PAWS: Pokemon Alien War Saga
by Nukem999
Summary: Mewthree the mutant alien monster Pokemon has begun a galatic war, GiovanniTeam Rocket, and Ash in co. as well the world are in for the war of the living century.
1. The Beginning of the End

  
The beginning of the end  
  
  
  
Its here nothing you can do to escape it there is no place to run no place to hide no where on the entire planet, the danger is coming the ultimate nightmare of Earth is arriving and no one. Can prevent him people would call this day Armageddon the end of all man kind as we know it, of course we all knew our time would come we just never knew our worst enemy would be ourselves. With all the technology brains and brawn's we have used and abused over the years of time, the irony seemed to be that the thing we feared was ourselves. Our powers and advantages have become our worst weakness if we hadn't toyed with god's creations and fooled, forces we had never even begun to imagine of this black day may have never come. Yet despite how dangerous and powerful the evil force that is arriving is only 4 humans out of the entire race on Earth, know what will happen they can't stop him from coming. There is nothing they or anyone else can do but wait for the endless destruction that will arise, wait for the deaths of creatures that had nor right to suffer in ways like this. Wait for the war that will bring upon the great beginning the beginning of the end, for this planet and all human and Pokemon kind to end. Ash Misty Brock and Seth 4 humans which have battled evil in forms of humans Pokemon robots, and even the unknown future with the knowledge of what they saw. Last story seeing the horrible events that will take place they will be prepared this time and, they will make sure that they will win and make sure the only death that will occur will be Mewthree's. Speaking of which traveling high above back into the dark reaches of outer space at last our dark hearted villain has been shown, known only as Mewthree he stared outside staring at our great Mother Earth. He spit on his metallic floor adjusting his virtual visor to look upon the world before he destroys it, he took a deep breath and began to prepare his mind and boy for the ultimate combat battle of history. "And so it begins the end of a civilization and the start of a new one MINE those pathetic brats, think I know nothing of their world of its feelings joy its fears and treasures. Ah but that is where they are wrong in fact I know more about their world then they could ever realize, years of waiting watching my pea brained creator engineer me to become the perfect Pokemon. Trying to improve ion every flaw every mistake and everything else to make me totally invincible, Mewtwo had his chance and blew it he could have joined with em but not he like all of the Pokemon he owns. Have learned to ahem love him disgusting liking a mortal human after the pains and evils they have done, I watch them lose their freedom by being caught in those accursed Pokeballs. And then used to battle one another for the trainers own selfish pride and sense to be the best bah monsters, they call me a monster from what I have learned the only monster here is themselves. Pain suffering confinement is all they do to us Pokemon we may be animals', creatures whatever you want to call us but we   
  
  
make our own choices in life. But even the Pokemon themselves must learn to pay the price they know so little but soon they will see, I am right mutation is the way of life to be like me a fully evolved and energized creature of.   
  
  
Power and intelligence their bodies are unfit for my statures luckily I have just the medicine for their infections, with my mutation creation I shall transform the Pokemon into the proud beast's that they were destined to be. Humans made me and Mewtwo and even more Pokemon proving their brains aren't so pathetic after all yet, they require a leader to bring them into a new generation of Pokemon and people. That leader shall be me once I take over this world it will be peaceful for the first time ever no noise no anger, no fear no battles or wars no confinement or loyalty to humans. And the best pat of it all the one thing that shall make it all worth this conquest and carnage that will be caused, is that I Mewthree will finally be able to teat off this ridiculous contraption. That covers my body this stupid armor but of course it must complete it healing process at fixing, my damaged D.N.A and facial appearances that the stupid human Giovanni had caused me. Oh I almost forgot my greatest achievement to date my Doomsday drones ghost robots with the power, to use magical mechanical mixture of powers to crush any resisting humans or Pokemon. It will be so glorious Pokemon brought back to their true forms and, soon so shall I its been so long since I have been to Earth or for that matter. Even seen my beautiful face but not now no of course not until my armor life support systems, can fully delete the broken cell structures in my body and blood lines computer acknowledge". The machine activated itself at heed to its master's call replying fully functional, "Yes master what do you request?" "Program all Doomsday drones to prepare to launch my full scale assault invasion in 2 hours. Make sure their weapons are fully energized and charged to deal with any sort of opposing human or Pokemon, I have a feeling that young Mr. Ketchum down there knows I am coming to visit. Perhaps it had to do with that time vortex that brat brained boob Gary oak created with his time machine, good thing I sent that Doomsday drone on a kamikaze mission. I wouldn't want anyone trying to leave this world by any ways at all" the computer's memory banks then remembered something, which had crossed its circuits while preparing the drones. "Master Mewthree sir shall I prepare operation: portal port in case of an emergency?" at the second, the evil alien heard those words he bashed his metallic fist hard into his throne destroying. The left arm shattering into pieces of scrap metal Mewthree stomped quickly over to the computers main screen, his eyes glowed bright red sparking energy from his clenched fists. He punched a hole into its cybernetic eye and screamed at the malfunctioning machine "YOU worthless, piece of hot wired scrap metal what are you babbling about.   
  
  
I told you this yesterday no matter what you think no matter what those bed wetting brats do to my ship you will not under no circumstances, ever launch operation: portal port. Only when I say its safe that machine is my last resort only and only will I use that is when, it looks like I am about to be destroyed besides that clunker has never been tested. Every Doomsday drone we tried it on didn't go anywhere but straight to the junk heap since all that was left, of them was junk pieces got it good now activate my hyper chamber. I want to be fully rested charged and prepared for the day Earth ends ah ha, ha, ha, ha", he cackled as he walked into his hyper chamber and felt the computer. Put him into his deep sleep to recharge his powers meanwhile back on Earth Ash Misty and Brock, are heading over to Ash's house dead beat and tired from all the battling they did against Future Mewthree and Brock. Ash's thoughts spun he kept on thinking the same thing over and over looking sadly at, Misty Brock Togepi and his best friend Pikachu. "I can't believe it this may be the last time this world or my friends or even me see the light of day, according to my future self's timer Mewthree will arrive on this day at Midnight". Misty looked at Ash seeing how depressed he was she asked him "Ash are you okay you seem really bummed?" he looked back at her, smiled and explained "Its just that this big war that's coming if Mewthree is coming today. That means we don't have much time to waste we have to get ready" Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and suggested, "Pikachu pi Chu pika, pika chu Pikachu pi, pi Pikachu-start with warning your mom and Prof. Oak". Ash knew he was right and decided that since they were almost home he better tell his mother first, then Oak Brock put his hand on his shoulder smiled and said. "Ash don't worry were behind you 100 percent no matter what happens we'll help you out", "But Brock don't you think you ought to leave, I mean with what happened in the future. I mean that thing was you I uh mean I don't know what I mean all I want you to do is leave you too Misty, I'm the one Mewthree wants I wrecked all his plans so its only fair that I should do it alone". Before he could say another word Misty kissed him on the lips looking dead serious at him this time, she told him with Togepi smiling in her arms winking at Ash. "Ash no were staying here like Brock said were a team and we will stay by your side no matter what" "But Misty Brock, I don't want any of those horrible thing in the future to happen now. And they won't if you guys aren't around" but Misty and Brock were staying put she told him, "Look you have saved my life countless times from Team Rocket vampires wild Pokemon robots mutants. Even from my own guilt of thinking it was my fault that my other died and what did you do, you called my father over and made me feel like a new born girl again. Heck Team Rocket has been after Pikachu since the day you left for your journey and your true heart and bravery, has never brought them over to our side Gary May   
  
  
Butch Cassidy their out there but still you can beat them anytime. Your are truly special we love you as a brother sister or even as a wife and I will never stop loving caring or feeling about you, bring out on that stupid old Mewthree we can take him out.   
  
  
Together forever right Ash?" he smiled crying as Pikachu jumped up to him and hugged him, and he kissed Misty back whispering "Together forever yeah now let's go". He cheered on as he lead them to his house ready to warn all his friends even the gym leaders and the Elite 4, Ash and Pikachu thought to themselves "If Mewthree wants a war then its war he's gonna get". Meanwhile the now forever changed Team Rocket of Jesse James and Meowth are packing up all their supplies and, Pokemon into the Meowth balloon the happy cat said. "Ha, ha this is great we finally are gonna be on da winning side for once and, won't have to worry about our da boss getting all steamed off if we lose or something". Jesse and James agreed "You know James Meowth has a point this way if we find rare Pokemon, we'll catch it instead of stealing it it's a ,lot safer than getting blown to bits all the time". James smiled filling the balloon fuel tank up "Oh goodie I can't wait a warm bed and food no cops on our tails friends. That won't try and lock us up in jail and best of all no more sucking up to that fat headed, no good Persian petting snooty snoot boss Giovanni wow that guy over there looks just like him". Jesse and Meowth turned and froze in fear seeing past the tree branches that block his face in the forest they are in, stood Giovanni with Butch Cassidy Gary and May side by side with him. The cross dressing ex-crook James looked hard for a second and then squealed, "Ah that guy is the boss what's he doing here with them?" he jumped over to the shivering Jesse and Meowth. As Giovanni walked over in the light grinning an evil yet angry smile at them holding his Persian in his hand, "Well, well if it isn't the biggest disappointments in Team Rocket history Jesse James. And even my own talking Pokemon Meowth turning turn coat on me huh well guess again, you bumbling boobs aren't going anywhere the police are now. Looking for us more than ever since my lab was destroyed at Indigo Plateau, I have been living in that castle crackpot of place you 3 call a house. And to make it worse mister perfect rocket over here Gary Dolt blew up, my test time machine which took me months to built tell me again how did you manage. To destroy a 50 thousand dollar time machine in one STINKING DAY!" Gary had sweat dripping over his face, staring at his furious boss eyeing him evilly. He mumbled nervously "I uh told you b-before it w-was a g-ghost it b-blew up like a robot a-almost you gotta believe me", instantly Team Rocket realized what Gary was talking about it must have been. A Doomsday drone they thought Meowth whispered, "Uh oh he's almost here" Giovanni snapped at his cat "Who is almost here?" he caught Meowth off guard. "What are you babbling about you know something Meowth don't you tell me now or your fired and Persian is my top cat forever, now tell me who is almost here?" Meowth just realized his chance to get back. Back into his master's powerful arms again and be the top cat he always wanted to be but as he looked back, at Jesse James seeing how they   
  
  
shivered at sight of the maniacal mastermind Giovanni. Thinking about all the times they watched him scream yell and humiliate and then how much Ash Misty, and Brock did all this time to help them even when they didn't want to.   
  
  
Meowth looked into Giovanni's dark eyes took a deep breath screamed out loud in confusion, and said "I got your top cat junk right here ha" as he violently slashed his claws. Over Giovanni's face he cried back in pain rubbing the wounds of his scarred face yelling out everywhere, "Blast you wretched monster what have you done to me how dare you?". The other rockets saw how much their boss was hurting and, left him alone as he staggered about in mind numbing pain May pulled something from her pocket. And asked "Uh boss here maybe you might w-want to look into t-this" it was a mirror Giovanni pulled his hands down for a second to see it, he grabbed it from her hand furious with pain and rage. Time to see of what damage had been done Giovanni thought to himself, as his hands slowly let down seeing in shock and surprise he saw what Meowth did. Team Rocket shook in fright Jesse mumbled "Uh oh Meowth look what you did", "He's gonna turn us into dead meat for sure" whined James as Giovanni smashed the mirror down. Shattering it into a million pieces he cried out "RUINED just like your miserable pathetic lives ruined, because of your idiotic treachery Meowth LOOK AT MY FACE NOW!". They all saw in shock a gigantic red scar that streamed down all the way from his left eye to his cheek, throbbing with pain it jolted veins pounding themselves all across his face. Meowth was shaking like stick slowly moving backwards towards Jesse and James he squeaked, "You k-know now would b-be a good t-time to RUN LIKE MAD!" Team Rocket bolted out like a lighting bolt. Jumping in their balloon they yanked the flaming engine cord and blasted away as fast as they could, James cheered "Yes we did it finally were free Giovanni is out of our hairs for good". Jesse smiled in the sunlight and without thinking she kissed James in the cheek he stopped and saw the glimmering in her eyes, "Yes James were free to be loved ones now and forever" James had Butterfree in his stomach. Feeling sensations of love hope and friendship he smiled and answered back "Yeah double trouble for anyone that messes with us", he prepared for a big finale kiss until Meowth howled. "Quit da stinking hallmark moment and get over here we got a problem" Jesse and, James annoyed by Meowth demanded to know what was it he pointed his paw outward. The love struck rockets froze in fear once more thinking they had seen the last of Giovanni but, to their worst fears they were wrong as Gary Butch May Cassidy and Giovanni were riding Pokemon. Following their former allies Giovanni on a fearsome Fearow Gary and Butch on Scyther as for May and Cassidy, Tangela held onto Scyther with its wrapping vines. Giovanni shouted to them staring with his evil scarred eye "Your not getting out that easy the real Team Rocket, will show you style killing with style that is Fearow drill beak". The long winged bird beast swirled its beak until it was sharp as a drill as it launched itself upon the wind's breezes, and punched a hole right threw Team Rocket's Meowth balloon before they could even blink.   
  
  
Jesse James Meowth looked at each other hugging themselves and screaming as they plunged, to their lunging doom "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off for good".   
  
  
Gary cackled with his evil eyed Scyther as he watched the balloon drop into the dark trees, "Ha, ha well guess you guys won't be dropping back anytime soon and you know what the best part of all this is. Your so called new friends aren't even here to save your worthless behinds losers ha, ha, ha", but Gary's annoying cackle was cut off as he heard a windy blurring noise. Butch asked him "Hey Gary what you hear something?" he nodded no until, BAM! a huge wing smashed his in the face he looked and saw his worst fears. Ash Misty Brock carrying Team Rocket up on their flying Pokemon Pidgeot Golbat and Charizard Ash smiled, as he stared at Gary's shocked face with Meowth riding with him Jesse with Misty and Brock with James. "Guess again Gary Team Rocket are our friends now and nobody hurts my friends right Pikachu?" he chirped, "Pika pi-that's right" Giovanni blurted out in surprise seeing his rebel son. "What well, well 4 traitors in one day that must be some record not only Team Rocket but, as well my own son who battles against me instead of with me". Ash stared eye to eye with his evil father feeling terrible that he stayed as this mad man known as Giovanni, he knew he was probably wasting his breath but none the less he said. "Father please don't do this we don't have to be enemies your not evil in the heart I can feel it if you just apologize for all your crimes, along with Gary May Butch and Cassidy we can be friends and family again. I don't care what we did to each other in the past but, now we need you more than ever there is an evil force coming for Earth that has been watching us. In outer space attacking me and if my guesses aren't wrong you too he's coming here, to start a war to end all wars and we need every last bit of help we can manage. So please will you help us and become my dad again?" Giovanni looked at him threw his scarred eye and laughed till he was red, "Family you want a family sure I'll give you one you can join your relatives. In the next life time Fearow destroy them" his creeping Pokemon cawed into battle and rammed straight for Pidgeot, "Ash look out" Misty called warning her love before Fearow struck. "Pidgeot use whirlwind and blow them back" said Ash as his trusty Pokemon pulled back his wings and flapped them like mad, using all his strength as Giovanni and his Fearow were stuck in mid air unable to get past Pidgeot's powerful winds of wings. Cassidy smacked May in the head telling her as well Butch and Gary, "What are you waiting for idiots get in there and attack already" Scyther snorted. Charging up his wings he flew full speed carrying Tangela and the other rockets to sneak attack Ash, Misty saw them coming and told Golbat "Oh no Golbat we have to stop Team Rocket let's go". Brock and Charizard followed ready to team up and take out Team Rocket Brock went first "Oh no you don't, ladies aren't going first this time Charizard flame-thrower on Tangela". The torching dragon smiled ready to have some fun as he launched his flaming fire attack, May squeaked out watching the flame   
  
  
inches away from torching her and Cassidy away. "Perfect my hair isn't flame proof to make it worse AH" the scorching torches burnt Tangela to a crisp, burning off the vines as Cassidy May and her Pokemon dropped like rocks into a painfully spiky tree. Gary looked below and was enraged that Brock attacked his sister without him even knowing it he screamed, "Any friend of Ash is a enemy to me Scyther clip that stupid dragon's wings slash attack".   
  
  
Scyther pared out his super sharp blades flying to take out Charizard luckily Misty, brought up Golbat right before Scyther could make his slashing mark.   
  
  
"I can see why Ash treated you like such a jerk you deserve everything you get glare attack" Golbat sent his eyes a glow, making perfect eye contact with Scyther Gary and Butch. Paralyzing the whole lot of them perfect time to for a strike Golbat smiled as Misty commanded "Golbat double wing attack", "Golbat-your history" the battling bat said as with his mighty winged weapons. He slammed all 3 of the evil rocket gang out of sight landing, right on top of their partners May and Cassidy now it was down to Ash and Giovanni. Giovanni was still stuck against Pidgeot's wings but he had one more trick that just might save his neck, his hand reached for a gun in his pocket as he yanked it from his pocket. Pikachu saw it ahead and shoved Ash down to save him Giovanni cackled feeling the winds in his face, "If I can't win fair I'll cheat to do it time for your nappy time big bird ah ha, ha, ha". The gun fired zooming the tranquilizer dart at miles per hour blurring threw all seen sight of those who watched, Pikachu jumped from Pidgeot's head high in direction of the dart. He cried out loud zapping out all the juice he could use saying "Pikachuuu" the voltage, destroyed the dart in mere seconds as it still went on ahead for the dart's source. Giovanni shouted to his Fearow to move it fast but it was too late the shock struck them instantly, frying every ounce of their bodies Fearow was knocked unconscious. Dropping his wings out of feeling he fell straight down hearing his master scream out to his son, "I'll be back mark my words Ash MARK MY WORDS!". Ash got back up and hugged his Pikachu pal thanking him "Thanks a lot Pikachu that was one heck of a thunder attack, you used there I bet Fearow will be in shock for months all of you did a great job now let's go home". Team Rocket smiled at Ash as did Charizard Golbat Pidgeot Brock Misty and little Togepi too as the Pokemon, pulled their wings back and flew home to rest easy but also to warn the world of the evil Mewthree. Time went by quickly and Ash in co. called back their Pokemon ready to walk into his house but first James, wondered something he tapped Ash on his shoulder and asked him. "Uh Ash just how did you guys know we were in trouble and came at the right time to save us from Giovanni?" the brave Pokemon trainer, laughed getting cocky once more he told them with pride and dignity. "Why with my great sense and eagle like intuition I found you guys in a snap" Misty looked at him face faulted stupid looking at him, she slapped the back of his head and yelled at her cocky boyfriend. "Eagle intuition my butt I wouldn't call sleep walking out of you room, into the woods and just happened to find Team Rocket in danger great sense of direction". Ash fell to the ground totally embarrassed Team Rocket sighed with Meowth mumbling out "Were gonna lose dis war before it even starts", the gang then walked in with Team Rocket and saw Ash's loving mother. "Oh hi Ash Misty Brock Pikachu Team Rocket nice day isn't it WAIT A SECOND!", she shouted as she just realized she saw Team Rocket   
  
  
with her young son. Ash Misty and Brock froze sweating trying to explain this Ash managed to say "Oh h-hi mom I kind of f-forgot to tell, you this is T-team Rocket a-and" but before he could get out another word.   
  
  
Karen was beating Jesse and James in the face with a broom and frying pan telling them to get out now, Meowth mumbled to Ash as the pan nearly smashed every tooth in his whole mouth. "Do something ALREADY" but Ash didn't want to get involved with his mom she might beat him, with the pan and broom Pikachu was getting a headache he panicked and thunder shocked everyone. Ash coughed out sizzling in pain "We only wanted my mom to stop Pikachu not all of us" he collapsed with everyone else, fried completely Togepi laughed "Togi, togi Togepi-that was fun ha, ha". A few hours went by Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket slowly but, eventually recovered from Pikachu's shocking attack as did Karen that Ash decided. Now was the perfect time to explain everything about Mewthree their trip to the future and the great, war that will soon come along with the arrival of Mewthree. "Okay honey let me get this straight you Misty Brock and the psychic powered kid Seth are trying to gather up all your friends, around the world to battle an evil manic monster mutant Pokemon alien named Mewthree. Who wants to take over our planet turn us all into Pokemon and destroy civilization as we know it with an army of robot ghost's, and powers that are even stronger than any known Pokemon or human alive. Not to mention to save the world destroy the monster with your friends and, Pokemon all from one little trip forward to the future where you met yourselves. As well bionic Pokemon and Brock as a monster loony bin with the same Team Rocket who has hunted you and Pikachu for years, who wants to help you in stopping this bad guy and save the world and everyone on it". Karen said understanding everything that Ash told her as our heroes stared in blank grief just knowing Karen would immediately, say no and try and prevent them from battling the evil alien Mewthree. But to their massive surprise she said "Okay go right on ahead" they collapsed shocked, beyond their minds Jesse stammered "Your actually going to help us out and allow your son. To go battle an evil alien warlord from destroying this planet with 3 well known criminals of Team Rocket?" she smiled and replied, "Sure why not heck I'll even help out with the Pokemon league starting tonight. Ash won't have time to participate along with all the other trainers and my Ash will be the center of the Earth, and everyone will see how much of a winner he is". Ash sighed with a huge sweat drop over his head as did Misty and Brock "I think I preferred my mom to saying no about now", Misty added "She's even crazier than Team Rocket" James whined "Hey". But the time for play was past now was the time to prepare Ash got out, a phone book gave numbers to all of his family and friends calling everyone he knows that would help. Prof. Oak of course first he quickly got in touch with Bill the Poke-maniac he called in to all of the gym leaders and of course the Elite 4, friends and family heard the word as each time our heroes. Had to explain the whole story about Mewthree's invasion thank goodness they were friendly   
  
  
enough, to agree and help Pikachu and Meowth spread the word to Pokemon. That the met over time in all of the cities towns houses buildings and just about every other area they could locate, with their great skills of deduction they had just about gotten contact of everyone they knew. Ash Misty and Brock yawned tired and sore of the phone and its ringing noises James groaned, "You know I like having as many friends as possible as much as the next person. But this is ridiculous if I have to dial one more number my fingers are gonna fall off its insane", Jesse continued the groping "I'm so stressed out I tried talking nice to those people but the second.  
  
  
I mentioned Mewthree they laughed at me over the phone, just because I called them insensitive air headed dim wits doesn't give them the right to insult my beautiful face". But back sat the ex-owned castle of Jesse James and Meowth the beaten and bruised Team Rocket members, crawl back to their hideout and weep at their latest failed attempt to defeat Ash now. With his newest friends namely Team Rocket Gary dropped on a chair moaning, "Ouch man stupid Ash and his stupid Pokemon I'll be pulling twigs and spikes out of my body for weeks ouch". His grumpy sister may stomped in dripping with sludge and mud but she was halted by Gary, as he snickered he almost died laughing asking her what happened to her outfit. "Well dear brother of you must know the branch holding me like sort of collapsed dropping me, into a smelly stinky rotten old mud pit move it I need a shower fast". Gary laughed out loud as she closed her door "I heard mud helps make you look younger though for you it might take, 50 gallons for that to work ha, ha ah gulp". He stopped chuckling as May tossed a huge mud clump into his mouth shutting him up Giovanni stormed in furious as ever, he screamed out echoing threw out the entire castle "YOU IDIOTS I can't believe it. At first I thought it was just Jesse and James being the screw-ups but, now I see the truth all of you bumbling boobs are the screw-ups. Whether I fire you or just one of you I will still be haunted by you morons of life" Cassidy, and Butch saw how angry he was and tried to clam him down without getting killed. "Now there, there boss its okay so we slipped this time with that witch Jesse and dunce James out of our hairs, stopping those brats and getting Pikachu will be a snap right Butch?" her partner helped out. "Yeah she's right boss don't listen to them no alien force is coming, their just trying to stir you up to trick you". Giovanni had started to grow a smile Cassidy and Butch saw their plan was working Persian, then prowled and saw his dark master and jumped to his side rubbing against his leg. He shouted grabbing Cassidy Butch and Gary by the shirt collars happier than he has ever been, as he choked the life out of his young rocket troops he explained his ideas. "For once in your miserable lives you dolts are right tonight will be my grand moment to gain my sweet revenge on those twerps, for destroying my bases my precious Scrambler machine. Taking Jesse James and Meowth away from me they will pa oh I tell you this now, one way or another those pint sized pest's will pay dearly for all of my grief. May where are you get your cute little butt out here immediately" the griping girl came out, holding a hair brush glued to her head because of the mud she whined "Yes Giovanni sir?". "Is the beginning ceremony for the Pokemon league starting tonight at exactly midnight?" she nodded, Giovanni's smile grew wider. His Persian snickered and grabbed the phone book seeing what his evil master was concocting, Giovanni slammed the phone book into May's face. Shouting "May call every last rocket   
  
  
member it's a good thing they all fled when my rocket base was destroyed sly old dogs, bring them all here tonight will be a party all right.   
  
  
When my son and his fat headed friends celebrate the grand opening of the Pokemon league, the one thing my rebel rugrat of a son has been waiting for all his life. The next day is when he is supposed to enter and start competing but after my little rocket reunion tonight at midnight, his hopes and dreams will disappear than his Pokemon and friends will start calling now. As for you 3 pin heads start buffing up yourselves as well your Pokemon, I'll make sure this league of Ash's goes in and out with one heck of a bang ah ha, ha, ha, ha". The times are set warriors are preparing 3 different combatants fighting for 3 different causes of their own well being and, lives of all that matter. Mewthree Giovanni and Ash possibly the most powerful and most determined fighters ever known to man, like us they each have differences that set them totally apart. Mewthree an evil monster of a Pokemon mutation built for chaos and carnage with his arrival, and endless arsenal of weapons and instruments of mass destruction. His cause his own evil greed and self believing that his laws and orders are the only true ways of life, using his Doomsday drones equipped with weapons from both Pokemon and humans. But evil isn't threw yet getting back to Giovanni his dark man leader of the infamous Team Rocket he cares about one thing, and nothing else not even his own rocket members. Power to him that is his life and soul purpose trying to steal rare Pokemon for money wealth or who knows, maybe even to use to get an edge in Pokemon battles. A.k.a. Max Ketchum his soul still lies dormant in the maniacal mind of his evil counterpart Giovanni but, little did he know that a feeling would soon overcome his greed and evil the feeling of love. Speaking of which we go now to our final contender as if I were saying this like it was a wrestling match for if it were it would be, the biggest match of the century Ash. Has wanted to be the best nothing but the best and to beat all the rest traveling from city to city town to town, battling every trainer and Pokemon along the way he could find. With his loving and caring friends Misty Brock Togepi and kindest of all Pikachu he has given love, and heart to his Pokemon and friends more than he could his own family if it were possible. At first it was only trainers he wanted to battle but instead he ended up battling the one thing he was totally unprepared for, I don't mean Team Rocket Gary Oak or even Mewthree I'm talking about love. His for Misty was always true threw and threw he just never knew it existed he always had a feeling for her but, the fear of rejection and loneliness blocked both of their hearts. Ash and Gary were friends in the beginning little did he know he would end up his biggest rival, and one of his biggest enemies both have Pokemon power knowledge and determination. To be the best but now it was no more getting on the subject of our friend turned foes Ash is on his way to collect the other Pokemon he, had at Prof. Oak's needing all the help he could possibly get. But lady luck wasn't on his   
  
  
side in the fact the shocking hand of irony was at work here, as Gay was going to the lab too to get back all the Pokemon he still had there. Forgetting to swipe all of them back from their last visit to his grandfather's lab, Pikachu came with as Ash and Gary came into views of the house. Saying to themselves at the exact same moment, "Its Prof. Oak's lab time to get my Pokemon" Ash walked in the front door as for Gary he snuck in the back way.   
  
  
Just like a true blue rocket rouge as both stepped in they froze in shock and, surprise finding the one person they had no intentions of seeing ever again. At the same time they asked the same question why are you here and, they answered the same one to get my Pokemon Ash sneered at his evil rival. "Give it up Gary you can't win sticking with Team Rocket is a dead end the cops Mewthree all of them, will hunt you down like a rat I don't want you to get hurt. Please let's be friends again before all of our fighting about who's better then the other huh?" Gary smiled and spit at him snapping back, "You are still stupid as you were this afternoon like I told Giovanni. There is no stupid alien called Mewthree he can't stop Team Rocket, or Giovanni what he has planned for you and your friends will make your head spin. But since your so sure this alien Armageddon is going to happen and, were both here with all of our available Pokemon how about one last battle for old times sake". Pikachu looked at Ash and said with great bravery and courage "Pikachu pika, pika pi-let's kick his butt buddy", Ash smiled and replied "You bet pikachu all right Gary I'll do it our first and last battle. To prove who is the best 3 Pokemon and only 3 is that okay with you?" Gary, smiled wickedly and replied "Sure whatever I was told to give myself and my Pokemon a workout. But I guess you'll have to do for an exercise instead I'll crush you like I will your ugly girlfriend's face" Ash lost it there, his anger boiled like acid he whispered to him grinding his teeth. "No one talks about Musty like that being a jerk is natural to you Gary so you better not try any rocket tricks, now let's go this one is for Misty Brock Pikachu and everyone in Pallet Town Pokeball go". And so it begins Ash tosses out his Pokemon appearing out of his Pokeball he called out to command who he has chosen, "Bulbasaur I choose you" Bulbasaur ready to rumble with any Pokemon. Gar chuckled at his choice telling him "I can't believe it you caught a Bulbasaur and, it never even evolved ha that mistake will be your downfall slice em up Scyther". His warrior ready mantic returned to combat Bulbasaur back and badder than ever Gary took the lead attack, "Bulbasaur is salad Scyther slash attack" Ash called out to his Pokemon pal. "Bulbasaur give em your vine whip" the poison grass crossbreed Pokemon, launched his whipping vines colliding with the razor blades of Scyther. The 2 Pokemon struck each other vine to blade and vise versa neither one getting the, advantage or disadvantage as they went on Scyther was getting angrier is anger then snapped. Scyther tried to fly and attack Bulbasaur smiled seeing an opportunity "Yeah Bulbasaur vine whip him down", "Bulbasaur bulba Bulbasaur saur-your going down bug boy" cried Ash and Bulbasaur. As his vines changed direction and went upward quickly wrapping around Scyther's, waits Bulbasaur yanked him down and slammed him hard into the floor. As Ash cheered Gary was getting steamed he shouted to his Pokemon "Your not going to lose or else you   
  
  
hear me now jump kick", Scyther combined his mantis legs and buzzing wings. As he jumped hovering for a few seconds and then jump kicking Bulbasaur in the jaw, the grass Pokemon tumbled backwards. A smile spread upon Gary's face as he commanded his next attack "The tables have turned Ashy boy Scyther, double team double time" the warrior insect monster spilt himself into 4 different images of himself. Pikachu and Ash were equally worried they cheered on "Pika pi yeah Bulbasaur get right back up and, watch out do your best and find the real Scyther".  
  
  
But Bulbasaur was totally confused seeing 4 fearsome Scyther's staring and, cackling sharpening their deadly weapons he heard Ash call for a tackle attack. Bulbasaur charged and Gary was well prepared "Scyther quick attack" the mantis monsters, jumped in and out of sight confusing Bulbasaur while bashing him in the face. Ash thought to himself "Oh man Bulbasaur is getting beat out there I can't let Gary hurt him like this, what to do what to do I got it" he called out "Bulbasaur spin around and use vine whip". Neither Gary Scyther or Bulbasaur knew what Ash was thinking but Bulbasaur trusted him, pulling out his vines he twirled like a whirlwind letting his whips whack all about. Winds picked up as Gary blocked his face watching in horror the truth of Ash's plan Bulbasaur's whips, had created a windstorm blinding Scyther. As the whips themselves smacked threw each Scyther until he struck down the true one, Gary cried "You rotten cheater no fair guess I'll fight more dirtier than he did Scyther fly up high". Scyther avoided the whips long enough to get air born Ash looked up high, and saw the creepy look on Scyther's face as Gary commanded his final attack. "This little number will show you not to mess with the best Scyther death blade cyclone", Ash had never heard of the attack so he guessed that Gary must have taught him it personally. Scyther glowed bright green as he spun himself around and around whirling his blades sharp enough, to slice any object that came in contact with him. Bulbasaur Ash and Pikachu were all very nervous he tried to keep a safe distance Ash called, "Bulbasaur stay away from Scyther and try razor leaf" he obeyed and fired his razor leaves. But they were cut to ribbons the second they touched Scyther it seemed Gary had an unbeatable attack with Scyther, Pikachu then noticed something in the blur a weak spot that was exposed out while Scyther was spinning. "Pikachu pika pi Chu pika, pika pi Pikachu pika pi Pikachu-Ash his wings are out in the open attack on them and he'll be open for attack", Ash heard his friend out and smiled proud of his friend's keen eye and planning. "Pikachu you're the best Bulbasaur get ready and when I say when fire your leech seeds at Scyther's back got it?" "Bulbasaur-okay Ash", Gary didn't get was Ash was getting at until he saw the white wings of Scyther exposed brightly. "No Scyther watch it" "Bulbasaur fire leech seeds now" too late the might lizard fired his seeds they burst from his bulb, and passed right over Scyther escaping his slicing blades. They tracked his wings like bees to honey and instantly latched themselves onto his wings, Scyther stopped cold as the seeds trapped his wings up from the back end. Sucking energy from his body draining him like a battery, Scyther cried out in pain open for attack Gary's mouth dropped out in rage as Ash smiled proudly for his Pokemon. "Bulbasaur now finish it with multiple razor leaf" Bulbasaur happily listened to Ash and fired his deadly and sharp leaves, slicing and dicing up every inch of Scyther's paralyzed body.   
  
  
The blade-toting bug Pokemon dropped dead out of energy from the seeds and the leaves Ash picked up, Bulbasaur and cheered out loud with joy "Yeah we did Bulbasaur beat Gary's Scyther man awesome job Bulbasaur". Bulbasaur smiled and licked his face happy that Ash liked how he battled out there, Gary went nuts flinching can't believing it that his super powered Scyther was beaten. By an un-evolved puny little Bulbasaur he called Scyther Back grunting to Ash, "Well I guess I underestimated you no matter luck that's all it was no more play time for you Ash. Now I'm dead serious you and your mamby pamby Pokemon pals are toast and boy, do I mean toast let's turn up the heat Arcanine go".  
  
  
Gary enraged with the fear of losing to his rival called out his vicious wolf Pokemon Arcanine Ash mumbled, "Uh oh Bulbasaur is weak against fire types better call him Bulbasaur return". Bulbasaur was called back to his Pokeball and Ash pulled out his next one "Come on Ash why don't you use a water type, you would but it doesn't matter my Arcanine is stronger than any water Pokemon". Ash was worried he knew his Squirtle was strong but was he able to beat Arcanine he wasn't sure, he asked Pikachu for advice "Pikachu who should I choose if Squirtle isn't enough?". Pikachu thought about it for a second and then had the perfect Pokemon to use "Pikachu pika, pi-use your Mew", Ash smiled and thanked Pikachu for his idea and called out his next Pokemon. "Mew I choose you" the Pokeball flew to the ground opening up to Gary's shock Mew he cried in surprise, "What I forgot about that thing I still can't believe you the stupidest trainer in the world got Mew the rarest of all Pokemon". Ash was immensely insulted by his remarks screaming back "Hey shut up we'll show you whose stupid Mew pound attack", Mew began her strike zooming head on at the fiery wolf she bared her tiny little fist's. Thanks to her superior speed Mew quickly double punched Arcanine in his gut before he knew what hit him, Gary shouted to his Pokemon "Arcanine get up give her your flame-thrower now". Arcanine widened his teeth filled mouth and launched a flaming stream of scorching fire, Ash cried for Mew to look out she dodged it just in time as did Ash and Pikachu. As the fire burnt a huge hole in wall behind them they sighed a breath of relief from getting out in time, Gary wasn't threw Arcanine fired rapid fire attacks until one of them struck Mew. After at least 5 minutes of flames and fury one attack scorched Mew's leg she was exhausted, from moving around do much Ash yelled "No Mew look out get out of the way". "Too late loser Arcanine one more time fire blast full charge now" Gary took the advantage like that Arcanine, used all of his strengths left and fired his ultimate attack fire blast. The fire formed into the human shape as it always done Mew could only close her eyes as the fire weapon torched her to the ground, "Mew, Mew, mew-no strength left Ash" squeaked Mew as she sloped down to the floor. As Ash held his weakened Pokemon he was about to call her back until he saw Arcanine charging for him he yelled, "Hey what are you doing Mew is out stop it" "Its not over until its over Ash Arcanine take down full speed ahead ha, ha". He laughed as Arcanine ran like a freight train preparing to ram Mew right off of this planet but, Ash wasn't going to let that happen but neither was Mew she pushed Ash aside. Telling him she will be fine as she awaited for Arcanine to ram her Pikachu saw the smile in her face as he trusted Mew to, do the right thing at the last second Mew powered up and in a spilt second she used teleport. In a flash Mew vanished and Arcanine rammed his head right stuck in the wall Gary cried, "What where did she go?" Ash smiled as she   
  
  
reappeared right behind the struggling Arcanine. "Yeah way to go Mew sorry I didn't have better faith in you Mew now let's give Arcanine a tail whip", Mew nodded extending her lengthy tail wrapping it around Arcanine's body. With all her force and strength in her body she yanked Arcanine from the wall and, body slammed him with her tail back into the lab right on his furry back.   
  
  
Gary was furious and then watched as Ash called out "Mew now psychic blast" Ash was back in control, Mew fire her pink powerful beam and blasted Arcanine back at Gary's feet. "You rotten little I ought to oh I just man" "What's wrong Gary afraid your gonna lose to a loser huh come one Mew", Gary had one more attack left he pulled out a special spray bottle. Spilling the liquid all into Arcanine's mouth, Arcanine smiled dripping the liquid from his razor clawed fangs. Ash demanded to know "Hey what was that stuff you can't use a max potion I thought this was a fair fight" "Pikachu-yeah", "Back off brat that was no max potion that was an X special now Arcanine's special attack. Is tripled times his power with this move I'll obliterate Mew Pikachu and you all in one shot Arcanine use dragon rage", Gary commanded as Arcanine puffed up his hairy chest and prepared to fire his special recharged attack. "Mew look out don't fight the weapon its to strong look out ITS COMING!" Ash ducked down Mew and, Pikachu were too scared to even move they were frozen with fright. Then fearing the pains and scars of the dragon rage both Pikachu and Mew panicked, Mew fired her super punch attack by mistake striking Arcanine in his stomach. Pikachu used flash attack and blinded Arcanine the force of those 2 attacks confused Arcanine as he fired his dragon rage attack, right over Ash Pikachu and Mew destroying a fire hydrant in the burnt hole in the wall. Gary Ash Pikachu Mew and Arcanine all looked back at the damaged hydrant and they all whispered in fear "Uh oh", BAM! it exploded in seconds blasting out a stream of freezing water. "Ah Mew Help us" cried Ash Mew quickly grabbed Ash and Pikachu and then, teleported out of the waters way as for Gary he cried out in terror as the water washed him and his Arcanine slamming them right threw the lab's walls. After it drained itself the hydrant fizzled out of water Ash Pikachu and, Mew looked upon Gary and Arcanine drenched with water and pulsating with pain. Arcanine opened his eyes only to drop black out totally trashed from all the water, weakening him since he is a fire type Gary wouldn't speak. His eyes flinched of anger and hatred toward Ash and, his Pokemon he called back Arcanine as did Ash for Mew time was up and now they were both down to 2 Pokemon. As Gary pulled his hand back he clenched his fist hard practically breaking the Pokeball holding in his anger, to release it on Ash after he plans to brutalize whatever Pokemon Ash chooses to battle with. "Okay Gary just 1 Pokemon each I choose Pikachu you up to the challenge buddy?" Pikachu held his paws high and said, "Chu pika, pika pi Pikachu-bring it on Gary I'm set". Gary though wasn't impressed by Pikachu or Ash's confidence in winning he simply laughed as he, explained an important asset of his chosen Pokemon before he battles. "I would just like you to know the Pokemon I am choosing can never be defeated, and no I am not overconfident this time fells oh not a chance I say that because. I am choosing my first Pokemon that Prof. Oak   
  
  
gave me you know the one that you never made it on time to see, this is my best Pokemon of all I have used him in every gym battle and I never put him out.   
  
  
His powers and far stronger than any other Pokemon of his type fully evolved fully charged fully armed, and fully loaded to kick Pikachu's pathetic behind and now. The moment you all have been waiting for here's my Pokemon Pokeball go" the ball was thrown from his hand, both Ash and Pikachu waited anxiously to see what Pokemon Gary got and is so strong. The light glowed brightly as the energy formed itself and the cry of the Pokemon was heard sounding like "Jolteon", yes it was the shocking and lighting quick electric type of Evee Jolteon. Ash said in total surprise "Wow his first Pokemon was a Jolteon man I didn't know you could catch wild evolved forms of Evee", Gary dropped to the floor in grief not believing how stupid Ash was acting. "YOU MORON you can't an Evee is what I got but he wasn't perfect yet so I did a little studying and, found out Jolteon is the most powerful form of Evee his speed and abilities are far stronger than your Pikachu. Even though our Pokemon are both electric types my Jolteon has other attacks certain attacks that will make you, look like the galactic Pokemon training joke that you always have been Jolteon thunder bolt". Ash saw Gary taking the first move so he fought back "Come on Pikachu thunder shock now", both electric Pokemon fired their massive sized thunderbolts preparing. To crash into their opponents but something happened the energy fired from Pikachu and Jolteon struck each other blocking one another, both bolts seemed to be equally powerful neither one could pass. So they didn't the bolts discharged themselves and turned heading right for their trainers Gary and Ash instead, they stood there frozen of watching the bolts heading for them. Before they were struck they both squeaked out "Mommy" as the voltage blasted them out of the sides of the lab-breaking, wall after wall behind them the Pokemon sighed and apologized walking back to their trainers. But Jolteon like his master was a rat he turned and prepared to attack Pikachu Gary got up in time to command, his attacker "Use pin missile" "PIKACHU NO!" cried Ash as Pikachu turned back too late. As the needles from Jolteon's electric hide they stabbed themselves, into Pikachu causing pain to spread from each end of his tiny body knocking him outside. Right into the arms of his bruise trainer Ash he shouted to Gary "You cheater Pikachu was worried about me, and you used it as a lame excuse to hit Pikachu while he's down". As Gary and Ash slowly got back Gary cackled to his angry archrival "Duh in this world Ash, it's either eat or get eaten and I'm down right starving Jolteon tackle attack". Jolteon charged leaping with his long hind legs ready to tackle Pikachu out but, Ash knew his Pokemon wasn't out yet "Pikachu quick attack". Pikachu jumped back to life out speeding and smarting Jolteon as he quickly double kicked and, punched the stunned Pokemon in the face he tumbled back to Gary. Pikachu brushed off his dust and stared at the groaning Jolteon, "Pikachu pika pi Chu Pikachu-come on sparky that all you got?". "Jolteon jolt   
  
  
Jolteon-that does it come here" the Pokemon said rivaling themselves up as did, their trainers both ready for a rumble. At the same time Ash and Gary told Pikachu and Jolteon to use quick attack and Pikachu and Jolteon attacked, the same time as well moving so fast only one could imagine how fast they could be moving.   
  
  
Pikachu and Jolteon locked each other in maniacal combat swiping clawing biting kicking punching whacking, anything they could do they were doing it. Both were worn down but both didn't give up either Ash then decided for a new approach "Pikachu get in the air with agility", Pikachu jumped off from his tail and soared in the diamond blue sky Gary called. "Jolteon follow him up there give them the flash attack" Jolteon did the same using his speed and tail as he was inches away from striking Pikachu, "Pikachu watch out cover your eyes quick" "Pikachu-you too do it now". Both Ash and Pikachu covered the eyes as Jolteon fired his blinding bright flash attack, lighting the sky up brighter than a fireworks display Jolteon was sure he blinded Pikachu. But to his shock it turned out Pikachu was holding his eyes shut the whole time the stammering Pokemon stuttered, "Jolteon-what?" Pikachu smiled evilly as he powered up for an attack as Ash called out. "Now thunder attack" "Pikachuuu" he fired his awesome lighting blaster attack moving so fast, the thunder attack shocked him right into the ground in mere seconds. The electricity surging in Jolteon's body even made his fur feel sore as he fell smashing back first into the ground, Ash cheered while Gary grunted out loudly "No Jolteon get up you can beat this mouse". But it was no use the previous attack had trashed Jolteon too much Pikachu cried for happiness, as he dropped his body preparing to body slam Jolteon to end it. "Pikachu body slam Jolteon and we win you can do it" Ash cried as he watched Pikachu inches away from slamming into Jolteon, "Don't bet on it time for my secret weapon Jolteon sand attack". The evil zapping cat like creature jolted back to life smiling as he opened his mouth up wide, and barfed out a dust cloud of sand hitting right into Pikachu's eyes. He was flying blind Ash watched in horror as his Pokemon pal bashed, into the ground as Jolteon pummeled him with his paws. "Yes Pikachu is sightless and powerless Jolteon show him how worse your bite is than your bark", Jolteon snickered to himself as he bit into Pikachu's poor battered tail. Pikachu cried feeling the pain surge threw his tail as he was tossed right onto the roof of Prof. Oak's lab, Jolteon followed up to end this battle once and for all. Ash called to Pikachu "Pikachu come on clear your eyes up don't let him win keep it up please" but it was no use Jolteon's quick and scratch, attacks were taken Pikachu apart piece by piece. As Pikachu breathed hard he felt like he had nothing left to fight for but as he heard Ash, calling to him telling him to fight on he knew he couldn't let his best friend down never. "Pikachu that's listen to my voice try and clean all the sand out of your eyes then attack Jolteon head on you can do it I believe in you Pikachu", Gary chuckled and ignored Ash's touching connection between him and Pikachu. Calling to his Pokemon he told him "End it now Jolteon full power thunder attack" Jolteon glowed brightly as the energy surged in and out of his body, it fired out   
  
  
like a huge cannon heading right for Pikachu. Who at that very second had gotten his sight back he then saw the giant attack heading, for his very being he powered up and fired out his own thunder attack just as strong and fast. The beams like last time struck each other and stopped seeing which was stronger Pikachu was hoping for something else, to happen this time however he watched and waited for his golden moment.   
  
  
Then it happened BOOM! the bolts instead cancelled each other out creating, a gigantic explosion for all to see even Ash and Gary was shocked by it. Jolteon couldn't see the energy was too much for his eyes Pikachu saw it his moment he ran full speed while the running was good, and as Gary Ash Jolteon and Pikachu watched their bodies become a speedy blur before their eyes. As Pikachu skull bashed Jolteon right in the gut with all his available strength as Jolteon slammed back first into the TV antenna, as both fell crashing down to the ground. I wasn't over yet as Pikachu fired one last electric shock it followed right toward Jolteon and, connecting with the antenna serving as a power conductor. Jolteon was electrocuted beyond his deepest imaginations feeling pain fear and terror all at once as soon, the surge ended and he fainted as Pikachu jumped down and landed in Ash's loving arms. Gary collapsed and cried out in anger and crying like mad rage "NO ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" Ash cheered for joy, hugging and dancing with Pikachu screaming. "We won we on I can't believe it Pikachu you did it yeah thank you so much I love you" it looked like Ash, had accomplished one of his many dreams defeating his rival Gary and he did. But as Gary called back Jolteon the victory dance was about to be cut short as he, yanked the antenna out smiling with an evil look in his eyes. Ash set Pikachu down and as he was about to shake hands with Gary he instead was scared stiff, holding Pikachu back tighter than ever as Gary crazy with revenge. He held the spiked end of the antenna preparing to jab it into Ash and Pikachu crying out in agony, "You may have one Ash but tell me what good is winning if your DEAD GOODBYE LOSER!". With that said and done it seemed that Ash's life would end by the hands of the first friend he ever made in life, he closed his eyes waiting for the spiked end to jab threw his body. Until Pikachu's ears perked up and a sound was heard echoing, threw out the sky Gary eve heard it and stopped before he could even prick Ash. "What the heck is that noise whose out there?" then a familiar voice was heard calling out to Ash, "Ash Pikachu hold on" Ash Gary and Pikachu looked out toward the ocean below Oak's house. "Misty" Ash cried in loving joy and happiness as he saw his one true love Misty riding, with Jesse James Meowth and Brock. High aboard a real Gyarados Misty's Gary was paralyzed with paranoia "N-no it can't b-be leave us be", Misty made an evil face at him filled with sorrow and anger she shouted to him. "Never monster no one tries to hurt my friends or my loved ones Gyarados fly attack", the raging aqua dragon jumped from the watery seas flying toward Ash Gary and Pikachu. Jesse James and Meowth held onto the scales of Gyarados trying to fly off James whined "Now do you see why I hate Gyarados so much huh?", Jesse screamed back at him "Oh shut up this isn't a picnic for me either AH". With a great burst of air and speed Ash smiled Gary frowned as Gyarados locked his sinister looking eyes upon him, Meowth snickered and   
  
  
as Misty commanded Gyarados for hyper beam he said to Gary before it was shot.  
  
  
"Guess what punk your fired ha, ha" and with that Gyarados blasted out his awesome hyper beam, it blasted Gary right where he stood the massive explosion. Tossed him and every last Pokeball he had flying backwards into the sky before he vanished out of sight he screamed out to everyone, "Looks I am the only one blasting off yet again" and then poof he was gone. Ash and Misty jumped toward each other hugged tightly and, kissed each other glad that both were safe "Wow Misty thanks so much but how did you know I was in trouble?". She blushed and said "Well after you hadn't comeback from Oak's lab I figured you either got lost our you were in trouble, and I don't want you to be in either one of those positions". The 2 love birds and smiled and prepared to kiss until "Pikachuuu" Pikachu thunder shocked, both of them Ash and Misty asked Pikachu as they sizzled in pain on the ground. "What was that for?" "Pika, pika pi Chu Pikachu, Pikachu pika, pika Chu Pikachu pi pika, pika Pikachu-enough with the love stuff already, we have to get back to Pallet Town the ceremony will begin for the Pokemon league. And Mewthree will arrive" Togepi walked over and said to his crispy mother "Togepi togi, togi-he's right mommy daddy", Ash Misty knew they were right they ran up and climbed right aboard Gyarados. As the giant dragon washed upon the seas heading back for Ash's home, near the center of the town to where the ceremony will begin Ash asked Brock. "Brock has everyone else been called and Prof. Oak safe at our house with my mom?" "Yeah their all safe and put away in your house, but we better hurry Future Ash said Mewthree comes at midnight". Misty asks Brock nervously "What time is it now?" Jesse checks her watch and answers her, "Exactly 9:00". The gang was shocked and realized they only had 3 hours to get everyone set up and ready for Mewthree's evil arrival, darkness quickly came as if time was slowing itself down sensing the great evil that is coming. Gyarados soon landed on land and time was against them Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket gathered all their Pokemon, made plans and ideas of what to do for their first attack aided by Officer Jenny's strike force. Gary slowly but eventually carried his sorry beaten butt back to Giovanni's castle explaining his failure to Giovanni, "Please don't hurt me sir his stupid friends butted in right when I was about to beat Ash for the victory. It was definitely a sight to see" Giovanni yelled back to him, "Your face will be a sight to see when I punch it into a bloody pulp if you don't shut up now. Time grows short gather all troops May Butch Cassidy and every last scrap of Pokemon and fire power you have, the party is about to begin oh and take the subway route underground. I want Ash and his friends to be so scared he won't even have a chance to fight back as I finally defeat him, and finally capture that pesky Pikachu once and for all now get to work". Its coming the party of a lifetime that no one will ever forget Mewthree Giovanni and, Ash rounding up their allies and powers ready to   
  
  
battle it out. In a war that will change the history books for life all seems well for those, who don't realize the great evils that are grouping it is 11:36 and only a matter of time before it all comes crashing down.   
  
  
Darkness has covered the sky the night stars begin to shine and Ash Misty Brock Jesse James and Meowth, stand already at the party where everyone but them is having fun. "Uh just one question before anyting happens Ash is dis Mewthree jerk is as bad as you guys say he is?" asked Meowth, but he got his answer staring at Ash drink his hand being crushed and dripping with juice without Ash even realizing it. Meowth replied nervously "Okay I get it" the police covered the area expecting Team Rocket to try anything, tonight Brock checked his watch telling the gang "10 minutes before midnight". Then as expected the Prime Minister and president of the Pokemon league came out and began to starts his speech in celebration, of the next Pokemon league tournament about to begin. Misty grabbed Ash by his collar and pulled him in back where no one else could see them in the dark, Ash asked what was so important she needed to talk to him all alone. Togepi and Pikachu followed them though worried about their masters Misty closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and is about to tell Ash something she has been holding in for a while. "Ash look I know were all good Pokemon trainers and that were getting all the help, from the gym leaders friends Elite 4 and even the Pokemon but is it enough. I mean we have seen what this Mewthree is capable enough we barely survived, from him in the future what makes you think that all of our powers combined are able to stop him". "Misty what are you trying to say that we can't do it listen to me Pokemon may be powerful smart stronger heck even 50 times, better than we are but this thing coming is no Pokemon. He is a monster an evil monster that must be stopped and if we don't fight him with every last bit, of help we get then we don't stand a chance please trust me. I love you with all my heart as I do Brock Pikachu Togepi and yes even Team Rocket, we have helped each other out in thousand of situations and no matter how bad one seemed. Or how difficult it was we never gave up I don't care who or what Mewthree is all I know is he is a mistake, that we made and now someone has to clean it up. And I'm the one to do it my Pokemon is my family and I would sacrifice my life for them at any cost, I believe in them and I care for them as much I do for you and everyone else. Even if your right and Mewthree is too strong and we end up losing this battle I'll make sure, that if we go down fighting and we won't be an easy fight I promise you on that". Misty for a second heard nothing but the sound of her heart she hugged Ash crying then kissed him as if it were their last kiss, Pikachu and Togepi cried as well proud that they are so brave to battle. Against any enemy no matter how strong " Chu Pikachu pika, pika-Ash I love you so much" "Togepi, breee togi, togi-me too mommy love you all". Said Togepi and Pikachu as they jumped into the loving arms of their kind heated masters, cuddling and crying for joy with them sticking together threw thick and threw thin. "My time is over now and it looks like midnight is   
  
  
mere moments away so I guess, we ought to bring out the big finale load the fireworks because I am more than happy. To announce to all of you loving and hard working Pokemon trainers Welcome to the new generation of the Pokemon league", the president said as the fireworks went off so did with a massive chain reaction.   
  
  
KABOOM! was the sound heard as an explosion destroyed the podium the president was standing on Ash and Misty looked up to it in fear, thinking believing it was him Mewthree but as smoke began appear from the hole.   
  
  
Jesse James and Meowth shivered in fright they knew what it was they squeaked like frightened little children "Its t-them", then lights went on as the ground shook and broken open as the music began to play. "Prepare for trouble yeah and make it double to introduce the world our revelation, to beat all trainers into elimination. To prove the world is just not enough to prove our powers are certainly no bluff, May Gary Butch Cassidy Team Rocket beats you with great speed and might surrender now to our awesome sight. Kazam cate-yes that right" said both Alakazam and Raticate as Team Rocket is here to crash the party a little early, black suited rockets jumped from the filthy floor grabbing cops and citizens. Our heroes panicked looking at every turn rockets stealing beating and defeating everyone they, could find then Ash stopped cold as he and Pikachu stared darkly into the wicked eyes. Of the brutal raging ringleader of Team Rocket his own evil-minded father Giovanni cackling as destruction screamed into his ears, his deadly scar seemed to throb and bulge staring down at Ash and his friends. "Giovanni no get out of here now and I don't mean it as a threat I mean it to save your life get all of your, rockets out of here now before its too late" Ash cried trying to save Giovanni's life to save his long lost father. "Pikachu pika pi Chu-he's not listening Ash" Ash knew Pikachu was right so he decided to run, get to his friends but he saw in horror that his friends were far worse then his situation. Butch Cassidy Gary and May were kicking punching and brutalizing Misty Brock Jesse James and Meowth, laughing as Team Rocket were getting closer and closer to stealing their Pokemon. Ash's rage was like a fire burning and raging immensely powerful his heart was dropping watching his friends being beaten to death, Giovanni placed his hand on Ash's shoulder snickering at his son's living nightmare. Pikachu tried to shock him but Persian pinned him down waiting for his evil master, to do his dirty deed Giovanni pulled out a shot filled with a poison. Strong enough to kill even the toughest skinned human or Pokemon, planning to jab it in Ash's back he offered Ash first a bargain to make. "Ash you see what I meant I told you I would get you back and look at all you have caused just because, you never learned to true joys of evil I do however have on more offer for you. Join me and Team Rocket your friends can do it and together we can plunder pillage destroy decimate and steal, every Pokemon in universe just like a family so son what do you say?". Ash turned his face to Giovanni smiling holding the shot behind his back ready to shake hands, but to his dismay Ash grunted and spit right in his face dripping down from his scar. As Giovanni angrily wiped the spit from his hand he pulled out the shot whispering angrily to Ash "Bad move son", Ash replied with no emotions at all "I never was your son". Then Misty cried calling for her love Giovanni raised the shot about to jab it in mere seconds it would all be over but, a strange   
  
  
whistling noise was heard Giovanni looked behind.   
  
  
Only to see a rocketing laser blast heading right for him and Ash both jumped and, felt the explosion just barely miss them then at that very second everyone stopped and looked up. Rockets cops citizens stared up in the sky only to see the end has come darkness covered the ground, lights fizzled out buildings people houses covered in a massive shadow with no end to it. All who saw it froze with fear up in the sky was what all believed was the end Doomsday Armageddon, the end of all humanity Judgement day the huge spaceship. Was bigger than at least 6 cities its mechanical wonders shined brighter than even the moon itself, no words spoken no breaths breathed silent as statues. It was as if the Earth's light was blocked by another planet Ash Pikachu Brock Misty Jesse James and Meowth, held each other tightly shivering and shaking Giovanni couldn't even blink. Staring at the awesome size and sight of the gigantic galactic warship the rockets practically all, fainted Ash whispered to himself staring with unblinking eyes as his heart. Felt like it was about to burst from his chest "H-he's here" a door opened from the center of the ship, our heroes and villains watched it endlessly waiting for any sign of life to arise. Unfortunately it did in 5 seconds a tall and dark figure finally after 20 years of drifting in outer space, watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike and regain his sweet almighty revenge. The tall figure stood with purple and white tall legs wagging his lengthy purple colored tail, sporting small bits and pieces of microchips attached to its tip. His chest sparkled of machine amazement's bubbling green and blue chemicals humming with a bio mutant nuclear core like evil heart, his arms thin as a human's but a blend of colors of white and purple. His hands hidden by a steel glove like device clenched and surging, with god like powers tubes bubbled to life sending lifeline liquids. Eventually leading up his mask blocked face of metallic imperfection and invincibility as well evil, the dark visor eyes glowed red with pure fear and terror jumping into the hearts of many watchers. Our heroes stood there scared stiff they knew that this evil monstrosity of metal and flesh mutant maniac, is Mewthree the one responsible for the Pokemon transformer gas Doomsday drones. The destruction of Bruiser as well Giovanni's rocket base and laboratory in Indigo Plateau, as well nearly killing Seth with his evil mind melter ray gun. Also awakening the dark Golbatula from his sleep and, sicking the evil mutant vampire upon Team Rocket Officer Jenny and Misty. Mewthree floated down to our Earth smiling an evil smile hidden by his robotic mask, he landed right near Ash who was the only one of his friends that were not shaking insanely. Mewthree spoke out to his enemy that he has hunted for some time now "Ash for the first time we finally meet, I am Mewthree and I demand you surrender this planet to me and my unstoppable army of Doomsday drones". Ash shrugged and answered "You want this world over ever last one of our   
  
  
dead bodies, Yeah, I'm with you, all the way, you betcha, that's right, Pikachu, Togepi". Said all of his friends backing up Ash proving that their hearts are just as strong as Ash's, Giovanni was paralyzed with paranoia at just sight of Mewthree he got some courage left inside him. Shouting to Mewthree "Wrong freakshow this is my world and, the same deal goes for them to me I'm taking over and taking you out". Mewthree frowned and floated back up to his ship staring at all, the humans staring frowning crying and smiling back at him willing to fight back full force. "Very well you fools have dug your own graves and now I'll put you in them piece by tiny insufficient piece let the games begin", Ash cried back in honor and bravery "No Mewthree this is no game let it be here and now. This day shall mark the beginning, the beginning of your end of villainy in what shall be known as THE POKEMON ALIEN WAR!".  
  
  
THE END(and also the beginning)  
  
  



	2. A fighting chance

  
A fighting chance  
  
  
It has begun the Great War between the humans and the evil forces of Mewthree it has only been one day, since Mewthree arrived with his evil invasion force. Yet it feels like an eternity of insanity as battle from every way you look has broken out from Pokemon humans and robots alike, Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket have held off the Doomsday drones long enough. As our heroes were running back to Ash's house to make sure his mother and Prof. Oak were safe while lasers flew from behind them, being followed by 3 Doomsday drones James whined as he ran like mad. "We went straight for this?" "Shut up and keep running" said Jesse as they looked back, seeing the horde of Doomsday drones hunting them down like Pokemon. "Ash we can't keep running these things could go on forever" Ash knew Misty was right they had to fight these monsters sometime, might as well be now they stood in the road watching the drones hover. In front of them waiting Ash pointed to the middle drone and cried out "Pikachu thunder shock" "Pikachuuu", said the electric mouse as he fried the unsuspecting robot with his high powered voltage. The drone was totally destroyed Pikachu then froze with fear as the other 2 angry drones attacked him, "Ah Pikachu use agility watch out for their blades" Ash warned as the 2 robots sliced their scythes. At Pikachu missing him each time barely by an inch eventually they hit Pikachu right in his furry little back, leaving him open for a quick double eye laser shot to send him packing back to Ash. He screamed at his friends "A little HELP here" Misty and Brock got the message pulling out 2 Pokeballs, calling out "Go Geodude" "Misty calls Staryu". The 2 Pokemon arrived ready for battle pulling out all the stops at the 2 remaining drones "Geodude tackle attack" "Staryu water gun", Geodude quickly double rammed and double tackle punched one drone. Right in his iron plated face while Staryu was keeping the other at bay with his water gun "Hiya-I got em" he cried, keeping the robot water logged in his line of fire. Ash picked up Pikachu asking him "Pikachu speak to me are you okay?" the little Pokemon pal smiled lightly nodding saying yes I am, Ash smiled until he looked behind a Doomsday drone was heading right for them. They screamed but Pikachu luckily panicked and fired a thunder bolt at the oncoming robot paralyzing him perfectly, Ash stood back smiling at pikachu "Great job buddy now I'll finish this tin can off". He ran full speed ahead preparing to knock the drone away with all his might shouting, like mad at Doomsday Ash grabbed the robot by his massive horns and with a little help from Team Rocket. They back flipped the robot straight for the other 2 he signaled the others for the warning Misty replied, "Great idea Brock send the other drone back at Ash Staryu spinning tackle forward". The starfish Pokemon spun right into the air and slammed the robot right in the face following Ash's busted bot, "Geodude seismic toss in the middle area" the rocky monster grabbed Doomsday and spun him around like a top.   
  
Then releasing him full throttle the flying drones flew right into the middle colliding like 3 comets into each other, the gang cheered at their awesome success. "All right we did it Pikachu time to finish it with a thunder attack" said Ash as he proudly watched his Pokemon, jump into the air right above the 3 stranded Doomsday drones. Firing out his electric attack Pikachu overloaded the crumpled cronies destroying them into scarp metal, Misty jumped for joy dancing with Ash singing "We did it we did it we stopped the Doomsday drones". Brock butted in as usual "Uh guys what are you talking about that was only 4 drones there are still billions more of them", "Brock don't worry if there anything like the ones we just trashed this war will be a breeze". Said Ash being cocky as ever at his latest victory over the drones but as Meowth looked up into the sky nervously, he saw a sight that was definitely worth looking at "Uh guys you remember how you said there were billions of those tings?". They nodded the talking cat Pokemon then screamed out in fear pointing to the sky "Well there's the rest of them", they looked up at the sky only to wish they never did. The sky was not white or black it was gray pure gray with billions and billions of Doomsday drones swarming, like locusts Misty called their Pokemon back and then ran. Their legs sore but not enough to stop running lasers hooks and missiles were launched from the air, as they tried to strike down our running rebels the sights and sounds of the outside world. Were totally inhuman as police were punched kicked slammed tackled and, just about everything else done to them by the army of Doomsday drones. Ash and the others felt terrible but knew they couldn't do anything about it they can only save so many, humans and Pokemon Misty then screamed into his ears snapping him out of it. "Ash look out" he woke up too late as a Doomsday drone burst out from the ground surprising them all shocking them with its electric hooks, the gang was shot down and at the mercy of the Doomsday drones. "Man I should have seen that one coming guys how are you back there?" Misty, and Brock replied hurtfully "We've been better" Team Rocket moaned painfully. "Were grounded really" making a joke as they always do Ash stared, at Pikachu who looked up at the soulless eyes of the Doomsday drones. Huddling up around them as the head robot pulled out a gigantic, hammer from its head compartment raising it about to smash Ash's head into squash. But before he could drop the mighty mallet a bullet was shot out as it sliced right threw the stick of the drones' compartment holder, the hammer collapsed and smashed right onto the robot's own head. "Guess again robo bozos no one hurts them on my watch" it was Officer Jenny from, Viridian City holding a pistol in her hand and rapidly firing it at the hammer headed. Doomsday drone turning him into metallic swish cheese collapsing out of commission permanently, "Wow Officer Jenny my love and heroine" Brock said drooling over her mere appearance. Misty moaned at   
  
his out of controlled hormones "I think one of those bullets, must have punctured your brain were at war here stay down". The Cerulean sister shoved Brock back down as the other drones turned their attention away from our heroes and back at, Officer Jenny she sweated with fright at the number of the rampaging robots. "Oh no hello this is V Jenny I need back up ah" her message to her fellow officers was cut off as a Doomsday drone fired a, small laser eye blast and shattered the communicator into pieces. As the drones zoomed up closer and closer Jenny had an idea quickly, hopping onto her motorcycle she revved it up and floored it full speed at the drones.  
  
"Yee ha" she yelled having a great time as she plowed the drones into dust with her bike the gang cheered on, for their rescuer the drones were getting mighty mad. Ash noticed one drone away from the main batch as he zoomed backwards behind Jenny preparing to attack her from the back, "Jenny watch out" "What?" she never heard his warning in time. The hooks flew at her instantly injecting right into the base of her cycle the in mere seconds, his electricity flowed across the hooks right into Jenny and her cycle. She screamed in pain as she was shocked off from her bike as is exploded as she fell off, just in time to be upper cutted several times by the drones swarming over her now. Brock screamed out watching Jenny being brutalized he jumped out and raced toward the drones turned too late, only to be tackled away from Jenny Ash smiled and was impressed with Brock. "Yeah he's got the right idea come on guys let's get em" Ash Misty and Team Rocket jumped right up, and rammed each drone down keeping Jenny as safe as possible. James kicked the robot again and again on the floor saying "Ha not so tough are you stupid machine your no match for Team Rocket", but he spoke too soon as the drone he was kicking jumped back to life and blasted him down. With his violent eye lasers Jesse tried to save him but was clawed in the face by the drone she had tackled down, felling her face she knew that the drone had actually done the worst thing of all scratching Jesse's face. "You clunking crack brained bucket of bolts you damaged my perfect face I don't care if robots can't feel trust me this one is going to HURT!", Jesse screamed raging in anger and drama as she picked up as massive sized boulder. Then crushed the puny robot into puzzle pieces happy with her dastardly deed meanwhile Ash Misty and Brock were taking, the bots out with their own Pokemon but it appeared James wasn't doing as well. The Doomsday drone beat him senselessly bruises blue marks blood, began to form all over James's flattened face Jesse looked at the evil robot and screamed out to it with all her heart. "Hey chrome dome no one hurts my man your history" Jesse then ran full force watching the Doomsday, ready itself for an attack as James began to regain consciousness. Jesse winked to her partner to signal their secret trick James smiled back and, whispered back to her "Yeah" as Jesse ran closer and closer Doomsday lined up his blades. Lifting them high about to slice Jesse into kibbles and bits until, she surprisingly leaped above the robots head she called out to her awaiting partner. "Now James double trouble rocket kick" the signal was given and James leaped into action on the left side watching, Jesse land on the other side of the confused Doomsday drone then right before the drone could even blink. BAM! Jesse and James collided both their feet and smashed the robot right in the face squishing him flatter than a pancake, they slapped each other high fives cheering "We did it we did it were no idiots". "You will be if you guys don't move it here come more"   
  
said Ash as he ran along with the others, trying to escape the evil swarming horde of Doomsday drones following them. Team Rocket made tracks faster than in a marathon at mere sight of the technological titans Meowth panted, while his heart kept on beating faster and faster. "So how in heck are we supposed to outrun dose robots anyways?" Brock smiled as he pulled a Pokeball from his belt and, tossed it before them calling out "Go Onix dig underground and, take us to Ash's house escaping the drones" the rock snake happily. Helped out our heroes jumped onto his massive back and in seconds, they were burrowing down beneath the rocky Earth heading straight for Ash's house for shelter.   
  
Hoping to have lost the drones Misty looked back and to her fright 2 Doomsday drones, were still following them under the Earth catching up to them very quickly. "Ash I know your not going to like this but we got company" Ash looked back nearly fainting as the drones, fired their eye lasers at his head scorching his Pokemon league hat. He called up to Brock warning him of the oncoming Doomsday drones luckily he had a plan "I got an idea, but it's a bit dangerous" Jesse and James whined feeling the burning heat of the laser beams "DO IT!". Brock sighed and called out to his friends "Okay everyone hang on this is gonna be a bumpy ride Onix, earthquake everything around us" the burrowing beast nodded back to his master. Then began shaking every inch of the tunnel around him with his mouth the gang nearly, flew right off hanging on as tight as possible as the rocks began to collapse downward. "Uh Brock when is this plan of yours going to start helping us out?" Ash asked he replied nervously soon he hopes but, as Pikachu watched the Doomsday drones from the back a smile began to form upon his face. "Pikachu Chu-guys the rocks" everyone turned around to look what Pikachu saw and to their surprise Brock's plan had worked, the Doomsday drones were barely able to dodge the falling stalactites and boulders. As eventually the robots tried firing their laser upward that was their fatal undoing as a gigantic chunk of the ground fell threw, and completely destroyed the robots as Onix had arrived at Ash's front doorstep. Brock called Onix back hugging Ash and Misty glad to be alive the young Pallet trainer smiled with heart filled joy, to actually be able to see his house still standing after all this chaos and destruction. Team Rocket slowly came out spitting pebbles and dirt from their mouths and wiping dust, from their hair Jesse mumbled with grit in her teeth "This better be worth all the facial wreckage that has been done to my beautiful face". "And now that were even here what's to stop those over grown trash compactors from tearing this place apart?", asked James thinking back to the frightening Doomsday drones. Ash picked up Pikachu and explained "We are now that were here we have Prof. Oak to help us out a plan to stop Mewthree and his drones, but for now we have stop any drones from getting inside we need 2 volunteers. To stay outside and guard the front door from the Doomsday" of course as Pikachu and Ash expected no on at all volunteered except Officer Jenny, but she was still too weak to fight Meowth smiled wickedly and shouted out. "Here Jesse and James volunteer" "We do?" they both said unaware of what's happening, Meowth slashed their faces to shut them up they were forced to say yes as Meowth shoved Ash and everyone else back into the house. "Okay its done let's move it inside we'll be safe as Pokeballs in your house" they pushed opened the door as Misty and Ash shouted to Karen, "Were home" but to their dismay no happy answer or sight was to be found. No sign of Prof. Oak or Karen were seen Ash called for their   
  
names looking up down and all around until he saw his mom's hair, stick out from the sides of the kitchen walls he jumped out to her without even thinking or looking. Screaming "Mom were back what the?" now was a good time to really scream Ash saw in pure heart stopping terror and fear his mother, being grappled in hooks being electrified from non other than a Doomsday drone. Brock and Misty were just as speechless looking to the far left seeing Prof. Oak being tied and gagged by 3 other drones, Meowth then hiccuped and in a heartbeat second.   
  
All 4 robots stopped what they were doing and turned their evil steel eyes toward our terrified trainers, Karen and Oak collapsed to the ground tired from the drones savage beatings. "Prof. Oak mom why you horrible monster your toast buster" said Ash bravely about to punch the drone that attacked, his mother but once his fist connected to his iron body Ash whined like a 4 year old in whining pain. "You moron these things are robots which means humans hands can't dent steel bodies" Misty screamed to her brain dead boyfriend, the drone was furious now as he popped out a giant axe from his forehead compartment and was about to slice up Ash and his mother. Misty and Brock grabbed them out of the way quickly just in time, as the deadly blade just barely missed them Meowth ran for the door screaming "Outside is better than dis nuthouse". But as the talking cat opened the door danger answered from both outside and the inside of the house, the Doomsday drone behind him had locked and fired a screaming missile about to mutilate Meowth. "Ouch we quit" were the words spoken from the fried bodies of Jesse and James as they collapsed onto the floor in front, of a scared stiff Meowth his baby black eyes looked face wise to another Doomsday drone. "So dats what happened to Jesse and James well I guess dat means "I DEAD MEOWTH MEAT" he screamed as he fainted from fright, just in time as well the menacing missile had missed Meowth. And found a new target to annihilate the standing Doomsday drone was destroyed in seconds littering, the doorstep with busted up bot parts Ash looked every turn in his house. No way out without facing the drones he saw his mom beginning, to awaken then remembering Prof. Oak he called out quickly to Misty and Brock. "Guys hurry help save the professor I'll handle this Doomsday Mew I choose you" Ash said calling out his psychic Pokemon pal, "Pikachu pika pi-right me too Mew" said Pikachu joining a double team effort Doomsday snickered at them both. The sinister robot screeched out a hideous scream at Ash as he launched his harpooning hooks after the 2 Pokemon contenders, "Dodge you guys okay Pikachu thunder wave". "Pikachuuu" Pikachu screamed shocking the robots hooks serving them as wire conductors, sending the voltage right back to Doomsday temporarily paralyzing him. Ash was well winning this battle sending out Mew for the next assaults "Mew now while he's paralyzed super punch" the pink Pokemon, blasted out her energized energy fist bashing the cornered creation into the fridge. Spilling out circuits wires oil and food all over the shattered tile floors Misty however was having not as good of a time as, she ran mad like a Meowth and a Rattata trying to not end up as Misty mince meats from Doomsday's blades. "Ah this is insane don't these guys ever give up wow watch it" Misty squealed getting a too close for comfort haircut from the demented drone, being cornered to a wall the robot brought out a gigantic buzz saw. Then began to slowly edge it closer to Misty's sweat, covered pulsating face she screamed   
  
terrified beyond her wildest dreams. "No this is it goodbye Brock Pikachu Ash Togepi huh where's Togepi?" in all of Doomsday's attacking she, had lost Togepi who was right to the left of her leg fascinated with as large closet door. "Breeeee togi, togi Togepi togi-yeah fun, fun what's in here cool" cried the happy baby Pokemon quickly opening the closet door, dying to see what was inside.   
  
Misty looked on the door and saw a name plate inscribed onto it reading Mr. Mime then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Mr. Mime clean up time" the happy cleaning clown Pokemon Mr. Mime. Jumped right out of the closet happy as a flower to clean the house starting with the first thing he saw, which just happened to be Doomsday yanking out a vacuum cleaner and a hot iron. Mr. Mime smashed the burning iron right onto Doomsday's face the evil robot screamed and, screeched as the boiling heat melted his metallic hide from his body. "Yeah go Mr. Mime your doing it yes now suck him up" cheered Misty as Mime stopped Doomsday stood there melted, from every inch of his not so frightening face. The clean up clown then pointed the vacuum at what was left of the staggering sentinel and activated it full blast, and in a matter of a few seconds Doomsday was sucked into the vacuum piece by piece. Brock on the other hand was dodging daggers as hooks knives and every other sharp weapon were fried from, the drone attacking him "Ouch hey now that's what I call sharp man this guy is like a walking Swiss army knife". As he looked around the house for a weapon since his Pokemon could probably tear the house down considering, the damage that has already been caused until he saw something that was like music to his ears. "Music c.d.'s that's it hey battery brains you can't hit me if I was standing still nah, nah BLAH" angered by Brock's infernal taunting, Doomsday rammed full speed trying to smash Brock right threw the wall. But the clever rock trainer was too smart and fast for the mechanical minion as he ducked and rolled right under beneath Doomsday, as the stunned cyborg rammed himself right into the wall his hooks keeping him stuck to it.   
  
Brock laughed as he grabbed the rack of c.d.'s next to him and flew them all right out of their cases like flying Frisbees the disc's, sliced right threw the Doomsday drone like butter spilling out circuits from every cut. Eventually what's left of him just evaporated into random garbage parts scattering upon, the floor "Now that's what I call s sharp note ah ha, ha ouch" Brock cackled. Until Misty grabbed him by the ear shouting back at the girl crazy creep, "Enough with the bad puns we gotta get Prof. Oak out of here fast" as Misty and Brock began to carry Oak out. Pikachu and Mew were firing attack after attack but none were able to strike down the fast moving monster robot, Doomsday then like a blurry picture vanished and reappeared face to face with both Pokemon. "Pikachu-what the?" "Mew, Mew-look out" the Pokemon cried leaping out of the way as Doomsday, sliced the countertop that they were standing upon in 2 with his axe. Ash grabbed his Pokemon and gave them enough distance to fight back again "Mew tail slam" Mew, wrapped her lengthy tail around Doomsday and slammed him 5 times into. The stove and oven destroying both as well parts of the angry androids face "Pikachu its your turn thunder shock" Pikachuuu", Pikachu zapped the robot with great ease and pleasure stopping Doomsday before he could attack again. From the looks of the battered bot it didn't look like any scrap of fighting power was seen, "Ouch my aching head oh Ash Misty Brock your all back and safe my god its that monster again". Shouted Ash's frightened mother as she stared at the Doomsday drone Ash looked back at her sighing, a breath of relief that she was alive and well. "Don't' worry mom everything's under control" "Ash look out" but Ash didn't hear, Misty's warning in time as the angry Doomsday drone was playing possum. He grabbed a busted up toaster oven from the table with his claw then he tossed it, like a Pokeball colliding with both Pikachu Mew and Ash as well knocking all 3 down to the ground. Ash's screamed as the drone was coming for her only Misty and Brock tried to stop him but, as soon as the drone locked them in his sights a simple paired eye laser blast.   
  
Sent them flying back toward the walls Karen shook Ash about trying to awaken her unconscious son, "Please wake up Ash son wake oh you overgrown tin can I'm gonna trash into a million pieces". She shouted crying her eyes out grabbing a broomstick and then ran full speed trying to smack, the demonic drone that was barely impressed about her pathetic attack. In the blink of an eye the drone fired a laser from his right eye and, fried the broom on seconds then opened his clamping mouth and fired out a grappling hook. Ash's mom was caught in it being wrapped all around her waist then before she could even scream Doomsday yanked the hook back, pulling Karen right toward his mouth. Then preparing to depart the house broken house Doomsday ate Karen and swallowed her whole into his iron belly, she clanged her fist's from within his body but it was use at all. "Human test subject Karen Ketchum acquired returning to space base immediately master Mewthree", barked the Doomsday drone as he fired a missile from his top compartment yet again. Destroying a chunk from the rook Doomsday then launched his jets and flew right out of the hole escaping back to Mewthree, but all the noise had awaken Ash as he looked up and screamed in horror. Watching Doomsday leave hearing his mother scream from the inside of him "No mom you're not getting away with this Doomsday, Mew return Charizard I choose you" Ash said recalling Mew and bring out Charizard. The ferocious fire-breathing dragon roared ready for battle Ash quickly explained what he needed Charizard to do, "Charizard fly up there and knock out that Doomsday drone but don't destroy it my mom is inside. He snorted a cloud of smoke and nodded flying out from the house, upon his magnificent green and orange wings tailing the escaping Doomsday drone. "Charizard char, char Charizard-where do you think your going?" shouted Charizard as Doomsday looked back in fear at sight, of the awesome fire monster. But before he could attack Charizard remembered that Ash told him that Doomsday had to be in one piece then he had an idea, "Charizard-fire spin" he launched the lowest fire spin he could manage hoping. It was not weak enough to stop Doomsday but also strong enough to knock him out as the flaming, cyclone swirled toward the running robot Doomsday looked back and in mere seconds of flashing flames and fire. The evil android was engulfed into scorching inferno luckily as Charizard planned was strong, enough to knock the robot out of consciousness as he slowly dropped. Falling from the sky right into Charizard's claws grabbing him hard and flying back down to Ash, until he noticed a major problem following him from behind every last Doomsday drone in sight. Was flocking back to Charizard following their cybernetic comrade Charizard had no choice but, to lead them all straight down and try to crash them into the closest object. "Hey I can see Charizard yes he has my mom all right what the OH NO" cried Ash staring high up above at Charizard and Doomsday, Misty came to his aside asking him   
  
frantically "What what's the problem AH I see their heading right for us". Misty as well Brock and the newly awaken Prof. Oak saw in great fear and fright the evil flying beast brigade of Doomsday drones, "Charizard char, char-move out NOW" "Pikachu pika, pi Pikachu-he said get out of the house now". Pikachu replied running as fast as he could yanking Misty Brock Ash Togepi and Mew by his paw signaling them, "Huh what's going on keep the noise down already" "Yes we need our beauty sleep I uh what the heck is that?".  
  
Jesse and James groggily answered as they quickly got the hint and ran full speed out the door grabbing Meowth, along with Ash and the others not far behind but Ash then realized. Someone was missing he looked back seeing who it was "Oh no Mr. Mime come back here ah I gotta go back for him", Ash turned and ran back trying to save the unaware maid monster. Misty screamed for him to return but Ash wouldn't listen desperate to save Mime he, quickly grabbed him and before he could turn back he saw the color of the sky. Metal gray the drones were here and Ash was sacred stiff to move he whispered to Mr. Mime "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Mime, goodbye everyone" but then he saw Misty she ran like lighting. Grabbing him and Mime by the hands and running full force out of here Charizard smiled and, now time for the other half of his plan the mighty dragon stopped in midair. Inches away from hitting the floor upon his speedy wings he changed course and zoomed on ahead straight, he burst out of the door in the nick of time "HIT THE DECK" Team Rocket screamed out in terror. Ducking and holding their heads as were everyone else as the drones had realized at the last second, they were history the drones collided with the floor roof and just about. Every last inch feet and square on Ash's house unable to fly up and escape their crash taken course of flight, the explosion lit up the sky as well the town. The robots were incinerated in moments scattering their fried body parts to the winds Ash looked back upon the massive crater filled with, broken robots walls and memories as his house had been completely destroyed. Pikachu hugged him tight as both cried their little hearts out telling the other everything was going to be all right at least that's what, they thought he called back both Charizard and Mew back into their Pokeballs. As the others brushed the dirt and dust from their clothes Prof. Oak spoke up coughing and wheezing, "Ahem by god what a blast oh my sorry about your Ash I truly am" Ash smiled back gently nodding. "Well that plan just went up and smoke and walls and parts and robots and ouch", "Enough James we get the picture already without the twerp's house were sitting Psyduck's out here". Jesse sighed seeing at how things looked totally hopeless until Prof. Oak had an idea "Wait were not licked yet we still have some shelter my lab", "But professor your lab is miles away from here we'd be shot down fur sure before we even made it there". "Not necessarily Misty we can still use the secret tunnel passage that I used to get here the first place" the gang, looked at him oddly asking about what he was talking about. The Pokemon professor walked over a few feet and lifted up an old sewer lid showing, the passage to an underground river system. "You see when Ash wanted mer to stay here with his mother I forgot something very important back at my lab so, I went back there quickly threw my tunnel built for the invasion that you told me about Ash. So now we can all group up back at my underground lab and come up with some   
  
sort of plan to show these planet crashers, a thing or too Jenny do you still have your pistol?". The young officer handed him her gun curious at what he wanted it for as he stuffed a small blue orb into the, chambers handing it back to her. But before she could ask him what was it he had planted in company seemed to be popping up yet again, for our heroes as another Doomsday drone was right behind Jenny.   
  
"Well time to see what this thing can do doc" Jenny pulled the trigger and the blue orb, was released as the tiny orb shattered itself upon the robots iron hide which was totally unaffected. Until in no time at all the robot was totally frozen up like a Popsicle then it evaporated into ice dust, leaving frozen nuts and bolts littering the war torn ground. "Wow Prof. Oak what in the world was that thing?" Jenny asked in totally astonishment at the frozen fiend, "That was my latest invention the polar bullet any person Pokemon or object it strikes. Will become immediately frozen from head to toe then in about 5 seconds they become so cold they disintegrate, neat trick huh I created it using the D.N.A of every ice Pokemon in my lab". "Okay Prof. Oak enough talk we gotta move it more Doomsday drones are coming" Ash, said getting back the subject at hand Oak instantly got to work. Opening the lid to his tunnel first Jenny Jesse James Meowth and Brock went down the hole, then Prof. Oak noticed how nervous Ash and Misty was shaking like rattles. "Oh don't worry its perfectly safe its just a slide and its so fats you won't even know what happened well see you there" Oak said trying to, assure them that they are safe as he jumped into the tube himself. Squeezing down what's left of the Doomsday drone that they caught with him as well, but our 2 lovebirds were still scared stiff thinking of which was worse. The dark and unknown tunnel or the Doomsday drones Ash then pushed Misty forward, "Here Misty you go first I'm right behind you" she turned back to Ash growling at his face. "What oh no, no you first you're the hero and your braver than me" Ash then switched around and started shoving her again, "Ladies first" then of course Misty did the same. "Not this time buddy move it now" eventually it kept going and going Pikachu and Togepi were getting, headaches from all this then they stared behind at something much worse than a headache. Another Doomsday drone "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachuuu-that does it both of you get in NOW", Pikachu screamed as he thunder shocked both Ash and Misty right into the hole screaming in pain. Then Pikachu grabbed Togepi and went down quickly himself sliding down the dark and endless slide, everyone shouted as they twisted turned and went every other direction possible flashing bits of light and darkness. All leading everyone slamming hard down into a sewer tunnel into an old speedboat as, everyone landed hard James was the first one to say "That was the most fun I ever had in my whole life let's do that again" "SHUT UP". Everyone screamed thinking it was a nightmare to ride that awful slide Misty spoke up, holding Togepi and breathing hard "Professor what were you thinking when you built that slide carnival suicide ride?". "No I just wanted a fast way down to escape the drones and hey were here aren't we now let's get moving" said Oak, confidentially starting the motor up and whooshing across the stinky seas with in the sewer tunnel. The water splattered behind them zipping threw the fowl waters   
  
Brock sighed a breath of relief while holding, his nose of course "Man well at least there is one good thing about this stinky sewer". Ash looked back and asked him "And what's that Brock?" "Those stupid Doomsday guys can't fit threw the hole, were home free" but his victory was cut quite short as an explosion came from behind them. Meowth looked back and screamed in terror jabbering on and on "Oh yeah well dos stupid Doomsday guys are right behind us they blew up da hole". He was right they looked back in total shock and annoyance another Doomsday drone was following them looking fiercer, and stronger than ever Jenny asked Oak for another polar bullet but his answer was less helpful. "Sorry I'm out that was my test subject I have spares but there at my lab" things didn't look good, James flipped the motor switch and put it at full speed "So long sucker ah ha, ha, ha huh?".   
  
He laughed that is until the drone fired out his full jet propulsion catching up to them in no time, Jesse hugged James crying and whimpering "This is just great. Were about to die in a smelly sewer by a gigantic walking can opener with baby brats who can't, even do a single thing about well at least things can't get any worse". Just as she said those words laser began to slice threw the air as the Doomsday drone began his vicious assault Ash grunted back at Jesse "You just had to say that didn't you?", "Oh shut up already I don't need anymore bad news from you or anyone else". "Well sorry for both you Jesse and Ash but there is" Prof. Oak said with a frightened nervous voice, both asked him just as nervously what he meant Oak took a deep breath. Then explained "When I was told that these robots are super killing machines I installed a security system just in case one ever got down here", "That's not bad that's good where is this system?". Misty asked with a hint of satisfaction in her voice Oak stared straight ahead with a deathly face yelling, "Right there DUCK" he bent down as an alarm blared threw out the sewer walls. Ash Misty Brock Jenny and Team Rocket screamed in terror ducking down at the last second as a giant steel plated boxing glove, came flying down from above the firing Doomsday drone. Stopped cold and screeched in fear as the iron glove sucker punched him right in the face, sending him flying backwards at top speed our heroes jumped and rejoiced. At the vanquished vending machine but an evil outsider watching the entire scenario was not as happy Mewthree, sitting angrily in his metallic throne chair high above Earth's atmosphere. In his alien fortress like spaceship he shouted into the speaker connected to Doomsday's computer brain, "You fool get your mechanical butt in gear and stop those brats I must have a test subject. For my mutational experiments" a few beeping noises came from the drone mentioning the stolen drone containing Ash's mom, "I am well aware of that you cybernetic simpleton forget her your bolt brained brothers botched that mission up. So you'll have to fix it or your going in the scrap heap with them find someone close to Ash's heart and capture them once, I have mutated them into a creature of pure evil and power I'll use em against. Ash and he won't have the guts to fight back but if you can't get his mother than get her the on he loves most, Misty grab her and return back to base IMMEDIATELY". Mewthree separated the connection as Doomsday had his orders locking his sensors and weapons on Misty's sight he opened his, mouth wide and fired his grappling hook before he was out of range. All of the sudden Ash looked back seeing the rapidly approaching hook, he cried out to Misty "Misty look out he's not dead" she heard him but turned back. Too late Togepi plopped out her hands crying as he rolled over to Pikachu as the hook wrapped all around her arms and chest, she screamed "Ash HELP" as the hook reeled her in like a fish in a hook. Then in no time at all Doomsday widened his   
  
metallic trap and swallowed Misty whole, into his mouth he then changed directions and jetted away from our heroes. "Ash he's got Misty Oak we have to turn this boat around" Brock said, as he watched the drone vanish into the darkness "If we do we'll be caught for sure I can't do that". "That's okay professor I need to do this come on Pikachu Pidgeot I choose you" Ash called out his faithful, winged warrior Pidgeot taking Pikachu as he leaped form the boat. Together they flew full force following the retreating robot with Misty deep within his body, "Your not going anywhere Doomsday Pikachu thunder bolt" Ash called as Pikachu. Fired his multi lighting bolts Doomsday was well aware of Ash's attack as he jetted up and, down dodging the zaps "Shoot he's too fast come on Pidgeot fly attack we can't let him escape he's got Misty".   
  
Speaking of which she rapidly pounded her feet on Doomsday's stomach trying, to break out of him "Oh its hopeless Doomsday is solid as steel I'll never get out. You stupid robot I hope you fall and drown huh wait that's it ha, ha time for a little indigestion Doomsday". Misty cackled as she held 3 Pokeballs in her hand Ash however found nothing funny about how fast, and quick Doomsday was as he easily dodged both Pikachu and Pidgeot's attacks. "Pidgeot caw, caw Pidgeot-we need something to slow him down" Ash knew he was right but he didn't know what until, Doomsday looked at his mouth and noticed water was leaking from his mouth. He closed it but then water from another side leaked out he covered it but, then another one came every crack and inch in his robot body was flowing out with. "Water yes Misty she's using her water Pokemon to overflow Doomsday from his stomach, Misty I could kiss you Pidgeot now fly up to Doomsday and use drill peck". She was indeed all her Pokemon were using water gun as Misty held her breath until Doomsday was filled with nothing else but water, then she heard a drilling noise from her left shoulder. Looking back she saw a sharp razor bird beak drilling threw Doomsday's back, "Pidgeot yeah way to go Ash" she bubbled from her water blocked mouth as she soon saw. The grinning face of her true love Ash as he grabbed her and yanked her out, of Doomsday they both kissed hugged and complimented each other on their brilliant plans. "Okay everyone return" Misty said calling back her Pokemon now it was Ash's turn as Doomsday stood there paralyzed with water and, back pains "So long Doomsday Pikachu thunder shock" "Pikachuuu". He cried as he blasted Doomsday with his high voltaged attack conducting even more, electricity with the water inside his body it didn't take long for Doomsday to short out and blow up. "Okay Pidgeot let's head on back to Prof. Oak YEE HA" Ash cheered as Pidgeot flew full speed ahead, after a few minutes they reached Oak's boat and entered the secret warp tile entrance. To Oak's underground lab everyone stared in awe at all the mechanical wonders in this tiny yet vastly advanced lab, "Wow professor I never knew you had so much space" "Amazing huh well time to go to work. First let's start our planning on what to do first" Ash happily chimed in, "You mean on how we clobber Mewthree and his drones?". Oak frowned and said lightly "Actually I was going to say instead about getting, your mother out of that Doomsday drone". As time went by our heroes were easily bored and frustrated at trying to get Karen out of the robot body, ever last laser, cutting tool, rock, block, Pokemon, and person couldn't crack it open. The flames from Charizard really tightened it up as Ash soon gave up in exhaustion "I give up what is the deal here Doomsday is so thick we can't, make a solid mark on him" "Yeah and I'm tired of kicking my toes are already black and blue". Whined Misty rubbing her foot Team Rocket tried their luck with Meowth's claws and James head but neither one was dense, enough to   
  
open Doomsday up James mumbled wobbling around from his throbbing headache. "I know where I am I know where I am Funco land oh Uncle Norman what are you doing with my head, I though you hated toilets so why are you eating one with that Pikachu OUCH". James was finally cocked back into sense by Jesse's big old fan "You moron forget your head, let's get her out so we can hurry up and do something which doesn't involve.   
  
Us actually working" Brock sighed and asked reluctantly "Prof. Oak is there anything you can do to get Mrs. Ketchum out of there?", Oak scratched his chin hard and said softly "Well there is one option left that I didn't try". He grabbed a small silver plate with blinking lights on it placing it on Doomsday's back, then Oak grabbed an army helmet and ducked down Ash oddly asked him. "Uh professor now what?" "Now I duck down before the bomb blows up the drone" "BOMB" everyone screamed, they ran like mice to the floor ducking and covering their ears in seconds the bomb explodes. With a massive blast shattering the drone into eggshell sized pieces scattering, him across the lab as the smoke cleared and the noises stopped. Ash peeked up from behind his hiding place looking like his face was a Picassos Misty asked Ash "Hey Ash what's wrong did the bomb work?", he sighed and answered "That's the good news" "What's the bad news?". Misty as well the others slowly got up and stared dumbfounded at Ash's mom sizzling, with pain mumbling out loud "Ash don't put that in your mouth the spiders haven't hatched yet let me drink some motor oil first ouch". She then collapsed dead tired from that massive bomb blast Prof. Oak picked her up, and took her to the medical center he had planned ahead of time with a Nurse Joy. To watch any patients with serious problems Pokemon or people as Ash looked at his weakened mother and asked Joy softly, "Nurse Joy please tell me will she be okay?" "Well normally I don't watch humans mostly Pokemon. But since the robot shell covered her mostly from the blast she should recover perfectly in just a few days" Ash smiled and, kissed his sleeping mother he knew Oak tried to help he didn't blame him. Plus Nurse Joy said she will be fine very soon Ash then got back to business and, called everyone over to plan out what to do about Mewthree and his Doomsday drones. "Okay guys listen up the only way to stop Mewthree is to take things one at a time I say we take out all the Doomsday drones first, then attack head on to Mewthree sounds easy enough huh?". Misty chimed in worried about Ash's plan "But Ash there are billions and billions of them, these things are robots which means no matter how many we take out. Mewthree can always make more" Ash knew Misty was right but there had to be someway, to take them all out he thought to himself Togepi happily was being chased by Pikachu. Playing around until the little egg creature bumped into a small globe of the Earth he smiled brightly at the model of the sun, all of the sudden as Misty looked at how happy Togepi was as he pointed to the sun. "Togepi, breeee togi, togi Togepi-light mommy big light bulb" all of the sudden Misty realized something she quickly ran threw her about light bulbs, bulbs need a socket sockets need to be made to make it you need a "Factory. Guys that's it" "What's it?" James asked not getting at what Misty was talking about she continued "The Doomsday are all robots which means, if he has so many then he must have a factory to build them so   
  
all we have to do is locate where Mewthree makes them". "Then go over there and blow the place to smithereens" Ash said hugging Misty finally, they had a plan Pikachu then found a broken shell piece from the wrecked Doomsday. "Pika, pika Pikachu pi pika-look it has a little dot on itself" Oak took the shell from Pikachu and instantly analyzed what it was, saying with great pride and glee. "It's a transmitter this must be how they communicate with Mewthree sending bionic computer signals directly to his spaceship", Meowth shrugged and asked "So how does dat ting help us?" "Simple Meowth. By reactivating and reprogramming this little device I can create a tracker that will locate the source of where this Doomsday drone was built, and where we find one the others are for sure to have been built by the same factory".   
  
All of the sudden a red light was blinking on Oak's main computer with a message on the main computer screen Brock noticed it, and pressed the button staring with great surprise shouting out to everyone. "Hey Ash Misty everyone come and see this look who it is" the gang quickly rushed over, to the TV monitor Ash and Misty smiled with great joy and happiness once he saw who it was. "Hey Robby I can't believe its you man how are you?" yes it was the leader of Bio City Robby (the wrecker) Maximillion, he smiled and waved to everyone straightening his massive trench coat. "Hello Ash Brock Misty man its been a while since I've seen you all I'm doing fine, as is everyone else aboard the plane in case you forgot you called us all over. To Pallet Town to help battle Mewthree and his robots isn't that right?" "Oh yeah that's right gee I did forget is everyone really there?", Robby smiled and turned the camera to the left of him. Showing the smiling faces of trainers' leaders and all the other friends he made along the way, on his journey "Yeah everyone is here with all the firepower Pokemon and will power. To blow this space pirate into dust and its not just me also Brock your dad is coming Misty your Cerulean sisters and every last gym leader, there is even the Elite 4 are coming we'll be arriving. At the Pallet pathways airport in 1 hour see you all there" the screen went dead Ash Misty Brock, and Team Rocket cheered for joy feeling stronger than ever now. "I can't believe it all those guys are coming at the right time oh yes, maybe we can stop this nut ball Mewthree" Jesse cheered dancing with James and Meowth. "Um guys I hate to rain on your parade but Pallet pathways airport is one long walk from where we are, and with all those Doomsday drones out there they'll be killed as soon as they land". Said Officer Jenny putting a serious damper on everyone's cheering now they were right back to where they started, "Oh man I hadn't though about that gee we have to do something though. With all their Pokemon to help us we can take out Mewthree in no time at all" Ash said but he knew that the airport would be swamped with, Doomsday as soon as Robby landed. Pikachu looked at his frowning friend and then thought about it for a second he had it jumping up to Ash, he told him "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachu pika, pika Pikachu Chu pi pika, pika Chu Pikachu pi, pi pika pi. -Ash the drones will be expecting us to walk out into the open but not if we travel by Pokemon. Then we could fly toward the airport rescue our friends and, with all their Pokemon we won't, have to worry about running into any Doomsday drones we can do it". With those brave words from Pikachu Ash thought about and the plan might actually still work, Ash jumped from his feet telling everyone what Pikachu had told him. "So guys what do you say I think are Pokemon can handle those stupid robots" Ash said full of life and energy Brock and Misty scratched, their heads worried if they should or shouldn't. "Ash are you sure you thought this out I mean one mistake and were   
  
dead are you that confident our Pokemon can take it?", Ash looked down at Pikachu and Togepi smiling and ready to help out in ways possible he turned back to Brock smiling. He answered "More sure than anything in my entire life" Misty almost cried, at Ash's astounding bravery "That's all I needed to hear I'm with you Ash all the way". "Yeah your right let's do it" Brock chimed in as one last little detail needed to be settled as Team Rocket nervously tried to walk, quietly away James whispering "Guess you won't need u-us then so" "Yeah bye g0guys tell us how it ends". But Jenny was too quick for the reject rockets she grabbed them both by their shirt collars and yanked them over to Ash, "Guess again guys Ash Misty and Brock will need back up and I know. Just the 3 guys to give it to them" Meowth grunted at the smirking Jenny, "Yeah right bull there's nothing you can say to make me go out in dat war zone". Jenny grabbed Meowth by his neck brining him so close to her face he could smell her breath breathing on him angrily, "CAT-tle prod" "Why didn't you say so let's go let's go already" Meowth.   
  
Like he was on a sugar rush nervously awaiting to get as far away from the shockingly scary Jenny, Jesse mentioned something very important before they left. "Here you twerps can ride your Pokemon we'll take the chopper" "What chopper?" with the snap of Jesse's fingers Ash's answer, was instantly answered as James pulled out a cube sized helicopter toy. Meowth grabbed a watering can and poured it onto the and in the flash of a blink, the toy grew giant sized everyone stammered like Articuno had frozen them all. "Instant chopper from the big and tall company ha, ha" Meowth chuckled Team Rocket then loaded themselves on board their black helicopter, as Ash Misty Brock called out their traveling Pokemon Pidgeot Gyarados and Onix. Prof. Oak pulled a lever and another secret wall behind the entrance to his lab opened up he explained, "Now this is the way out it will take out right under of what used to Ash's house I uh sorry. You fly straight-ahead for about a half an hour and the airport should stick out like a whining Psyduck, oh and everyone good luck bring everyone back in one piece please". They nodded and flew off threw the hole wasting no time at all Ash Misty Brock, and Team Rocket were speeding across air land and sea racing against the clock. To make it to the airport before Mewthree did but if they only knew that he was not the only enemy of this Great War, as 4 evil eyes were spying upon our heroes planning their own sneak attack plans. "There they I wonder what those pea brains are doing out in the middle of fire morons" May said groggily, to her brother who had searched the area and found no Doomsday drones in sight. "Yes this is perfect our greatest enemies our out waiting in the open wearing a please hit me now sing for the drones and, there's not one for miles this time were gonna take them down no matter what it takes". Gary grinned at his sister as they popped open the ground camouflaged hiding cover brushing off the suit and dirt, May whined "Why did the boss have to hide all of our troops down a stinking mine shaft all this dirt. Is making my hair so dirty I have pebbles spilling out of my ponytail hey MPH", she mumbled as Gary shoved a giant rock into her jabbering mouth "The same reason I want you to shut your trap now. We make enough of a sight and so many drones'll swarm us the only color we'll see is red, and gray as they beat the bloody pulp out of us now let's move it". Meanwhile our heroes were happily traveling across the barren land they, noticed how not one human or Pokemon was in sight just darkness and shattered pieces. Of homes and lives destroyed by the heartless monster known as Mewthree "Oh my gosh Ash look at this town I'm sorry but, once we stop this freak it will all be better again" "Its okay Misty I'm fine. I just hope we'll be around to see it come on Pidgeot let's move it on out" "Pidgeot-right", the flying Pokemon increased his speed Misty smiled watching her love gloat. "Show off come on Gyarados let's show them what fast it" the aqua dragon smiled, happily as he floored his   
  
fins moving at his top speed to catch up with Ash. Brock shouted to his speeding friends as he called for Onix to go max speed, himself "Hey wait up you can't lose us that easy YEE HA!". Team Rocket however was not one to show off that much looking and, acting like total 5 year olds, Jesse and James shrugged to themselves "Total children". Meowth looked at how fast the gang was running trying to look cool in front of Jesse and James, until he saw the need for the speed in their eyes just pulsating to break out.   
  
The gangster cat Pokemon grabbed the speed lever yanked it down "To heck with childish last one to the airport, is a rotten Grimer YIPPE!" the helicopter floored its top speed quickly catching up. To our high-flying heroes but meanwhile deep under the ground like, sun-hating moles Doomsday drones were watching scanning the time it will take the gang to reach their presence. Which was in about a few seconds as Brock looked out far head seeing a sparkle of silver Onix who was closer saw it, he knew what it was quickly warning Brock that it was the Doomsday drones. "Guys hold it THERE BACK" stopping Onix Misty did the same with Gyarados and Ash Pidgeot as the drones, shattered the Earth beneath them like zombies rising back from the dead. They swarmed out into sky and every other area quickly sending each drone to take care of each trainers, all of the sudden Gary and May jumped out from their hiding place prepared to announce. Their own copy off version of Jesse and James's motto until they froze head to toe with complete and total terror, as they watched the Doomsday drones attack our unsuspecting heroes like a predator just waiting for the kill. "Mumble, mumble blah, yuck blah Doomsday drones hey owe" May tried to speak as Gary took the rock that was in her mouth earlier and, jammed it right back in her mouth shutting her up as they ducked for cover. From the Doomsday drones May spitted out rock instantly and angrily smashing her, brother's thick skulled head with her hand dandy iron shovel shouting. "YOU JERK what are you doing I was trying to warn you about the Dooms day drones and what do I get in return a filthy gross, rock that you shoved in my MOUTH!". May shrieked at her head splitting brother Gary shook it off and tried to keep her quiet explaining why he did that, "Shut up already listen so I made a mistake sue me but now we'll have to wait but a soon. As Ashy boy and his dork friends get rid of the drones they'll be, so out of energy they'll be ours for the beating ha, ha now let's wait". As Gary and May watched our heroes battle it out against the Doomsday horde Ash and, Pidgeot were up first having a sky way war between every airborne drone that was in sight. "Come on slowpokes catch us if you can ha, ha" Ash cheered as the drones' thrusters were totally unable to keep up, with Pidgeot's magnificent flying skills tired of this silly game the drones. Began using eye lasers trying to shoot down Pidgeot 2 beams struck his left wing but, he was still able to fly "Pikachu pika, pika pi-let's show them who's who". Pikachu chirped to Ash as he agreed turning around Pidgeot and heading face to face with this battle "Pidgeot quick attack", Ash commanded Pidgeot rapidly dashed threw many drones confusing them just enough to. Smash them down with his wings "Pidgeot, Pidgeot-your all toast" Pidgeot was having a blast taking out these mindless soldiers, then 2 came face to face with Ash's feathered friend snarling and growling at all 3 of them. "Wow Pidgeot double wing attack double time" thinking fast Ash watched in   
  
joy as Pidgeot whacked drone to drone, with his wings tossing parts from left to right out of their mechanical bodies. To finish it off Pidgeot spun his razor beak faster than a spinning top and jammed it right into 2 drone's eyes, blinding both screeching robots "Just enough for you Pikachu old buddy now thunder attack". "Pikachuuu" Pikachu happily thunder attacked the 2 sightless cyborgs frying their minds and bodies and destroying them in mid, air as their bodily parts scattered to the winds "Yeah Pikachu Pidgeot we did it". Ash congratulated his Pokemon petting their heads and thanking them as he looked down and watched how Misty and Gyarados were handling, to not much surprise Ash knew it that Misty was handling her drones very well. As she chased the running robots over a large lake snapping Gyarados and, his vicious fangs, chomping up every Doomsday Gyarados could chew on.   
  
"Go, go Gyarados yeah how do you like that tin heads?" Misty laughed as her faithful, water Pokemon easily crunched the Doomsday into spare parts. But then it was just the seas that the robots were invading Misty then looked up her horrors to see a whole fleet of Doomsday coming from the air, "Oh no Gyarados incoming 3:00". Gyarados raised his head out of the murky waters and aimed toward the sky seeing the drones coming in rapidly, he awaited Misty's command she however forgot "Oops oh yeah Gyarados dragon rage". The water monster quickly breathed a fierce roar into the water using his loudest scream and yell as the sound waves had created a, violent cyclone it arose from the water and in seconds absorbed the robots. Spinning them around and around until finally scattering their mangled parts into the ocean Togepi cheered happily with his mother, "Togepi breee togi, togi-yeah he did it mommy" "That's right Togepi he did it huh?". But Misty noticed something wrong as Gyarados wasn't moving at all but moaning and, groaning as if serious pain she turned her head and found the problem with Gyarados. Several Doomsday were latched onto his lengthy tail grappling their hooks onto it and electrocuting him badly, "You back stabbing cheaters don't worry Gyarados this one's on me Misty calls Goldeen". The queen of the seas Goldeen jumped from her Pokeball and swam immediately toward the Doomsday sensing the danger, "Okay Goldeen horn attack those guys off of Gyarados" "Goldeen, gold Goldeen-yes Misty here I go". Goldeen flipped her flippers and swam full speed pointing out her razor sharp horn the Doomsday cackled as they jabbed, Gyarados furiously with their electric hooks that is until. The shining Goldeen came into view as she jumped with all her aqua might zooming, into them and plowing threw the robots with her razor horn slicing holes. Right in the middle of their stomachs they all dropped into the water short-circuiting and blowing into scrap bits, "Goldeen return Gyarados better buddy now time for your tail whip". Despite how hurt his tail was Gyarados still obeyed as he raised his tail high in the air, as a violent group of Doomsday was coming from both sea and air wise. "Now" Misty said waiting for the right moment whipping the mighty tail destroying, all the drones traveling by sea now all that was left were the ones in the sky. "One more time big guy hyper beam full power" "Gyarados-I'll try my best", all the battling had left Gyarados weak but he still tried to charge up for his hyper beam. The drones were coming at an alarming rate pulling out knives lasers bombs and every other weapon in their deadly arsenal bodies, Misty began tom sweat shaking with fright and fear mumbling "Uh Gyarados don't m-mean to rush it but HURRY UP". Gyarados spotted the drones time was up he pulled out all the stops powering up finally he screamed out in exhaustion, and fired the hyper beam just in time inches away. From blasting him and Misty into fish food as the awesome laser beam obliterated every last robot, in the sky the beam   
  
cleared them out like an exterminator leaving no remains. "Good job Gyarados you rest now it's almost over with" and she was right Brock and Onix were finishing the job up with then help, of Team Rocket as Jesse and James happily wasted away every drone. In the aim of their rotating chain guns equipped with the helicopter James cheered, as he pelted the robots into mulch with the constant flow of piercing bullets.   
  
"Take that and that yes man this is better than playing a Star wars video game on a sugar rush YIPPE", "Don't forget James you can't have all the fun I think its time we showed them. The true meaning of the name rocket fire away Meowth" "Right away Jesse" the talking cat Pokemon pulled a massive, lever down as rocket launchers formed outside of the chopper and began firing. As well destroying every single thing that moved in their sights of course just the drones as Brock and Onix, were tackling the robots away like footballs on the ground. "And its good the robot kick off makes it 5 miles away by the awesome one Pokemon wrecking crew Onix okay now rock throw", the stone snake opened its mouth aiming it at the oncoming Doomsday drones as snarled their way into sight. "Fire" Brock commanded as Onix fired boulder after boulder form his mouth-bowling drones into, pancakes with every shot as they rumbled and tumbled across the ground. Onix then felt something sticking on his back he looked behind and spotted Doomsday drones climbing onto his back, like mountain climbers then Brock had an idea as he shouted up to Team Rocket. "Hey guys listen up when I say so turn your chopper down ways so your blades face the front, don't ask why just do so when I say go" oddly unaware of why he wanted it they agreed. "Okay Onix listen up on the count of 3 I want you to use slam attack and tail whip at the same time but point your tail up this time got it?", the rock Pokemon nodded smiling as Brock. Awaited for the drones to surround them he watched the drones sped up heading right, for Onix looking more evil and dangerous as ever then as he flinched. He jumped in the air screaming "3 now flip em" Onix then collapsed like a teeter-totter, his lengthy neck and head fell down instantly crushing the drones. In front of him as the other half of Onix catapulted the climbing bots into the sky, as part 2 was coming up "Jesse James GO" they jumped toe their feet ready. As they jerked the helicopter down about to collide right with the Doomsday drones, Onix launched into the air "Ah were gonna crash look out" Meowth cried as he ducked for cover. But to their happy surprise Brock knew exactly what he was doing as the drones were sliced diced and, chopped up in the chopper blades just like a blender they ended up as mincemeat robots. "YEAH" everyone cheered Ash Pikachu Pidgeot Misty Gyarados Togepi Brock Onix and all of Team Rocket as the Doomsday drones, had been defeated cries of joy and happiness echoed threw out the barren waste land. Which was once known as Pallet Town but before they could travel on forward to the airport Ash realized as terrible problem looking at Pidgeot, "Ah our Pokemon are totally beat all that fighting drained them" "Oh poor Gyarados. Guys what are we gonna do we need to keep going until things get worse" "Too late" a familiar evil voice screamed out of nowhere, as all of the sudden a psychic laser electric bolt water blast and whipping vines. Came out blasting down Pidgeot Onix and Gyarados even team Rocket's   
  
helicopter as it quickly crashed down, luckily Team Rocket jumped out of it before they crashed. "No our Pokemon guys are you okay?" Ash said as he checked up on Pikachu and Pidgeot looking around seeing everyone, beaten into the ground by the evil attacks checking up on his or her Pokemon. Misty sighed as she recalled Gyarados as did the others to their Pokemon, "Who could do such a horrible thing?" "Need you ask?" the same evil voice said. As music began to play and 2 figures appeared smiling and as well singing with the tune of the music, "Prepare for trouble yeah and make it double to introduce the world our revelation to beat all trainers into elimination.   
  
To prove the world is just not enough to prove our powers are certainly no bluff, May Gary Team Rocket beats with great speed and might surrender now to our awesome sight Kazam-that's right". Said the great goof crooks none other than Team Rocket or the real ones to be exact as Gary and May, smiled next to their evil Pokemon Alakazam Electrabuzz Poliwrath and Tangela. "Oops did we hurt your weakling Pokemon ha, ha don't think cause this stupid war is going on that we stopped going after your Pikachu", Gary smirked watching Ash stare right back at him with hateful eyes. May then stepped in grinning at Misty "So do the smart thing for once hand over all your Pokemon and, we'll leave you alone for the Doomsday to take care of". But our heroes were not that beat yet as Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket stood up willing to fight till the bitter end, Jesse was the first to scream out at May "What spoiled little brats you've become both of you. Just because we used to be team mates doesn't mean were still not going to kick butt all over this place you fashion freak", as soon as May heard those words her blood began to boil pulsating veins all over her face and forehead. Shouting back to Jesse in an even louder tone "How DARE you I am no freak just for that I'm gonna kill all 6 of you, then take your Pokemon anyway". Misty giggled a little watching May and Jesse duke it out until May spotted Misty forgetting all about Jesse now, "Think its funny do you, well it won't be so funny when I take those scrawny chicken legs of yours. Then wrap em around your neck so hard you'll never laugh again" cat fights were popping out everywhere today it seemed, as Misty was just as steamed hating it when people ever call her "Scrawny. You want scrawny I'll show what scrawny is witch forget it Jesse this one's mine Misty calls Staryu", Misty was enraged by May's cruel insults as she takes over to battle her instead of Jesse. "I'm in this one too guys go Geodude" said Brock as he tossed out his Pokeball releasing his rock and ready Pokemon Geodude, but neither Gary nor May were impressed by our hero's bravery to battle. "Well it looks like we got a little rumble going on huh well let's make things, more interesting May how would like to take down Ash's bozo buddies while. I get him back for cheating at our match yesterday?" Gary squealed, at his rivaling rival still furious at when Ash beat him in a Pokemon match the other day. The painful embarrassing memory was still fresh in Gary's twisted mind Ash clenched his fists at Gary and accepted his challenge, "Okay first is Pikachu and for my second Pokemon Muk I choose you". The young Pokemon master called as his newly recovered poisonous Pokemon, Muk came globbing out of his Pokeball ready for action "Ha your loss punk guys get em". "Okay Pikachu Muk let's go" Ash and Gary cried as their Pokemon instantly leaped into battle colliding with each other, like 2 smashing comets waiting until the other perished into flaming flames. "Yeah your Muk may be slimy but no slime can resist Electrabuzz thunder   
  
punch", Gar commanded as the ferocious lightning tiger came roaring after Muk. "Ah Muk quick acid armor" Ash cleverly commanded as the blob monster hardened his body with his own poisonous powers, as the electronic punch of Electrabuzz slammed right threw Muk's passive yet slimy body. "What how can this be?" "Easy Gary dope your Electrabuzz can't dent anything that's not solid and since Muk is all goop, no matter how hard you attack Muk won't be beaten". As Ash's words echoed in Gary's mind he screamed out in denial not willing to be defeated again by his worst enemy, "LIAR! That's what you are and I'll prove it rapid thunder punch" Electrabuzz.   
  
Flexed his mighty muscles and charged up for another attack as he rapidly slammed each powered fist he could manage into Muk, but like Ash said it was like punching jelly as Muk yawned bored with as nothing phased him. "Muuuuuuk-My turn" Muk cried happily as hr grappled Electrabuzz by his arms waiting for Ash to say "Muk pound attack", and he did so Muk slapped his dripping paws all over Electrabuzz. Making him feel sick and hurt all at the same time "Electrabuzz you idiot fight back now flash attack" Gary watched, with glee as his electric warrior flashed his tiny antennas blinding everyone in sight. "Yes now hurry thunder bolt with all you" "Electrabuzz-now you FRY" both battlers cried as Electrabuzz thunder shocked Muk, with every last scrap of voltage he could muster. Luckily for us Muk was barely even scratched as the only thing visible of damage on him, was a smudge of charred slime on Muk's cheek which he easily wiped off. Gary and Electrabuzz stammered in fear not believing that Muk was so impenetrable, Ash cheered on for his Pokemon proudly "Yeah Muk your doing it and now finish it off with sludge attack". Muk pulled his arms back and then like his master whipped out piles of flying sludge beating, Electrabuzz down like a punching bag eventually winning as a final sludge. Piece was glued onto Electrabuzz's eyes knocking him unconscious and blind for now anyway, "YEAH WE DID IT" "Pikachu-go Muk" both Ash and Pikachu cheered for Muk as they hugged him though smelly and sticky. They did it anyway very proud of him as Ash called him back where as Gary was enraged with his maniacal anger, he forgot about calling Electrabuzz and sent out Alakazam to take on Pikachu. "Forget Electrabuzz I should have known electricity doesn't dent poison types unless there strong enough, but no matter how strong that stupid Pikachu is he'll never stop Alakazam. Go rapid psybeam" Alakazam began the attack firing multiple psychic lasers at Pikachu hoping to blow him away before Ash can even make a move, "Not so fast at all Gary Pikachu quick attack" Pikachu jumped into action. As like a rabid rabbit Pikachu was so fast Alakazam couldn't even lay a single mark on him, "Yeah Pikachu now latch onto his face" "What?" Gary cried in shock. As Alakazam tried one more shot but Pikachu jumped right over it and then like Ash was on Alakazam's face, "Pikachu pika, pika-time for the fun to begin" Pikachu evilly giggled as he grabbed the psychic Pokemon's mustaches. Then like he was tying a knot Pikachu tied his mustaches in like a bow laughing at Alakazam, both Gary and Alakazam hated to be laughed at as Alakazam pulled his spoon back. Then tried to smack Pikachu with it but the electric mouse easily jumped out of the way, as Alakazam stupidly jabbed his left eye out with his psychic spoon stuck in it. "Alakazam, kazaam-ouch you rotten little" "Alakazam get your psychic butt attacking already confusion" finally Alakazam removed the spoon, then as Ash called for a thunder shock Alakazam fired his powerful confusion attack. The psychic waves   
  
stopped the electricity in mid air as Ash and Pikachu froze with astonishment remembering how this happened, in the painful memory of his battle against Sabrina in Saffron City.   
  
"Pikachu look out for the confusion" Pikachu ran his little heart out as his own attack, followed him like a homing torpedo just waiting to eliminate its target. "Pikachu pika pi Chu-oh no Ash what do I ouch" Pikachu was caught being blasted by his own power as Gary and Alakazam together chuckled evilly, "Now more confusion make him your toy" Gary said. As Alakazam controlled Pikachu with his metal mind battering humiliating and just about every other, cruel trick Alakazam could attack with as Pikachu was totally drained of his fighting power. "No Pikachu" Ash cried as he watched his poor Pokemon just stand there and get beaten by these evil tricksters, "Pikachu return please I can't stand it no more" but to his surprise. Pikachu refused and stayed in the battle beaten but not willing to surrender Gary smiled, at the panting Pikachu "This little runt has got guts I'll give him that. Now we'll see what they look like Alakazam finish him off psychic attack" the silver spoons that Alakazam held began to glow brightly, powering up for a final attack. But Ash saw how much Pikachu wanted to win and kept him going on and on "Pikachu now flash attack" "Pikachuuu", the 2 said staying in this battle as long as possible. As the powerful flash blinded Alakazam he stopped powering up unable to see his target, "Now Pikachu get close real close to finish him off" Ash proudly watched his faithful Pokemon. Run up to Alakazam maxing out his top speed as he finally reached Alakazam and yet neither Ash nor Pikachu were psychic, but they knew exactly what they were thinking of as Pikachu stole the silver spoons. Throwing them to the air and thunder shocking them into dust without those spoons Alakazam can't fire his attacks, "What it can't be you cheaters Alakazam do something" but the spoonless Pokemon couldn't do a thing. With no spoons as Ash cried for his Pikachu with joy and happiness "Pikachu now thunder attack", "Pikachuuu" he fired all the voltage left out at Alakazam full heart pounding force. As thanks to Ash's love and Pikachu's powerful shocks and plans Alakazam was wiped out from battle, "Not again why me why is it always ME?" but now its time it hope that losing runs in Gary's family. As May is having a double free for all battle between Misty sand Brock "Brother would you shut up its not like I'm having, a breeze threw battle myself you know Poliwrath punch that starfish into seafood. The evil toad monster attacked Staryu head on flying fists missing the speedy Staryu no matter how had he attacked, "Your no match for Staryu's swift attack now water gun Staryu" Misty commanded. Staryu landed a direct hit with his water gun but the water just washed right off, of Poliwrath's evil grinning face as was May attacking with great pleasure next. "Poliwrath show that water spitting wimp a real water gun" May smiled as her Pokemon beat down Staryu with a much more powerful, water gun so easily as Staryu was weakened but still able to go on. "Touch little fishy isn't he now Poliwrath double mega punch and kick" "Poliwrath-my   
  
pleasure", cackled the dark duo Misty sweated in fear as Poliwrath came with great speed with glowing purple feet and fists.   
  
Punching Staryu with both causing his energy crystal to glow bright meaning he's out of power, "No Staryu please hang on look out". Staryu stood still too long as Poliwrath decked him to the floor with one mighty head butt, as May was ready to show just how pathetic both Misty and Staryu were. "Now body slam say bye to Staryu he's about to vanish permanently" all of the sudden, the idea kicked into Misty as she had it "Staryu minimize now" Staryu then heard he words at the last second. Shrinking instantly as Poliwrath slammed his body into the ground just barely missing him before he shrank, "What?" "Thanks for the tip May Staryu spinning tackle everywhere" May as well her Poliwrath. Were dumbfounded as dunces as the miniaturized Staryu tackled Poliwrath with great speed, and might without Poliwrath even seeing his attacker as after 5 minutes of this beating Poliwrath collapsed out of pain and grief. With May pouting angrily and Misty "Yeah Staryu you're the best come you and, Togepi big hug yeah" Staryu reappeared as he and the baby Togepi hugged one another. Smiling and proud with one another now all that remained was May's last shot of winning unless Brock could keep the losing chain going, "Geodude its all on us now hurry tackle attack" seeing that Brock wanted this to end. The Rock monster rammed full speed at the unprepared Tangela bashing him in the face eyes and any other part he could reach, May was not about to lose twice in a row to her worst enemies "Yo Tangela use your razor leaf already". Tangela hurt but still ready fired his razor sharp leaf's but had no effect on Geodude's rock hard skin "Give it up May, your Tangela as well you are totally outclassed Geodude seismic toss then rock throw". Brock shouted out May was building up so much rage and anger she was about to explode as she watched Geodude easily grab Tangela, tossed him high into the air and then pelted him down with 2 massive boulders. Sending him crashing down into the battered beaten body mark he made Brock was on a rocky roll that May was about to end, "That does it you want class you got it Tangela time for the stun spore". This time the tables seemed to have turned on Brock and Geodude the noodle faced Pokemon, paralyzed Geodude with his massive amounts of stun spore Geodude was littered with. "No Geodude try and move" Geodude moved all he could but not even an inch of his megaton body could move, as May cackled at her newly appointed advantage. "Your stuck like the bunch of rocks you are Tangela let's have a vine whip followed by your strongest razor leafs double time", Geodude may be strong against grass attacks but with him paralyzed. Not to mention a double amount of those attacks could do some serious damage and they did, as Geodude could feel the whiplashes and razor leaf's right threw his rocky hide. "Brock you gotta do something if Geodude doesn't move any time soon Tangela will whip him to bits", "I know misty I know but what to do man" but before Brock could think of anything. May striked back calling out for the final   
  
finishing attack, "Solar beam power up Tangela" and he did in no time at all Tangela began absorbing. The sunlight energy out in the sky luckily though dark clouds blocked most of the sun, giving Brock time enough to think of a plan as he worked his mind out to the max. Until as he watched the sunlight come in and looking at Misty then thinking of water he had the idea, Misty frantically called Brock's name trying to get his attention "Brock hello Brock what are you gonna do the beam will be done any second now".   
  
Brock smiled and answered "Nothing" "What are you crazy in his condition Geodude will be toast", "Don't worry Misty I know what I'm doing" despite how suicidal it looked Misty trusted Brock. "Time's up puke faces Tangela fire the solar beam" the warbling grass Pokemon fired his destructive solar, beam as it screamed face wise right for Geodude then at the last second. As the drip of sweat streamed down both Misty and Brock's face the rock, trainer screamed out "Geodude with all you got maximum harden now". "Geodude geo Geodude-here goes nothing" said the rock Pokemon as his hardening skills were put to the test, just in time as the beam struck his stone body. To May and Misty's surprise no explosion as they watched the solar beam become disfigured changing shape as it was being reflected from, his hard mirror like shell as the beam was blasted right back to its villainous source. His own beam fried Tangela in mere moments and then Brock waited for it to come, and "Yes there it is" a crack burst open spilling water out from the war torn ground showering over Brock Misty May and Geodude. "My gosh an under ground water vein how did you know Brock?" "When I was riding in earlier on Onix I noticed a lot of steel pipes making out, that it only could be a water line which luckily washed off all of the stun spore. Leaving Geodude free and ready to rumble now Geodude one more seismic toss" Brock had proven his brilliance once again as Geodude, feeling energized with the spore off rammed up to Tangela and swung him around. And around for one last toss but it looks out May is just as sore loser as her brother is "Forget fair play rules and all that you clowns are history", May screamed out as he lunged toward Brock and Misty they screamed out in terror. But Geodude was not about to let his best friends get beaten by an evil with he though to himself as he pushed his speed and, strength over the limit slamming Tangela right into his own evil master. Which followed into Poliwrath and as well Alakazam and finally knocking the whole evil gang, on top of Gary moaning and groaning at their embarrassing and painful loss. Where as Ash Misty and Brock slapped high fives to each other with great cheer and joy over their victory, "Yeah we rock now and forever take that Gary" they all said flashing him a mean 2 fingered symbol. Team Rocket lay on the ground ready to die and get their miserable defeat over, with as May clocked Gary in the face yelling at him "Nice plan brat boy not only did we lose horribly to them. But now we have to answer to Giovanni you stupid twit" "Ah shut up at least we didn't get that hurt" but Gary had spoken, too soon as he looked forward in shock and total horror as his Electrabuzz. Still blinded from the earlier sludge attack as it faced his evil owner with angry, growl "Oh no Electrabuzz it's me shoot them not me ah don't" but the thunder tiger, couldn't tell who was who as he quickly blasted Team Rocket with his thunder attack. Causing a massive explosion from the ground and all the other Pokemon launching   
  
the whole littler of the crooked crooks, into orbit as they screamed out a few words before they vanished into the blood red sky. "Looks like Team Rocket is shocking off again" and they vanished as our heroes jumped for joy once more hugging everyone including, Team Rocket the good ones "Oh Ash you did it I knew you could beat Gary and the drones. "We all did it Misty we all did it Brock Pikachu and you I love you now let's go on" as they kissed a quick heartfelt kiss, as gang picked up their groups and traveled on searching for the Pallet pathways airport.  
  
Today our heroes tasted the taste of the darkest thing this world could offer war an evil thing that must be stopped but sometimes must be dealt with, Ash Misty Brock and even Team Rocket has seen the horrors war has brought. Over the years of our lifetimes and they know that Mewthree will bring an ever worse and deadlier darkness if he is not stopped, so now they journey on to find their friends. To join forces and together defeat and destroy all the evil with in Mewthree and his mechanized minions, and with a little love heart and soul put into it the ones they hate may just be the ones they love the most.  
  
THE END!  
  



	3. Doomsday wave

  
Doomsday wave  
  
  
Life it goes on forever and forever it creates events that use up our time our choices and plans to make, some things may take a matter of moments and some can take years. War is one of them and when you make this choice you must make sure that to do nothing else but survive, in war 2 or more sides are at each other's throats. Battling with blind rage love and righteous beliefs fighting for what they believe in which is the situation now, for our 3 combatants as Ash Giovanni and Mewthree struggle for the balance of power. To tip in their favor to defeat their enemies and save what is left of their war torn world an opportunity has arisen for Ash to perhaps, win the war quickly before any more deathly mistakes can be created by this war. Robby Bill the Elite 4 A.J. and all of his friends' gym leaders and past rivals are arriving on an airplane here to help take down Mewthree, and his army of Doomsday drones with a little luck as well stop Giovanni and the rockets. But before any winnings can be claimed this silver ring is a little bit farther for Ash to grab as he Misty Brock and Team Rocket, are running for their lives for the airport to which their friends are coming to. So far they have encountered both Doomsday drones and Team Rocket luckily defeating both, but as they drop dead onto the floor Ash feels as if they will never find the airport in time. "Oh no this all looks the same guys how are we ever going to find the airport we've walked for hours our Pokemon and ourselves, are dead" "I know Ash but we can't give up we must keep going I'm sure. That were close" but Misty wasn't much help Ash still felt as if the Earth was barren and empty, feeling hopeless as to finding the airport as Team Rocket are still moaning and groaning. "I'm tired my hair is dirty and I can't take this much longer are we there yet? Ouch" James was answered, by Jesse's quick to hit fist in his mouth shouting at him "If you ask that. Annoying question one more time I swear I'll shove so much of my knuckles up your jaw you'll need a jackhammer to set it straight again", James finally kept quiet as they staggered on seeing nothing but death dust and dirt. Even Brock who tried to be the optimistic one was feeling like there was nothing here but an endless wasteland which to Ash, used to be his life to which he loved and took so much for granted. "Pikachu pi pika pi Pikachu-Ash are your sure were gonna make it I know we can" Pikachu, asked his exhausted friend but Ash couldn't really tell him what he wad thinking of. He simply smiled and said to his Pikachu pal "Soon it will be over soon" not exactly sure what he meant Pikachu sensed the doubt, in his heart and voice but still they all went on hopefully to find their light at the end of the tunnel. Darkness was the only thing so far that was actually visible at the time as things looked so grim Ash Misty and, the others seemed that maybe it was a hopeless dream that is until Togepi smiled as he looked. Up ahead and saw something that made his heart light up with glee and joy "Togepi-goodie"   
  
but as the baby Pokemon scampered across, the dusting planes Pikachu still followed the little Pokemon and to his happy little heart. Found a sign that seemed like the second chance they had been given "Pikachu pi, pi Pikachu Chu pika, pika Pikachu Chu pi, pika pi Pikachu-it can't be guys look its over there, Togepi found it Ash misty Brock everyone come here". Slowly but surely Ash and the others awoke from their state of depression and changed instantly to hysterical laughing, as Togepi and Pikachu held up in their little paws an object which they almost thought was a mirage.   
  
"A ticket that is it's a plane ticket which means there IT IS" Ash said as he stared happily ahead threw the dust, he knew well that were plane tickets were planes would be and were planes were. "The Pallet Town pathway airport is there" Team Rocket screamed in pure joy as the magnificent airport stood sturdily in their eye lit sights, "Ah I can't believe it there are no scratches breaks or even a drone in sight it looks like Mewthree missed the airport". "Wow of all da dumb luck dis is da biggest load of it we have ever gotten ha, ha" Meowth cackled pinching, himself to see if he was dreaming until Jesse and her fan connected. With Meowth's head knocking him out cold unconscious dragging him and, James by the ears yelling "Your both wide awake now get up and ready all of you brats. Whoever these punks are they better be worth all this damage to my glorious beauty to travel all the way to get them" Misty whispered, to Togepi giggling as well "Her beauty was already dead before she even joined us ha, ha ouch hey". Misty was silenced as Jesse yanked on her ponytail pulling her face to face and snarling angrily at the Cerulean sister, "Are you thinking about teasing my beauty?" Misty gulped sweating like a pig . She answered lightly "N-no" "Good" Jesse dropped Misty as James and Meowth chuckled quietly passing by, the humiliated Misty Brock and Ash stared at her trying not to laugh at her. "With her temper the others won't even need our help with hurricane Jesse on our side I hope" Ash smiled and replied back, "Yeah she's worse than Misty is but just not as scrawny". Misty was enraged more than Jesse was as she kicked both of the bothersome boys in the jaw shouting, "Enough of your goofball jabber move it or I'll show how this scrawny foot can fit up your butt". Sighing and glad all the hard ache and maniacal temper tantrums were over Ash Brock James Pikachu and Meowth, sighed keeping as much distance as possible from the ferocious females Misty and Jesse. But deep high above in space not too far from Earth's atmosphere the menacing Mewthree, in his spaceship of terror hovering watching our heroes scurry toward the airport like mindless Farfetch'D just waiting to be cooked. "Its about time those butt ugly brats had made it to the stinking airport good thing my Doomsday drones, weren't actually trying to kill them at the time and with Team Rocket there as well. I wanted those miserable ankle biters to make it to the airport that way, once their buddies reach this town my drones will initiate an air strike. Destroying the plane before they even land the fools have no idea what there in for then, while Ash and the others weep for their fried friends my drones will fall in line. Attack with a full battle force and kill the whole lot of them before they have the heart to fight back my god I'm brilliant, sometimes I even scare myself but just in case those creeps land the plane and gather up their forces.   
  
I'll make sure they'll be vaporized into atoms before they even locate my space fortress and try to attack me", the wicked warlord leaned his claw forward to the control panel and pressed an intercom button. Opening a direct line to speak with one his big surprises he has planned for our heroes speaking, coldly into the microphone "Oh Big D activate your systems on maximum speed. I want 5 billion drones up running and ready for battle in 3 hours I know I can trust you and send them all over to the airport, underground if you will I'd like them to be surprised this time. Because once they see my endless army of drones this time all the humans in the galaxy, won't be able to stop them this time ah ha, ha, and now its show time". As Mewthree enhanced his telescope like scanners watching like a sneaky, Spearow salvages for food awaiting for its next victim. Meanwhile back on Earth Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket search with in the darkened, airport though in shape outside inside power and clean surroundings. Was a faint memory as the place was like the ghost tower in Lavender Town, Ash and misty held their hands tightly together keeping Pikachu and Togepi close by. "Ash I t-though Jenny said this airport was still in one p-piece?" "Me t-too I guess she hasn't been here in a while herself, either that or the d-drones must have gotten in here". Brock pulled out his flashlight searching for something that might help them locate to where the others would land, "Hey guys look it's a fuse box looks like someone really banged it up". Brock said analyzing the busted box with wires hanging out sparking out fizzles of electricity, "Hmm Ash I think Pikachu can fix it with a quick thunder shock". "Okay sure Pikachu thunder shock" Pikachu nodded and zapped out his massive voltage recharging the box, unfortunately zapping Brock with the same amounts of shocking electricity. Blacking out on the floor sizzling with pain as James giggled at him joking, "Now that what I call charged all right" as the lights blinked on giving the room light and power. The ex-gym leader brushed the dust off from his vest and walked on with the others looking up at the ceiling searching for the right section, to which planes entering Pallet Town would arrive into. They looked high and low but no airline people were there to help them out, "They must have left the building once those flying tin cans attacked here" Jesse guessed. From the looks of the battered baggage movers and desk tops black from obvious laser, discharge "Well let's see I remember being here a while ago but its all kind of fuzzy but there was one air section where all planes. Just entering pallet Town are found" Ash thought hard until his head exploded, trying to recall where the main take in section would be located. "Pikachu give me a boost" Ash asked Pikachu nodded instantly thunder bolting his buddy to, zap his memory back to life "Pikachuuu" "Ahhhhh" Ash and Pikachu screamed. As finally Ash staggered back with enough zap in his mind to recall the section Meowth however was not one to   
  
wait, "Ah da heck with this I'm looking for da food court this might take a few years ha what the yow". Unknowingly watching where he was stepping Meowth tripped over some luggage and accidentally activated the moving machines, "Hey someone help dis ting is moving hey someone HELP!" Meowth whined.   
  
But the others were following as Ash was leading them all around the airport trying, to find where the plane shall land. As Meowth screamed for help being grinded up into cat litter smashed trashed and crashed into the gears, of the swirling ramps of the machines inside the luggage retrieval. Jesse and James turned back hearing something that sounded like Meowth but they, turned back saying to each other "Probably just a Meowth". How right they were as Meowth was tossed turned bumped bruised swirled and hurled, becoming so beat up you wouldn't recognize him at all from all the bruises. Eventually the machine had runs its course as it spewed him out from its ramps sending him flying into an electric sign, shorting his fur into sizzling pain as it he crashed down as the sign did the same to his little body. Finally our baffled heroes turned around and finally saw the battered Meowth, coughing and wheezing out of depression and pain. "Guys you made it I need ouch not again" he groaned as Ash and Misty stepped on his head, looking at the sign that crushed him "Hey this is it guys Meowth found the section to where the plane is coming in". Ash said as the sign was the signal to where they were in the airport Misty leaned below and yelled to Meowth, hugging him but only choking him instead with mindless cheer and joy. "Oh Meowth thank you so much I could kiss you but I won't let's go" she, dropped his aching skull taking Ash's hand with Pikachu and Togepi. Right behind them leaving Jesse and James angrily yanking off the giant, sign off their cat's back "Wow I'm a hero can I go nappy time now ouch" Meowth whimpered. As Jesse and James yanked their battered buddy across the floor dragging the talking Pokemon toward the main door to where, the plane will land "You know there is something I don't get about this place which makes me nervous". "James the Easter bunny makes you nervous now shut up" Jesse cried back to her cowering partner but he still rattled on in questions, "No serious guys if this place was ripped to shreds by the drones then where are they?". The gang realized that was a very good question as they thought Pikachu Togepi and Meowth looked down from the window, and then froze with fear shivering and shaking sweating nervously frightened beyond life. "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachu Chu pi pika-uh guys I think he's right look down there its them again there waiting for something", Pikachu squeaked as Meowth and Togepi never took their unblinking eyes off of them. The gang looked down ward and saw the horrible truth a whole batch of vicious, looking Doomsday drones were waiting standing there on the ground. Searching the black skies Misty just now realizing that now "Guys I think there looking for something", Brock scratched his chin staring at where the drones were looking at. Then seeing 2 bright lights in the sky he saw it was a plane and then it hit him "Ah oh no there looking for a plane our plane, those guys are gonna attack the plane with all our friends on it". Brock realized biting his lip angry that he   
  
didn't see this one coming "Oh man we gotta stop em", Ash knew he was right as he pulled out his Pokeballs that is until BAM from the ground steel claws held him by the hands "What the?" he said. As soon another pair came and another Doomsday drones had used the old mole trick, grappling everyone by their arms making sure they couldn't use the Pokemon. "Pikachu pika pi-oh no you don' hey" Pikachu tried to attack but a clear plastic lid clamped over him Togepi and Meowth, trapping them in what looked like a clear bubble container. "Pikachuuu" Pikachu shocked the glass with all his powers frying Meowth as he coughed out in burning pain, "Its plastic is what I was about to tell you ouch let us out already".  
  
The frantic cat Meowth whimpered like baby Togepi did begging for freedom from the binding bag they were in, Pikachu watched in fear and anger as the Doomsday drones held his friends back. Tightening their evil grips on them poking and jabbing them with their razor blade arms, cries of pain and torment escaped the mouths of Ash Misty and Brock. As well Jesse and James crying due to the immense punishment of electric shocks, they had been abused with though beaten brutally Ash still had enough. Of his tortured life to speak back to Misty as bruises and scars formed all around, the edges of his no longer peach but black and blue battered face. "M-Misty we have to do something if they d-destroy the plane all our friends will die and so will our chance of stopping Mewthree", Misty knew he was right but Ash in his mind and heart knew well that from the looks of their predicament. They were not going anywhere until the mechanized monsters had finished their dark and deadly deed for Mewthree, the gang shut their eyes as glass spilled into the air as 3 drones broke threw the windows. Heading right for the incoming airplane just moments away from landing onto the android infested airport, Brock looked back at Jesse and James trying to think of what to do. "Guys is there anyway that you have a warning symbol or device that can warn the guys in the plane about the drones?", James and Jesse looked to each other and frowned at their only option Jesse whispered to Brock and the others. "Well there is one thing I didn't try because its really dangerous and it would hurt us as much as it would, hurt the drones" Brock looked back at Ash and Misty watching the sweat drip. From their bleeding foreheads and Pikachu Meowth and Togepi squirming as hard as possible to break the plastic case they were trapped with in, Ash Misty and Brock screamed to Jesse in rage and fear "DO IT!". "Oh boy here goes I hope you don't mind being deaf" James said as he bit his lip well aware, of the heart or should I say ear pounding pain that was about to be inflicted. Jesse took a deep breath sucked up as much air from her lungs as possible and then pointing her mouth toward the window, shouted at the top of her lungs full screaming force "HELP!" the scream was more like a sonic boom. The sonic waves were so loud they were actually visible Ash Misty and Brock's ears were about to explode James couldn't hear or see a thing, except ear quenching pain even the Pokemon in the case were shaking. Covering their ears as much as possible while the case began to shake and shatter piece by piece, the drones in the sky saw the screaming sound waves and quickly dodging them with great ease laughing at their rescue attempt. The waves slammed cockpit first into the airplane with all the machinery and the pilot with a hearing aid the sonic scream, knocked him instantly unconscious as the plane began to dive down as the passengers. Screamed watching their Pokemon pop out of their Pokeballs getting tossed and, turned in every direction grasping the seats in nervousness and   
  
immense fear. Todd their photo fascinated friend from a picture plan from team Rocket screamed "Hey what's the deal this plane is going berserk, its like the pilot is drunk and on drugs all at the same time". Seymour warbled up and looked into the cockpit seeing the unconscious pilot he turned backwards, stuttering as his face went dead pale he squeaked in terror. "Nope worse he's UNCONSCIOUIS" as soon as the words struck the ears of the statute still passengers they screamed and panicked like frightened, Pikachu finally somebody shouted for silence it was Samurai and Atoshi.   
  
The samurai Pokemon trainers who battled Ash long ago for training in the Pokemon league, as if listening to the sounds outside Samurai stood up biting his lip feeling fear cover his body. "Outside there are invaders from the air they are neither Pokemon nor people" Atoshi jumped in, realizing the truth holding his Marowak tight and close by. "He is right they must be the Doomsday drones Ash had warned us of we must destroy them", "Well we better because those overgrown trash compactors are heading right for us". Spoke the jittering A.J. the tough Sandshrew trainer Ash fought and lost to but now with the feel of his mighty whip and his now evolved Sandslash, he feels some comfort "Calm down everybody don't worry I have a plan. When I was young I was trained to fly jets for the airforce years ago I know, exactly how to bring this bird down anyone else here good at lifting and moving things?". From the back the young newly psychic boy Seth Thomas from Bio City came up front and said "Sure I think I can manage Robby", replying to the baddest gym leader there ever was Robby Maxmillion. Bio City bad boy ready to rumble smiling holding up a Pokeball in his golden gloved hand, back outside Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket still held captive. Watched and hoped that Jesse's signal was able to help out the others enough the drones who have no ears would explain, there lack of pain from the yell however no one but Ash noticed that Pikachu Meowth and Togepi. Had escaped the scream was obviously loud enough to free them Pikachu was about to run to Ash but he whispered to him quietly, "No Pikachu you guys stay back wait for me to give the word then you guys come out and get these freaks off us". Pikachu saw the looked of courage in Ash's heart felt eyes he knew to listen, as the drones high in the sky armed their deadliest weapons ready to annihilate every last person and Pokemon. With in the aircraft thinking an air strike threw the windshield would be the best advantage as they slammed hard into the thick glass, cracking but not breaking as Robby and Seth were in the cockpit controlling the plane. The drones pointed their guns forward laughing but to their surprise, so was Robby and Seth they soon found out as the glass was filled from the inside rows of razor sharp teeth. A tongue and 3 very happy creatures as it was the mouth of the mighty monster Razorbax the newly discovered Pokemon, smiled lighting its mouth up feeling the particles form with in his jaws. As ZAP! His mightiest attack ever laser breath had fired bursting, threw the glass completely destroying all drones watching from the cockpit window. Like fractured car parts the wind blew them into the sky vanishing them from sight, but from the looks of things time was out the plane was going to crash. The battle with the drones had wasted too much time of chances to land Robby held the steering wheel trying to fix it but, "No it won't work were gonna crash it looks like were finished huh Seth what the?". Robby turned to his psychic scientist pal as he began to glow blue   
  
brightly creating mental, energy around him then before anyone on Land Sea or Sky could knew what happened. Seth screamed out veins pulsated upon his throbbing forehead as he shrieked out bursting his lungs as if it were "TELEPORT!", the blue glow spread with in seconds over the plane and its passengers. Then in a powerful blinding flash of psychic light and energy every last person and, Pokemon was immediately teleported off the plane vanishing in mere seconds.   
  
Before the busted up airplane crashed into the floor making a crater the size of 5 houses exploded burning with flaming wreckage, leaving the Doomsday drones as well Ash and the gang totally speechless with shock. "Wow that was really awesome but what was it?" Ash asked Misty who was just as much in the dark as he was, "I don't know Ash I really don't hey look behind us" everyone looked back and in yet another flash of blinding light. Seth Robby A.J. and every single friend and foe alike was standing right behind the hostage holding Doomsday drones who were so ecstatic, sparks fizzled out from their brain blown microchips. "Now Pikachu thunder shock" "Right behind you Ash hyper beam fire" "Psychic blast" "Blizzard", screamed Ash Lance Seth and Lorelei firing their super powered powers. With the help of Pikachu as well the other massive energy rays the drones were vaporized out of total and complete sight, as Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket were left unharmed looking back smiling and yet crying. Running up and hugging every friend they could spill their hearts out to time has passed for so long and each one wanted to say this and, that about their lives but with a quick whistle from Robby Lance Giselle from the Pokemon tech school. Everyone was safe and calm and ready for action Ash and Misty stood up and decided to bring everyone up to speed on what has happened, explaining the events of Team Rocket's reforming Giovanni's evil squads. Mewthree and his plans as well his endless army of Doomsday drones also the plans of what they were doing to which everyone paid close attention to, "Okay now here's the scoop we have reason to believe that Mewthree has a factory. To which he builds his Doomsday drones from what Seth sense earlier he told me I think it may just be right under this very airport, now of course he'll try and stop us but we aren't gonna let that happen. Here's how it goes me Brock Misty and Team Rocket will travel under ground, beneath to where Seth sensed it he's coming with us also which means that all of you. Gym leaders trainers friends and everyone else must battle the Doomsday drones that he sends to stop us you must not let one stay active, and try to hunt us down we'll find and destroy whatever is making these robots". Misty took over holding Togepi with in her arms "Now please use all the Pokemon you must we are counting on you guys and we know, you won't let us down be string and never give up no matter what". That speech from the 2 lovebirds stirred out much courage and inspiration to all, with in the old walls of the airport which would soon become a violent war zone. But first things first as Brock Ash Misty and Seth began locating the psychic course Seth had of finding the factory, that may just be under the airport where as for Team Rocket moaning and groaning they took the names of all fighters. Which read as following Samurai Seymour A.J. Giselle and Joe Bill Poke-maniac Suzy-breeder champ Rebecca-fighting spirit gym, leader Iya Laura Larame Tommy Katherine the Bridge Bike Gang. Duplica   
  
the Evee bros. The Snorlax hippie sides of the Yaz and Kaz gyms Melvin the magician, Cassandra Chris the Farfetch'D owner Todd Victor and Pooka Florinda Atoshi Stella. Todd Seth Veronica Spooky John and Ginee as much as lovebirds as Ash and Misty are all gym leaders except for Giovanni and, the Elite 4 all watching and waiting as Ash Misty Brock Team Rocket and Seth head underground.   
  
Robby took command with Lance and Giselle who felt as natural born leaders ready to stop the Doomsday drones full force, "Okay guys get ready I know there out there and no matter what these things are. We are gonna knock em dead" Robby cried getting the heroes all riled up as Lance continued "Looks like then Elite 4 is up for another battle, and since all of us are here let's make it a real royal rumble". But as the horrendous horde of heroes stood very calm and prepared for anything, to arise from the black skies they had no idea what kinds of terror are just as anxious to do the same only worse to them. Deep beneath the Earth's ground a massive section made entirely out of metal was instantly brought on line as a red, flashing light alerted all living creatures with in the bionic base which just happened to be. Where Mewthree had stored his newly created 5 billion Doomsday drones that he had asked of Big D then all of the sudden the ground, beneath Robby and the others began to shake as the dirt and ground was breaking apart. Our stunned heroes stared out into the black night sky frozen with fright and fear as the Earth exploded into crumbs of dust and dirt, and to where rocks and plants used to stand instead all that was seen. Were billions and billions of evil cybernetic eyes all belonging to the 5 billion Doomsday, drones fully locked and loaded with weapons of mass destruction staring straight ahead at our frightened fighters. Giselle whispered to the others in quaking shivering fright "So um looks like were the only ones who are dead", the gang then broke out into fear and panic running as far away from the windows as possible as the Doomsday drones began to swarm inside. Soon nothing was seen but thousands of titanic terrors covering every last square inch of the airport surrounding each hero and his or her Pokemon, with a thirsty thirst for blood thirsty sudden death combat as they attacked. But our mighty monster trainers knew Ash and the others needed time to locate the factory of the drones so they battled on as well, as Lt. Surge lead the first strike "Okay you think your bad huh well let's see. How you deal with this one bad boys Raichu thunder punch" the electric commando released, his super charged Pokemon as Raichu charged up his fist's and easily vaporized 3 drones into space dust. 4 more on their way but Surge was prepared he spoke to his Pokemon the battle plan "Raichu here's the plan, I'll take the 2 on the left you get the other ones on the right got it?". "Raichu rai, rai-yeah shocker time" happily spoke Raichu as the twin titans went, head on Raichu smiled as the rampant robots fired their twin missiles at him. The electric rodent used his mighty hind legs and lighting bolt tail launching him into the air dodging the missiles quickly, the drones were furious and then came up to him at ramming speed. Raichu smiled and thought it out fast and easy as he powered up his left foot glowing brightly yellow, then he jumped into the air and bared his foot at the ramming drones. BAM! one drone had a   
  
hole in his chest as Raichu went right threw him as the drone, collapsed and exploded meanwhile the other drone trying to escape was instantly snared.   
  
Thanks to Raichu's extremely long tail caught tight with in the tail Doomsday couldn't escape as Raichu prepared to finish him, flipping his tail forward and in a few seconds the drone was splattered across the floor. In thousands of tiny parts that is as for Surge "Hope you like my brand new lighting bolt brass knuckles I tell you they are such a HIT!", Surge shouted bashing one of the attacking drones into spare car parts his knuckles. Shattering him like glass he gave Raichu a thumbs up "Nice work buddy now let's hurry up and hey ouch" but, before he could finish thanking Raichu Surge. Had forgotten the second drone he was fighting as it grappled him from behind shocking him with his own element of high voltage, Surge screamed in pain Raichu offered to help but his master told him "No Raichu stay back. I can handle this tin can time for my other secret weapon I choose you Voltorb" the electric gym leader released his Pokeball, with the Pokeball Pokemon himself "Voltorb-ready sir" spoke the Pokemon like bomb. Who saw the drone holding Surge he managed to say as the voltage increased anymore and he might black out "Voltorb quick explosion now", Voltorb nodded rolled over beneath both Surge and the drone. Glowed brightly as if he were evolving then in a flash of atomic light KABOOM!, Voltorb exploded badly damaging the drone but not killing it just yet. As well launching Surge flying from the blast over to his faithful Pokemon, Raichu he petted his master checking if he was okay luckily he was as he stood up holding his left arm. "I'm good Raichu good work you too Voltorb but he's not toast yet time to finish him off Voltorb return" Surge recalled, his blown to bits Pokemon as he stared at the grim sight of the evil drone. Drenched with oil and short circuits nearly scrapped from Voltorb but still barely active, it screeched its hideous roar and pulled out its mighty scythes swinging and sharpening them. Preparing to launch them at its attacking enemies speaking of which as Surge had brought out, a personal favorite war weapon of his out of his coat pocket "Say hello to Mr. Bazooka boy robo-jerk". The drone was not impressed only more enraged as he screamed and jetted into attack as Surge shouted to his Raichu, "Now Raichu thunder attack its time to end this with a bang" The bazooka fired its silver seeking missile. As it was heading right for its technological target Raichu followed up with the most powerful electric Pokemon attack thunder, both whipping weapons slammed hard into the dragging Doomsday drone. Unable to stop as the combination of both attacks stopped him cold as he screamed, out his final death scream exploding out of sight and mind for good as Surge and Raichu slapped each other high fives feeling very proud and strong. "Flower power is the best kind of power show em Ivysaur Victreebel attack", said Erika the leafy leader of Celadon City as her warrior weed Pokemon attacked. The Doomsday drones that were actually laughing at Erika and the thought of her pathetic looking Pokemon could stop them,   
  
their opinion changed as she screamed to her vicious Victreebel "Now vine whip". Victreebel fired his whipping vines finding their mark with no trouble at all slapping drone after drone in the face with great speed and power, the Doomsday were totally aching with pain as Victreebel continued.   
  
With a new attack he had learned on his very own bending down his vampire, like mouth he sucked up a deep burst of breath as he sucked up all the whipped drones. Into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner then as the bulging bots squirmed about they tried but could not escape their oncoming doom, as Victreebel chewed them up with his crunching chompers then. Even chuckling as he took another breath and then fired the wrecked remains of the drones, out of his mouth ending up as soaking wet wires and screws dripping with slobber. "Great job Victreebel return huh oh no Ivysaur" Erika cried unaware that her poor Ivysaur was cornered and being, horribly brutalized by flame-throwers from the demonic Doomsday drones. Ivysaur was so weak he was about to pass out Erika then pulled out a Pokeball that she had hoped not to use as she whispered to it, "Sorry pal I had hoped to save you from this but I have no choice come on Gloom". The Celadon City gym leader released her friend to the end Gloom, as it quickly noticed with great shock at Ivysaur was being beaten again and again. "Gloom stun spore" the peculiar plant cried as it showered the attacking Doomsday drones with the paralyzing powder, instantly the drones felt it go right threw their metallic hides paralyzing all of their systems. Now was the chance as Ivysaur ran out of the wicked robots paths as Erika hugged them both very tightly glad they were safe, "Great job you guys now let's teach these bullies a lesson together razor leaf". The grass Pokemon double teamed against the sitting androids as the flying razor leaf's sliced part, after part off of the robots screeching with pain as eventually all were piles of useless scarp metal. Erika smiled proud of herself as well her Pokemon proving their cooperation and trust for each other's capabilities and hearts, but before anything knew what hit her Erika screamed. As lasers from the left side blurred onto the scene striking down the defenseless girl skidding, painfully across the rocky ground Gloom and Ivysaur looked and were knocked away themselves. By the same 3 drones that struck Erika giving them both hard steel close-lines the grass Pokemon jumped back up only, to be pinned down by 2 drones as the leader headed for the unconscious Erika. "Gloom, Gloom-oh no Erika wake up" Gloom squeaked but it was no use, his heart sank down into the pits of his worst fears watching the drone raise. A gigantic axe shinning with brightness preparing to take Erika out of this fight permanently but neither grass Pokemon could watch this act of horror, but nor could they escape the ice like grip of the 2 dark drones. But then as Gloom watched Erika begin to stir he had to do something to help his friend, then it hit him the Pokemon plant turned face forward to the drone holding him. Pointed his blooming flower at the drone's fearsome face and then shouted for all his might to save Erika "Gloom-absorb attack", the center flower bud glowed brightly as it blasted a beam right in the cyborg's face. Rapidly sucking up and stealing all the power   
  
with in his body stealing so much Gloom was able to break free, shattering the powerless shell of Doomsday drone with a mighty head butt cracking him like an Exeggcute.  
  
The struggling Ivysaur soon began to copy that same attack stealing the same power from his Doomsday drone telling Gloom, that he was able to handle him and to go and save Erika before her Doomsday became today. Erika then began to awaken only to see the mighty axe of death hovering above waiting to execute her, as she closed her eyes waiting it to all be over to her surprise her trusty Gloom was on Doomsday's back pounding. His little hands out trying to stop the mechanized monster fighting with rage and, heart alone however was not enough as a robot arm from his back compartment. Grabbed Gloom and angrily slammed him right threw glass smashing his head into a cash register into a Pokemon supply store, "No Gloom you horrible monster ah" Erika screamed out as she grabbed. The first thing near to her a chair as she slapped the drone across the face, with it shattering both the chair and the shell of the now faceless freak Doomsday. Frightened yet please Erika ran right to her wounded Pokemon Gloom seeing with great doubt, her Pokemon covered in broken store junk and parts all over his battered body. "Oh Gloom are you okay you saved me thank you thank you so very much" Erika said crying in her lap at the sight, of her poor Pokemon Gloom may have been brutally beaten but he was still able to fight. With good reason to the evil Doomsday drone was now even madder than before snarling at them with his bare circuits and microchips, preparing a bomb from his main head to finish both Erika and Gloom off with one shot. But little did anyone notice that above Gloom's flowery head a large stone with a leaf inside of it was tipping from over the edge, of the counter top it was a Leaf stone Gloom then with all his might stood up on his feet. Thanks to all his shaking the stone dropped and landed right into the center of his head, Erika gasped at her Pokemon as it glowed brightly she knew what was happening "Gloom your... your evolving". Gloom started to grow bigger stronger and smarter his flower began to grow gigantic covering, his whole head fully evolving him into his final level as the bright glow finally ended. Instead of Gloom standing in his place was the great and poisonous Vileplume Erika was overjoyed with her Vileplume hugging him, with kisses and words of thanks and joy as for Doomsday still he was not impressed. "Okay Vileplume let's take em pedal dance" Doomsday looked oddly confused at how stupid Erika's chosen attack was, but he soon found out as Vileplume began to dance and his pedals began to float out. SLICE! His pedals rocketed across the air slicing off one of Doomsday's arms another pedal followed, taking off Doomsday's second left arm, then more came taking the right arm second one his Mohawk and lastly his right eye. Doomsday drone clanked and clunked screeching with his mind killing pain as his wires sparked out with pain draining what's left of his already, depleted power source. Yet still he fought on powering up his jets till then went to maximum to ram Vileplume and Erika out of the airport, Erika   
  
watched the smoke appear from the robot's back engines and she realized. That he might try an escape or attack calling Vileplume to power up his mighty solar beam, as he gathered the sun's energy Doomsday systems were overloading.   
  
Not caring still increasing his engines till they popped making sure that he would kill these 2 no matter what, luckily Erika had everything planned out smiling at both Vileplume and the Doomsday drone. 5 minutes had passed and both combatants were charged and ready to end it, the look of evil and desperation sweated from Doomsday's cracked eye sensors. As they waited for the other opponent to attack first but Doomsday, was the first to crack as he dove into full speed raging with maniacal anger to win. "Now Ivysaur stun spore Vileplume fire solar beam" Erika screamed out her brilliant plan, the drone was scared stiff as he watched Ivysaur from behind spraying him with his paralyzing powder stun spore. With no chance of escaping Doomsday was still as stone engines dead as were his chances of living, as the massive heat beam flowed from Vileplume's bulging bud stem. In an instant the beam struck the defenseless drone with great force exploding all of his outsides, and eventually totally obliterating Doomsday into bits and pieces of cosmic space dust. As the beam died down leaving behind nuts and bolts and of the dead Doomsday drone Vileplume collapsed weak, from the beam but Erika kissed him upon his forehead happy and proud of her brave boy. "Its wonderful that you evolved into Vileplume thank you so much you too Ivysaur don't worry Vileplume you can rest Ivysaur, and me will take the rest of these cyber bozos Vileplume return let's go". The chain of battling gym leaders as the great psychic mistress herself Sabrina of, Saffron City was staring with her glowing red eyes at a fleet of Doomsday drones. Growling snarling and snorting just waiting to jump into battle and tear Sabrina to shreds but her spooky eyes had scared even this group, of ghoulish ghost robots. Sabrina spit to the floor smiling and asked "So boys were all here now so who wants to go first give you a free hit come on, right here" Sabrina giggling pointing to her pale skinned face. A stupid Doomsday drone was positive she was a pathetic psychic faking human, he launched his grappling hooks flying toward Sabrina they snared her quickly. And wrapped around each part of her body from her long legs down to her laser shooting fingers and hands, the drone cackled thinking he had won very easily. But Sabrina smiled and cackled herself as the chains glowed red then vanished into thin air Sabrina looked evilly at the drone which had, snared her she pointed her finger at him grinning wickedly "My turn bang". A super fast red laser blast burst from her finger zooming and destroying the drone before he could even react, as Sabrina began to power up with her red psychic energy flowing from all over her body shining and surging. The drones still shaken up by the death of the last drone shook it from their computer, minds and then jumped at her pulling out their razor blades and scythes. The blades were coming in faster then you could breath the Doomsday drones were sure they had Sabrina but the master of mental,   
manipulation shouted confusion as the drones  
  
  
instantly frozen in their tracks. By the psychic confusion shield blocking them just mere inches away from turned Sabrina into brain paste, she lifter her finger once again and the frozen fiends had jumped threw the roof the airport. As Sabrina laughed watching the drones descend right into outer space smacking right into, Mewthree's spaceship making a gigantic dent into the dark alien fortress. "What the well it looks like one is still alive huh okay robo-butt time for a little fun go Kadabra" the Pokeball psychically lifted from her belt, and opened to her psychic Pokemon Kadabra filled with experience and wisdom.  
  
The leftover Doomsday drone knew very well what Sabrina had meant as he slowly came out from hiding inside the walls breaking them into gravel, going one on one with Sabrina's Kadabra who started his assault "Kadabra. Swift" mini stars came blasting from the star upon his forehead but Doomsday was too quickly for that using his ghostly form and speed, he out dodged each star Sabrina had become concerned as she called for the psybeam. Kadabra fired his psychic laser dead aimed right for Doomsday but the drone was too quick the psychic duo as he cancelled the beam out, with a double shot from his laser eyes leaving Kadabra open for a hit. But the drone knew that Sabrina controlled Kadabra telepathically the demonized drone, launched its cables around Sabrina's head she was totally unprepared to defend herself. As Doomsday electrified Sabrina frying her brain and knocking the poor girl the ground, Kadabra ran to try and slug Doomsday with his silvery spoon but was knocked down himself with a simple. Hook arm Doomsday sneered evilly at Kadabra pulling out a his menacing missile and launching it instantly at the grounded Sabrina, the poor girl shrieked too scared to zap it away or even teleport away. Kadabra couldn't let his loving master down as he did his best teleporting right into the path, of the missile he bravely used his confusion attack and luckily stopped the missile in mid air right before. It struck either him or Sabrina who was very shocked yet impressed as was Doomsday, but the force of the missile was very intense as Kadabra was having a killer headache. Veins and heart beating faster than a bullet train as he could only keep the missile away, for a few more seconds but his bravery power trust and lack of fear. Had all added up to extend his powers past his imagination as he too began to glow white and then evolved, growing his ears body size weight height Kadabra grew bigger and stronger his mind had even become just as genius. Like his master Sabrina then were Kadabra once was now was Alakazam the 10 times mightier psychic Pokemon smiled as he turned the missile, under his complete control back at Doomsday firing it full force following with his super psychic blast. The combination of super weapons was massive enough to scare the nuts out of the Doomsday drone that did nothing but, stood there too frightened to move as the missile and beam blaster sliced threw him like butter. Destroying him completely as Sabrina and Alakazam stood proudly up and teleported to their next battle now we go to Koga and his ninja sister, Iya out speeding the drones with their masterful ninja skills that have. Left all 5 drones attacking them sightless of what or where the targets, had escaped the 2 drones got an answer with 2 feet bashing holes threw there. Bionic brains killing them instantly Iya and Koga bowed to each other with in honor of the ninja skills, "Well done dear sister you have learned much from your combat training". "Thank you brother but our cheers are to soonly celebrated look" the young ninja girl pointed   
  
to the 3 remaining drones, staggering around in anger and a restless need for battle. The poison Pokemon leader agreed to stopping the rest of the drones first "How about our Pokemon have some training as well come out, Venemoth Nidoking" his twin engines of poisonous destruction appeared from their Pokeballs. "Agreed brother come out Venonat" the Pokemon were picked and the attack had begun the 3 battered bots, turned face wise to their Pokemon opponents tired and enraged they rapidly fired their laser eyes all at once. "Venemoth Nidoking dodge the beams" "Venonat follow" the twin ninja masters commanded their Pokemon, jumped leaped dodged and ran out of each lasers path equally well trained as their masters.   
  
"Now Venemoth poison powder" Venemoth flapped his scaly wings faster and, faster releasing the poisonous power that contaminated the drone's circuits. Screaming and sparking out piece after painful piece, they were stunned with aching pain Koga and Iya had the chance to attack. The dinosaur like Nidoking ran up to the poisoned drones and grabbed all 3 with his claws, then with a heave of his seismic toss the Doomsday were sent flying out the window. Shattering their bionic backs from and shards of broken glass setting it up for the final blow "Together Venemoth Venonat psybeam now", the bug banded Pokemon aimed their bright glowing eyes at the Doomsday drones. Then with a scream and blast of rage they fired their super psychic blasters soaring threw the sky as the instantly formed together and totally, blew the drones into parts even smaller than the glass littering the ground. "Well done Iya Nidoking all of you now onto battle once more" Koga exclaimed as he and his ninja family dove off for their next challenge, "Question what burns up faster than a wooden log butt head robots flame-thrower attack" said the riddle loving gym leader of Cinnabar Island Blaine. Commanded of his hot headed Flareon as it melted drone by with his scorching breath, "Great job now distract them with ember" Flareon then began to twirl around spinning his tail around and around. As embers of flaming flames flew and scorched the eyes and mouths of the attacking, androids "Ninetails-I'm up" the fiery fox said as it rushed in on cue. As she whipped the stunned drones into pudding with her flaming tail whip, with all the nine tails in no time the Doomsday drones were turned into junk piles. "Yes okay guys let's find some more come on now WHAT?" Blaine was so anxious to destroy another drone he hadn't noticed a fierce and angry, Doomsday drone behind him confronting to his frightful grinning face. Ninetails and Flareon watched in horror as their loving master was punched 3 times in the gut by Doomsday's razor claws, then tackled face down in the floor scarred and bruised from every corner on his old face. He whispered to his fire Pokemon as the drone began to hover closer to Blaine "R-run please, before you get hurt t-too RUN!" but the Pokemon would never abandon. Blaine at any cost Flareon leaped at the evil robot tears flying into the winds "Flareon, flare Flareon-No Blaine why you rotten", in his heroic act of courage Flareon clamped his razor hot teeth and claws over Doomsday's face. He shrieked back in his sizzling agony as he tried but could not get Flareon off of his face as for Ninetails, she was thinking the same as Flareon she quickly told him to get off powering up as she unleashed. The deadly fire spin her mightiest attack Flareon kicked right off from Doomsday's face at the exact second as the inferno cyclone engulfed Doomsday and, the flames began to roast his outer robotical weapons and metallic body. "Ninetails nine-we did it yes" "Flareon-serves him right" the flaming fire Pokemon, said proud that they stopped the Doomsday drone   
  
before he could hurt Blaine anymore but to their horrible realization as the flames died down. The demonic Doomsday drone was still standing and this time he was more angrier beyond the Pokemon's imaginations smoking from his mouth, and burnt bruises and bumps Doomsday chuckled coughing out smoke. As his missile head compartment opened itself up as the football shaped bomb, rocketed off above the Pokemon's heads destroying the fire alarms. Which meant the sprinklers would go off and they did watering and, weakening the hot skinned Flareon and Ninetails with all the water draining their energies. They had no strength to fight left with as Doomsday fired an electric blaster at them conducting with the water and their weakened states, both Pokemon were knocked out unconscious with in moments Blaine however.   
  
Began to stir back to consciousness hearing all the damage and destruction but, his black and bleeding eyes did not see any signs of good fortune. Just the evil Doomsday drone smiling at him and his blacked out Pokemon, with the sprinklers dripping from his growling beak like mouth "You wicked monster. You may have stopped Flareon and Ninetails but you forgot about one thing you stinking cyber boob" interested at his final pleading of attack, Doomsday spoke in his echoing robotic voice "And what is that human trash?". Blaine smiled with one eye closed pulling a special Pokeball from his pocket "Sometimes humans as do robots gloat too much Ha", he slammed the Pokeball across the room missing Doomsday it swirled. Spinning toward the wall as the Pokeball shattered a red switch box as it crushed the mechanical controls to the fire alarm system, which meant the sprinklers had no power to stay active with as they slowly shutdown. And as for the Pokeball in popped open into the flaming fighter the powerhouse, Pokemon Blaine battled, Ash with twice none other than "Magmar-rumble time" the lava monster addressed the demented Doomsday drone. With no water Magmar was safe to walk around as Blaine used this chance, calling back Flareon and Ninetails then hiding behind his Magmar. Doomsday tried to follow him and attack before he could hide but the boiling boxer beast, Magmar pulled out his flaming fire punch and easily melted off Doomsday's left arms. "Yes do it again fire punch go, go" Blaine cheered on as Magmar punched Doomsday with hit after mind melting hit, more and more holes were boiled threw Doomsday his body ached racking with pain. The heat from the punches had depleted all of his weapons leaving the bully bot busted, it wheezed and coughed out static sparks staring evilly at the dentless Magmar. With one eye functioning and the other fizzled out dead Doomsday felt he had nothing left to lose as he blew out his jets racing to tackle, Magmar out to window wanting him dead more than anything in the world. But neither Blaine nor Magmar was even worried in the slightest bit Blaine patted Magmar on the back and whispered to his flaming friend, "Time to fire blast him back home Magmar" Magmar smiled back to his old master. Then sucked in a deep long breath from his flaming belly feeling the heat from with in Doomsday saw no danger in Magmar's breathing that is until, Blaine gave Doomsday a final farewell thumbs down to him then at the top of his lungs. Shouted to both warriors "FIRE!" Magmar spewed out the human shaped fire figure blast as Doomsday slammed into it hard, feeling it melt threw his shredded body like paper he was too weak to survive the attack. As instead of Magmar going threw the window Doomsday felt his deathly demise as his melted mangle body crashed out the window, and destroyed itself on impact into the same pulverized plane that Blaine had came in on. "Looks like Doomsday experienced how hot a really heat battle is ha, ha oh I kill myself come on let's go" Blaine joked to himself taking, Magmar and his   
  
Pokemon to another fiery fight. Speaking of which Robby the Wrecker had some new play toys of his as he rode high above his trusty, Pokemon Razorbax out running speeding and smarting the slow witted cyborgs. The trainer terrorizer laughed watching the drone's pathetic attempt to shoot him and Razorbax down missing by a mile with their laser eyes, "Ha you call that an attack here let me show you a real attack that will blow your mind metal heads". Robby pulled out to what looked like Pokeballs but they were steel gray with red lines across the centerline, opening up his massive Pokeball filled trench coat he launched the silver balls at.   
  
The 2 Doomsday drones following him the drones didn't seem to care about the balls, but once they struck the robots hide they popped out instead of Pokemon. Blaster bombs exploding upon contact with the trashed titans leaving them in the dust and Robby happy as a newborn trainer, he looked forward and noticed a line of Doomsday drones using themselves as a roadblock. To stop Razorbax "They really don't know you do they Razorbax okay then time for the roll attack let's go", Robby pulled back his legs and using them like a hopping Poliwrath he jumped high into the air. Using his trench coat cleverly as a parachute slowly floating down giving Razorbax, the time he needed to roll up into a mace like ball with his razor spikes. Sharply on his scaly back Razorbax plowed and pulverized the drone line up like a rolling blender after he tossed, the remaining robot parts from his spiked back into the wind as Robby landed right on time back onto Razorbax. "Awesome work Razorbax now let's find some more I'm just itching for some tin cans to trash" he got his wish though in the way he, didn't want it to be as 3 missiles came across from his unguarded left side. Robby and Razorbax were struck down from the gigantic blast thrown to the stacks of fried seats of the airport lobby, once was empty but as the 2 robot wreckers stood up to there surprise they were surrounded wall to with Doomsday drones. All grinning growling snarling and preparing to rush in full force and take out Robby and Razorbax as fast as possible, but Robby however was not worried he whispered his plan to Razorbax the beastly Pokemon giggled and nodded ready to go on Robby's mark. Ignoring the plans of Robby and Razorbax the Doomsday thought their hyper computer, brains could easily overcome it bot were they ever so wrong. Robby smiled to his powerhouse Pokemon and then jumped onto his spiky back avoiding the blades, then with a quick kick to Razorbax's sides he shouted like a rowdy cowboy. "Let's rock and roll Razorbax twirl like the wind buddy" Razorbax gathered up his scrawny feet and began to twist and turn, moving faster and faster gaining speed and momentum after rapid turns and twist's. Razorbax became a super sonic blur of speed and power going so fast every shot a Doomsday fired was bounced right back to their tin plated faces, Robby getting dizzy like mad slowly spoke to Razorbax without barfing everywhere. "Oh man uh Razorbax okay time for the next part gulp now double attack neck ring and tail slam really long" the reptile Razorbax, nodded and went into his next attack as he extended both his tail and long giraffe like neck. Finally they whipped right out of his body as the Doomsday drones were slapped whipped and battered by each tail and neck, slap making them spin out of control more than Razorbax and Robby were. Spilling bolts and nuts across the room like raining garbage from a filthy landfill that just exploded, as Robby noticed the drones were spinning the final part of his plan was about to be initiated. He grabbed this time Razorbax's sides   
  
and chest releasing horns and he commanded, the final attack "Now rapid horn and fury attack" "Razorbax-you got it". The 2 battlers of brutality said as Razorbax viciously unleashed an endless supply, of razor spikes blades and horns from every part of his back they darted into the robots like moldy butter. The attack was over Robby and Razorbax thankfully stopped spinning as did the drones but as the 2 heroes looked, at the wrecked remains of the robots they both knew they had beaten them all. The drones had horns from their eyes mouths arms faces chest's backs and, just about every other visible part of their bionical bodies as they all collapsed like dominoes. Short circuiting and exploding cause of their deathly damages, "Well done old friend and now if you excuse me I really gotta SPEW YUCK!" Robby ran to the washroom and vomited his guts out to sick to celebrate but at least he had won. But as for Lorelei of the Elite 4 it was another story as she was having a more terrible time than anyone else was, the flames fired from the mouths of the menacing mechanized monsters.   
  
The Doomsday drones were all well informed of the Elite 4's powers and anticipated to take them out quickly and brutally, "Oh great they just have to shoot fire too not enough with just lasers bombs claws jaws could this get any better what the AH". Her answer was rudely answered as the Doomsday drones behind her roped her legs with a wrapping grappling, hook making sure the ice trainer was going no where but down. Lorelei however would make sure it would not be without a fight, "You may have me but that's why they say buy one get one free get em Cloyster" the Pokeball flew from her hand. Landing at her feet releasing her clamping creature "Cloyster-bring it on" it cackled ready for combat Lorelei warned Cloyster quickly first, of the flaming fire power the drones were capable of as one fired its scorching shot. "Cloyster withdraw and harden hurry" Cloyster retreated back to his shell hardening it as the flames grazed the dynamite proof protector, to the evil androids surprise the flames never even touched Cloyster. As the icy Pokemon went from defense to offense with his spike cannon his horns jetted like bullets, at Doomsday jabbing his eyes mouth and face. Preventing him from seeing where or what to fire without his vision and, fire shots Doomsday is fighting blind the young elite girl smiled happily more clam now. That her Pokemon is doing well "Yes your doing it now Cloyster clamp attack" Cloyster lunged from the floor like a Pikachu, then closed his impenetrable shell lid over the blinded Doomsday drone crushing him into spare parts. The 2 drones behind their fellow drone were enraged by their loss and intended to get both Lorelei and Cloyster back for it, their eyes began to glow bright yellow surging and overwhelming with massive power. Cloyster got the hint and clamped his shell shut Lorelei was so scared she could only stutter as she panicked the drones fired 4 super charged electric, beams a Pokeball flew from the fried Lorelei being tossed back first into the wall. With good luck though the Pokeball opened and Lorelei's chances of surviving just increased as she painfully looked at her aiding Pokemon, "Jynx" it was the hideous hag ice/psychic combo Pokemon Jynx. But this time from the looks of Jynx the drones found her a hilarious sight to see, as Jynx was spooked off with another electric eye attack. The drones laughed their sickening cybernetic laugh shooting Jynx down like a defenseless Pokemon, finally she was cornered her heart pounded like a drum stuck on an constant repeat of banging. It seemed that the time was over for Jynx as she watched with crying and sweating tears of fear and sorrow, as the Doomsday drone raised his twin claws from left to right high in the air. Ready to end Jynx once and for all that is until a strange noise was heard then KACHINK! Like the arrow of William Tell a freezing ice blast, froze the arms of the Doomsday attacking Jynx the arms then cracked off. Due to the metallic weight shattering into billions of pieces Jynx looked happily, to the right seeing her loving   
  
master Lorelei with her hand extended outward. With a breeze of frost flowing from her fingers she was the one who fired the ice beam at the Doomsday drone who now was armless but not harmless, forgetting Jynx he stared evilly at Lorelei wanting revenge upon her instead. "Yeah I shot you stumpy so what you gonna do about it come on give me all you got" Lorelei said pulling her sleeves up ready take anything Doomsday, could shoot or throw at her as the enemies of elements began to power up.   
  
Meanwhile Jynx now reinstated with new courage from her faithful friend took advantage, of the distracted Doomsday as she quickly trapped the wicked warrior. With her golden grappling hair Doomsday was locked from each weapon making him a sitting or should I say stunned Psyduck, as Jynx squeezed the circuits out of Doomsday flattening his fearsome yet ugly face. "Jynx, Jynx, Jynx,-now for the psywave villain" Jynx cried kicking in her psychic super powers levitating Doomsday and then rapidly, bashed him into the stone hard wall dismantling the demonic drone as best to her abilities. Back at Lorelei who herself was at a crossroad matching her freezing ray against the melting mass flame-thrower of the armless Doomsday drone, but none the less Doomsday was getting the upper hand his fire was slowly. Dominating and overpowering Lorelei's ice beam sweat trickled down her forehead as her hands soon began to de-power themselves, "Oh no I'm getting weaker man someone help I can't do this much longer. Jynx Cloyster anyone help" both ice Pokemon heard her cries for help as Cloyster ran, full speed resting while Jynx and Lorelei battle toward the evil Doomsday drone. Jynx however still had to deal with her Doomsday drone until she had an idea on how to take care of both drones and, help out Lorelei as she powered up for her ice punch slamming it hard into the drone freezing him into solid ice. Jynx know had to work fast Lorelei's hands were inches from losing her ice beam and becoming melted mittens of fried flesh, until with all the strength Jynx could muster up she grabbed the frozen Doomsday drone. Pulled her human like arms back and slammed the cubed cyborg the firing Doomsday drone was so preoccupied with Lorelei he never noticed the other drone, like air born cars the 2 collided and crashed with great force of immense damage and mind blowing pain. The frozen drone was shattered into frozen fragments like the ice stabbing the other drone with his, icy remains as both ice and heat beams were ceased due to the collision. Now was the perfect time to strike before Doomsday could regain his weapon systems, "Cloyster Jynx hurry line left to right we got one shot at this so let's make it count" Lorelei said as her ice Pokemon. Readied themselves side by side pointing their attacks and weapons at the distracted drone, Lorelei powered up her hands glowed arctic sky blue flowing with powerful ice energy. Doomsday finally got his sight back despite the razor sharp ice shards only to see Lorelei and her Pokemon powered up for one final attack, "Fire together blizzard and aurora beams NOW!" Lorelei shouted at the top her lungs. The ice blast burst fork her fingers Cloyster unleashed his colorful yet deadly ice aurora beam and Jynx her blowing blizzard of snow and ice, Doomsday was actually frozen with fright defenseless and useless. Watching and feeling as the powerful ice weapons froze his entire body up in seconds, cracking with overloaded circuits and icicles as the ice was so cold the drone burst into millions of ice cubed parts   
  
leaving Lorelei and her Pokemon with nothing to say except "Cool". Now to the only Elite 4 member who is getting a kick out of the Doomsday drones literally as the gentle giant Bruno, rammed threw the evil androids bashing threw them into paper shreds with his massive muscled forearms. The drones couldn't even shout easily being bashed trashed and smashed before Bruno could even break a sweat, he chuckled loudly at the broken battered bots littering the floor with their car part body parts. "Oh man Ash never told me how much fun this was you tin cans are a scream come on who's next oh you yeah bring it here", Bruno said pointing to 4 frightened Doomsday drones cowering like cowards in the dark corner of the lobby.   
  
Bruno however didn't care as he leaped off of a lobby chair flying as if it were, then he extended his leg and foot head on as 3 drones left but one tried to claw Bruno to death very quickly. Obviously not fast enough as Bruno's foot punched a tire sized hole right threw the mechanical moron's face instantly destroying the dead drone, Bruno brushed his hands off of dust smiling at the faceless freak drone. "Do they ever learn what the Ouch I guess you do" as he gloated the other 3 drones, had grappled his arms with their hooks giving him electrical shocks with massive voltage charges. Bruno's arms were pinned surging with the electricity actually harming the gigantic rock and fighting trainer, this time the drones were the ones laughing keeping Bruno down and out with their horrible hooks. But they never had known of Bruno's full extent of powers as he smiled barely still hurt, staring at the drones and then crying out with all his might "Minimize now". The muscle maniac shrank out of sight escaping the hooks leaving the drones puzzled and shocked with fright and fear, but 1 minute later Bruno grew back bigger and angrier then ever. Grabbing 2 of the drones by their puke green Mohawks and smashing them into cannon fodder, with his cracking knuckles and fist's leaving one wimpy drone left. But lucky for the drone a whole other platoon of Doomsday drones instantly backed him up, but Bruno had it all covered "So that's the way you want to play it huh fine with me I choose you Onix". Bruno tossed out his Pokeball revealing the legendary giant scarred Onix that he captured in the mountains, meeting Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket up there catching him after curing his aching pain from his stone back. The Onix smiled at his trainer and awaited his command Bruno pointed to the pitiful platoon of dumb founded drones, "Skull bash double speed" Onix nodded and dropped his body to the floor. Able to withstand his tons of stone weight and power like a train Onix zoomed into lighting speed bring forward his iron like skull bashing head, the drones would no longer stand by afraid as they attack foolishly head on as well. Once the monster truck like Pokemon crashed right into each other no surprise as to who the winner it would be, as the Doomsday platoon were sky rocketed threw the wall and up high into the sky exploding. Due to the lack of gravity in space as the compression of space's coldness imploding, them Bruno petted Onix on head congratulating him smiling with good cause. "Well done my friend looks like your power is still unbeatable huh yeah were a team from beginning tot the end", but as Bruno babbled on about his friendship speech nobody noticed behind both companions. An enraged Doomsday drone infuriated at the loss of his platoon which were his best bots to him, he leaped out screaming and raging with the taste of revenge. Inches way from his beak like mouth Onix lifted his tail up high and without even knowing it crushed the drone with his tail, feeling only a slight itch and speaking of itch Agatha was getting   
  
bugged. As the Doomsday drones were out speeding and attacking her due to her old age, the reckless robots were making short work of the ghost/poison trainer. 2 upper cuts and Agatha was thrown to the floor her drones were especially, brutal and gave her no time needed for her to go invisible "Man this stinks if I was 10 years younger I'd trash you bionic boobs one by one.   
  
But for now maybe my buddies can do the work for me kill em a lot boys go" Agatha released, 3 Pokeballs at the equal amount of Doomsday drones attacking her using Haunter Gengar and Golbat. The poison Pokemon spilt up having a three for a brawl with the drones as Haunter started the first assault, the purple specter laughed while clashing fist and claw back to back with the Doomsday drone. Yet the odd thing is since both are ghost's neither Haunter or Doomsday had landed a single punch on either of each other, "Ha, ha Haunter haunt-okay playtime is over how about a kiss?". Haunter extended out his long lizard like tongue that spooked Doomsday, stopping his next punching claw attacks as haunter licked Doomsday with his lick attack. Doomsday sparked and screamed paralyzed as the licked saliva reacted painfully different to his circuitry still he was paralyzed, Agatha cheered on her ghostly Pokemon "Yes oh yeah way to go Haunter. Now while he's frozen attack him head on full force" Haunter nodded and, flew like a rocketing bullet bearing all teeth and claws to shred Doomsday with. But the demonic drone was not totally paralyzed as he opened up his head compartment with enough mobility as he blasted away his, missile about to collide with the oncoming Haunter who just spotted the menacing missile. Haunter stopped in a heartbeat at mere sight of the missile he quickly energized his eyes glowing them brighter then light bulbs, "Haunter-confuse ray" a clever counter attack the confuse ray striking the missile directly. As the ray confused its target scanners as the missile as Haunter predicted it, redirected itself backwards heading right for its original owner Doomsday. The drone was paralyzed by both the lick and his own deathly fear as the missile destroyed him just as soon as the warhead pricked his face, Haunter giggled and cheered proud of the improvement of his battling skills. "Good job Haunter return okay Golbat your next give em the big bite attack hard" the vampire Pokemon, unhinged his jaw and clamped it whole over the Doomsday's face crushing each eye beak and nose it came in contact with. The Doomsday drone whaled in excruciating pain as he finally got Golbat off with a quick laser eye blast, then repeated the move to bring the bat beast down. Luckily Golbat's wings were well made as he easily escaped each and any laser shot Doomsday could launch until he fired his grappling hooks, Agatha and Golbat gasped as the hooks wrapped rapidly around Golbat. Keeping him hovering in mid air perfect for an attack Golbat struggled but to no use as Doomsday gave him electrical shocks, draining him more and more with each shock Agatha could watch this no more she called for an attack immediately. "Golbat please try with all your available strength try the screech attack" a smile grew upon Golbat's face, as he once again unhinged his jaw wide a tire this time and screeched an ear piercing howl. The sonic scream overloaded Doomsday with pain losing his grappling grip, as Golbat escaped spreading his wings out happy again to   
  
be free "Golbat bat Golbat gol Golbat-your time is up freak and here I come ha". Golbat chuckled as Agatha was amazed at how her Pokemon were so brave and, willing to battle the evil androids listening to themselves doing their own attacks. Without even her saying a word of it as Golbat spread out his razor tipped wings readying his double wing attack special, Golbat flew faster and fast gaining speed so fast he was a blur to both Doomsday and Agatha. The ringing stopped in the drone's shattered ears as he looked dead head, only to be seeing double of Golbat's shadow as Golbat went flying so fast.   
  
Without the drone knowing it he was sliced in half from his face his halves dropped, like a cut apple buzzing a few zaps of his former leftover lifeless body. Golbat was recalled as the last drone still had to be dealt with by Agatha's best Pokemon the great Gengar the shadowy ghost, was racing away from Doomsday dodging his lasers while doing a few stunts. To show off at his electronic enemy Doomsday tired of these pranks unleashed, his whole armada of weaponry lasers lighting and missiles giving Gengar more than he bargained for. The sweat trickled down from Gengar's forehead getting more tired and exhausted unable to avoid the attacks much longer, but as Gengar looked behind him to his surprise Doomsday was gone as were the flying weapons. Gengar shouted to his ancient mistress master "Gengar gen Gengar-where'd he go?" Agatha shrieked as she pointed, behind him once more as Doomsday appeared face wise to Gengar smiling. Opening his claptrap of a mouth and blasted Gengar into the wall cracking the stone of the airport walls, with Doomsday's greatest toy a particle cannon located in his mouth and chest compartment. Agatha was so filled with hatred anger and depressing emotional heartbreak of how she could, just watch this atrocity staying a bystander no more she leaped into battle. Activating her hidden gift of invisibility becoming dead air before Doomsday's very eyes, he forgot about beating Gengar searching for Agatha his scanners on full alert. But the only thing he found was a huge kick in his batteries by Agatha's thick hard skinned boots unseen by all eyes, except of course for Gengar who just sat back began to recover and enjoyed the show. Jabs punches kicks tosses turns flips dips trips rips smashing bashing trashing and some good old kick in jaw attacks were all used, Agatha spared no offense as she used every powerful hit she could manage. Upon the battered bot, "And to top it off one good stick in the head for good luck" Agatha said instantly reappearing as she jabbed her black cane. Right between the drone's eyes leaving him staggering and stuttering just about, ready to be finished off for good Gengar feeling better than ever stood up. Sturdily and proudly as he grasped his little hands together charging up his ultimate attack to end the done for Doomsday drone, Agatha at the last second jumped back yanked her cane back screaming to Gengar "Nightshade fire". "Gengar-say goodbye" the 2 cried as Gengar fully charged blasted his fearsome finishing finale, as his dark purple laser beams, flowed from his tiny hands striking the stunned cyborg in a finishing flash. Of destruction destroying Doomsday leaving Gengar and Agatha laughing giving each other a hearty hand shake, and now for the final ending fight Lance the dragon training leader of the Elite 4. Was in the biggest bind out of all the elite high in the sky upon his trusty Dragonite being tailed, by a terrorizing track of air born Doomsday drones jetting max speed on their jet pack backs. Lance looked downward spotting the drones catching up from   
  
behind he whispered to his Dragonite "Show time big guy" Dragonite, smiled as he dove straight down out speeding the drones who of course followed them. Dragonite flew circles around each and every last drone confusing them and mocking them with his superior speed and intelligence, eventually Dragonite and Lance were stranded in mid air right in the middle. Sticking straight out in the laser filled sky "Okay boys you want to tangle, then let's do it the right way Dragonite dragon rage" Dragonite gathered up his big old belly of breath. Blasting it out with great force of power the drones were caught in the cyclone of wind and gust, spinning and spitting the dizzy drones out of its windy sides crashing and killing them.   
  
With each launched bot leaving the sky droneless and, warless with Lance and Dragonite happy hollering heroes slapping each other's high fives. "Dragonite dragon Dragonite-we did Lance we clobbered those bolt brains" but before Lance could answer, his brain just froze with fright from looking at the topside of the airport's rooftop. Dragonite soon looked down as well seeing the terrifying truth of his question, the entire rooftop was nothing but pure silver and sinister steel of Doomsday drones watching and waiting. Only now they're waiting was over as the drones headed full force forward toward none other than Dragonite and Lance, "I think Dragonite know would be a good time to MOVE IT! Lance shouted panicking insanely. The gentle dragon flew higher and faster trying to avoid the rocketing robots but as they, looked below them it was plain to see that the Doomsday would not stop. Until both of them had been killed and blown to bits Lance sighed and stared at the drones worried on how to stop them "Great I'm stuck up here, got billions of drones following us and if we go to high. Were gonna get killed by either the lack of air of those chrome clowns how could it get worse?", his answer was quickly answered as the drones then linked up into a evil grinning chain of robotical death. The dragon trainer mumbled to himself sweating like crazy "Never mind wait hold on a second", as he looked past the chain of drones he noticed the crashed airplane. To which he and everyone else had entered in on which gave him an idea good time too, since Dragonite was about to pass out and the air was thick as string soup. Lance quickly told Dragonite to stop before he flew any higher than he was supposed to, calling out 2 of his other Pokemon Gyarados and Aerodactyl who as well. Flew up to their master waiting for his commands as the Doomsday horde came closer to their area armed and totally dangerous, "Okay guys listen up here's the plan turn forward and wait for signal. Change up your hyper beams and when I say go you fire them straight down at each others beams so they all collide, if my plan works right added with my hyper beam we can take out all those drones. In one shot but it has to count the trick I'm performing can only be used once because its power, is too great to be used daily and could easily vaporize a city or 3 got it good". Lance Dragonite Aerodactyl and Gyarados began to power up as the drones were very close to reaching their air space, as the yellow energy lights of their powering up began to glow and absorb into their bodies. The flying terror Aerodactyl opened his mouth wider as did Gyarados realizing, how strong this beam will have to be finally after all the endless time it seemed like. All 4 warriors were charged ready and prepare to unleash the worst they could attack with Dragonite Gyarados and Aerodactyl put, their heads together keeping their mouths side by side. As Lance put in his hand to complete it then as the Doomsday cried their evil cries of battle and war, they had reached the same airspace the   
  
others were in weapons rage. Lance took a deep breath closed his eyes and shouted to his Pokemon "GO FIRE!", time seemed to freeze no one breathed blinked or even spoke a single word. The great yellow light burst into a glorious firework's like display of energy and total magnification the beams were launched from each mouth and hand.   
  
Provided by the dragon team the hyper beams just as Lance planned collided with each other and somehow, due to the electric magnetism that the beams carried with in one another they fused into a single super sized hyper beam. It raged past threw the sky and slammed into the metallic juggernauts that were too quickly engulfed by the massive blast to even think of escaping it, the drone's bodies melted away like dust in the wind becoming dead air. Vaporized and destroyed in scraps of mere garbage the size of a teaspoon as for the surviving drones not yet stricken by the super hyper beam, were blown down my the gigantic explosion all ending up as well exploding. On top of what remained of the airplane the heroes came in on ending it all, with a colossal sized mushroom cloud burying the destroyed remains. Of the airplane as well the Doomsday drones as Lance Dragonite Aerodactyl and, Gyarados flew back down to the airport to continue their war against the drones. Waiting for their final life long choice to be made by Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket once again life choices have caught up with us, as they always do the gym leaders and Elite 4 made excellent choices today. As do the other trainers and that is to aid Ash in war to stop the evil Mewthree for if they don't, and Ash dos not find the factory of the Doomsday drones and instead locates Mewthree's biggest and baddest secret weapon to date. Then all the life choices as well their lives will end up where most have to the lost souls of humans and Pokemon alike, taken by this life long alien war it will all end up in death unless someone like Ash can make the right choice to fight back and win.  
THE END!   
  



	4. United

  
United  
  
Now here is something I bet you all have been expecting me to talk about and that is size its something we all overlook, you shouldn't size can be determining factor in many things. Fights movies even wars such as this one but big or little each one can prove itself quite useful, small a good one you can move faster and quicker avoiding enemies that think too little of them. Looks aren't everything either no matter how small or bog they look or seem nothing is ever what it seems to be, however don't count big guys out strength and power are just as important as size is. Being able to do some of the most toughest jobs with brute strength can get the job done in no time, well today the answer to the question of size over strength will be answered. Of which is better as our heroes are going to have an experience so big they will never forget it, back to our war torn tale now as Ash Misty Brock Team Rocket and Seth search deep beneath the airport for the source of the Doomsday drones. That Seth sense with his psychic powers earlier as he is about to meet face to face with a "Ouch oh man it's a wall", complained the head aching scientist as he was losing track of where the Doomsday signal was. "I can't take this anymore we have been down here for hours following a psychic scientist who can't even see where he's going", Ash groaned tired himself of James's constant whining of when they will find the factory. "Look James for the 10th billionth time Seth said he sensed a signal like the Doomsday drones if he's right the factory should be this way", Misty stepped in getting just as annoyed "So shut up and let's get going already". Team Rocket growled biting their lips angrily as they told Arbok and Weezing to keep on digging faster and faster each time, with every scream and shout Seth's brain thumped as hard as his heart did. Locking onto the signal with all his available psychic powers as Brock watched him, he then had an idea that might locate the factory even faster. Tapping Ash on the shoulder the young Pallet trainer turned back toward his friend, "Hey Brock what's up?" "Hey Ash I need to ask you Mew was made by the same computer that Seth made right?". Both he and Seth nodded which proved that his idea just might work Misty curiously asked "Why?", Brock smiled and explained his plan "Well we can go twice as fast if Mew uses her psychic powers. With the ones Seth is using that way" Ash smiled as he realized his idea completing his sentence "Then we'll find the factory, okay let's do it Mew I choose you" Ash called Mew from her Pokeball. Telling her what to do as both quickly teamed up and in no time they had found, a clear signal for the Doomsday factory Seth smiled watching Mew smile right back. Very happy and proud to see that his father's creation was having a great life filled with joy and without fear and hard ache, Meowth however was a little worried about whether or not this was the right way to go. The talking Pokemon jumped in front of Mew Seth Arbok and Weezing instantly asking them all, "Hold on a second   
  
here how do we know dat these 2 brain boys are sure of where were going?". "He's got a good point Ash you said it yourself were not totally sure that this is even the Doomsday factory" Jesse said, agreeing with Meowth not moving another step until Ash answered her question. "Wah hey listen I trust Seth and Mew they have never let us down before and I know there not going to start now" "Pika, pika-that's right", Pikachu well agreed with Ash as did Misty and Brock right behind Ash and Pikachu.  
  
"Guys listen fighting isn't going to solve anything this is the best way to go and we can't go back or we'll get caught so, why don't we just pretend it never happened huh guys?" Misty said trying to make sure no blood is shed. Meowth grabbed a paw full of dirt and grasses and, threw it right in Misty's face saying to her in a kid like voice. "Pretend that you have a brain while your at it ha, ha, ha dirt face" as Meowth laughed at Misty's filthy face, she grabbed the dirt from her face grinding it her in crushing hands. Her rage seemed the shine off from her body in flaming anger Ash Brock and, Pikachu stepped back "Uh oh" Ash and Brock murmured. Soon James and Jesse joined in on the laugh that is until Misty balled up her fist, pulled it back and BAM! smacked each rocket in the head with her crunching knuckles. Team Rocket laid there twitching with gigantic red bruises on their foreheads Misty smiled asking them angrily "Any more questions?", Jesse James and Meowth jumped back and helped fast as they could helping Arbok and Weezing in the dig. Ash proud of Misty fighting back he still felt depressed staring up at the dirt thinking of seeing the sky, Pikachu and Togepi watched him wondering what he was thinking of right now. "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachu-Ash what's wrong looks like your thinking of someone" "Togepi togi, togi-who daddy who?", Ash smiled petting both Pokemon and their cute little heads breathing out a breath of sorrow. "Guys its nothing much its just that with Mew and Seth now we'll soon be at the factory, and I was only wondering how things were going up there with the guys". Though he could not see them Ash sensed in his heart a prayer that his friends and allies were succeeding in stopping, the Doomsday drone army speaking of which we go now back up to the surface where as. The Cerulean sisters of Misty herself are taking a swim in the water, with their Pokemon but I tell you this it is not a very enjoyable swim that they are partaking in. "Mommy Daisy like move it already before that creep laser fries my hair" whimpered Violet asking her head sister Daisy, to speed up their main Pokemon Dewgong as the tried to outrun the demented drones. By escaping in their natural element water the blonde haired leader kicked her foot in Dewgong's side screaming toward him "Dewgong hurry up, the robots are gaining double speed". The icy sea lion nodded smiling as he flapped his fins harder and faster meanwhile in the back of him, 2 drones were washed down to the bottom of the ocean by the massive wave Dewgong caused. Still robots and still having a hatred of water the Doomsday still did not back down, zooming full speed ahead firing their eye lasers. The flaming heat beams zapped in water by water missing Dewgong and the Cerulean sisters keeping good speed and avoidance of the drones, the blue haired Lily spat her tongue out shouting "Nice shot chrome dome". Until a sudden stop slammed as sisters into the back of their heads as Dewgong stopped cold in his tracks, Daisy was shocked rubbing her head sore of   
  
hitting her to her sisters so roughly. "Hey Dewgong so like what's the big deal with the stopping and junk oh" she said coldly, staring eye to eye with an entire arsenal of angry Doomsday drones staring right back at her. Locking and loading their weapons blocking all possible paths of escape chances, Violet slapped her sister across the face shouting at her with furious rage "You blue haired bozo you just had to spit your tongue at them.   
  
You could of like just said please shoot me" Daisy broke them up, shutting their mouths up quickly Dewgong nervously asked his masters "Dewgong gong-what do I do now?". Daisy thought as fast as she could trying to think of a plan as the sinister cyborgs hovered in closer and closer, time was out and Daisy didn't know what to do until she noticed looking back at her sister's. Next to their legs on their waste she smiled and screamed "Pokemon that's it guys give me your Pokemon" Lily and Violet took one each and, gave them to Daisy she tossed them out into the ocean releasing. Seaking and Starmie Misty's Starmie to be exact Daisy pointed dead ahead, facing the evil Doomsday drones "Dewgong Starmie Seaking full speed ahead with water gun on those drones". The water Pokemon nodded and blasted out their water burst's full force the evil androids were easily shoved back, the water had tremendous force some were shoved back other short circuited and blacked out into the water. Dewgong then flapped his fins like mad swimming rapidly threw the cleared passage way as the other Pokemon, kept the drones away with their water guns. But electricity being their weakness the Doomsday had the perfect trick up their scythe sleeves, they instantly fired their grappling hooks around Seaking and Starmie. Then electrocuted by their zapping currents from the hooks sending them floating back, to the Cerulean sister's unconscious. Daisy shivered looking backward at the blacked out Pokemon calling them back shaking like a rag doll uttering, "This is like totally bogus dead bogus Dewgong move it what?". The blonde born leader tried to get Dewgong to escape but another grappling hook, was fired from a sneaky Doomsday drone from behind and captured Daisy. Like a fishing reel it yanked her skyward away from her heartbroken sisters, heading for the creepy claws of the dreaded Doomsday drone. Lily choked her only sister to death screaming, "What do we do what do we do what do we do?" Violet again slapped her shutting her up as she stared at her helpless sibling in the sky. Then an idea jumped into her mind "I got it Dewgong forget about the drones hurry use ice beam on Daisy instead", puzzled at her request Dewgong was still their Pokemon as he turned from the other drones. Pointing his mouth at Daisy then with a gust of deep air and breath Dewgong blasted his freezing ice beam at Daisy she screamed, telling them not to shoot her but the beam instantly froze her from head to toe in seconds. The frosty female's weight was now 10 times heavier Violet watched in awe as her plan was working, the icy weight of Daisy yanked the hunter drone down farther and faster as the 2 sank from the sky. Dewgong blasted a massive aurora beam into the water making a huge explosion from the beam's, discharge boiling the water as it melted the ice right off Daisy and melted the drone along with the ice into dead air. "N-nice idea V-violet next time I w-would like to be c-conscious to see it w-work" Daisy shivered, as she still was chilly from the ice breaking Violet   
  
was however not listening. As there was still the brutal batch of Doomsday drones screaming forward into attack Daisy Lily and Violet all together grabbed Dewgong's tail and, swerved it to the right facing Dewgong forward together again they cried.   
  
"Use together ice and aurora beams Dewgong" "Dewgong-say goodbye" the water lovers doubly cried as the combination, of Dewgong's ice and aurora beams became an unstoppable weapon of mass destruction easily and quickly. Destroying every last Doomsday drone in sight sending the frozen fried parts all to the bottom of the ocean hearing only the words, "Totally cool" as the Cerulean sisters swam back to the airport to help out the others. As for the others themselves Ash's first foe from Pallet Town the bug trainer Samurai as he was having more fun slicing, the Doomsday drones into halves like tomatoes then he ever had battling Pokemon trainers. "Nitwit novices with my sword and my awesome speed to me, all you are is fire wood Ha" he jumped into battle cutting another drone into scrap metal. Wiping the sword clean of robot guts foolishly leaving his guard down as 4 laser beams in an instant blasted his sword skidding away from him, stopping a few feet away from Samurai as 2 new drones were ready for battle. The cyborg slicer sneered at his electronic enemies pulling 2 Pokeballs from his belt "Clever wood aren't you its time to go back to the splinters you once came from drone heads Pinsir Scyther battle mode now". His blade bug battlers appeared from their Pokeballs his first powerhouse Pokemon ever of course Pinsir and aside from the stage beetle, the infamous ninja mantis himself Scyther the drones pulled their scythes out as well. Making this a blade bot on bug blade battle royal launching themselves into war with the blink of an eye, Samurai turned to get his sword only to face another Doomsday drone armed and extremely dangerous. Samurai smiled at the drone pulling another object from his belt but it was not a Pokeball, "Now you see me now you don't" he crashed the black marble into the ground. Releasing a blinding cloud of smoke engulfing and blinding the rampaging robot meanwhile he knew his Pokemon were getting beat, as he saw the scrapes and bruises appear upon their battered faces from the drone's own blades. "Scyther Pinsir you can beat these novices show them real blade work Scyther double team" the mantis dodged the drone long, enough to spilt into 2 images of himself confusing the wicked warrior. Both Scyther and Samurai smiled as Doomsday was open for a full frontal attack, Samurai shouted back "Now slash attack" "Scyther scythe-be gone evil one". The samurai swordsman cried as Scyther with all his might slashed off both of Doomsday's arms disarming his now swordless and, armless opponent the mechanized monster whaled back in excruciating torment. Next up the pincer headed Pinsir as he locked horns and hands with his Doomsday drone grasping each other grip for vice grip, "Excellent work Pinsir vice grip him as long as possible" but the drone was now enraged. As he head butted Pinsir in the face out of the lock raising his claws high up, like Scyther preparing to copy the attack as Pinsir painfully staggered back.   
  
"No Pinsir open your eyes his blades it can't be I uh guillotine NOW!" at the last second and instant, Pinsir snapped his pincer blades upon his head cutting the frightful frozen fiend in mid air as the 2 halves dropped slowly.   
  
Samurai cheered for joyful joy thanking his Pokemon entirely forgetting about the drone he had gassed, as he burst from the cleared smoke tackling the shocked Samurai hard into a stone wall. Everyone but Doomsday froze with grief and concern Samurai staggered back up wobbling upon, his weakened legs the drone sliced him with his razor scythe arm. Knocking back to the ground and fortunately back to his sword Scyther and, Pinsir had an idea of how to help their master the bug brothers teamed up double time. As Scyther grabbed the armless android he had defeated and Pinsir the top half of his sliced drone, then using full force in both their seismic toss attacks. Launched the drone parts right back at the Doomsday attacking samurai who had grasped his sword waiting for the right moment, which came as Doomsday ready to finish the job turned back to notice. The oncoming barrage of broken bots coming his way at top super sonic speed, "Die demon drone" Samurai screamed taking the chance as Doomsday had forgotten about him. As the shogun trainer leaped into mid air seeming to be moving in slow motion in the sights of the paralyzed Doomsday drone, Samurai sliced the demonic drone down the middle making a perfect clean cut. The drone slowly spilt in half dropping its parts side by side Samurai jumped away as the drone parts his Pokemon had thrown, collided with the 2 halves of the drone he just sliced causing a massive and quite destructive explosion. Destroying every last robot part piece and half of the 3 decimated Doomsday drones "Oh man what a bang Pinsir Scyther are you damaged?", Samurai called as the dust began to clear from the blast the young warrior. Stared straight threw it and luckily saw the smiling faces, of his 2 bug Pokemon Scyther and Pinsir clashed their claws together in a sign of true "Victory". They cried as their battle had be done and now another rages on "Ouch man hey stop it wow hey a little help would be nice guys", whined Seymour the scientist the bumbling moon stone researcher from Mt. Moon. Running full force and top speed crying as 1 mighty mean looking Doomsday drone hot on his trail, but his cries did not go unheard as in a spilt second the drone was toppled upon by the Clefairy and Clefable also from Mt. Moon. "Thanks guys I knew you could do it now together pound attack" Seymour said as the pink power puffs together banged their little fist's, denting breaking and cracking the evil android's metallic hide. Taking no more of this pathetic pink punishment Doomsday blasted them all off, with an electrical force field blast the Clefairy and Clefable rolled but bounced right back up. Doomsday was not impressed firing a deadly twin laser eye beam "Quick light screen" Seymour blocked the attack as the tiny Clefairy, reflected the beams right back at Doomsday denting his eye blasters wrecking them. "Clefable fable-were up head butt" said the leader Clefable way ahead of Seymour as the older and stronger Clefable leaped into the air, bashing the battered bot with their Pokemon skulls knocking the   
  
drone smack dab into the wall.   
  
The Doomsday drone however was not finished yet he even laughed as at the puny head butt attack since he was still, fully functional but as soon as he stood back up ready for battle. Seymour happily smiled as the Clefairy and Clefable gathered round the puzzled robot, holding paw and claw nail and finger then they all began to dance sort of. Waving their fingers back and forth again and again the drone got dizzy from watching the fingers repeat their pattern, finally Seymour broke the silence of the air commanding the final attack "Metronome time". Then Clefairy and Clefable stopped pointing straight up they squeaked, giggling even "Clefairy-bye, bye" the Doomsday drone stared at them wondering what was supposed to happen. Then a pure white light beamed form beneath him expanding and glowing absorbing the drone into it, it screeched a fearful moaning moan as the beam then vanished disappearing. Along with the mashed and mangled remaining parts of the totaled titanic terror laving nothing but a nut and bolt behind, Seymour hugged the Clefairy and Clefable thanking them all very much. "Wow you guys did it I can't believe it we beat a real alien this is incredible" "Clefairy fairy Clefairy-but that's not all", "Clefable fable, fable Clefable, Clefable-for once you weren't too chicken to do something". Said the Clefairy and Clefable impressed themselves that Seymour didn't black out, of fear or grief but as soon as the jabbering scientist took on look at the fried face. Of the decimated Doomsday drone still in tact blown a few feet away from the Clefairy, he gulped and blacked out faster than you could have said the word "Clefable". "Okay boys who wants to rumble HA" shouted A.J and bad boy himself that Ash lost his first match to besides Brock of course, as the rough rider trainer kept the cyborg simpletons back with fear of his leather whip. "Yeah not so tough any more are you well time to end it" A.J prepared to whip the 3 drones out of commission with one last crack, but the center drone grinned as he leaped in front opened his jaws wide closed them over the whip. And bit the whip right in half leaving A.J whipless and now defenseless "Now would be a good time to make tracks ah", not wanting to run away from a battle but he was out numbered and out classed without his whip. But the drones were not one to lose sight of their target as the left drone launched a grappling hook from his menacing mouth, flying across the room and easily rounding A.J up like a wild Pokemon. Pulling him in for the finishing capture the Doomsday drone cackled watching the sweat trickle down, from A.J's frightened face "Bah you are no warrior but a brainless coward without your whip or pride you'll never stop. The all mighty Mewthree let alone us 3 drones give it up boy you'll never win", but seeing how right the drone was A.J finally saw why he ran he was afraid of losing. With the fear of that on the drone's side they could easily destroy him or anyone else like that, A.J clenched his fist tightly around 3 Pokeballs awaiting the perfect   
  
chance to take this snickering sicko out. As the smiling smiles of both Doomsday and A.J met he tossed the Pokeballs instantly, "Never say never bolt brains Raticate brigade super fang".   
  
In mere moments A.J was released the triple threat of the Raticate slammed, their fearsome fangs into the surprised Doomsday drone scattering body parts around the room. Rapidly and quickly biting bite after bite crushing each and every last part of the Doomsday drone leaving nothing left but a half eaten beak, "Raticate rat-dinner's done" said a pleased Raticate crushing the broken beak with his foot. "Great work guys 1 down and 2 butt ugly drones to go" chuckled A.J pulling out another Pokeball ready for action, the right handed drone attacked next blaring out his jet engines getting a fast and easy start. But A.J was nobody's fool pulling out his next Pokeball he tossed it right for the oncoming Doomsday drone, commanding the newly arriving Pokemon "Beedrill take him out" the bee battler arrived stinging mad for battle. Doomsday and Beedrill tackled right into each other hovering on wing and jet in mid air both advancing but neither one could beat the other, finally both were tired of this joke as Doomsday blasted Beedrill back with an eye laser shot. A.J caught the poor Pokemon before he struck the floor taking the full hit of Doomsday's attack "Gotcha buddy you okay?", A.J said hurt but still strong smiling back at his Beedrill. The buzzing bee smiled back nodding yes very grateful for the rescue as he buzzed back, battling ready "Okay Beedrill let's get em poison sting attack now". Beedrill unleashed an onslaught of stingers striking the off guarded drone easily piercing, his iron skin and poisoning the now short-circuiting Doomsday drone due to the poison's toxic effects. Beedrill buzzed happily as he watched Doomsday overload and blow his fuses like crazy, A.J then called for a seismic toss Beedrill immediately jabbed his twin stingers right threw the busted bot's guts. Then flinging him high up smack into the ceiling cracking it open like an Eggxecute A.J cheered while the last drone sneered, "End it with pin missile" Beedrill proudly fired for him and A.J as his double daggers. Rocketed off from his arms striking the demonic drone coughing with excruciating pain and torment, as he instantly exploded dropping Beedrill's stingers right back into his arms "Beedrill wins you did it buddy". A.J jumped for joy running to hug his faithful Beedrill until as he watched ahead in horror a massive blast crashed Beedrill instantly, away from A.J slamming to the ground next to the Raticate brigade. They all turned to see the last Doomsday drone with an already fired missile, at Beedrill enraged with the cheap and cruel shot the Raticate brigade charged madly at the evil Doomsday drone. "No guys he's already armed" but it was too late Doomsday launched his grappling hook arms wrapping, all Raticate up tightly and watching happily as they fell the ground struggling to get free. Now it was down to A.J and the Doomsday with both Pokemon out but he had one last Pokemon one that he is very close to, as he pulled the Pokeball out from his pocket grasping it angrily at the wicked Doomsday drone. "That does it no one hurts my   
  
Pokemon and gets away with it time for me to bring out the big guns come on Sandslash", the Pokeball burst open materializing a great and powerful Sandslash evolved from the same Sandshrew that beat Ash years ago. Fully evolved and ready for battle Sandslash leaped upon A.J's command "Slash attack" as the blade battlers clashed one another, sword like weapons in a battle of swordsmen ship and for survival. CLANG! Slash bash and trash were the noises heard as the 2 Pokemon creatures blocked each other, move for move with each swift sword slice it seemed that both warriors were evenly matched out but the evil android.   
  
Was not gong to let this mindless madness go on Sandslash raised his claws, up to try and cut off the robot's arms and end the futile fight. Doomsday opened up his head compartment but this time no missile was used for this attack, instead a pressurized water cannon Doomsday smiled at the worried Sandslash. "What the water oh no" A.J cried watching the cannon blast Sandslash away like a bug on a car shield Sandslash, is able to withstand water which is what confused A.J he ran to his water logged Pokemon. Sandslash raised his claw and held hands with his terrified trainer "Sandslash slash sand-its t-too c-cold", A.J felt Sandslash's body it was freezing all over "That why you fell back to the water its ice cold. Well don't worry buddy you rest here I'll show that freak who's AH", before A.J could finish he screamed in pain as the same icy water blast struck his back. Blasting him away from the weakened Sandslash leaving him a cornered target for Doomsday as he hovered over to A.J and, began to beat him mercilessly with his jagged claws and arms the other Pokemon could only watch. "Raticate cate rat, rat Raticate-Sandslash we need help if you could only cut the ropes" the Raticate pleaded to their Pokemon pal, Beedrill then buzzed over the same thing if Sandslash could break the hold on the Raticate brigade. He Beedrill and the others could surprise Doomsday and save A.J the mole monster gritted his teeth feeling the icy stinging pain but then, he looked back watching the blood fly from A.J's nearly broken mouth and teeth. Things are all up to Sandslash finally making his decision he turned his back on the Raticate pointing his leather like back hide to them, then h grunted and groaned as he fired a barrage of poison stingers they flew. Slicing open the ropes releasing the Raticate brigade Beedrill started to hover up again Sandslash got up as well digging right underground, signaling to the other Pokemon. "Sandslash sand, sand Sandslash-go let's save A.J now forward" and then the ground mole disappeared underground, meanwhile A.J watched and waited for the end of his life staring eye to with Doomsday. The demonic drone growled at him with a grinning evil grin raising high a gigantic multi tooled axe sword and guillotine combination, ready to end A.J once and for all "Well at least the other will be safe goodbye Sandslash get it over with already". A.J cried demanding the sickening sentence to be taken out already but as he closed his eyes, waiting for all to go black he instead heard a shatter like blades slicing threw metal. Then as A.J opened his eyes to his great surprise and happiness he saw his Beedrill ripping the combined blade weapon into pieces, with the dreaded twin needle attack Doomsday shouted in rage and pain. Beedrill dragged A.J away further and further from Doomsday as the Raticate brigade jump kicked, the distracted drone 3 times in the face sending the robot smacking right back down to the ground. The Raticate then jumped back to A.J and Beedrill as the grand finale just appeared form the Earth   
  
Sandslash burst free, out of the floor spinning high the air A.J saw he waiting for his command. The young trainer smiled as he called for a "Fissure strike Sandslash" the mole monster spun round and round, as he drilled right back down threw the decimated Doomsday drone shattering and destroying the grounded garbage can. A.J immediately hugged his helpful Pokemon proud of himself and them as well as they ventured on toward another challenge, "Victreebel quick vine whip" spoke Joe the plant trainer Misty battled at Pokemon Tech.   
  
As his vicious fully evolved Victreebel had a dueling of arms whipping back Doomsday's hook arms from reaching either of the 2, luckily it worked the whipping vines kept Doomsday easily at bay. The evil drone then fried the vines away from his ugly fearsome face with his laser eyes, Victreebel moaned at the burning pain Joe quickly comforted him back to health with a burn heal. "There you should be better now Victreebel how about we show em your super duper razor leaf attack?" the dual typed grass, and poison Pokemon nodded smiling as he launched a slicing barrage of his razor leaves. Which in mere moments sliced off the hook arms from Doomsday not even trying to block the attack, he whaled as his arms sparked and shorted out as they crumbled into crumbs onto the floor. "Victreebel bell-now he's disarmed" Victreebel and Joe giggled at their little joke where as, Doomsday was feeling any feeling but laughter exploding in anger. Jetting face forward at Joe screaming out his engines speed scanners, "Ah Victreebel I uh oh acid hurry" Joe panicked just remembering the toxic attack. Victreebel gathered up his venomous lips and barfed forward a huge splash of boiling acid at the rocketing robot that still stupidly, ignored the acid big mistake as the drone reached face to face with Joe as the acid struck. The only thing remaining of the brain dead bot was his frizzled melted Mohawk the acid obviously destroyed the drone before, he could reach Joe "Aha ha, ha nice one Victreebel boy glad that guy's gone". "Victreebel-behind you!" a sudden attack from behind caught both Victreebel and Joe's attentions, a maniacal Doomsday is flaming with rage and amazing speed preparing to kill them. From the back before they knew what hit them "Rock throw" a female voice said out of no where, as an even bigger surprise a gigantic ton terror sized Pokemon came crashing down. Crushing the attacking android with his massive monstrous bulging body Joe brushed the smoke away, seeing that the Pokemon which crushed the Doomsday was a Golem he then remembered someone he knows. That had a Graveler and with her high enough experience it could easily evolve, he knew just who was behind the hiding shadows as she came into view showing herself to be "Giselle". It was her the girl that beat Misty but lost to Ash in an amazing match with Pikachu and her Cubone, "That's right Joe what you never expected little old me to be here. Ash may have beaten me but I'm a friend who will be there till the end" Joe practically drooled, at the beautiful sight of Giselle he had always had a crush on her but was too embarrassed to say it. Suddenly jumping back into reality "Oh yeah sorry he, he I sort of zoned out there thanks again for saving me", he said blushing Giselle welcomed him also blushing him as Golem rolled back to her side. But their little get together would have to wait since both became the perfect targets for a vicious lone wolf warrior drone, Giselle was blown right into the holding arms of Joe as a missile had struck her feet making it impossible for   
  
her to walk. "Ouch man that stupid cyber twit hurt my legs I can't move you go me and Golem can take care of this creep", but Joe saw the hurt in her eyes and from the looks of that drone she's going to need all the help she can get. He picked her up by the hand and looked firmly in her face "No Giselle I know this is hard for me to say but I may never get the chance, if that drone gets us I uh no what I mean is I" "I love you".   
  
She finished his sentence he looked back at her with heart filled and innocent shocked eyes, as he saw the gentle smile grow upon her frail face. "I had always known I just never knew you felt the same way Joe and if you do then, let's do this together" Joe kissed her hugging her tighter than a jail cell felling free as air. "Okay but how about some help come on Bulbasaur" he released one of his first Pokemon for back up Giselle agreed and, called out her Cubone the 2 tiny Pokemon joined up with Golem and Victreebel. As they leaped courageously into battle with the drone that was not scared nor impressed by the Pokemon's teamwork, as he started the assault unleashing multiple laser eye blast's to each Pokemon. Luckily each were able to avoid the pulsar projectiles Cubone ran up bravely facing the drone, head on Giselle quickly commanded "Cubone bone club now". "Cubone bone, bone CUBON!-no one hurts my friends monster" cried Cubone raising his bone club and smashing it hard into the steel plated head of Doomsday. Leaving a massive dent in the bruised bot Cubone rapidly continued the attack smacking the same spot harder and harder each time, "That's it put your rage attack into it" but the drone was getting tired of this mind game. Before one more club could be stricken forth Doomsday grabbed the club with his titanium claws and tossed it along with Cubone aside to the wall, the ground warrior ran back to his loving master as another missile was loading from the drone's head compartment. The missile hummed roaring to life as it burst off heading right for the stranded heroes, but Cubone was not one to back down from a challenge as he studied the rocket just like Giselle taught him. Using his brain instead of brain he knew just what to do as did Giselle winking back to her roughing and ready Pokemon, "Cubone now use the bonemerang" Cubone balled his tiny fist's back and catapulted the bone. Swinging just like a boomerang it collided with the missile knocking it off course and reversing its direction, as it turned right back around and exploded right onto a very shocked and displeased Doomsday drone. Cubone sighed as he dropped back tired of keeping up with the renegade robot Giselle patted him on the helmet "Good job Cubone you did great", "Cubone-thanks" they cheered but while they did Victreebel perked his ears up. Hearing and sensing something very dangerous still amiss in the supposed destruction site of the drone, then like a burglar from the black night the Doomsday drone still alive came screaming back into action. Giselle and Cubone frozen of screaming fright Joe saw the drone aiming its evil sights upon his love but, he wasn't going to stand by afraid this time he and Bulbasaur instantly blocked Giselle preparing to anticipate the robot. "Bulbasaur leech seed quick" Bulbasaur launched his twin seeds at the second Joe finished his command but unfortunately, the drone was too quick he easily avoided the seeds and screamed in his mighty raging rage. Joe's face now was just as Giselle's scared beyond belief he had   
  
one more chance to be the hero, and the now was the time for it "Bulbasaur razor leaf then vine whip him to the floor NOW". "Bulbasaur bulba, bulba Bulbasaur-okay here goes nothing Joe" the 2 brave souls shouted as Bulbasaur, unleashed a barrage a razor leaf's this time they made their mark slicing and dicing up. Doomsday damaging him very badly leaving him open for the final finishing finale Bulbasaur's vines grappled Doomsday instead, of whipping him this time holding him right where Joe wanted him as the young boy preyed that this will work.   
  
Finally Bulbasaur slammed the paralyzed poacher smack into the cracking-crumbling floor not surprisingly the weight of the evil drone, easily collapsed as Doomsday fell story after story wall threw wall. Bashing all the way threw each level of the airport until finally ending down, at the basement level leaving the tricked drone a pile of worthless spare car parts. "Yeah we did it man Bulbasaur your are the plant master man you too Victreebel Giselle you okay?" Joe asked quickly checking upon, if she was at all hurt by the Doomsday's earlier attack. She smiled holding her hand to his nodding no Joe smiled happily back that is until he heard a noise, coming from the hole that Doomsday made that sounded quite eerily familiar. Joe and Giselle looked downward and both froze with fright, they wished it wasn't true and that it would just go away but no matter what they tried. The angry army of Doomsday drones flying high from the basement up, from the floors would not vanish as they became closer and closer with each passing second. "What do we do?" both asked each other nervously panicking with each breath they breath even their Pokemon couldn't stop them all at once, "Or could they?" Joe said smiling as an idea began to form with in his mind. "Could they what Joe what are you talking about?", "Giselle just listen to me Victreebel charge up your solar beam and Golem get ready here's the plan". After quickly explaining all the details to Giselle and the Pokemon they were set and ready with Victreebel fully charged of his solar beam, the drones were very near now as Joe watched impatiently waiting to strike. His eyes blinked his sweat dropped and his nerves flinched "GO!" he shouted, Golem ran full speed as he jumped right intro the hole rolling up into a massive ball. Hardening his bedrock shell with harden as the drones were inches away from colliding with the megaton monster, "Victreebel solar beam fire" part 1 done now for 2 to step in as Victreebel pointed downward. Firing his solar beam right at Golem zooming right for a crash course collision with both Golem and the Doomsday drones, striking Golem first he felt the beam penetrate his shell that was the signal. He thought back to what Joe said as he glowed brightly blinding the eyes of the confused, cyber creeps as Golem used self-destruct creating a gigantic explosion connecting with the solar beam. The drones were vaporized with in seconds as the double combo blast of both Golem and the solar beam had destroyed any, drone bot robot or Doomsday for the next 20 miles as Giselle called back Golem. Dancing happily with Joe and the other Pokemon cheering over their great victory but, it was short lived as they looked upon another evil opponent raging off once more into battle. "You know for all my brains in the world the one thing I can't remember how that bloody Ash Ketchum, tricked me into helping him battle these monsters its suicide ouch". Bill the ingenious Poke-manic whined as a laser blast to his British butt, made him squeal in pain as he ran from the attacking   
  
Doomsday behind him naturally.   
  
But as he ran right into a cornered wall he saw that Doomsday had given him no place to run or to turn Bill had to stand and fight, the young scientist gulped as he pulled the only Pokeball he had to battle Doomsday with. The sweat dripped from his forehead as he has never been this scared, in his entire life staring eye to evil eye with the dark demonic Doomsday drone. "W-well brains or brawn I'll stop this t-thing one way or another I may be a b-brain as you say but I got one lab partner, that just might interest you v-villain go Porygon" the Pokeball flew from the hands of the stuttering scientist. Releasing the polygon Pokemon Porygon the happy computer creature smiled as he hovered into battle awaiting for the drone to attack, first hoping to give the video game like character something of an edge. "Porygon conversion" a clever move indeed Porygon stared his red glowing eyes at the evil drone and in an instant copied the drone's type of Pokemon, which just happened to be ghost but Doomsday had no cares for the copying. As he launched forward his menacing missile aiming right for Porygon but with the ghost abilities Porygon giggled as he simply went invisible, moving away watching the missile pass miles away from Doomsday was in total shock. "I knew it now with your own powers Porygon is gonna take you down you stupid cyber twit Porygon peck" Bill commanded, sensing the presence of the sightless cyber Pokemon as out of no where. Huge peck dents were cracking right onto Doomsday no one could spot Porygon as he finished, his attack with a final mega kick face down into the ground "Porygon gon-you lose loser" Porygon happily chirped. Watching Doomsday just lay there twitching and flinching in the busted floorboards, but, unaware to both heroes Doomsday was waiting for Porygon to speak which he already did. As the demented drone leaped from the floor swing his claw arms striking Porygon across his bird like face, erasing his cloak of invisibility. Bill cried in fear as he watched his Pokemon slowly crash painfully to the ground the dust brushed up upon Porygon, as his eyes closed feeling the pain and suffering spread threw out his polygon body. Doomsday stared to move in forward for the kill to finish Porygon staring coldly, at Bill who actually just got an idea that was so great he began to smile. Doomsday snarled back at him thinking he was laughing at him Bill then stared right back at Doomsday, "By now your wondering why am I laughing right well its because even though Porygon is thrashed. You dunce headed drones are all the same and what I mean by that is that you always forget about these little babies", Bill brilliantly pulled out a bottle of hyper potion he sprayed it all out onto Porygon reviving his Pokemon with in seconds. Tensing up the Doomsday drone began to bring out his last line of defense against Porygon, as he diverted all power from his weapons jets and everything else. Toward his main weapon his double eye laser cannons charging up feeling, the eye lights in him light up like a Christmas tree   
  
Porygon flinched nervously.   
  
But Bill had still great confidence in his Pokemon and pushed him far enough to continue, "Okay Porygon its all up to you now here we go psybeam full power fire" Porygon's blue beak began to glow bright charging up as well. Now both fighters had fully charged weapons and were waiting to fire both their last shots both had better win if either one wants to survive this match, Doomsday could take it no longer as he launched his super eye lasers. Porygon countered with a massive beaming blue psybeam the laser struck each other like 2 comets into a planet, leaving both blasters at a stand off Porygon and Doomsday were equally matched no matter how hard. The other tried both beams stayed the same discharging electricity along the sides, the powers of the 2 warriors is awesome seeming that no winner would be here for this confrontation. "Oh no Porygon and Doomsday this can't be there must be something to do or soon more drones will arrive, and poor Porygon will be out of energy to battle oh what can I d-o wait a bloody second. Of course I have some hyper potion left this should be enough charge to take down that wicked wanker Porygon here you go buddy", Bill said pulling the last of the potion out and spraying every last drop upon Porygon. The digital monster soaked it up like sunrays his power grew 10X stronger than before as his psybeam blasted right threw Doomsday's, zooming right for him and eventually destroying the bionic beast. Vaporizing his entire body and anything that remained fully charged and, itching for battle Seth and Porygon dashed off to another chilling challenge. Where as not one but 2 Doomsday drones had cornered the gentle soul of Suzy the infamous breeder from Scissor street, that carried the Vulpix until she was given to Brock the breeder battler prepared to duel with the drones. Pulling 2 Pokeballs containing 2 suitable Pokemon to take out the mechanized minions of Mewthree, Suzy smiled as she tossed out the Pokeballs revealing 2 very beautifully bred Ninetails. "Looks like it's a double date girls lets go" the Ninetails leaped head on viciously attacking, the twin engines of destruction the first Ninetails named Angel. Went left while the right Ninetails named Foxy of course took right taking on a drone for each other, "Angel bite attack" the golden Ninetails sank her razor teeth into the drone's steel claws. Cracking them like butter with in seconds Doomsday shook Angel with all his force but the leeching fox would, not release as Angel finished it with a double kick in Doomsday's face. Kicking right off of Doomsday was landing back in place for yet more attacks, "Way to go guys okay Foxy your next wow quick attack" Suzy said herself ducking. The miss fired eye lasers from the Doomsday drone attacking Foxy had nearly scorched both her and Foxy as the fast foot working Ninetails, jumped leaped dodged ran escaped each and ever last laser blast angering the drone. "Ember attack" "Ninetails-your finished" both said with great confidence and bravery Foxy spun round and round, releasing flaming embers   
  
after the next from her nine tailed tail burning the beastly bot.   
  
Then ending it all with a final whack in the metallic face with Foxy's already flaming fiery, appendage her as well beating her bot as the twin Ninetails had become the twin champions or so they thought.   
  
Suzy was so proud of her pure bred Pokemon she never even noticed the 2 Doomsday slowly, starting to move again as they burst out from the ashes of defeat. Attacking to win back into the glory of victory seeing how the tails of both fire foxes, are an important weapon to both Ninetails as their grappling hooks wrapped them around each tail and body part of the Ninetails twins. Then submitting them into defeat by highly electrocuting both with their hooks serving as currents increasing the vicious voltage charges, leaving them lifeless and defenseless as Suzy could only stare and watch horribly. "No Angel Foxy this can't be" her Pokemon barely coughed still feeling the stinging pain of the shocks, while Suzy was feeling in her now broken heart as she lunged angrily forward at the 2 oppressing opponents. But with a simple gesture of adding another electrical cord Suzy joined her Pokemon, pals laying there charred with her Ninetails awaiting the next jolt of thunder. Which came with the remaining second as the drones electrocuted all 3 of them preparing to execute them all by excruciating voltage electrocution, as the zaps surged into Suzy's frail body she was able to spot a helping hand. It was a steel crowbar like pipe that she knew could resist the electrical charge, as she inched her hand over to it and luckily grabbed it and tossed it right at the drones. Totally unprepared as the pipe crashed right into the left drone's glass covered eyes short circuiting the unguarded robot, cutting off his and his robot partner's power supply freeing Suzy Foxy and Angel. The Ninetails stood up proudly and stared eye to shattered eye with the evil Doomsday drones, pushed far enough by their mindless torment and brutality. "Okay guys were free and ready to go how about some team work to show these creeps what its all about?" "Ninetails, Ninetails-with pleasure Suzy" the drones readied themselves awaiting for just about any kind of attack. Pulling out from their mouth compartments water cannons trying to exploit the fire foxes weaknesses "Quick attack double time", Suzy said using her own smarts against these metal meat heads. The water guns were fired and thanks to the Ninetails super speed and quickness not a single drop, touched either one as they leaped forward right face to face centering both drones. At the last second the Ninetails rapidly escaped as both drones shot themselves with their own water cannons missing both Angel and Foxy, connecting with the shattered eye piece causing major electrocution between both bots. Leaving both paralyzed and open for the finishing finale attack as the Ninetails lined up for their mightiest attack, opening their mouths wide and baring their sharp teeth flames started to form for the fire spin. Suzy smiled and looked at the stunned cyborgs one last time and then screamed, to her pyro Pokemon "Fire spin" the cyclones were unleashed fusing together. As the scorching tornadoes grew larger and faster as they within moments as both Doomsday drones were consumed in the towering inferno, melted   
  
mangled and destroyed. Both busted bots decimating the fire spins due to the Earth shaking explosions caused by both toasted toasters, Suzy ran not caring how tired she was as she hugged happily Angel and Foxy.   
  
"Great fantastic wonderful you all were all of those well done awesome just good I love you guys" "Ninetails-thanks so much" both cheerfully replied, after they stopped Foxy and Angel leaped forward onto more fiery fights. "This one's for my pop which you freaks put in the hospital this time I'm going to fight until you monsters, pay for your crimes go Hitmonlee Hitmonchan" little Rebecca said from the Spirit fighting gym. As she spoke bravely to 2 wicked Doomsday drone's that had attacked her father and, brutally broken almost every bone in his body leaving him brutalized. Put right into the hospital and what condition he is in now is unknown so once Ash called her, she instantly agreed to get revenge on the evil android armada. By taking her father's best fighting Pokemon however Primeape had vanished from their sights believed to go solo against the drones, but she still had the other Pokemon as they engaged the drones in fierce combat. "Hitmonlee rapid kick" the kicking fiend jumped at her command and pummeled the drone with fats and furious poundings crushing, piece by piece of the surprised cyber freak and Hitmonlee finished it with a rolling kick. Hitmonchan ran fist up and fighting punching with his famous comet punch holes and cracks spread all over the evil automaton, "Yes you can do it now fire punch" "Hitmonchan-this is for Anthony" the boxer beast said. As his flaming fist set Doomsday on fire burning his circuit skin the robot collapsed backwards and dropped to the floor burnt and, extremely mangled the drones sighed a breath of fear staring at the massive muscled monsters. Rebecca was all a flutter of excitement hugging her fighting champs watching the sparking simpletons spark and short out, but after a few moments of analyzing their situation and the intense condition both were in. The Doomsday drones looked at each other eye to brunt eye and due to shocking surprise they laughed coughing and giggling, realizing their golden opportunity to take down both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan easily. The drones then pulled out their axe appendages from the head compartments, of each other Rebecca stared oddly at them curious at to what they were up to. "What's the deal here those axes aren't even near us what do they plan to do with them?" Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan shrugged then in a shocking, turn of events the drones sliced their halves off leaving each one without a left and or right side. Rebecca and her Pokemon screamed freaked out beyond imagination that the drones did that for no apparent reason, "Hitmonlee hit, hit lee-they have impaled themselves" Hitmonlee sputtered confused. As the sliced cyborgs stared each with their one eye at Rebecca they laughed, with their half-clipped mouths then their eyes glowed bright red as an odd humming was heard. Within moments a neon green canister as well half cut appeared out of the sides of the split robots spitting a strange toxic liquid, out of its sides each with a sliced symbol of a nuclear reactor core in front.   
  
Slowly the drones cackled as the cut core's inched forward left one to the right sparking and spitting out electricity and goo with each passing breath, finally the core's reached each other and had fused connecting together.   
  
Becoming one again as if they were separated then Rebecca gasped as the drones glowed green as well surging with neon electricity, finally ending this bizarre transformation the drones slammed their cut sides together. Like a puzzle put back and they burst out in a flash of green and white light, flaring sparks of unstable nuclear energy and electricity the fighting friends. Covered their eyes the light way too bright to even take a glance at as it thankfully died out, but from what stood in the evaporated light blast was so frightening. They had wished the same old twin drones had come back but it was not to be "Oh no this is really bad dead bad", Rebecca stammered shivering as if frozen from the waist down as the new evil warrior came into view. Standing in place of the 2 drones was a gigantic bigger badder and even more powerful Doomsday drone its mechanical muscles maximum, sized bulging with viral veins and pulsating with electrical surges. The Doomsday drone was 10x his old size and even more vicious than anyone could even dream of, the Super drone smiled evilly locking his reptilian like eyes at Rebecca. Licking his teeth filled razor edged beak flexing his destructive weaponry the young girl could only shutter and stare, at the nuclear cored nightmare the raging robot zoomed at unstoppable speed. Hitmonlee jumped in front of Rebecca and attacked trying to bring down the titanic tyrant jumping with his special jump kick attack, Mega-Doomsday smiled at Hitmonlee's brave and brash attempts to stop his robotic rampage. Mega-Doomsday then grasped the kicking creature's foot with his even sharper claw arms then with astounding force he crushed it, Hitmonlee whaled in pain and then was blasted down by an even stronger eye laser. Which felt like 50 eyes shot at him more like only Hitmonchan stood between Mega-Doomsday from getting his cybernetic claws upon, poor Rebecca she screamed for Hitmonchan "No stop it please Hitmonchan don't". But nothing could stop the brave boxer Hitmonchan balled up both fists and went madly into work Mega-Doomsday halted, and allowed Hitmonchan to attack the gear filled giant punch after punch Hitmonchan struck. He screamed in pain keeping up his pace hitting faster and harder each time but no matter how hard he hit or how fast he did it, Mega-Doomsday cackled wickedly then with the opening up of his mighty jaws. The mechanical monstrosity fired a super sized electric cannon blast Hitmonchan felt as if he was struck by lighting, the shocking waves knocked him easily to the ground leaving a shaking Rebecca alone with the super drone. "N-no stay back you here m-me get away y-you hideous m-monster AH" she shouted crying threw out fear and mad desperation, as she laid her foot upon the robot's metallic chest but like her Pokemon it had no effect. Mega-Doomsday wrapped his razor claw arms around Rebecca's arms and legs keeping her from any form of mobility, then with an evil grin and a charge of power he savagely thunder shocked her with mind blowing force. She shrieked a shriek that echoed   
  
threw out the airport halls pleasing only the electronic evil ears of the Mega-Doomsday drone, as the fighting female was moments away of collapsing out due to the massive electricity charges.   
  
Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan could hear nothing but their master's cries for help banging into their brains repeating time after time like a broken record, "Hitmonlee lee, Hitmonlee-Rebecca ready to go partner?" Hitmonlee asked. Standing up proudly raising his fast feet to kick some serious cyber butts as did Hitmonchan only fist wise, "Hitmonchan-lead the way" fist and feet armed and dangerous Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan ready and willing to fight. Mega-Doomsday checked his scanners 2 more minutes of this shock treatment and Rebecca will be left a crispy critter, thought to himself the dark hearted war drone that is until he heard cries coming from behind. The super cybernetic destroyer turned and saw only the ends of the feet and fists, of both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan moving so fast he had no time to block. Using double kick and comet punch the mean lean fighting machines were turning Mega-Doomsday drone into scrap metal, the fist and foot markings appeared like rain as the demented drone couldn't believe or stop them. Rebecca who began to struggle back to conscious as she saw her loving Pokemon batter the assaulted android, as Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan ended it all with a double seismic toss right into the wall. The team-mated monsters slapped each other high fives amazed at their first actual damaging toward, Mega-Doomsday drone who at this moment was one very unhappy drone. Roaring to life Mega-Doomsday drone peered his evil electronic eyes right back at his hateful enemies, Rebecca weakly warned her Pokemon to be careful of the evil robot. They listened and thanked her as their master plan went into play Mega-Doomsday first went for Hitmonchan, but Hitmonlee intercepted him and knocked him right back down with a rolling kick. Meanwhile as Doomsday got up Hitmonlee leaped into the high preparing for his mega jump kick, Hitmonchan moved up next pulling back his charged fist. Then with a swift uppercut he gave Mega-Doomsday a mega punch right in the gruesome jaw pushing his cracked eyes into view, of nothing else but Hitmonlee landing right on down with his kick. Flying the super cyborg back brutally into an already cracked steel wall damaging, him beyond robot repairs as this fight was about to come to an explosive end. With all his weapons and main systems virtually exhausted to the extreme things looked very grim for Mega-Doomsday but, still the maniacal mutant machine ran screaming with anger into battle confronting only Hitmonlee. Where as Hitmonchan began to charge up his fists his gloves glowed with red and blue auras getting stronger and stronger, "Hitmonchan-keep him busy" "Lee-right" the fighting fiends conspired devising a final attack plan. Foot to claw was the weapons chosen like either had a choice as Hitmonlee blocked claw for foot against the massive machine monster, Mega-Doomsday was getting furious at how he couldn't land one single punch. Eventually his rage got to him he tried a high raised slice but Hitmonlee leaped above from the top of his head, countering with a lighting fast, double kick and   
  
with all his mighty might Hitmonlee shattered both of his claws. De-clawed Mega-Doomsday howled like a dog searching for its lost master as Hitmonlee jumped back to Rebecca's side as Hitmonchan stepped in, "You did it but what about Hitmonchan will he be all right.   
  
I hope so go get em champ punch his clock out" Rebecca cheered on her boxing buddy, armless but not harmless Mega-Doomsday charged his laser eyes. Attempting to zap away Hitmonchan quickly but Hitmonchan was faster and smarter as he jumped like a Kangashkahn to gain speed, as he pulled out both fists fully charged and powered up. "Hitmonchan hit, hit-fire and ice punch strike" Hitmonchan shouted slamming down his gloves smack dab, in Mega-Doomsday's face connecting and activating the charged weapons. The glow of energy engulfed the entire hallway exploding with massive force, Mega-Doomsday was paralyzed with the combination of the fist attacks. The fire turned him into a walking inferno yet the ice froze him as well at the same time, creating a flash fire of freezer burn blast creating much disruption between the 2 negative elements. By the looks of the cracking sides and circuits Hitmonchan knew as did Hitmonlee and Rebecca that, Mega-Doomsday was about to explode she ran frightened out of her mind. But Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee knew that because of the robotical fusion the blast would destroy them all no matter how far they ran, risking it all the 2 combatants raced for Mega-Doomsday and stretched out their arms. Then grabbing the overloading obesity trying as best to avoid the unstable energy, both Pokemon heaved with all their muscles and might seismic tossed the biggest toss of all. Mega-Doomsday was launched threw the roof and right into the night sky light only lasting a few seconds of weightlessness, in mid air and he finally exploded destroying the super cyborg once and for all. Leaving Hitmonchan Hitmonlee and Rebecca finally peace until the next challenge arrived and of course it did again, but now we go to the high-flying horse back of Laura Larame. Riding proudly skillfully but not so easily upon her trusty fire Pokemon Rapidash, last seen winning the race at the Pokemon ranch with her winning rider Ash Ketchum. Now however they are racing to save their lives followed by a fast and furious squad of the evil Doomsday drones, catching up with their jetpack backs the young rider looked back seeing the snarling faces of her foes. "So they want to catch us huh well we'll show em Rapidash come you cyber slowpokes catch us if you can", Laura teased making silly faces enraging the Doomsday drones as they accelerated faster in their pursuit. Faster and faster each racing went Rapidash snorted to his master whispering an idea Laura smiled, she kissed her Pokemon on the head and said "Let's do it STOP" she shouted as Rapidash halted on all 4 of her hooves. Stopping them still as the 3 drones behind them zoomed right over their heads totally unprepared, for Laura's trick as she commanded Rapidash to use flame-thrower. The flaming stag roared into action unleashing its fiery super blaster the 3 drones were quickly engulfed into the flame, melted into black charred robot parts leaving nothing but cinders in their place. "Rapidash-it worked" "We did it together old friend now let's what the?" Laura and Rapidash   
  
cheered, that is until they noticed a large cracking coming from the floor from the fried bots. It burst open like a violent volcano but instead of lava another triplet terror of Doomsday drones arrived locking their sights upon Laura and Rapidash, Laura freaked and turned for Rapidash to run racing at full speed away.   
  
But like the previous 3 drones these were not about to give up anytime soon as they jetted across the floor coming closer and closer, to the rowdy riders of the Larame clan ranch. One Doomsday smiled as he analyzed Rapidash learning her attacks and weaknesses and used the knowledge to evil uses, pulling out a massive water cannon. Launching the aqua blast right over Rapidash splashing in front of her on the floor making it wet and slippery, "Look out Rapidash" but Laura couldn't warn her in time Rapidash. Screamed in pain as she slipped onto the water and crashed down into the stinging water Laura slammed down hard along with her steaming steed, surrounding them like vultures the drones circled out all escape paths. Leaving Laura and Rapidash trapped like Raticate's seeing how much pain Rapidash was in Laura would not let this happen any longer, jumping from her weakened legs she raised a fist to the drone that shot Rapidash down. Slamming it hard onto the metallic monster's hide only hurting herself upon his steel skin as she whaled in pain just enough time, for Doomsday to smack her down back with Rapidash with his claws. He then nodded to the other 2 drones they understood as they extended their claws into the water, turning them into Electro conductors electrifying Rapidash and Laura. Using the water as a massive charger to increase the bone breaking pain zapping them, from time and time again until both felt as if they were completely paralyzed. Leaving them drained and unable to defend themselves the center drone changed his arms into 2 rusty yet deadly buzz saw cutters, as the other 2 kept on shocking Laura and Rapidash so the center drone can finish it. "Any last words human filth?" asked the drone as his cutters were mere inches away from Rapidash and Laura's necks spinning and buzzing, Laura grabbed a Pokeball bit her lip smiled at Doomsday and grunted to him. "Y-yeah just 3 Growlithe sick em" the Pokeball flew from her burnt hand, opening up in a burst of containment energy releasing her Pokemon protector. "Growlithe bite attack" Laura said pulling herself and Rapidash instantly away out of the fight and the water, as Growlithe leaped and sank his razor teeth right onto Doomsday's face as he squealed loudly in pain. The buzz saws flew round and round unable for Doomsday to hit a target the side drones with the shockers froze with fear as the center spun round, so much the buzz saws accidentally sliced both drones in half destroying both. Scattering their parts to the winds the last and most frightened drone's jaw dropped like an anvil as soon as he saw his most horrible mutilating mistake, and Rapidash Growlithe and Laura stood up fully healed and angry as ever. This time Doomsday was doing the running trying to escape from the fire fighting Pokemon Laura giggled as she commanded both Growlithe and, Rapidash "He's not going anywhere right guys time for a double fire blast". "Growl, growl Growlithe-yeah this should be fun" "Rapidash-your toast" they all chimed in as Rapidash Growlithe, took in a deep   
  
breath puffed up like a Jigglypuff and breathed out twin human shaped fire blast's.   
  
As they scorched on forward the 2 blast's fused together enlarging the figure, even larger and more powerful than before Doomsday was sweating with each second. His engines soon began to sizzle he then turned back and saw the oncoming fire blast as he just then froze without blinking or even breathing, as the blast overloaded his engines exploding and the blast finished. Anything left as the Doomsday drone was finally and thankfully destroyed thanks to our proud hot top riders as they flamed on to race and face evil, as now we meet up with our old pal Sammy I mean Spooky Specter. All the way from Cinnabar Island still shaky as ever but still winning to fight the evil android army, as he called out his one and only Pokemon Electrode remembering. Back then when he Ash Misty and Brock battled and destroyed the very first Doomsday drone, to ever arrive on planet Earth as stood face to face with another angry drone Spooky was spooked. "Oh boy not again I hate these things I hate these things did I mention I hate these things ah Electrode tackle", jabbering on and on Electrode obeyed, Spooky rolling like a thundering bolt of lighting heading for the evil drone. Who enjoyed this idea of a tackle match though upon by himself as he maxed out his jets and zoomed at super sonic speed for Electrode, the tumbling titans saw each other and sped up preparing to make a huge bang. Spooky crossed his fingers preying Electrode would win but as they collided together the outcome was quite painful for Electrode as will be Spooky, Doomsday knocked Electrode backwards right back at his bumbling buddy. Smashing both into the wall moaning and groaning with aching back and spinal pains Spooky coughed out a cloud of dust speaking to Electrode, "Next time make sure the guy your trying to hit isn't me okay?" "Trode-okay". The 2 squeaked watching the Doomsday drone cackle his cybernetic head off as he launched his twin eye laser blast Spooky shrieked like a girl, demanding Electrode to "Do something!" and he did the bomb ball. Closed his eyes and with all his might used his light screen against the eye lasers, the small thunder shield blocked the blast's easily reflecting them right back. Electrode rolled off of Spooky for his next commanded attack another tackle as the eye beams just struck Doomsday, shattering the mechanisms that create the eye lasers. Not blinding him but severely damaging the screeching cyborg as Electrode got the upper hand or tackle as he knocked him right back, to his side into a wall as Electrode went on and slammed into him just like Spooky. The gigantic electric Pokemon smashed Doomsday with every inch of his ball body Spooky was right behind to cheer him on, the drone though is no one's fool he fired up his jets on maximum burn and blasted off. Out of the corner Electrode had him in and was floating high above Spooky and Electrode smiling a wicked smile, "Uh oh now would be the best time to run like mad never again Ash I swear this is suicide". Screamed Spooky he ran cowardly away from the battle scene where as   
  
Doomsday would not allow this, he released a missile from his head and homed in on Spooky instead of Electrode. The ballistic bomb rocketed forward of Spooky the bed wetting kid froze and turned the other still screaming, as the bomb exploded catapulting him in the air and landing face front of his Electrode.  
  
"Ouch d-don't worry about me Electrode j-just save yourself okay p-pal?" and Spooky dropped to the ground of exhaustion awake but tired, Electrode sneered back with hurt filled eyes at his aviating enemy. "Electrode-monster" Doomsday shrugged carelessly at Electrode's insult, then fired yet another missile this time for Electrode he awaited for an attack to be called. Spooky opened his eyes just in time to see the missile arriving he jolted back to consciousness and shouted "Hurry sonic boom now", Electrode puffed up his thin lips and fired a small thunder tornado that flew up into the air. The shocking cluster absorbed the missile and spun it round and, round like a normal twister but this time instead of exploding the energy inside the tornado. Flipped out the missile right back at the drone that was so astonished by this attack he had no chance of escaping the missile, as it struck his back destroying his jets and grounding the mechanical minion. As Electrode rolled up to the Doomsday drone with Spooky well in care and, in hand things looked good for the side of Ash and the rebels. But as the Doomsday drone shrieked out a static like howl shattering the ear drums of the 2 heroes, as out of the busted walls left and right to them 6 different Doomsday drones arrived with seconds. They immediately launched their claw cables after Electrode roping him in like water Pokemon on a line, keeping him from moving any part of his massive body meanwhile. The drone that signaled the back up call is standing up right now angry and evil, as he grasped Spooky's throat with his claws arms choking the life out of him. Then with a great swing and toss Spooky was slammed right into the wall he mumbled tasting the awful taste of rocks dirt and blood, from his teeth few shifted one broken "Awe man this looks like the end sorry Ash". The poor excluded boy watched hopelessly as the Doomsday squad blasted Electrode with their eye lasers and fire cannons, torching the captured creature and as for him the last Doomsday drone pulled out his buzz saws. Sharp enough to slice threw solid steel as he slowly walked over since his jets were destroyed over to Spooky ready to decapitate him brutally, Electrode felt the stings of the shocks but he resisted trying to break free. But the drone had a tight lock on him and nothing would move him anywhere so he thought, "Electrode elec. Electrode-time for a little spin boys" he chuckled as with all his mighty weight and body mass. As he violently twirled the drone in a vicious cycle of his own the drones, had nothing to hang onto but Electrode as he smiled fired out his thunder shock.   
  
Connecting with all the cables all the robots were charged with the electricity frying their minds and bodies, after 2 minutes of the shocking and super spinning the drones broke away from their cables sending them crashing.   
  
Into wall by wall destroying them each on impact leaving the last drone still attacking Spooky as Electrode rolled all out to beat Doomsday, to Spooky who was now smiling as he saw his faithful Pokemon come to his rescue. "All right way to go Electrode okay now get ready prepare for self destruct" Electrode nodded as his body began to glow slowly but not yet, like an evolution was taking place the drone looked back seeing Electrode.   
  
But still he jetted on as Spooky just now realized the huge problem if Electrode and Doomsday reached him, "I'm gonna be blown to bits ah wait here I come Electrode" Spooky nervous as a rattlesnake jumped facing his fears. The drone slashed with his buzz saws and missed Spooky used his momentum to jump kick off of the drone's head leaping over him, and kicking him into his place in the wall as he landed over past Electrode. "Electrode-bang time" he said gritting his teeth knowing this is going to hurt a lot as he collided with Doomsday stuck in the wall then at the last second, Electrode exploded launching Spooky skyward away form them landing roughly on his chest and hands. But luckily the Doomsday drone was destroyed and as Spooky called back the fainted Electrode he smiled gently, "Don't worry big guy you'll be back to your old self in no time. Now the thing I must do now find the BATHROOM", he grasped his pants ready to explode himself as he broke down the restroom door and let it all out. But before anyone else could cause another battle or confrontation a small, cracking noise was heard Spooky poked his head out of the washroom. Samurai stopped slashing and heard it to in fact all the trainer stopped as did the Doomsday drone curious at what that noise was, then a small burst came like a balloon popping then what sounded like small walking echoed out. Veronica the young jr. trainer that Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket met after they had been transformed into Pokemon, by Metwhree's transformer gas rocket she had been accidentally eaten by the Jesse Arbok mutant. And is now investigating where the strange noise is coming from, "That voice sounds familiar but yet I have a Pokemon who talks something like that well there's only one way to find out go Wigglytuff". The big-eared Wigglytuff popped out from her Pokeball happy as ever to help Veronica told her, "Wigglytuff use your ears and find who or what is making that weird noise around here". "Tuff-right" she said and Wigglytuff scampered off hearing the noise getting closer and closer now she actually had heard it close up, it sounded like "Puff, puff, puff jiggly" still no clue Wigglytuff went on. Until she spotted a door close to the intercom section of the airport, to make announcements "Wigglytuff-got you now" the bunny Pokemon. Broke down the door with her pound attack and to her very displeasure and, surprise she saw who it was "Wiggly-oh no" Jigglypuff the pink Pokemon. Had sneaked in away from the eyes of trainers and Doomsday drones "Jigglypuff puff, puff, jiggly Jigglypuff puff-look at all the people time to sing".   
  
She said happily as Jigglypuff pulled out her mini microphone Wigglytuff screamed in fright remembering what happened last time with Jigglypuff, she tried to stop her but it was too late all speakers were on max. Jigglypuff took a deep breath and then sang the haunting yet soothing sleepy by song, "Jiiigggggllllyyypufff Jiggglllyyypufff Jiggglypufff Jiglyyyypuff". The song echoed threw out the speakers getting stronger and stronger Wigglytuff, in seconds fell right to sleep as did Veronica whispering "Jigglypuff no it bed time". Snoring echoed even louder even the drones dropped like rocks snoozing and snoring right along side with their trainer enemies, until everyone in the entire airport was put right to sleep which Jigglypuff just found out. "Jigglypuff puff, puff-why you miserable" she yanked out her microphone-marker and began to scribble faces on the drones and trainers, one by one each face more stupid and sillier than the last. Now we take you back not up but down deep beneath the Earth's crust where, Ash Misty Brock Seth and Team Rocket have finally located the. "Biggest pile of Pokemon" "James you finish that sentence and I'll make you eat that stuff" Jesse and, James argued at their latest failure as Seth and Mew's psychic directions. Had lead them right into a pile of Pokemon droppings Misty held her nose tightly along with Togepi "Man guys this stuff really wreaks, Seth are your powers taking a nap or what?" Seth groaned at Misty as well the horrible smell. "I don't get it my powers are still new to me but Mew should have found the factory no problem" Ash though regretful for asking this, "Uh guys I would like to know first things first who or why would anyone take a DUMP here?". Pikachu however was not convinced he knows Mew is always right he is best friends with her as he stared hard at the uh pile, he noticed a slight shine of sparkle then it hit him "Pikachu pi pika pi-wait it's a fake". Ash stopped whining for a second and heard his Pokemon out though very confused and baffled, "Hold Pikachu are you saying that is a phony uh you know" "Pi-yes" Togepi smiled feeling Misty hold his nose tickling him. Brock scratched his chin and then had an idea "Wait Ash Pikachu may be right maybe this is all a hologram hiding the door or key to the factory", Ash looked at Misty then at Pikachu and realized there was only one way to find out. "Okay but that means someone is going to have to go threw it and see if its real or not" not surprisingly no one volunteered even Team Rocket, thought this is too stinky for them to even do until Misty smiled evilly. "I know Ash I have this system of mine that never fails, and pick out the best guy for the job trust me" even though Ash felt nervous about the way she said trust me. He agreed as did the others Misty closed her eyes set Togepi next to Pikachu pointed out her finger and said, "Eeny meany miney mo catch a Pokemon by the toe" everyone dropped the floor feeling super stupid. That this old game is her way of picking someone out Meowth slept quietly keeping out of   
  
sight until Misty had finished "If Meowth hollers, throw him in the dough" she opened her eyes grabbed Meowth by his tail. And slammed the screaming scat cat face down into the pile Misty giggled and said "He hollered so I let him go ha, ha", "Stupid twit yuck" Meowth slowly sagged down off of the dung revealing just like Brock thought a door.  
  
"Wow what do you know it was real after all well let's go" Ash said stepping over Meowth's head as did everyone else, the poop faced feline mumbled over his foot crushed face "Anyone got a pooper scooper?". But as Ash nervously opened the door his nervousness changed into dead scared, of out his wits all he could do was shutter to his ferocious findings. "Ash hey Ash why are you so tense what's the AH" Misty said as Ash pointed ahead, sweating more then when he first met Mewthree Brock and Team Rocket. Dropped their jaws like ten ton boulders the awesome sight was so large every square inch of everyone's eyes were filled with this high topped terror, Seth and Mew hugged each other frightened like little children. "Pikachu-Now what?" Ash held Pikachu to his heart Misty didn't even let Togepi, take a single glance at this horror Ash whispered to himself shaking worse than Spooky. "Were going to need bigger Pokemon" but to what they are so frightfully frightened of will remain unseen until our next amazing, adventure but this one is still not over yet as now. We travel up once more to the evil depths of the darkest reaches of outer space where Mewthree and, his massive Dark star war machine spaceship floats high above Earth. "Ah such a glorious day I never knew war was so much fun watching, these brainless human dolts destroy my drones is even making me sweat. But mangle all you want morons I still have billions more where those drones were, and from the looks of the security cam's recent pictures from my factory". Mewthree flips on his main screen staring at the terror filled faces of his foes, "I'd say Ash is about to wet his pants before my secret weapon crush's him like the insufficient ant he is. But don't worry my batty friend he'll leave at least Misty alive for you to finish off, I know how much you enjoyed her back in Dark Caverns my bionic buddy good thing. I was able to salvage your soul before they vaporized your body for if I didn't, you wouldn't be standing more like flying here today would you?". A dark figure with sharp fangs and flapping wings flew above Mewthree snickering, and smiling a very robotical tooth filled grin Mewthree then asked him one last question with a smile on both their faces. "So tell me how do you feel now Mecha-GOLBATULA?" the dark figure came into view, it was the long thought dead vampire monster mutant Pokemon Golbatula. Rebuilt better badder and more powerful then ever before as a cyborg he cackled, and answered happily "I fell hungry, hungry for BLOOD ah ha, ha, ha". I ask you again which is better size or strength well this story may, not have explained it well because for this one there is no true answer for it. Each one has its advantages and disadvantages that makes one each special and, different in there own way this tale taught everyone trainer and yes the drones. The value of how strong size of your teamwork efforts are even when the drones fused into Mega-Doomsday drone, they were doing excellent but good always beats evil or does it now. From the looks of it the   
  
only thing that is measured at this time is one certain feeling, fear how big is it inside Ash or Misty or even Pikachu and how much bigger will it get when Mewthree battles the final battle.  
  
THE END!   
  
  



	5. The Turning Point

  
  
The turning point  
  
Guess you know what I'm talking about here from my title yes its all about a little thing we like to the call the turning point, what is a turning point you may ask well its simple its what we all use in games and even wars. To gain the upper hand the advantage and deciding factor of your battle the big one, basically it is to gain a great power of confidence power and strength to overcome. Your opponent from what it looked like he or she would have won the battle but for this war it will take a lot more for either side to get it, as we last left our defending champions of justice Ash Misty Brock Seth and Team Rocket. Had been digging underground deeper and deeper searching for the wicked warehouse factory of the demonic Doomsday drones to end, their robot rampage once an for all meanwhile up above the gathered trainers. Friends and other allies that Ash in co. had called in for help against the evil alien Mewthree who at this time has actually resurrected, the vile vampire monster Golbatula from the dead giving him a new life as a cyborg slave. With his new mechanical might Golbatula is itching to go into battle and destroy Ash and Misty to when they destroyed him at the Dark Caverns, but things are just bad enough with all trainers and drones put to sleep by Jigglypuff. It seems things can only get worse from here and you know what it just did Ash had finally found the factory for the Doomsday drones, but the first thing in sight had made them wished they had never found it at all. "My god B-Brock is that what I t-think it is?" Ash jabbered still staring at the evil colossal sight before him Brock nodded sweating madly with fear, Misty held Togepi tight shivering even worse than he was "Ash how are we going to stop that thing?". But Ash couldn't answer his fright had paralyzed him completely Meowth fainted pointing at the massive monstrosity, to which finally came into full frightening view. Towering at least perhaps 400 feet tall its gigantic jaws snapped open and shut like a clunking clock, staring with its evil bulging alien eyes sharpening its axe like blade arms. The creature's back hummed like the engine of a car with evil life pumping fuel into its brain charging it with pure evil energy, James after jumping out of Jesse's trembling arms finally whispered still shivering as if ice cold. "Mewthree is one tough cookie how can we stop him when we can't even stay not scared from a gigantic Doomsday drone?", and he was so right the factory and the towering terror was the same thing all together. A 400-foot tall technological titan of godly destruction made to look like, a Doomsday drone and to its surprise our heroes watched idly by as mini drones. Were popping out of the big drone's mouth like baby Growlithe popping out 1 by 1, mini however is the wrong term since those drones are the same sized ones. That Ash and his friends had battle before Seth then slapped everyone across the face yelling at them to snap them out of their terrified trance, "Move out or we'll be caught like Pokemon NOW" the gang woke up   
  
instantly. They ran like frightened children to which they are as they quickly hid behind a gigantic generator watching as 3 drones passed them by, luckily missing them by only a second. Ash and the others shook their heads trying to shake the feeling of fear from their minds, "Man oh man that is one big Tonka toy ouch". James was quickly silenced by Jesse making sure "You keep quiet you brainless boob you want pain I'll give you some, but what we don't need is you telling the drones where we are bone brain". As James zipped his lips Misty looked at Ash and asked him a question one, that he didn't really want to answer "So leader now what do we do?" Ash groaned. Pikachu cuddled up to him staying close watching the drones pass them by his fear began to grow more and more with each passing second, "Pika Pikachu-their everywhere". "I know Pikachu I know we didn't expect this though with all these robots its going to be almost impossible to try and, take all these guys all out but we need to do something whether we like it or not". Misty held her hand gently to Ash's smiling proudly she stood up tall like a soldier and said to her loved one "Misty Waterflower ready for action Ash", Brock soon stood up as did Seth and annoyingly Team Rocket as well. "Even though tings are looking pretty dead for all of us your da only one who could save us Ash" the young leader smiled at Meowth's comment, "Thanks Meowth I won't let you down" "Oh dats okay cause if you do. Your face will be my scratching post till my claws break off got it?" Ash gulped and nodded yes as he started to plan things out, "Okay I think I got this all figured out now here's how it goes first things first 3 people. Will run out causing trouble getting the attention of all the drones leaving us free to move in Seth", "Yeah Ash?" he responded eagerly awaiting to find out his job. "You and me will go into Mewthree's robot computers down here finding out all of his plans and further schemes that he has in stored for us, meanwhile Misty you and Brock have to go inside the jumbo drone. And without turning on the alarms cut off the robot's building power, so he can't make any more drones after all that is done we use Onix to burrow. Upward threw the iron roof and reach the outside world and, figure out the rest from there" Jesse and James looked at Ash oddly almost impressed with his planning skills. "Gee twerp you actually sound like you know what you're doing" "Yeah Jesse hard to believe, that everything I just said I saw in a movie impressive huh?" the entire gang collapsed embarrassed and mortified. With stupidity that their whole life saving plan was based upon a movie a dopey 10-year-old kid saw but before they began, Meowth had a question as he raised his little paw like an eager to learn school child. "Hold on whiz kid you forgot one little ting, who is gonna be da 3 dumb dumbs that got to be chased by da drones?" Pikachu smiled evilly at his question. And after whispering the answer to Ash and Misty they smiled as well evilly and then the next thing they knew,   
  
"Prepare for trouble metal heads yes and make it double you bad... thingies. To protect the world from devastation to unite all people's with our nation to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above Jesse James.   
  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight Meowth dats right", saying their motto Team Rocket smiled hoping the drones to be scared by it. But they were the scared ones as the drones shrugged at them and, pulled out their missiles blades guns and every other instrument of destruction. "Meowth time to RUN!" Meowth screamed as his paws moved faster than that of a Rapidash, as followed Jesse and James creating the perfect diversion. Meanwhile Misty and Brock checking side by side to make sure all was clear they ran out into the open heading, for the giant Doomsday drone factory robot. As they spotted the oversized obesity Misty watched the mindless drones travel out of the massive mouth, "Uh Brock shouldn't we wait until all those drones leave first I mean to be safe". Brock grabbed her hand as they walked right out Misty shrieked expecting to be attacked by the drones but she felt no harm or heard no cries nothing, Brock pointed at the drones and explained why nothing had happened. "Misty all the drones being made are like new born babies they are not ready yet to engage into battle they must be fully equipped with weapons, before they even come online which gives us plenty of time to go in and out". As they zoomed right on past them the conveyer belt kept on popping out, more and more drones they stood up just in front of the belt waiting to go in quickly. "Togepi togi, togi-we play mommy" Misty chuckled at her baby's joke and whispered to him "That's right Togepi were going to play doctor, and its time for us to begin the operation let's go" Misty and Brock dove in. Jumping over the drones and entering from the mouth going further and further until finally ending the belt and robot processing plant, and reaching the massive super computer which is the robot's core that makes the drones. "I am thinking I am thinking it's that way dead ahead" Seth pointed using his psychic abilities to locate the master computer to where, Mewthree has stored his plans for world domination Ash Seth and Pikachu moved on. Running hard and fast Ash Seth and Pikachu followed Seth's psychic sense ultimately leading them to a gigantic computer with a screen bigger, than Ash's room its light boards lit up like a Christmas tree but Ash was worried. "Now that we found it I just realized something how are we supposed to get into this thing Mewthree probably has blocker devices up the wazoo", seeing the problem they searched around for maybe a code book or computer manual. But no such luck however as Pikachu took a rest sitting on something hard he jumped back as it pricked his tail he squealed loudly, "Pika, Pika pi Chu Pikachu pi pika pi Pikachu-ouch why you huh hey Ash Seth look what I found". Pikachu excitedly caught Ash and Seth's attention as the 2 teenagers looked and found his tail touching discovery "A head set, excellent with this device I can use my powers to hack our way threw into the main files. Then learn everything and everyone Mewthree has plans for computer access code um" Seth hummed with his   
  
mental might, his head glowed bright yellow surging with psychic energy in a few clicks. From the computer he found the access password code shouting it out to the computer, "Code Ash R.I.P" "Code accepted welcome master Mewthree bring up main destruction world wide plans now". The computer beeped as everything was shown up on the screen Ash had an annoyed look on his face, "Pikachu-Ash what's wrong?" Ash sulked and answered growling under his breath.   
  
"I feel so honored that Mewthree is using my grave name for a password stupid alien freak", he mumbled sarcastically as Pikachu and Seth giggled quietly searching threw file after inspecting every last detail available. But as the further they got Seth began to become more frightened and, frightened finding these horrible secrets and it got worse once he found the file marked project: Guinea pigs. Staring at him Ash asked his petrified pal "Hey Seth what is it you find out what Mewthree is planning to do?", he nodded slowly yes but Ash was still puzzled but learned the truth as he read about the project. With a gulp in his throat and a curious Pikachu by his side Ash read aloud what the evil ideas were instored for mother Earth and the human race, "Project: guinea pigs after doing long research watching these mammal humans. As they are called thrive and populate as the years passed by up in this nightmarish prison of a spaceship I have noticed one large detail, about them they are very WEAK using Pokemon as defense and for selfish battles. They quarrel over to see who is the best there is yet they have no idea that none of them are except me, though humans are feeble minded their Pokemon have shown quite amazing powers defeating opponents. That are greater in size strength and intelligence of them even beating their own weaknesses, so I have created my most deadliest weapon yet to date even worse than my demonic Doomsday drone battalion. The transmografier the next step from my transformer gas this chamber I must admit is a piece of, pure unbelievable evil genius I can only imagine the look on the human's faces. When I shove them and their pretty little Pokemon as well into my deadly device to think they always wanted to be closer, well I make them closer oh yes so close they'll never be apart ha, ha, ha drone. Bring me test subject 00001 its time to see just how nasty this little gadget can be", prey all they could do was prey Ash Seth and Pikachu had tear filled eyes. Just hoping that machine he has can't be as bad as Mewthree says it is, the drone returned with a tall blonde haired boy about no younger than 13. He screamed and struggled with the drone trying to break free like a lamb heading in for the slaughter, Mewthree smiled watching the poor boy struggle. "You monsters what have you done to my family I swear Mewthree on the condemned with in my body threw the heart of my soul, you will pay for this or my name isn't Michael Macawber". With a thrust of his psychic will Mewthree forced Michael into the chamber, smiling with evil red glowing eyes "Macawber I like it your right your name no longer is Michael. Its Macabre or more like guinea pig ha computer active the transmografier full power with the mutant Pokemon clone cells", "Acknowledged" the computer signaled back as the machine roared to life. The electric towers burst with electricity the engines turned green activating its mutant capabilities on maximum power, Michael screamed his human heart out as 4 large scythe like spears jabbed into his stomach. He   
  
stopped feeling the gut piercing of the magna blade a small trickle of blood, leaked out from his chest feeling the pain slowly worsen finally the scythe's glowed. Flashing bright red the energy super charged Michael making him go red as well he could feel his body begin to morph and transform, his eyes seemed to bulge as he lost movement in his limbs. His arms got longer and stronger as did his legs his back and chest beefed up like a gorilla's, then his face began to misshape itself turning more inhuman then human.   
  
Finally the light ended and an explosion occurred blinding Mewthree and his cyber assistant, as it ended smoke cleared out and the boy Michael Macawber was no more. Mewthree looked upon his greatest mutant masterpiece a misshapen monster monstrosity, with the bulky body of a Nidoking the wings of the fierce Aerodactyl he roared evilly. Baring his vicious teeth from his evil misshapen face which to surprise still remained, its human for the most part but still the boy was more monster than man. His legs stomped down with that of the speedy Rapidash his arms stretched out, of the four-armed Machamp he also had 4 arms filled with mace spikes. From the arms to the fingertips his muscles seemed to bulge out like spores from his massive Rhydon shelled back, giving him massive protection from behind attacks. "Goodbye Michael Macawber and welcome to my future world arise my new warlord arise Macabre" "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", roared the new monstrous monster mutant at that moment the screen went dead. As did Ash and Seth's heart as they clenched their fists in heartless anger and rage then with all their rage, they preyed to the gods for forgiveness to that poor boy's soul that Mewthree has corrupted for evil. "Pikachu-how sad" Pikachu said but Ash and Seth were still as stone crying but not moving as they gathered up their equipment they left human, but walked away heartbroken as the poor child was to escape the madness. With one mission done one was still needed to be accomplished as Misty and Brock, were still going round and round in circles looking for the robot's master control systems. Which was no easy task as Misty is having a hard time understanding "I hate this stupid robot Brock, we have been looking forever where on God's green Earth can it be?" Brock moaned grumbling under his throat. "Maybe up your" he tried to whisper but Misty conked him in the head with her mighty mallet before he could finish his insult, "And that's for trying to finish that awful phrase now huh where's Togepi?". Where indeed for as she argued with Brock the baby egg Pokemon had wandered off searching for something to play with or for food, but the only thing Togepi could find. Was a very big machine which was the master computer of the gigantic Doomsday drone they were with in, "Togepi, Togepi where are you come on honey speak up oh there you are don't scare me like Ah". Before Misty could finish her motherly speech she became speechless as she had found the master computer with Brock not far behind, as well shocked "Man just think of all the girls I could meet with this baby ha, ha ouch". "Brock this is a mission not a pervert parlor to look up girls on the net now let's trash this thing and go home" Misty shouted smacking, Brock with her mallet once again as the breeder inspected the control center. "Well I'm no Bill but this thing seems to be wired all to itself so that means its all run by automatic I took a computer class once piece of cake", however Brock's words didn't give Misty more confidence it only increased her fear.   
  
"Brock are you sure you know what your doing its alien technology I doubt even a psychic could figure this thing out" "Misty don't you trust me?", she looked at him oddly as he pulled wires out with his teeth. The perplexed girl simply walked off and waited and waited and waited some more until 30, grueling minutes later "That does it piece of techno junk shut down now". Losing his temper and frankly his mind as well Brock continued to scream at the computer Misty tried to calm him down gently, "Please Brock quiet it's a machine not a person you have to treat it with respect" "Togepi-yeah". It was no use Brock was in his own little angry world right now, he then grabbed Misty's mallet from her belt with a sinister psychotic look in his eyes. "Respect this you high tech turd machine HA!" "NO" but Misty couldn't stop him in blind rage Brock slammed the hammer hard, into the central nervous systems of the computers smashing it into cyber bits. Sparks and circuitry flew across the floor scattering and exploding not the only one, getting shocked by this Brock screamed back and flew back to the wall. As the overloaded unstable computer console exploded destroying, half of the robots core systems leaving the other half fully functional seemingly built better. The ex-gym leader sizzled like spit on a griddle burning with new sensations of stinging burning pain he looked at Misty less crazy "I d-did it", oh he did it all right in a heartbeat the alarms blared on flashing lights of red. Misty grabbed the burnt out Brock and ran like her butt was on fire leaping out of the robots mouth screaming one name "ASH", the drones instantly dropped their search for Team Rocket and followed the howls from Misty. Luckily Ash Seth Misty and Brock found each other hiding to stay hidden from the now hunting Doomsday drones exchanging their accomplishments, "Ash I'm so happy to see you man I thought we were drone targets" she happily kissed him on the cheek. Rubbing his cheek while blushing cheerfully Ash shook the feeling off and asked Misty "Did you guys do it, is that drone incapable of making any more drones?" Misty smiled nervously. As she pointed to Brock fried of mind and body he mumbled spitting out black embers from his mouth "He's busted but the alarms went off", "WHAT?" Seth and Ash screamed confused at what could have gone wrong. "Well we were doing fine until trigger happy Brock here smashed the computer with my mallet he fried himself and nuked half of the controls", Ash and Pikachu sighed groaning as they stared at the massive mouthed drone. No more robots were coming out which meant at least something was accomplished despite the alarms went off Seth hummed his psychic powers, sensing something very bad and dangerous Pikachu and Ash turned back. "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachu-Now we got to move out right Ash?" "Right Pikachu let's get Team Rocket and blast our way back to the surface, we got more information that we'll ever need to know okay let's go". "Team Rocket is no longer conscious" Seth said staring at the wall   
  
looking amiss, Misty was puzzled as was the others. "How do you know we don't even know where they are?" all of the sudden the unconscious bodies of Jesse James and Meowth, were thrown in front of Misty's face bruised with battle scars and burnt marks.  
  
Seth grunted unhappily under his breath "Psychics have some advantages" "Oh" they replied as James mumbled threw his swollen mouth, "Time to g-go" and then he blacked out holding hands tightly with his true love Jesse. Above their bodies stood a ghastly grinning gang of Doomsday drones preparing to annihilate the rest of the rebels starting with Misty and Togepi, they cried out cries of fear Ash panicked he and Pikachu leaped in front. Taking the blow of they're oncoming tackles keeping Misty and Togepi safe "Ash Pikachu are you okay?" Misty said cuddling their faces forming tears, fearing something was broken or even worse but Ash coughed lightly. Smiling back with a face of true love at Misty whispering "It takes a lot more to take us out Misty Pikachu swift attack", the lighting mouse jumped back from the dead and launched out tiny stars knocking back the drones. "Pikachu Chu Pikachu-get back freaks" Pikachu said bravely defending his friends as he destroyed the 3 off guarded Doomsday drones, with one mighty blast of his thunder bolt Pikachu lead the way followed right behind by the others. Brock and Seth carried Team Rocket while Ash and Misty were able to walk heading back to the hole to which they had originally entered from, "Good its still here now let's get going and hurry. Before those creeps catch up" Ash said Brock set James down for a second and pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it to the ground calling out "Go Onix" his towering rock snake Onix. Ash Misty and the others climbed on aboard as Brock gave Onix his instructions "Onix please carry us all back to the surface full speed ahead, and no matter what you may see or hear do not stop digging got it?" he nodded. They kicked up their feet and Onix dove threw the hole climbing to the top at awesome speed surprisingly not being followed by any Doomsday, drone to an even bigger surprise the alien warlord Mewthree called them off. "Stand down my cyber centuries you are needed other where else return to the coordinates I am now transmitting to your computer brains, send all remaining drones in the entire factory to those same coordinates. I have a much bigger plan for Ash to become involved with" as the drones, evacuated the factory the heartless horror punched in buttons and toggle switches. Activating one of his secret weapons Mecha-Golbatula behind him watched and learned from the master of disaster as he called him "So lord can I go, tear those human hose heads a new neck cords now please I beg of you". With a glare of Mewthree's evil red eyes Mecha-Golbatula was thrown to the wall silenced as the sinister slave he should be, "My psychic force should have been satisfaction enough you batty boob you shall have your battle. As will we all shall but for now I think its time for my largest lackey to awaken have some fun and crush some human souls and bodies as well, ah ha, ha, ha, ha awaken Armageddon destroy Ash and his human allies". As the digitized words echoed out of the satellite and down toward, the massive secret Doomsday factory the ton terror named   
  
Armageddon opened his evil reptile like eyes. Like the sun rising from the background Armageddon lifted his heavy arsenal of weaponry cawing a villainous screech of death, the overgrown drone looked at the hole made in the wall knowing that Ash was here.  
  
With his instructions given by Mewthree Armageddon burst out his twin titanic jet engines as they roared to flaming life, slowly but soon rapidly jetting the mechanical monster out of the factory heading for the surface. Onix sped up racing and digging with all his rocky might Brock looked back along with the others and still saw no sign of oncoming Doomsday drones, "Don't worry Ash with Onix at top speed those little drones will never catch us". The young rock trainer said brining some confidence back to Ash and Pikachu "Ash Brock is right after we busted that big bot its smooth sailing", Ash smiled at Misty's words of calmness he laughed slightly. Then sighed a breath of relief, "Your right Misty I just thought that seemed a little too easy to do I figured there would be tougher security. Even for the Doomsday factory, guess I was wrong I'll forget it" he said holding her hand. Jesse and James blushed feeling the love spread around with this momentum moment, "Jessica" "Yes James?" "I think the heat is getting kind of hot around here". Jesse smiled blushing even more and sweating staring at James's green eyes James was feeling the same way, as the 2 slowly locked lips and kissed a deep kiss. "Yuck what a load of love mush all dis sappy kissing stuff is gonna make me puke huh?" Meowth whimpered as he saw something from the ground, coming up fast and extremely mean meaner than anything he's ever seen. Until he saw with his cat eyes the face of the all mighty Armageddon "Were in deep Meowth hey guys look it's a ARGH", he grunted still seeing his partners kissing longer until he couldn't take it anymore. "Cut dat out" Meowth unleashed his slashing fury swipes slicing and dicing both Jesse and James's faces until they blacked out in pain, they woke up quickly and smacked Meowth in the jaw again and again. "You miserable cat creep I should skin you and use you as a new fur coat" "Try to stop us kissing again and, I'll rip off your mouth and use it as a toilet got it fleabag?" Jesse and James violently screamed at the black and blue Meowth. The gangster-talking cat got enough sense to point downward they soon stopped and saw with their own fright filled eyes the attacking Armageddon, Team Rocket tapped Ash and Misty on the shoulder nervously shaking. "Yeah what's wrong guys?" Ash asked perplexed by their terrified faces but they couldn't answer they were too scared to speak, Misty bit her lip and yelled out boldly "Well if you want to talk say something". But Team Rocket couldn't they simply like Meowth pointed down and, fainted with James whining "I want my mommy wah" Ash Misty and Seth looked down. Seeing the gigantic Doomsday drone Armageddon for themselves they screamed and watched as the metal menace destroyed every rock and spike, in his path catching up rapidly toward Onix as Brock just recently found out.   
  
"Oh great as if a billion drones was hard enough now we got a King Kong sized version of him nice going Misty", Ash said angrily blaming Misty for waking up the monster she turned to him with angry insulted eyes. "What you're saying this is my fault excuse me buster but, I'm not the one who made the brainless plan of going inside him and screwing up his circuitry Mr. Leader". "Hey at least I had a plan and at least I try to help what have you done to help in this war just get captured and get in our way", this time Misty was turning redder than her hair grinding her teeth with tense anger. Togepi danced happily having fun while Pikachu was trying to talk Ash out of this "Pikachu pi pika pi Pikachu-Ash this is a really bad time", "Wrong Pikachu it's the perfect time to tell this big mouthed stick girl just who's in charge". "Big mouthed stick girl why you Ash Ketchum the only one in charge around here is your big fat overgrown", "If you don't stop trying to kill each other back there I'll let the drone do it for me now sit down and hang on". Misty was cut off by Brock before she could finish her sentence that she would have probably lived to regret even saying, as Onix finally reached the top bursting threw the Earthly ground and entering the airport. "Were free yes but uh Ash would you mind telling me why everyone is sleeping instead of fighting" "What?" Seth and Ash said in astonishment, as they witnessed the ground littered with the snoozing bodies. Of their friends as well the army of Doomsday drones they ran up to them shaking them, to awaken their hung over heroes. "Hey Robby Samurai A.J guys come on wake up" Ash tried as did Misty, "Veronica hey Rebecca what's the deal Sabrina Laura wake up" luckily their cheering slowly stirred up their friends. Team Rocket woke up as well hugging each other in seconds "Yes we made it its gone I guess it was all a bad dream" Jesse said, crying her eyes out hugging James and Meowth tightly so tight they couldn't even breath out. "Ah Jesse that's uh great but" "My little lungs are gonna burst let go" they gagged and Jesse apologized dropping them giggling in embarrassment, Seth then sensed a dangerous presence with his psychic sense coming from below. "It was no dream guys we got to move out now Armageddon is coming and he'll tear this airport once he comes to the surface", "Arma what?" James asked puzzled about who and what Seth was talking about. Misty then suddenly realizing gasping with a terrified look on her face "Armageddon you mean that jumbo robot is coming ah let's go now" "Waahhh" Ash whaled as Misty grabbed him by the arm and ran out, faster than a police car heading for the donut shop. Brock got up running and calling all the trainers to follow him Seth and Team Rocket moved out too, as our heroes burst out from the trashed battled battered airport. Togepi asked Pikachu with a happy smile "Togi, togi Togepi-big bang kablooey", the electric mouse sighed with a sweat drop and answered him afraid. "Pikachu-you said it" as well curious to see this new threat Ash was   
  
also excited anxious to battle and hopefully defeat such a dangerous enemy, "Yeah I'm scared and excited all at once I want to take this bad bot out what a challenge". "Were about to be obliterated by a Godzilla sized tin can and all you want is a challenge?" Misty said looking at Ash like he was insane, "Ash I sensed a really powerful dark energy you sure you want to fight this thing?".  
  
With testosterone flowing threw Ash's veins and the love of a good fight in his mind he answered cocky as Gary, "Please this robo-loser can't be that big" but before anyone could reply they felt a sudden tremor in the Earth. Yet the gang knew all too well that it was no Earthquake they looked back at the airport as its very foundation began to tilt and rumble, the ground shook itself apart cracking open like volcanic volcano erupting with liquid magma. Armageddon screamed out a cry of battle and rage shattering threw the ground into the air of the battlefield known to the others as Pallet Town, or what's left of it the airport literally exploded like a billion bombs went off. Vaporizing it into cosmic dust leaving nothing but scrap piles of what used to the airport as Armageddon stood up tall and terrifying extending his full, and fearsome massive mechanical body locking sights directly for the gang. "I stand corrected" "Forget standing run" Ash said feeling like he was going to wet his pants until Seth shouted for a retreat not surprising no one argued, running and more running was all that they did non stop trying to escape. Clutches from their gigantic oppressor who was very slow but able to move his feet transformed into giant tank tracks, and with the added back up power from his jet pack back he began to get closer but not close enough. Realizing he couldn't reach them in time before they had entered their secret rebel base to which they were getting closer and closer, Armageddon opened up his razor bird beak jaws wide and pulled out a super sized speaker. It emitted a super sonic screech sounding mostly like static sparks but, in truth it was a back up call for the Doomsday drones in robotical language. The drones from in both the shattered ruins of the airport as well the ones deep, underground inside their secret cyber factory heard the call and jetted up. Out of their confinements breaking threw all that stood in their paths dealing with what damage that has been done to them, even if lost arms or eyes they arose. The armada sized Armageddon tilted his twisted eyes at the running rebels signaling them to attack them before they reached their home base, the drones laughed like hyenas as they swooped down after them. Being the steel hunters that they are blasting their eye lasers they gunned down Seth, and Brock "No Brock Seth this can't be Mew I choose you" Ash said very scared. Calling out the psychic mutant feline Mew instantly listened up to Ash's frigid words no matter how worried he had sounded, "Mew use metronome to stall those drones long enough for us to get Brock and Seth. Then finish them off with a psychic attack" "Mew-okay" she happily giggled as she floated after the Doomsday drones Armageddon watched gleefully, as the drones changed their eyes now at mew they watched as her little paws. Waved back and forth left to right activating her psychic Pokemon magic sparkles began to form as she pointed them straight up and got her attack, "Mew-blizzard" the ice storm swarmed out to the high flying   
  
fighters. Freezing some and dropping them like rock Pokemon crashing into thousands of pieces, others were scarred or sliced by flying ice shards in the icy winds.  
  
Meanwhile all trainers and Team Rocket were safely enclosed into the home base since the blizzard had kept all the drones at bay, no one was able to locate its secret spot of the hidden hologram wall that Prof. Oak created. All were in except Ash Misty Pikachu and Togepi who were pulling in, the unconscious Brock and Seth who began to awaken and were strong enough to go the rest of the way. "Well now that their safe and sound guess its time to get in and quick" Misty said hugging Ash happily, that is until both saw Mew tumbling back down to their feet beaten by the snickering cyborgs. Ash gulped and mumbled to Misty and Pikachu "Maybe we should go before were next ah Mew return", Ash called back his Pokemon and like there's no tomorrow to which there wouldn't be if they didn't escape. But in all their panicking Misty tripped hitting her foot hard on an ice shard, dropping Togepi away from her arms "Ash Togepi help huh oh no ahhhh". She shrieked as a Doomsday drone was jetting down fast with his scythe arms ready to finish Misty off licking his cybernetic lips, like Misty was raw meat ready to be killed off and fed to the hungry and ferocious lions. "Misty no get away from her you monster" Ash ran with Pikachu scampering right behind him the brave boy, jumped high off of his feet going for the airborne assassin. He landed on his back Pikachu too immediately they both grabbed the robots spiky green Mohawk pulling yanking and biting onto it, "Chu pika Pikachu-you'll never touch her creep". "That's right your toast now Pikachu thunder shock" letting go of the Mohawk he leaped off of the drone, and dragged Misty quickly away from the evil android hearing Pikachu go "Pikachuuu". Watching the electricity scatter around Pikachu then himself jumped off landing in Ash and Misty's caring arms with Togepi, watching the dumb witted drone short out and then explode leaving them totally unharmed. Leaving Mewthree and Armageddon very angry now the towering technological terror was close enough to crush all of our heroes, but this bionic beast had something more painful and cruel to inflict upon. Staring at Ash and Misty watching them at his mere sight to end their miserable lives Armageddon raised his own fearsome claw, high above their heads smiling with an unspeakable evil grin as Ash and Misty began to sweat. Pikachu panicked and fired his electric attack at the hulking horror but the weak attack had absolutely no effect on Armageddon, Ash shuddered at the evil monster as he stood in front of Misty and Togepi protecting them. "Stay back Misty I'll protect you I'm not letting this bionic bully hurt anyone else" "But Ash who is going to protect you when he attacks?", Misty frightened that something horrible might happen to him but he didn't answer. Standing firmly was Pikachu too squinting their eyes no longer taking any more brutality from Armageddon who was barely even impressed, with their up righteous protecting Misty act as he began to bring the blade of death down below.   
  
Ash and Misty screamed closing their eyes waiting for the knife to end their lives once and for all to win the war, but they never noticed that Togepi was also crying terrified of being alone. "Togepi togi, togi wahhh-Mommy daddy Pikachu NO" the poor baby cried then all of the sudden he glowed bright blue brimming with psychic power, in all of his mental might the dual grass/psychic type Pokemon. Exploded with unbelievable psychic super powers in seconds the giant blade, just froze unable to move in mid air inches away from killing his loved ones. "T-Togepi?" Misty and Ash said surprised by many of their things in their lives, but by far this was the most surprising Armageddon couldn't understand it. Pikachu smiled proud of little Togepi then with a voice of confidence to shouted to him "Pikachu pi-do it Togepi", Ash and Misty smiled and nodded to him the same with his family cheering him on Togepi lifted his arms right up. His blue aura broke away the massive claw jolted out of its frozen placement and slashed right into a new target Armageddon himself, the blade slashed threw steel and circuitry leaving a painful scar between his eyes. Due to the massive force of pain Armageddon's weight tilted all the way to his back, toppling over the armored android leaving it stranded like a Squirtle on its megaton back. "Ha, ha yeah you did it Togepi" "Great job honey now let's go home and quick", Ash and Misty cheered taking Pikachu and Togepi making serious tracks. Until a sudden burst of smoke filled the air Ash coughed in all of the smoke he called instantly out to see who was there, "Hey cough who are you what's with the smoke?" "Oh I think you know who we are by now Ashy boy". The gang's faces sank like Armageddon in sulking disappointment as the music, began to play and the evil figures appeared out of no where. "Prepare for trouble twit and make it double dork to introduce the world our revelation, to beat all trainers into elimination to prove the world is just not enough. To prove ours powers are no bluff May Gary" "Meet Armageddon gotta run", Misty said as she grabbed Ash's hand and bolted out of their way. Hiding back into they're hologram-covered doorway interrupting Gary and May, making them quite ticked off the May shouted back at the running rebels. "Hey sister never interrupt the motto its tradition now pipe down and huh?" "Who's Armageddon?" "Alakazam-the big robot" the psychic Pokemon, pointed behind them over at the now standing enraged Armageddon. Looking to find Ash and Misty gone but seeing Gary and May instead shaking and shivering unable to talk or even flinch Alakazam gulped, Armageddon has a head compartment of his own opening it up. Releasing a gigantic monster truck sized missile painted black and red war colors, it fired away heading right for Team Rocket as the missile was about to impact.   
  
They all said still not moving whispering in petrified panic "Not again", the missile exploded created an enormous blast it catapulted Team Rocket skyward. They howled into the now changing into night sky "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" and they vanished into the stars, "Enough Armageddon return and repair yourself immediately the rebels will return.   
  
And when they do you and my other war generals will give them a battle they won't forget their final battle ha, ha, ha now back to base underground, Mewthree over and out" spoke the words of Armageddon's maniacal master. With his orders well in mind Armageddon and the remaining Doomsday drones rolled back into the underground laboratory base, starting repair on themselves and awaiting the next battle as were Ash and the other rebels. Weary tried and battered from battle our heroes collapsed onto the couches and other furniture placed in their secret rebel base, all in place near a table to which Prof. Oak Ash's Mom Lance and the Elite 4 were standing at. "Ah man I'm exhausted I don't I could move my body even an inch", "You said it" Ash and Misty moaned feeling like they could sleep for an eternity. But a quick "NO" from Ash's mom got them back on their feet in no time looking, annoyed she snorted at Ash "I know I'm your mother Ash. But this is no time to rest we have a major problem that must be stopped, tell him professor," Karen stared at Prof. Oak with frightened eyes as Oak sighed. Everyone gathered round the trainer's gym leaders Team Rocket al did for the big shocker and major announcement, "It seems the table have turned on us and I'm afraid we might not be able to switch them back to our side". He bends down and pulls out a chart revealing maps and, screenshots of their previous battles from the drones and Armageddon using his cane he pointed out some important parts. "These photo graphs were taken by none other than Todd over there he avoided the battles and, was able to notice a few things these Doomsday drones are simple mindless machines built to kill. Using a combination of alien weaponry and ghost Pokemon abilities they have proven worthy adversaries while Ash and the others got to the factory, the other trainers were battling the drones in the airport with their Pokemon. Yet even thought you defeated practically all of them still it is very grim for us no matter how many they beat another set of them came back, and with their strange abilities as shown here. When 2 drones fused together to make one big one Mewthree may have made monsters that are too strong to kill", the gang's faces were terribly shocked beyond imagination Ash held Misty tight. "Professor but I don't understand if Ash Misty and Brock sabotaged that big robot how can Mewthree possibly make any more drones?", an inquiring Sabrina asked he sighed once more pointing to Mewthree's space base. This picture however was taken by our satellite space explorer we have determined this is where Mewthree has been all this time in this spaceship, its high above Earth's orbit and has stayed there for many years watching us. That big robot is known as Armageddon from Ash and Seth's information he is a powerful gigantic walking robot factory, he has made all of the drones mostly but Mewthree still has the knowledge. To make more without Armageddon from what we saw he is now using him as a weapon, one that is far too big for any army of humans or   
  
Pokemon to even try and attack. The giant may have been disabled of making drones thanks to your mission but his weapon systems are still fully functional, and the news gets much worse I have discovered Mewthree's plans of what to do after the war is over". Bruno and A.J picked up a large movie projector as Oak removed the space picture Seymour placed in the disk from the mission into the slot, as it projected the same scenes Ash Seth and Pikachu. Saw of Michael Macawber and his transformation into the hideous mutant monster known as, Macabre everyone was as hurt as Ash and Seth were seeing it Misty whispered "My god". Oak stepped in pointing to Macabre "This was a child known as Michael Macawber from Jenny's police report he was a child from, Viridian City once Mewthree attacked his drones attacked Pallet and Viridian first. Michael was just about to enter the Pokemon league as you were Ash his parents went with him to see their son enter it, but they met up with the drones Michael used all of his Pokemon but they were beaten easily. Not by the drones but by Mewthree he decided to make an example, out of poor Michael with one attack he called "mind burst". The Pokemon were put into a coma in seconds Michael tried but he zapped unconscious, his parents tackled Mewthree but he fired a massive laser bomb blast and um....". Oak's words went lower and colder he stopped for a seconds ending with only, "He became an orphan so to speak Mewthree kidnapped him took him onboard. Then mutated him into this monster one his war generals my guess would be what happened to his Pokemon they were caught in the same blast, along with his parents Michael has no clue. What has happened to him or his family. His mind is warped his body only his face remains human, Mewthree plans to change us all into what Michael is now mindless mutants. To those who refuse changed into normal Pokemon by his transformer gas once the war ends he plans to do so and use the drones as cops, keeping the world perfectly in order slave order so now you see what dark future". As the poor professor walked away Ash stood up furious and shouted to Oak, "No I'm sorry Prof. Oak but this will not end like this I am not willing to give up". "Ash you must understand Michael Armageddon and Mewthree are super powered monsters and we could never even hope to win this war, why not surrender and keep it good and maybe Mewthree won't be as evil". The room stirred with thoughts of that thinking of giving up even Team Rocket had it cross their minds Misty and Brock however still followed Ash, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder looking at his sad eyes feeling terrified. "I am disgusted to call you my friends we can not let him win this is freedom of our planet and we will not let any alien invader take it over, you all must believe in yourselves look at what you have done. Seymour you found and lived with a whole tribe of Clefairy and, Clefable some of the rarest Pokemon in the world are you going to let them die?" "No" he answered. Misty smiled as her true love continued on "A.J   
  
when I met you had won 100 matches with your Pokemon and, you have a chance to become one of best Pokemon masters are you going to let your hard work die out?  
  
The Evee brothers you love your Pokemon a lot than most people do if we lose all our friends family and dreams all will come crashing down, Duplica you want to become the word's best Ditto master. You worked so hard to make Ditto's face get right is that all worth losing?" the young entertainer, smiled her eyes glittering like gem stones she shouted "No its not Ash". "Ash is right we have to fight, fight, fight we have beaten Team Rocket angry wild Pokemon and death itself, Mewthree will not crush our souls of friendship and love" said Misty staring at Ash's hazel eyes with deep love. Brock got up tall and proud saying to everyone "Those who want to give up stand up now?" not much to most surprise not one person or Pokemon did, "Now those who want to beat that freak of Pokemon nature stand up". In seconds everyone stood up tall and proud like soldiers the Elite 4, saluting Ash the gym leaders readying their Pokeballs the Pokemon cheering on. Team Rocket screaming "The only trouble that's going to happen is for Mewthree" "Make that double for him Jesse" "Meowth dats right", "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachu pika Pikachu pi pika pi-its time for the Pokemon of the world. To fight back and win our freedom once and for all" "Pikachu is right were going to fight for Earth love and justice, and we will win at any cost watch out Mewthree Team Rocket and all villains. Were coming back in battle" the crowd cheered with him without question Prof. Oak, had changed his mind and his heart from the looks of Ash and his loving friends. He couldn't stop Ash even if he had an army of robots he calmed them all down and together they devised a plan, one that will eliminate Armageddon Macabre and the android army of the dreaded Doomsday drones forever. Back up in space the wicked warlord Mewthree began plotting away his own plan to crush the rebels and win the war, standing by his side his mutant minions Macabre and Mecha-Golbatula awaiting their master's instructions. "Things are getting better and worse more and more with each passing day those meddling humans managed to destroy nearly half, of my Doomsday drones if this keeps up my entire army could be reduced to scrap metal. No more wasting any more time the games are over I'm going to blow those, pests out of the sky with the maximum force of my arsenal namely you 2". Pointing to his henchmen the misguided monsters were quite surprised at what he was doing Mecha-Golbatula asked his master softly to avoid anger, "Pardon me master but what exactly do you want us to do running in blindly. Could wipe us all out Ah" he was silenced by Mewthree grasping his throat and choking the life out of his bionic body, "Yes my bolt brained bat but if we use all of our powers at once combined they could end this war quickly. Then not need to waste any more supplies on building more soldiers when they come I will reactivate Armageddon and send him out for battle, then as they try their fruitless attempts to stop him you and Macabre will go down.   
  
And finish them off while they are weakened from battling this will be my finest hour and the Pokemon alien war shall be over with me as the victor", dropping Mecha-Golbatula Mewthree walked off to his throne as Macabre stood before him. "Yes Macabre what need you know?" "I must know oh lord how do you know the rebels will attack, surely they shall flee once more at sight of Armageddon" Mewthree cackled quietly at his question evilly. "My dear, dear Macabre there are so many things you must know quite a brain for knowledge you had hard to believe, a human could become such an obedient slave as yourself" "H-human?" Macabre's head began to unwind. The word human jogged something back his mind spilt open like an egg he held his head whaling in pain flashes of people he knew but yet strangers, a boy crying at sight of the dead people evil robots flying everywhere and Mewthree. "NOOOOOO" Macabre collapsed to the ground trying fight off Mewthree's evil alien programming "What is happening to you why are you, wait I see now you're a strong soul but that won't save you. Computer increase magna pulse brain program directly into Macabre's brain", "Acknowledged" said the cyber female voice slowly a large needle tipped blaster lowered down. Powering up it charged up a powerful green light the center of the beam fired directly into Macabre's brain, he froze silently as the brain waves washed away all the memories. Of the strangers and boy he once was the boy Michael, Macabre stood up once again back, to his evil old self Mewthree smiled and spoke into his microphone "Armageddon its play time". Returning to Earth the plans were set they villains had been identified all that was needed was to place them in action, Ash Misty Brock Team Rocket Lorelei and Lance of the Elite 4 walked out of the rebel base doors. Standing out in the middle of no where actually waiting for Mewthree to attack, "Okay everyone has their parts we got one shot at this so let's make it count" Lance said getting the group together all except for Team Rocket's whining. "Look dragon boy we only need you for one part so don't think for a minute that were listening to you we do what we like" "Yeah besides, we outsmarted you last time remember the brain switch. You guys were pretty easy to fool" "Dats right I never saw anybody so stupid or weak", "Hyper beam" Team Rocket's jabbering was silenced by Lance's hyper beam. He smiled evilly at them and said in a raspy voice "Anything else to say?", they nodded no "Good" they walked on looking for any signs of Armageddon. But luckily it wasn't too hard since Armageddon just exploded right out of the ground within seconds of the gang's departure from their base, the oversized automaton grinned. With his new fully restored body more powerful than ever now but our hero's did not flee instead they smiled, Ash grabbed Misty and screamed "Okay guys do your stuff" the others followed.   
  
Except for Lorelei and Lance they had a job to do and it required their super powers, but first they needed a distraction "Pidgeot I choose you" Ash said as he released his friendly falcon Pokemon. He flew face to face with Armageddon and instantly smacked him with his double wing attack, the evil giant clawed and cawed trying to hit Pidgeot but he was too fast. "Perfect the plan's in place now time for this guy to chill ice beam" Lorelei cried as her hands formed together and fired an freezing ice beam, the crystal blue beam struck the bottom side of Armageddon. Where he couldn't reach freezing it hard as rock solid frozen ice now it was Lance's turn, "Now its time to switch temps heat time fire again hyper beam" the dragon trainer. Unleashed his weapon of mass destruction the laser blast struck the ice wall created by Lorelei and in seconds it shattered and blew off the steel plating, leaving a crater sized hole open Lance and Lorelei gave Ash a thumbs up. Then retreated back to the base "It worked Ash" Misty smiled Ash smiled back as he recalled Pidgeot and ran out, before they left though Brock reminded Team Rocket of their job. "Keep big bot out here busy while we blow his top from the outside okay let's go" and they were off, leaving Team Rocket to defend themselves against the armored android Armageddon. But before Ash could enter he stopped staring at the sky noticing 2 fireballs, burning coming down toward them as they came closer. The fireballs began to resemble figure evil ones Ash's mouth dropped in pure fright, Misty shook him wildly "Ash hey Ash snap out of it what's wrong Ash answer me". But it was no use he was too scared of the flaming fireballs just now realizing that they were aimed for them, "Pikachu pi pika pi-Ash what is it tell us" "RUN!" Ash ran like he had never ran before grabbing the others along. Misty turned and now saw the fireballs she screamed as Ash yanked them all down in a ducking position as the fireballs struck the Earth's soil, creating a small yet powerful explosion Team Rocket was totally puzzled. "Company is here" Meowth whispered holding onto Jesse's leg shaking frightfully "Get off me you scatter brained scat cat", Jesse angrily clawed kicked and punched trying to get Meowth off of her leg James giggled. The fireballs had lost their flames and to everyone's surprise, they were space pods 2 round orbs of obvious alien design slowly one opened up. Ash and Misty held hands scared as did Jesse and James Pikachu hugged Togepi, feeling as scared as the baby Pokemon Brock stunned spoke out loud. "Where did these things come from?" "From a galaxy far, far away or maybe from Mewthree's space ship you rock brained boob". "That v-voice it can't b-be" Misty shivered recognizing that horrifying voice, "Jesse" "James "He's b-back" the rockets hugged each other close Ash and Pikachu were speechless. "Y-you can't be here" Ash said as the dark metallic wings spread out from the pod the fangs glimmered in the moonlight, his evil eyes glowed his birthmark sparkled with microchips his power   
  
totally unimaginable. So stood the dark winged demon long thought to be dead since their visit, to Dark Caverns out of the pod leaped the mechanical monster Mecha-Golbatula.   
  
"What's wrong Ash huh are you scared good be afraid be very afraid because daddy is home and he's really ticked off, I know what you're thinking I should be sucking tombstone sleeping for all eternity dust. Or in plain English DEAD but I didn't you blood filled fools the last time we met, that solar beam did technically kill me but right before I evaporated away. My great god and master Mewthree downloaded my soul into his computers and saved me from the great beyond I was condemned to, while he tried every plan he had I was being reborn piece by piece created a new body. One stronger and more powerful than you could even dream of I no longer need blood to survive, now its just a little thing I do that makes me look better. With Mewthree as this world's new lord and master Earth shall fall before him and together we shall rule this and every other planet, in the galaxy but first this war must be ended and my friend and I plan to do so". Pikachu jumped onto Ash's hat and clanged to it shaking even more than Togepi as the second pod opened up one could wonder what abomination, could arrive out of it unfortunately they all knew exactly who it was. The Machamp arms stretched out the Rapidash legs scuffed the dirt, Aerodactyl wings extended his Nidoking body breathed in the air of death and decay. "Macabre" whispered Ash as the mutant monster boy stood out snarling and howling like the hideous horror he had become, Mecha-Golbatula stood by him side by side staring its evil eyes at our heroes "Ash is that?" "Yeah its Michael". They all knew who and what these monsters are but how to stop them and what they are capable of is beyond their comprehension, but they must try something Team Rocket ran in and stood up bravely demanding. "Go now we'll take care of these jokers" James said bravely they knew they couldn't hope to defeat them but they had to try, Brock pulled out a transmitter and radioed back to Prof. Oak. "Professor looks we'll need plan P after all send them in" everyone but the aliens knew what Plan P was, as out of their base burst a running crowd of what else but Pokemon. Plan P was all the Pokemon Meowth Togepi and Pikachu had called together, from their past adventures and battles they ran up proud and powerful now things were looking up. "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachu pi pika pi pika Pikachu Chu pi Pikachu pi, pi pika Pikachu-Pokemon time for battle we must stop that wicked bat Golbatula". They all agreed Mecha-Golbatula snickered thinking even if all the Pokemon worked together they still would be no match, for his new cyborg powers but still he had accepted their challenge for battle. As for Team Rocket they offered to take on Macabre even though, he was once a boy they had no choice but to battle him even if it means his own demise. Ash Misty and Brock deiced to continue their mission and finish off the central core computers of Armageddon, and to keep him busy they had their own big guns to launch off as well. Once more Brock pulled out his radio and made some quick and desperate calls, one was to the   
  
explorer Eve who was doing some research on the ancient city of Pokemopolis. The other to Bill back at the base and the last the Officer Jenny way back in Puerta Vista and asked them one simple yet odd question, "Do you guys have any REALLY big Pokemon that we could borrow?".  
  
Our heroes rushed in climbing higher and high up the staircase of the inside belly of the bionic behemoth seeing now defense systems attacking them, as they reached the top they found themselves face to face with a steel locked door. "Brock help me and we'll try and yank this thing off" said Ash as he Brock and Pikachu began to pull grasp and yank on the iron locked door, with all their muscle might but I never budged Togepi slept in Misty's arms. As he did she was very curious about something "You know guys its strange we got in here so fast no security systems no traps, what is this you think at least a guard would be here but this guy is as empty as Mewthree's head". But as she stood there innocently she had no idea that above her red haired head she was being watched until she heard a faint yet snarling growl, Misty slowly looked up as the growl got louder and louder "What the AH" she found it. Togepi shook awake and stared upward at the sinister evil eyes Misty then screamed with her crying Togepi as she ran to Ash's arms. The eyes were seen belonging to what they expected 3 demonized, Doomsday drones armed with triple buzz saw blades and looking for some dead wood. "Well I guess there was guards after all" Misty murmured not listening she Ash and the other began to pound furiously on the door, trying to bang it down but it was no use the steel was super strong. And the drones were closing in growling an evil laugh like cackle the drones were very close, the others turned and froze with fear keeping out of reach as possible. "Guys we can't do this forever we have to do something or were going to be sliced salad", "Pika-yeah" Pikachu and Ash cried thinking of a plan but nothing fast enough. But then it hit Ash he smacked himself in the head for not thinking of it sooner "I got it I know what to do" "Great what is it?", "We jump" not exactly the answer Brock was looking for but "Fine do it now". Misty didn't argue it sounded crazy but they did it jumping at the very last second bouncing their feet off of the drone's heads, kicking them from behind sending them crashing and buzzing right threw the steel door. "Pikachu-it worked" "Yeah Ash you're a genius" they cheered Misty kissed Ash screaming with bounds of joy the Pallet trainer blushed, for a few seconds but quickly got back on track and ran into the control room. "Pikachu pi pika pi-how did you get here?" the zapping wonder instantly saw who was working the machine and none of them could believe it, "Of all the drivers in the world it just has to be her" Ash groaned a sigh of anger. Meanwhile back below Armageddon was not aiding either Macabre or Mecha-Golbatula since both monsters, required their own battles to be fought by themselves as the bionic bat beast started his against. The powerhouse Pokemon army that covered him from every inch and escapable spot, the Pokemon growled snarled and chirped but none went first into battle. "Ha you call yourselves Pokemon you are supposed to be battling me as the great monsters you are but instead, the only thing you   
  
guys are great at is being complete and total cowards bah ha, ha, ha, ha". He cackled so loud the entire country could hear his echoing howl of laughter but finally, a Pokemon stepped in and rammed him down with all his might.   
  
A flash of yellow and black colors were seen barely as Mecha-Golbatula was, sent tumbling backwards in the dust by a great powerful and lighting fast force. The faces were seen it was Beedrill but not any Beedrill the very same swarm that attacked Ash Misty Samurai and Team Rocket ling ago, now the swarm was back and eager for a stinging challenge. "Want to play it hard huh well 2 can play at this game ha" the bio bat flapped his wings, and started the ferocious battle Beedrill and Golbatula slammed hard into each other. Wings flapping madly neither one proceeding past the other with his tackle the robot-winged rat smiled and decided to break the hold, with a blast from his red eyed double vision laser blast and sent the bee flying. The swarm came to his aid and created a cyclone of stingers all around Golbatula, the vexing vampire however was too fast and with his razor edged wings he easily sliced and diced just about ever Beedrill in sight. "Pathetic ah one left come on bring it on buzz boy" the weakened Beedrill leader snorted at his challenge and this time tried a new approach, he launched off his punishing pin missile attack the sharp stingers. Pierced threw his weak attempt to block them with his titanium wings, bashing him off to a wobble keeping him uneasy and dizzy as well extremely angry. Golbatula the ran on his tiny little legs his wings needed time to heal the Beedrill was ready to stop him this time, as he bent down below and fired his multi poison sting attack pelting the cyber mutant with poisonous pain. But the attack left Beedrill drained of his fighting energy and Mecha-Golbatula was still biting mad as he slowly creeped closer to Beedrill, "Nice one bee brains but my metallic shell has a built in healer system so. No matter how much you sting or strike I will never die but you will ha", he leaped fangs and all preparing to drain away Beedrill's life and in a flash of bravery the Squirtle squad. That Ash's Squirtle used to be with jumped in front of Mecha-Golbatula and with drew into their shells, Golbatula's fangs struck their hard shell and shattered as they popped right back out and then. With all their hardheaded heads gave him a 4-way skull bash attack their thick skulls smashed the evil robot's face in like a pancake, Golbatula staggered back and then was pushed back by a combined hydro pump attack. "Squirtle, Squirtle squirt-keep it going fire" said the new head Squirtle as the water pressure kept Golbatula back as far as possible, "You shell heads water is no match for my superior body. Try this one on for size Demon flame" his mouth roared open feeling the water press on but he still stood, tall his mouth burst with flames the inferno collided with the water. To much surprise the intense heat evaporated the water and went past and, scorched the Squirtle squad until all but one fainted who breathed hard watching. Mecha-Golbatula swoops up from the sky for a final finishing move with his wings sharpened he screeched a sonic screech, the Squirtle raved and ranted in pain.   
  
As he was tackled to the ground by a vicious take down "Who's next?" "Me BLAH" said the ghostly Gastly from Maiden's peak, the gassy ghost spooked Golbatula in mid air long enough to ground him with a nightshade blast. The dark ray struck Golbatula's left wing causing him to swerve and fall down into the ground, "No one destroys this or any world you evil abomination good thing I'm ghost cause you can's scratch me". "Scratch you no destroy you yes" taking a twisted turn Mecha-Golbatula launched his eye lasers as well an added birthmark bomb, fired from his what else birthmark the bomb laser blast got Gastly in a direct hit. He slowly fell down along with his evil enemy crashing down hard yet the 2 battlers, stood right back up again ready to rumble but to which one would have the winning edge let's see. "Gastly you fool I have heard of you scaring people with their fears well I fear no one, so it looks right your game plan has just crashed and burned you ghost goofball". "On the contrary Golbatula we all fear something and thanks for the burning idea bat boy" the clever spook, changed into a mini blazing sun the bright lights easily blinded the bat beast. "Now boys hit em" was his plan now distracted the other ghost Pokemon arrived as well Haunter Gengar and Gastly all together, fired a night shade attack the teamed up laser force sent Golbatula rocketing in the sky. But the job must be completed Haunter and Gengar flew up after Mecha-Golbatula, to end this fight but it was far from over Golbatula got wing speed back. Smiling he did the most unbelievable of things he detached his wings like they were boomerangs they came screaming at Gengar, "Gengar-oh no" the ghostly prankster cried as the wings smacked him back to Earth with Gastly. "Haunter haunt, haunt, haunt-you'll pay for that creep nightshade" screamed Haunter but Golbatula quickly reattached his wings and, then using his bionic brain he fired a massive missile from his mouth. Connecting with the nightshade beam and exploding it all a blast so large Haunter was, blown away down with his ghost gang of Pokemon leaving Golbatula the winner. Or so he thought as he laughed chuckled cackled and just about every other form of humiliation possible, all of the sudden a smack of purple sludge struck him. Right between the eyes dripping slimily down his fearsome face he stared down and it was not the ghost's this time yet the Grimer and Muk, all the way from Gringy City they didn't take Ash's help at first but after. A few quick talks from his Muk they were ready to help out any day and, that day was today with a new Muk in charge they pummeled sludge upward. Golbatula flew down trying to avoid the sludge but it was too fast and stinky to even hope and escape from, "Mmmmmuk-now body slam" commanded the new Muk the ooze like Pokemon then mustered up together forming. 1 big blob ready to strike Mecha-Golbatula before his take down, takes them down "Team up all you want here I come ready or not" Golbatula said. As he slammed hard and rough right in the dead center of the   
  
slime tower titan, "Muk-now" with him in the middle the Grimer and Muk dropped down. Body slamming Golbatula with the force of an army of sludge Pokemon working together, they began to use rapid pound attacks keeping the evil monster down and out for as long as possible.   
  
It wasn't long until Golbatula charged his body with massive electricity and connected with the Grimer, and Muk's liquid bodies zapping them right off of him fainting all of them. "I want a challenge I am sick of fighting worthless loser Pokemon I swear you wouldn't know god fighting skills, if they shot you in the AHH" his statement was cut or should I say shot short. By a bunch of "Pikachu pika pi Pikachu-let's do it for Pikachu" said the friendly forest Pikachu that accepted Ash's Pikachu, here to give this fight a real shocker. Not the only ones as the Magnemite and Magneton also from Gringy City were here too as they rammed full speed and power ahead, aiming their zapping sights on the now air born Mecha-Golbatula. "Pikachuuu" they cried firing their thunder shock attacks but with a simple folding of his wings Golbatula was unharmed by his armored appendages, firing back he blasted small lasers from his wing tips. Making the Pikachu run and scamper like the mice they are but the head Pikachu would not quit, "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachu pika pi Pikachu-okay everyone. Jump up and use quick attack" the Pikachu pack nodded happily as they leaped, and leaped off their springy legs out speeding and maneuvering Golbatula. So caught up in all of the speed he couldn't land a single swipe, just in time for the Magneton to sonic boom him paralyzing his wings dropping him. Down like a ton of bricks then the little Magnemite that was attracted to Pikachu, commanded an all out thunder attack as well a quick to end to this brutal battle. "Magnemite-forward march" he said bravely as the Magneton followed without question zapping Golbatula keeping him down and out, just enough time as they all toppled onto his back and then together used. Their self-destruct attacks the combined explosion covered Golbatula from every end the Pikachu jumped back holding their heads, in pain trying to dodge the dangerous explosion impressed with the brave force. Used by the Magneton and Magnemite "Pikachu Chu pika, pika Pikachu-Golbatula, is dead they did it" a Pikachu said cheering all the other Pikachu and Pokemon. It all seemed so quiet as they brought back the fainted magnet Pokemon to their side letting them rest can't believing that this time he is really dead. But unfortunately evil never ever dies as they just fund out the hard way a laugh, howled out of the ashes of destruction and Mecha-Golbatula was standing there. Not only was he merely damaged a bit in the face his body was fully functional and still able to fight for at least another hour or even more, and to make it worse right in front of their eyes his body size began to increase. Somehow he has been given the ability to increase his size as he grew to the size of a small car bigger than practically all Pokemon there, "Now we end this once and for all with me as the winner and you as the WHAT!". "Ivysaur-loser" it was the garden gang of Ivysaur and Venusaur that were saved by Ash's Bulbasaur when he decided that he didn't want to evolve, as the army of Ivysaur were holding   
  
Mecha-Golbatula by his massive wings. As the gigantic Venusaur stomped forward and together with all the Ivysaur pelted the bat from behind with, a barrage of brutal razor leaf's slicing circuits out of his body breaking him apart like a cheap jigsaw puzzle. "Persian-fury swipes" cried the cat commander of the Meowth gang the very same that Jesse and James' Meowth joined to learn how to walk and talk, lunging for the still standing cyborg the cats jumped in and the battle went on.  
  
"Jigglypuff" cried Ash in co. and to their much surprise it was her who somehow had taken control over the awesome android Armageddon, taking out all her rage upon the world for no one listening or staying awake. Threw her music (Poke translator on) "Payback time for all the times, you slept threw my music" Pikachu couldn't believe Jigglypuff was doing this madness. But war does that to you changes you into something and someone you never even knew possible, out of a person you thought you had all figured out. Still Pikachu tired "Jigglypuff it doesn't have to go like this we'll listen we swear the whole world will and no one will fall asleep, just stop it enough with the monster robot okay?" Jigglypuff puffed up angry. "Dummy when this robot broke threw the airport somehow I got caught up in his exhaust pipes allowing me control of him, and now I will have revenge on you all ha, ha then maybe you'll listen to me". (Poke translator off) Ash worried non stop he instantly asked Pikachu, "Well what did she say Pikachu?" Pikachu simply made a crazy finger motion. Giving Ash the answer he didn't want to hear but it was true, "So now what we have to stop this thing or else our war winning chances are history". Ash and Misty knew Brock was right but luckily the young Cerulean sister had one idea perfect, to deal with Jigglypuff until they destroyed this rampaging robot. "Gyarados go" Misty unleashed her dragon Pokemon from its Pokeball, staring eye to eye with a now frightened Jigglypuff Misty smiled shouting to Gyarados. "Dinner time Gyarados" never thinking she would be doing this to a Pokemon but desperate times call for desperate measures, "Jigglypuff-I'm out of here" Jigglypuff made a break for it but Gyarados was quicker. Baring it jaws wide open it snapped them shut right over the pink Pokemon, half way in Jigglypuff jiggled her little feet out of Gyarado's mouth. The aqua monster simply widened his jaws and gobbled Jigglypuff up, the psycho singer slumped down into the deepest reaches of Gyarado's belly. Licking his lips and making a funny little burp Ash and Brock gagged out, sick gulping noises keeping a good distance away from Gyarados. "Don't get too full Gyarados you'll have to spit her out later on but, for now let's do what we have to do Gyarados hyper beam the control center full power". Gyarados charged up the hyper particles in mere moments and with in the minute Gyarados blasted his devastating hyper beam, destroying all the central core computers for Armageddon to which he found out just now. Outside he screamed screeched and howled in mind splitting pain his systems then suddenly shut down, leaving him paralyzed from every part of his now rendered useless body. And it couldn't be at a better timing for as Armageddon busted out his nuts and bolts the giant Pokemon had arrived, from the left of him the mysterious marine monster from Bill's lighthouse. The winged warrior Dragonite on the right thanks to Team Rocket the gangster of the seas was back and badder than ever, the super stinging Tentacruel from   
  
Puerta Vista. Finally in the dead center of all this the 2 Pokemon who should have been lost long ago, but thanks to Eve's test's she had been able to bring the giant Alakazam and Gengar under control.   
  
Spelling bad news for Armageddon as the giant Pokemon shivered with fright at Armageddon's mountainous presence, but wanting to end this fast and easy the Pokemon teamed up and started their awesome assault. But inside Ash scratched his head just figuring something out something bad, "Ash what's wrong?" Misty curiously asked Ash and Pikachu turned around. Stared at Misty and Brock aimlessly and shouted "If they blow up Armageddon then were going with him", "AHHHH' they all screamed as in seconds Gengar and Alakazam were blasting them with a combined force. Of their psychic and nightshade attacks the dark beams shook the robot like a Earth shattering earthquake Ash Misty and Brock, held onto what they could as the Pokemon continued attacking next up. Tentacruel unleashed his wrap attack surrounding Armageddon from all possible and movable ends, the acid in the tentacles burned threw the steel Ash and Misty held hands. Pikachu Togepi and Brock hugged together preying they'll survive the next event but as Tentacruel used the force of his wrap attack to catapult, Armageddon skyward the shaking caused Togepi to roll out of Misty's arms. The baby Pokemon rolled downward like a huge hill "Togepi NO" Misty screamed she dove for him as he crashed threw Armageddon's glass eyes, both were falling Ash grabbed her legs and Brock caught Ash's. Pikachu tried to pull his but it was no use they all came falling down, out of the shattered eyes of Armageddon "Oh no were gonna crash Misty your Gyarados". Ash reminded her as she slapped herself in the head forgetting about him Gyarados came to their call picking them all up, and flying gently down to the ground meanwhile Dragonite was ready to finish Armageddon. With a charged fist he balled it up pulled it back ready to smash the bot back Armageddon gasped a speechless gasp, as Dragonite mega punched him into space back first crashing into the moon leaving the robot stranded in space. It seems that just about most of our hero's troubles have been solved for now "hey Togepi that was a great fall you did you saved all of out butts", "Ash is right Togepi you're a little hero our hero". Ash and Misty giggled with Togepi like the kind parents they are glad to be rid of Armageddon, but "Uh guys we still have 2 more problems and they are really big and bad". Brock stammered as the gang had forgotten about Mecha-Golbatula and Macabre, "Arbok poison sting attack now" said a beaten and bleeding Jesse. They have taken a ferocious beating from Macabre Arbok hissed "Charbokom", as his deadly spikes fired in multiple shots but Macabre simply turned around. His Rhydon rock hide simply blocked all the shots easily Macabre cackled at Team Rocket's pathetic attempt to beat him, "You fools I am built better than any Pokemon or person let me show you some real poisonous attacks". Pulling out his Machamp arms connected to his Nidoking body his hands opened up wide and blasted 4 powerful toxic rays, Arbok tried to dodge them but they were too fast and even a poison Pokemon like him felt the pain. Jesse ran   
  
to her Pokemon pulling him back "James win this for Arbok" "You bet I will Weezing sludge that slime ball", Weezing chased at super speed after his abomination adversary.   
  
The gas-spitting monster spewed forth multiple squirts of toxic sludge Macabre, chuckled as he set off on his Aerodactyl wings and with even greater speed and intelligence. Macabre avoided each sludge Weezing was getting angrier and angrier, until he snapped raging in on blindly he tried a massive tackle attack. "Weezing, Weezing-no one hurts my friends" "Oh I can and I'll do the same to you beach ball time to light up", swooping down on his wings he was about collide head on with the zooming Weezing. But cleverly Macabre pulled out his Rapidash leg and wit one flaming stomp, Weezing was sent back to the dump with Arbok burnt and bruised. "No Weezing you monster to think that we ever felt sorry for you freak", James cried he and Jesse in tears for their Pokemon Macabre floated down with an evil smile. He stepped forward getting closer and ready to end Team Rocket and do what the cops could never do "The police could never catch you 3, no matter how hard they always missed you boobs but this time. I promise you I won't miss I'll fix their mistake by fixing you starting with the blabber mouthed cat over there", he sneered pointing at a speechless motionless Meowth. Jesse and James would not let this atrocity go any further standing they blocked Meowth not letting Macabre getting another inch closer to him, "Never touch our friends freak" "I'm with you James you want him go threw us first". "As you wish" Macabre cared less what they did or not and with a double swing of his wing attack Jesse and James were beaten back, leaving Meowth all alone and defenseless "Stay back I'm warning ya take dis". The talking Pokemon tried to slash him but Macabre grappled him, by his tiny neck choking the life and pity out of the poor Pokemon grinning wickedly. Before he would end Meowth's life once and for he taunted the struggling street cat, "Time to kiss this dirt ball world goodbye you cat cretin it was fun watching you cower and scream like the worthless worm you will always be". "Well at least I'm a worm with teeth" Meowth got his mouth free enough to sink his teeth into Macabre's arm and used his bite attack, Macabre whaled back in pain and for good measures he gave him a fast. Fury swipes across the face he screamed madly the pain was indescribable and unstoppable, "He did it" the stirring rockets realized standing back up Meowth leaped back to their side screaming "Attack him while he's weak". "Arbok acid attack now" "Weezing sludge move go" the poison Pokemon pals barfed out their venomous projectiles, striking major blows to Macabre knocking him to the ground burning with toxic pain within his mutant blood. "We won we won ha, ha huh?" they cheered but obviously too early as the twitching hooves of Macabre began to shake and then spring to life, Macabre stood right back up enraged with a psychotic stare in his evil eyes.   
  
Looking to the side of his half human face seeing a blood red scar of 3 slash marks we wiped them from his face and glared at the trembling trio, "You have really done it now I'm going to tear you apart so brutally. There won't be enough of you clowns to fill thimble with an inch of you'll pay oh yes", "Michael no don't you dare hurt them" a voice said addressing Macabre. Ash Misty Brock Pikachu and Togepi ran right in front of Team Rocket protecting them with their secret weapon the power of the human memory, Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder as he tried to bring the old Michael back. "Michael Macawber that's your real name don't you know who you are you are Michael", "M-Michael no it can't be true I am Macabre that's what master says it must be true" Ash growled seeing the brainwashing is still strong. "Stuff Mewthree he is not your master you are your own your name is Michael Macawber you're a young boy a Pokemon trainer, your parents were killed by Mewthree he changed you into a monster fight it Michael". The deranged mutant held his head in pain and torment memories buzzed threw his brain images of humans Pokemon Doomsday drones Mewthree, what did they all mean spinning around and around changing his mind. "Ash I think its working his mind is coming to", said Misty preying they could save what's left of this poor boy's humanity. Meanwhile the flock of Spearow and Fearow were just blasted down with massive electric blasts, thanks to Mecha-Golbatula who had beaten all of the Pokemon army. He looked back at Ash edging forward to recover his metal messed up mind, "Easy now easy come on Michael were here to help your friends". The Pallet trainer put his hand to Michael's head, but a quick snap of his razor clawed hands made Ash back away "Back away Ash Ketchum master hate you. You're the enemy and the enemy must be destroyed" he lunged at ash both screaming and raising hands to each other's, Misty shrieked and ran in grabbing Michael's claws before it connected with Ash's wide open face. "Michael my name is Misty please we want to help we care for you with all our hearts if there is a enemy here its Mewthree, look at what you have become a beast thriving on killing your parents don't want that of you. We don't want that of you please if you can find it in your heart to look at me, or the chaos Mewthree has created to this once beautiful world. For the name of great green Earth look at yourself" Misty cried with streaming tears, from her aqua blue eyes feeling so horrible at what Mewthree has done to him. Signaling to Jesse she tossed Misty a pocket locket mirror Misty opened it staring at Michael with a innocent beautiful angel face whispering to him, "Take a look" slowly but surely Misty's words had touched his lost heart. Michael looked into it and with a great gasp he smashed the mirror turning back crying seeing the horror he has truly become, "My god I'm hideous get away from get AWAY" he screamed but they didn't Misty and Ash.   
  
Out their hands together and touched his he looked up and saw their smiling faces, they cried too and hugged him whispering to not Macabre but the hero inside Michael. "Welcome home Michael" "Pikachu pika pi-your our friend now forever" they said together even little Togepi walked up to him, unafraid of his looks and he hugged him sensing the goodness of his heart. Michael smiled crying but tears of joy until a strange high pitched sonic scream was heard he looked at the others, Ash Misty and the others slammed hard with a sonic boom attack. Michael stared at the sinister standing figure of Mecha-Golbatula laughing proud of his deadly deed looking, at the unconscious Ash and Misty Brock ran to help them only to be shot himself. As did Team Rocket leaving only Macabre and Mecha-Golbatula awake the bionic blood sucker trotted over to Ash and Misty snickering, "Well done Macabre you distracted them nicely just enough time for me to finish them". The misguided monster stared at Golbatula his wings transformed into 2 rusty razor sharp chain saws buzzing to life aimed at our sleeping heroes, "What are you d-doing?" "Oh don't worry I'll leave you the rest to have. But all I want is the head of this air brained brat that Ash cares so much about, the rest are yours to obliterate by any ways you desire". The saw were spinning and Misty was snoozing nothing could Golbatula until a sharp ring, clang echoed in Macabre's brain the clash became a voice no 2 voice's. Very familiar they said to the young boy beast "Son its your folks we know your alive and no matter what you have done don't be sorry", "Its wasn't your fault the monster Mewthree is the culprit and to save your friends. Act now and save them before he activates Armageddon and destroys you all", "Your mother is right Michael. Soon it will all be a huge crater warn your friends save them and do the right thing", with a swift fast move Macabre grappled the chain saw wing before it struck Misty's gentle skin. Golbatula stared a cold stare at Macabre shouting at him angrily, "What in the galaxy are you doing Macabre you fool?" "My name is not Macabre. Its Michael and what I'm doing is the right thing" with all his mutant muscle might, he ripped off his right wing scattering the sparking body part across the fields. Then with his rage still fresh he did the same to the other and left Mecha-Golbatula armless as he helped his friends get back up sneering to Golbatula, "Your finish I am no freak I'm a warrior and I'm here end this one now". Seeing how things are looking and the fact that the giant Pokemon and the Pokemon army began to close in on him Mecha-Golbatula, surprisingly laughed a annoying sickening laugh as his body began to glow bright white. Everyone covered the eyes as the flash grew brighter James shouted in all of the confusion "What is that Dracula wannabe doing?" "Very simple idiot, a special little toy on my body equipped with its own self-destruct button.   
  
In seconds this whole place will be atomized into cosmic dust, along with you fleshlings as well in 5 minutes I'll blow my top and even if you live.   
  
You won't survive the death laser that Armageddon, is about to fire capable of turning Pallet Town and Viridian City French toast all in one glorious shot". "He's right you guys have to get out of here now" "Michael its suicide you can't stay here and I won't let you", Ash argued not wanting to lose Michael after all the trouble they went threw to bring his soul and memory back. But Michael was not afraid in the tiniest of bits of what he was planning to do, "Listen I'm going to take Golbatula up into space I can breath with no air. Once he blows and you see a spark of light tell those jumbo Pokemon to fire their strongest attacks right where I am, with luck Armageddon and Mecha-Golbatula will be history putting a major cramp in Mewthree's plans". "Pika-what?" "No Pikachu is right I will not let you leave and that's final we acre for you no matter what" Michael saw nothing could convince Ash, he hanged his head down said he was sorry. As Ash wondered what he meant Michael punched Ash in the face, knocking him unconscious Michael ran and with all his might grabbing the explosive vampire flapping his wings. In moments Michael was off into space going past the curious eyes, of all the Pokemon Armageddon pulled out a gigantic death ray from his mouth. Powered up and began to charge it up to its maximum capacity Misty and the others stared up with fearsome eyes, worried about poor Michael Misty held Ash in her arms with Pikachu and Togepi cuddling up beside him. Ash began to stir as Michael was reaching the final depths of outer space seeing, the moon his wings were soar but he didn't care flying higher and higher on. "For a powerful mutant warrior you sure have a puny brain how do you expect to escape my destruction as well, the cannon's full force as it obliterates you and your foolish friends?". "Who said I was I am going to save my friends and my soul, to free it finally to go home" Golbatula made puking noises and asked him where he was going. As they reached the moon Armageddon was in sight smiling with his cannon at maximum power Golbatula smiled too until Michael had answered him, "The only place your going is down that guy's hatch and back to where you belong in the land of the DEAD". Michael flew top speed and together with all his might rammed full force into the mouth of the cannon, Armageddon choked feeling them enter his cannon canopy causing a super sharp spark. That was the signal Ash awoke the last second and even thought he hated himself for doing this he commanded "All Pokemon fire for the Earth", Dragonite and the others roared as they unleashed their ultimate weapons. Dragonite blasted his awesome hyper beam Tentacruel his red jewel forehead beam blaster, Gengar his dark and deadly nightshade ray and Alakazam his super psychic blast. The rays all fused together as they reached the deep outwards of dark outer inner space, Armageddon prepared to fire his beam the engine roared full of life the energy began to muster up.   
  
Until a brighter light than even the rays of the sun broke in it was the blast Armageddon paused frozen with fear at the awesome beam's sight, Golbatula screamed. But no sound came out the beam engulfed him first his body at that time exploded but the explosion was small, vaporized in the power surge. As for Michael all he did was smile the beam began to deteriorate he felt some pain but, it was nothing compared to what he had been threw his body broke apart piece by evaporating piece. Soon nothing was left and Michael was gone his body was destroyed by the heart and soul, lived human now and forever as he saw a white light brighter than anything. The voices came back and he heard them say "Welcome home son" as for Armageddon the force of the beam had entered his systems, they cracked apart like Exeggcute it all suddenly burst with flashing light. He screamed a deathly final feral scream of death and destruction as the beam imploded, mustered all its energy burst out and Armageddon exploded a star sized. Explosion burst out and he was destroyed the star nova blast covered the galaxy beautiful oh it was ever so much beautiful, Ash Misty and Brock cheered and the Pokemon howled in tears of pain and joys. The monsters had been destroyed but so was a human being Pikachu Misty and Ash, held each other tight looking at the star nova in the sky thinking about Michael. "Do you think Michael is finally home and happy as the way he is now?" Misty asked as she and Ash watched Pikachu gasp and smile, at the star blazing masterpiece of a sky Togepi joined in as Ash brought Misty closer. "I think where ever he is its simply heavenly" and with those words, a deep kiss was sealed as was a chunk of this war thought not over at least for now. The turning point who had it no one did or maybe they all did switching from side to side, confusing you on who shall be the victor holding the winning flag. Today Mewthree had lost nearly all of his troops as well his generals in one glorious swoop of destiny and destruction, Ash and the others met anew friend a kind one a boy by the name of Michael. His body was grotesque his powers awesome but his heart, was greater in beauty and strength by far better than both advantages given. He gave Earth the best turning point the one that boosted the chances of winning the war, with true friendship soul and of course love Earth has a better chance more than ever. All thanks to one boy who paid the ultimate price to just give the point back to Ash and the rebels of Earth, though he died his soul and memory will live on the bravest and the most loving person in the universe be happy Michael.  
  
  
THE END!   
  



	6. Legends of life

  
  
  
The Legends of life  
  
  
A legend that's what everyone would love to be it's a great fantasy that many hold but now what is one exactly and also, how do you know if its true well its very simple just as life is. Legend is something or someone who is famous great at what they do or how they work their presence, causes feelings of amazement surprise and shock threw out hearts of millions. And what bigger legend is that of the Pokemon, monsters that we think we know all about but we don't know much at all but there are some that we do. Pokemon appear all over the world fighting forging doing whatever their hearts content yet some are so rare and so powerful they become a legend, the most rarest Pokemon in the world say Mew and the fairy Clefable. Are impossible to find or even the great prehistoric Pokemon, Kabuto, Omanyte, and Aerodactyl are the most rarest yet certain people seem to see them often. That would namely be Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket they have done it all battled them all and seen them all or have they, seeing creatures that are supposed to be impossible for any one man to see plainly but now. The factor of whether they have or not whether they exist or are fictional, the answer shall be answered hopefully for it seems a legendary miracle. Would be just what the doctor order in Ash's situation as we all know, the war has gotten ugly and now personal ever since the great battle of the last story. Young Michael Macawber finally got his memory back thanks to the heart warming friendship of Ash and his friends, struggling to turn the beast back into a boy and it worked but in a honorable effort to save the Pokemon gang. Michael grabbed the soon to self destruct Mecha-Golbatula flew high up into the sky and created a kamikaze chain reaction destroying himself along with, both Mecha-Golbatula and Armageddon both Ash and Mewthree were hurt. In one swooping move Mewthree lost all of his generals and Ash lost a friend sulking over the loss of Michael, meanwhile Prof. Oak has discovered a tablet of long lost past that may have the key to stopping Mewthree. Brock watched curiously as Prof. Oak sprayed a delicate acid, thanks to Erica's Vileplume decoding the dirt and rust to try and decode what the tablet said. "Good work Vileplume keep it light" "Vile-right" the grass lovers spoke Brock was very impressed with Oak's skills, "Professor I had no idea you could decode ancient tablets lucky thing I tripped over that thing". "Yes Brock it was I guess the ground must have unearthed it, when Armageddon exploded now let's see what this thing has to offer" meanwhile behind them. Ash was still moping in the shadows crying with tears dripping from his hazel brown eyes Pikachu hugged him tight but it was no use, as he sighed Pikachu ran up to a frantic Misty who nearly jumped at the running Pikachu. "Ah Pikachu you almost gave me a heart attack this stone thing is giving me the willies what's wrong?", she noticed the sulking look on Pikachu's face "Pikachu pika pi Pikachu.   
  
Chu pi pika pi Pikachu pika, pika Pikachu pi Chu Pikachu-he's still hurt about Michael, nothing I say or do will help can you talk to him Misty?" she smiled a gentle smile. Answering him politely "You bet Pikachu" walking over with Pikachu Ash turned his head slightly, seeing but not caring that neither Misty or Pikachu was there he grunted to them. "Go away I'm too mad" "Ash please listen do you want to talk about this?" he nodded no but still she went on "I know you hurt were all hurting, but you can't keep this on oh Ash its not your fault Michael made his choice". "Your wrong Misty its all my fault if it wasn't for me Michael would have never been killed all because I was too stupid not to watch out, if I had kept my eyes open for Golbatula he never would have gotten the drop on us. When he got mad that we ganged up on him he caused a self destruct attack if I had stopped him then Michael would have been alive today, I don't deserve to call myself a Pokemon trainer and I am certainly no leader". Pikachu and Misty gasped a hearty shock and couldn't believe their Ash that they knew and loved was saying this (Poke translator on), Pikachu jumped in front of Ash's sad face and looked at him firmly in the eyes. "Ash the only person your fooling is yourself we know you and, so do you there was nothing you could have done I may be a Pokemon but I know as much as you do. Michael was made by Mewthree the only one to blame is him his Pokemon were put into a coma his parents killed and, his form was a nightmare he came back because of you if you hadn't done anything. He would have stayed evil fought back and maybe even beaten us, I don't think he could of have a better life than the one he had served just now" (Poke translator off). The Cerulean sister nodded and kissed Ash this time he didn't shrug or groan but he's still hurt "Thanks guys nice try", he tilted his hat downward and turned his back to them Misty sighed a soft and hurt sigh. As she gently patted Ash's head feeling his dark and, wild hair she cried a single tear from her left cheek and told him a final set of confident words. "Pikachu is right besides Michael saved our lives and even the whole town of Pallet because of his brave act Mewthree is seriously stressed out now, plus he's now the his family and where ever he is happy is how he feels. Happy that you set him free I wish you could see that" as Misty slowly walked off Ash turned to see her walk off, his heart seemed to be at mixed emotions he smiled a small grin standing up proud he whispered "Thanks".  
  
"I did it thank the Poke gods I finally decoded some of the tablet's language oh my god" the room springed to life everyone circled him, wondering and asking him what did he found that was so amazing. Bill was the very first with an eager and curious mind "Professor please tell us, what do the words mean is it something about Mewthree?" Oak slightly lifted his sweaty face. Up to everyone's hoping faces and said in a light cough of shock "It's a prophecy my ancient languages may be a little rusty but this stone, is a prophecy made by a tribe of psychic fortune tellers they saw the future. And feared of it coming to their time in an accident, their nerves caused much commotion and their psychic Pokemon turned on them wiping them all out. They were called the Psychosis clan a voodoo manic cult that used dark and powerful psychic magic but more about then later here is what it says, "For those who read this now be warned of your time to where it shall occur. In the year of battle monsters trained by humans shall compete for the world, then a darkness shall come the sky and moon will turn black. As an evil force shall invade one that no man can stop a band of heroes shall revolt, lead by a boy filled with soul a soul of a true hero time will pass. War shall shatter the Earth day becomes a forever night filled with terror and death, as it grows to an end life itself seems doomed in a new alien evil world. Out of the ashes of darkness and despair the flight of birds of prey and, power will rise one of thunder ice fire and the golden god of the rainbow. A steel dawn will cover the sun and Earth the birds will be followed by the god, of Earth the hero and them shall band and battle a fight to the death. Once the invader arrives evil shall find its true form and all hope is doomed, the end will come near and the sky will be lit into a raging inferno of death then.." Prof. Oak stopped pulling off his glasses with a sounding sigh the faces turned dumfounded misguided and confused, at what exactly the prophecy was supposed to mean. "That's it the rest of it is too damaged by the dirt and acid you would need someone of better experience than me, to figure the rest of it all out I really am sorry". Words of the tablet were true but others sounded so off it was like a fairy tale out of the blue, no one understood it well almost Lance thought about it and had an idea. "Wait a second some of these things have happened it all sounds familiar listen the year of monsters trained by humans to battle for the world, that's the Pokemon league tournament". The others seemed to grasp what he was saying Chopper from the bike gang jumped in next seeing the clues as well, "Dude he's on the level a steel dawn shall cover the Earth and sun that has to be those robots". Finally the loving couple of Ginee and John stood up and found something of even greater out "Guys I think we have something more important found, look birds of thunder ice and fire that has to be the mystical bird trio". "John is right you bet you are honey we think that a way to   
  
stop Mewthree, is to get all the birds here that way we will have some kind of chance to stop his plans".   
  
Ginee went on explaining what the 2 love birds had conspired and surprisingly it actually made sense, Ash was right behind the crowd thinking and planning what to do about this new development. Pikachu smiled as his loving friend came back into the light and out of his darkening depression, jumping onto his shoulder Ash made a cough and spoke out his statement. "Right then we have a plan I am not letting any more of my friends die because of this monster prophecy or no prophecy, its all we have to follow now I say this Misty me Brock and Team Rocket fly out to find the birds. Battle and capture them bring them back and prepare a raid to stop the one thing that Mewthree I bet will use next against us, since his drone factory is gone his spaceship we'll fly up there battle it out and end his evil forever". Misty and the other cheered for Ash's brave speech instantly agreeing with the crowd of courageous rebels, Ash's mom shed a tear proud of her son more than she could ever have been. She walked up to Ash with a gleam in her angel eyes Ash watched her take out his hands and, place 3 objects into them "Here Ash I was going to give you these after the tournament. As a prize in case you won or lost either way, you need to have these they were your father's and I believe they belong to you now". The Pokeballs shined in his hands but they were not Pokeballs they shined yellow and black colors, like a road construction block they were beautiful Ultra balls Ash smiled. "They may not be Master balls but they were Max's good luck ones he was saving them for the birds to catch himself but since your doing it, I feel you deserve them now take care son I love you and good luck to you all". With those loving words of care Pikachu and Misty hugging close, his Pokemon ready and his friends true to their hearts and souls Ash was more than ready. As they left Brock gave the phone number of their explorer friend Eve to Prof. Oak that way while they were gone they could exchange ideas, then find a way to read the tablet fully and find a way to destroy Mewthree. Once out of the base the Pokemon were thrown out like nobody's business Ash, called out Pidgeot for himself and Charizard for Team Rocket. As for Misty she had her mighty monster Gyarados to travel by sea and, Brock saddled up with Golbat and in no time at all they were off to find the legendary bird trio. But as our heroic heroes fly off to adventure they were totally unaware that great danger was right beneath their feet, but not in the form of Mewthree no it belonged to the now cowering Team Rocket. BAM was sound of Giovanni smashing chairs and tables all around their hidden hide away, "Morons I am tired of hiding like the Rattatas you are every chance you got has failed. The drones have blown you up more times than I can count so Gary, May you mind telling me what went wrong with the ambush you had planned?". The brother sister crime duo shivered with fright feeling intensely nervous not, wanting to explain how much they screwed up by getting blasted by Armageddon.   
  
"Its like this boss we just had them in our grasp no way of escaping and then uh ha, ha, he oh boy" May picked up where her bumbling brother, jabbered on "This really big bot shot us and we got blown out of the sky uh sorry". The face Giovanni was making was bright red apologies didn't even calm him down a bit, he grabbed a wooden table and with all his might bashed over Gary and May's heads. Knocking them unconscious looking back at the stuttering Butch and Cassidy "I don't care what you do both of you listen up, no matter what it takes no matter who you have to annihilate whatever it takes. STOP THOSE KIDS ever since we landed in this stupid abandoned mine shaft we haven't been able to stop Ash from winning this war, once he beats Mewthree it will be the right time to take him down with my plans. But he has gotten to strong already after that explosion up in space I am worried that he may be too strong of a trainer to stop", all of the sudden a black rocket ran up to Giovanni panting out if breath with urgent news. "Sir Ash and the traitors Jesse James and Meowth are flying off somewhere, they left about 5 minutes ago sources say there looking for something important". Giovanni pushed the rocket aside and stared at the mirror looking at the giant red scar that Meowth gave him Persian curled besides his master, the evil mastermind began to develop a plan one that should defeat Ash finally. Butch and Cassidy lined up like soldiers awaiting their commands to be given Giovanni paced back and forth until finally figuring everything out, "I have it Butch Cassidy after you carry those bone heads back to their beds. Immediately hurry out there track down Ash find out what he's doing no matter what it takes they must be stopped, then once you capture them bring them back to me alive now go". "Yes sir" they both said as they bolted out the door climbing into a small jeep built just for such tracking situations, as Butch and Cassidy rode off another set of evil eyes was watching them as well. Back up into space a very angry and annoyed Mewthree was sitting in his chair tapping his titanium fingers on his arm rest watching the rockets, rush off into another soon to be failed mission to stop Ash Misty and Brock. Her trotted off to the window while what remained of his Doomsday drones continued to fix up his ship with supplies nearly depleted thanks to Ash, "And so it begins the humans are such active creatures why do they surprise me so. Everything they do must be done fast and quickly their courage is remarkable their powers incredible but their wits are nothing to mine, it doesn't matter whether those fools decode the stone tablet I should know. I was the one who put it there I had it all along this whole time in my spaceship, I knew they would think it would defeat me which is why they are going off to find the legendary bird trio. But its all just time that I need now while there off I shall repair the damages done to my army, with Armageddon and my other generals gone I am at a slight tactical disadvantage. It will soon   
  
be rectified however I'll build what drones with what materials I have until I have nothing left, then my ship will be fully charged for a final confrontation this ship's arsenal is strong enough. To clean the human race off of this planet like a disease with that the alien war shall end, and I shall rule this and soon every other world in the entire galaxy.   
  
For now I must rest and restore myself soon my healing will be complete and my true form will be seen again it shall be the last thing, Ash will see when I kill him. And his foolish friends that is unless the birds do it first ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," the demonic invade cackled maniacally, and as he did his weapons were being charged as was his ship. Back on Earth Ash and the gang had just reached the watery Sea Foam Island, to collect the first bird Articuno who was now friends with them or so they had hoped. "Wow Pidgeot smooth flying here take a rest you deserve it" Ash said as he gracefully landed onto the ground recalling his flying Pokemon as did Misty, and Brock but James was still shaking he was frightened of something. "James why are you shaking so much it's not even the slightest bit cold?" "Jesse you don't get it do you these birds are brutal last time we were here, Articuno nearly killed us ever since that helicopter crash what if it sees us". James had a good point Ash thought "Yeah he's right maybe they should sit this one out" but Misty was sure that Articuno had forgotten all about it and, insisted on Team Rocket joining them up to capturing Articuno. "What do you say guys we can beat him Articuno won't hurt you she's good now", "You can take that chance Misty we aren't guess your on your own" Jesse growled back at Misty. The rockets stood still as ice not moving an inch Misty grinned at Ash and together said "Shall we?" and in no time at all, Ash and Misty double punched Team Rocket and dragged them all the way. To the top of Mt. Blizzard with Butch and Cassidy unknowingly following them from behind, "So it looks like the brats are here for Articuno" "Yes Butch and we'll beat them to the punch give me the hook time to get on up". Cassidy took the grappling hook from her partner's belt and roped it onto the top away from Ash's eyes, it latched onto something tight unaware it was a giant snowball. "Its tight lets go" she said as both began to climb higher and higher until they felt a slight drop in their rope like something was falling, "Say Cassidy you did land the hook on straight right?" "Yes don't you trust me?" "Raticate-not really". With that remark Cassidy bopped both Butch and their Raticate on the skulls shaking the whole side of the mountain, so hard the massive snowball shook off its foundation and tumbled down. Raticate looked up ahead tired of his team mates beating the stuffing of each other as something big and white came into view, the snowball dropped faster and faster as did Raticate's heart he screamed for Cassidy's attention. "Cate, cate, cate Raticate rat, rat Raticate-guys stop look up look up it's a snowball AH" the quarreling crooks stopped in time, to see the icy boulder they screamed threw out the mountains as the snowball bashed them.   
  
Right off the edge falling and twirling in the freezing endless sky, "Were rolling down again" and they crashed along with the ball deep into the snow and ice. Where as our conquering heroes had reach the top of Mt. Blizzard once again seeing the great hole dead center of the mountain, which in truth is the nest for the flying bird of ice Articuno and her new born child. "Man we had one wild adventure up here remember Ash, oh that Articuno was so beautiful I can't wait to capture it for my uh" Misty dreamed on and on. Until she the staring faces of her friends looking at her with a slight bit of anger in their faces Ash walked up to Misty grinning a smirky little smile, "Oh Misty you weren't planning on taking Articuno for yourself. Would you we need her to save the planet remember?" Misty frowned unhappily, and mumbled to herself "Right of course let's just get the stupid bird already". The gang instantly looked down into the hole and sure enough stood sleeping as it looked the ice bird Articuno but Brock rubbed his chin oddly, "This isn't the mother Articuno" "What how do you if is or it isn't?" Ash asked. Brock smiled and simply pointed his reasons out "First off this Articuno is smaller than the one we fought plus its beak is not as sharp, the wings are short and body and form of it is younger I'd say this is the baby. Looks Articuno we'll be spreading threw out the world if this keeps up" despite the fact that everyone was in awe at the cute sleeping bird, this brought up a very good question in Meowth's mind "Where's momma bird?". The cat's question was easily answered as a piercing cry echoed into the sky they looked up and flying high and gracefully was the Articuno that, they met and battled the last time they had come here. Articuno spied her eyes onto what humans were there and she smiled seeing Ash and his friends, unfortunately her smile became a growl spotting Jesse James and Meowth. Remembering that it was their helicopter that destroyed her babies in an instant she fired a fast and furious ice beam, Misty pulled Ash out of the way at the perfect time just as made Team Rocket scatter around. "See I told you I told you it still knows who we are" James screamed along with his whaling partner Jesse, "And she's trying to ice us we got to move it or were Popsicle's". Everyone tried to calm the rockets down but it was no use but still they tried "Guys stop running we can talk this out with her, we did it before" Brock tried only to be insulted back by a frostbitten bitter Meowth. "Talk schmalk the only thing she wants to is turn us all into snowmen nothing will make me stop wahhh" in all of his anger, Meowth slipped on the ice his fury body collided with his panicking partners. Knocking all 3 of them off the edge of the mountain hanging on by a few measly fingers, was Jesse with James holding onto her legs and Meowth onto his instantly they whined "Not again". "Hold on we'll pull you up guys give me a boost" Ash said planning for Misty and Brock to pull on his waist and, yank them all back up but watching   
  
them like the hawk she is Articuno wasn't done yet.   
  
She dove one last time for a brutal attack her beak glimmered its shining sharpness and then as Ash reached his hand out to Jesse's Articuno, cracked her beak on the ice shattering the hold before Ash could reach Jesse's hand. As if in slow motion Ash watched coldly as the rockets fell back down and down trying to scream but no sound came out just cold winds "Noooooooo", Ash howled in tragic pain as he and Pikachu held hands and leapt off as well. "No Ash DON'T" Misty screamed but she couldn't stop them Ash and Pikachu sank down faster along with Team Rocket Articuno was shocked, in a desperate attempt she flew off heading down to rescue Ash who had a plan. "Pikachu pi pika pi-Articuno hurry up" Pikachu called to Articuno Ash thanked his Pokemon for the fake plead as Ash and Team Rocket now met, the same velocity falling at the same speed except Ash was a bit higher up. In a flash of awesome maneuvers Articuno used her fly attack as a slingshot of a swing as her blue talons grasped down and grabbed Ash's shoulders. "Now Team Rocket grab on" now the final phase in his plan Jesse and James grabbed Ash's legs hanging on tight with Meowth doing the same, in a brilliant twist of events Articuno had saved both Ash and Team Rocket. Articuno still wanted Team Rocket dead but he knew, as did the now smiling Misty that Articuno would not kill Ash to get rid of Team Rocket. Finally after 5 minutes of moping and groping Articuno dropped Ash and Team Rocket off at the mountain angry for being tricked Articuno cawed, "Articuno, art, art, art Articuno-now you help these murderers how dare you". "Pikachu pi pika pi Pikachu pi Chu pika pi Pikachu-no they have changed but enough about them we need you and the others bird's help", said Pikachu as he told Articuno the story about Mewthree and the war. The talking continued until Articuno was convinced that Mewthree, must be stopped or else her baby and all of the rest of the world will be decimated. "So what do you say Articuno will you join us?" Ash asked smiling with high hopes that she will accompany them, but sadly Articuno nodded no saying that her child can't be left alone if so it will die. "Articuno art Articuno-I am very sorry" nothing but a grim silence was heard, as our heroes hearts were crushed that Articuno would not help "Now what?" James sighed. "I don't know without Articuno it's hopeless" Ash said, feeling once again the pains of depression Misty tried as she always does to be the optimistic one. "Guys there must be something come on anything we can do we have to try it anything" but, no one answered at least no one human anyway "Articuno-I will go" they all turned around in shock. Seeing the proud and young face of the child Articuno apparently, awake the whole time hearing all of the troubles Pikachu explained to his mother. (Poke translator on) "Hey this is great your son can go instead ouch", Ash's enthusiasm was quickly silenced as Articuno pushed past everyone to speak with her son.   
  
She looked firmly at him with rude cold eyes "What do you think you are doing Frost?" "Mother I may not be as trained in battling, or have done it all for as you have that matter but I know this. If an Articuno does not aid these kind humans this evil Mewthree will destroy us all, and if I must die I would rather doing it defending this world then hiding in the nest. Fight with me all you want but no matter how much you watch me or how much you love know I love you back just as much, but I will destroy this Mewthree one way or another". Pikachu gasped at Frost's immense bravery to speak against your mother so violently and at such a young age, Ash Misty and the others waited for the response and from Articuno's face. Odds are the only thing that would come is extreme anger Articuno walked firmly and slowly to her son staring him down evilly he did the same, "Frost I am only going to say this once and trust me I seriously mean it.... go with care. A great expression of surprise spread over the faces of all the listening Pokemon, wondering what was going on Ash consulted immediately with Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu what did they say is the little Articuno coming with us?" "Yes" the shock then ran to Misty and Brock's faces, "But from the way it looked the baby was yelling at his mom why should we let him go then?". Pikachu pointed to Articuno to answer Misty and she along with the others saw the reason why Frost was flying on his own and developing his attacks, as Articuno spoke with Frost Pikachu and Meowth explained what happened. "Dat kid is named Frost and he wants to join us all excited at fighting Mewthree at first his mom was mad, cause he could get killed at such a young age but Articuno sees that Frost is learning about da Earth. She doesn't want to keep her kid all cooped up forever so he's coming with us, to stay for good so he can see da world train to be the best. That is if you'll have him?" "Frost is saying his good byes now time to head off", Pikachu said as Frost and Articuno hugged tightly crying a small snow like tear. (Poke translator off) Frost walked up to Ash and the gang bowing like a knight to be honored ready to get captured Ash pulled out a Pokeball, and pulled his arm back ready to throw. "Thanks Frost I know you'll be a big help Pokeball huh?" but to a big surprise another Pokeball flew out before, Ash could toss his the ball scooped up Frost. Of course he did not resist becoming captured as everyone was in shock until Misty grabbed the Pokeball held it high and screamed to the world "Yeah I got an Articuno". Face faults fluttered across the mountainside Ash in a second whined out in madly anger "WHY YOU Misty that was my Pokemon to catch, that's not fair you cheated" Misty smiled placing her new Pokemon onto her belt.   
  
"The brat is a sneaky little one I like her maybe she should be a rocket" "Yeah and, Jesse would out on da streets and no one could hit us anymore ha, ha, ha". Meowth and James insults were beaten into silence by Jesse bashing them unconscious with her quick to grab and bash fan, "The only things that need replacement is your brains since your olds ones are obviously dead jerks". As Brock looked over the map of where to catch the next bird Misty was still arguing with Ash "Look Ash I had always wanted a cute and, amazing Pokemon like Articuno and I got it you were too slow to catch it just like. You were when you missed your first Pokemon" the fighting rudely intensified "Oh yeah well I got one anyway Pikachu is the best there is, I got the other Pokemon in the wild anyway and each of them. Could beat your woose water Pokemon so fast its not even funny", "Why you I'm gonna kill you" Brock stepped in shoving Misty and Ash apart locating the next bird. "Would you guys actually try not to annoy the whole mountains along with me for just a second I found where to go next, this is the Power plant all electrical Pokemon live there by the thousands. At the center of the core of the whole plant the thunderbird Zapdos lives this guy is what we call powerful, his voltage could even give Pikachu a shocking lesson so whatever we do stay as much in the air as possible. All of our flying Pokemon could get fried in a second okay let's go" the gang, once again pulled out their flying Pokemon except for Misty of course who used Frost. As they flew higher and higher Ash snickered at Misty with Frost which irritated Misty as she asked them what was so very funny, "Frost isn't that fast Pidgeot here could lap him in a second" "Pika, pika-he's right". Misty grumbled and smiled with Frost "Oh yeah we'll see you up to the challenge Frost?" "Articuno-anytime Misty", Pidgeot smirked as his wings pulled back and in no time he was flying at racing speeds Frost followed. To both Misty and Ash's surprise Frost was moving very good with Pidgeot, dodging wings and sudden gust's of air currents but down below. This was more than a race more like the perfect trap "Now Butch is this really smart they already have Articuno one of the bird trio, we could be blasted by her deadly ice beam" the jade haired crook swung his grappling hook around. Chuckling at his brilliant plan "No need to worry with this hook and our element of surprise we'll rope Articuno pull ourselves up and, steal it and the Pikachu all it needs is some good luck". "Raticate rat Raticate cate rat-which you guys have been totally out of stupid WAH", a quick grab of Cassidy's crushing hand easily shut her crabbing rat Pokemon up for once. The time was set all was needed was the right moment to which Butch waited watching Ash and Misty race long enough to stay distracted, "Hey Frost try this wing attack" Misty snickered at her prank as Frost.   
  
Smacked Pidgeot with his wings knocking Ash and Pikachu almost off Ash shouted back to a giggling Misty "No fair this is a race not a battle Misty", she simply said back "All is fair in Pokemon races and love and I am loving this". Pikachu grunted and jumped to Ash's ear whispering something to him "Pikachu pi pika pi Chu Pikachu-hey Ash how about this, try to get Pidgeot to (whisper, whisper)" Ash smiled petting Pikachu on his head. "Brilliant plan Pikachu did you get al that Pidgeot?" the fearsome falcon cawed a sign of that he heard every word, as they began to speed up at maximum speed flying just barely in front of Misty and Frost turning face forward. Misty smiled holding Togepi "So it looks like they decided to give up after all I knew it" but to her surprise and Frost's Pidgeot hovered, staring face to face with them Ash and Pikachu smiled and called out for an attack. "Pidgeot sand attack" Pidgeot pulled his wings back and with all his flying force unleashed a sand storm blinding Frost and Misty in seconds, "What the cough spit yuck that's cheating Ash" "All is fair isn't it Misty ha, ha, ha". And with his constant cackle Ash Pikachu and Pidgeot turned around preparing to dash off back on the ground Butch swung his hook wildly, and flung it into the air but it sliced right threw the sand storm unable to see well. "Yes I heard it wrap around we got em okay everyone time to pull back ready on the count of 3 1" "2" "Rat-3" but before they implied the force, the storm cleared to show Misty still coughing up sand and Frost with no hook. With a shivering frightened look Team Rocket stared aimlessly past Frost and saw that Butch had roped Pidgeot instead Raticate at the last second, squeaked a tiny and terrified squeak "Raticate rat-I hate you guys". With that last comment Pidgeot broke into a speeding bullet and was gone, in a flash of speed with the rope till attached Team Rocket was caught in the rush. They screamed and whaled as Pidgeot began reaching mach 1 in his amazing speed sensation where as Team Rocket came into crushing contact, with every tree rock branch mountain side and just about everything else. In the Sea Foam Island from the super speed wave, trying to catch up from behind Charizard with the good Team Rocket Brock and Golbat spotted their friends. Not far behind Ash was Misty still yelling at him of course also spotted was the dangling Team Rocket Charizard smiled watching them fly, "Charizard char, char Charizard-oh no you don't so long losers" the dragon chuckled. As Charizard took a deep breath and blasted out his fiery flame-thrower attack the raging inferno sliced threw the rope and fried Butch, Cassidy and Raticate into crispy critters until dropping them to the ground. Howling once more about to crash into more bone breaking trees and rocks "Were burning out again" and then vanished, all seen by a snickering Charizard as they too vanished into the winds and toward the Power plant. Time passed quickly and so did the trip and soon enough our heroes watched the sparks fly high above, as the   
  
electric Pokemon charged out voltage by the second in flash's of power and strength Pikachu's eyes were glittering. "Pikachu-amazing" the flashes of fellow shocking Pokemon made his heart sing out to see them shock on out Ash smiled and looked down with them, "Yeah Pikachu cool aren't they but not as cool as you.   
  
Nobody can shock better than you Pikachu you should talk to them sometime" Pikachu smiled at that idea liking it very much, Misty and Togepi giggled and smiled looking at all the cute Pikachu. "Oh their so cute I just want to take them all home with me just like you Togepi ha, ha", Misty giggled watching Togepi smile at all the Pikachu and other Pokemon. "Oh Jesse look at them all please can we just get a few dozen?" James said, begging to get all the glorious and simply dazzling Pikachu but he was easily answered. Jesse smacks him across the face and made sure his mind was on the mission but she should have been watching Meowth the drooling cat, was yanking out a net and in seconds he launched off from the sky roping in all the Pikachu. "Yeah it's a Pika palooza ha, ha we got em guys uh guys" Meowth turned to his partners who were beyond angry at their feline friend, Jesse choked him like a wild chicken "You idiot we got rid of all the zap proof nets. In seconds those Pokemon are gonna super charged and mad at us" and boy was she right in no time the Raichu Pikachu Voltorb and, Electrode fried the nets in moments as they stared evilly up at our heroes. Brock Ash and Misty themselves turned their eyes just as evil back at Jesse James and Meowth all at once asking "What did you do?" "Uh old habit", not caring what Meowth mumbled. As the Electrode began to stack themselves up higher and higher then a Raichu and, a Pikachu climbed to the top reaching right up to Ash's Pidgeot and Misty's Articuno. Holding in their little paws a very angry and yet snickering Voltorb, as he began to glow brightly as of evolving but everyone was sure he wasn't. Brock closed his eyes held on tightly with his batty buddy Golbat and screamed out, just before the Voltorb exploded "Hang on were going for a ride". Then BOOM! a massive blinding explosion of power and, electricity every last person and, Pokemon were catapulted across the plant flying all the way dead ahead. Toward the tower of power the core center of the Power plant as they flew zapped and about to crash Ash screamed out to Brock holding Pikachu, "Hey Brock what is that big thing?" "It's the core of the whole plant. All the power is generated from that room the electric Pokemon use it like sunlight", Misty nervously asked him quickly asked Brock. "Um Brock its not dangerous inside there is it?" curious to know since she Togepi and, Frost were about to crash right inside of the core making sure it was all safe. The falling gym leader checked his map as he recalled his Golbat and, answered her "No" the water trainer sighed a breath of deep relief that is until. "Except the fact that Zapdos sleeps in there giving this whole place power and all" "What oh Nooooo" Misty screamed her head off as she painfully and, roughly crashed right into the center core of the Power plant. "Misty Togepi Frost no we'll safe you" Ash said trying to reach his hand out to get closer, but the ground came too quick too fast and he struck it just as hard. Knocking him unconscious Brock struck down and was   
  
conked out as well but Meowth like the cat he is landed on his feet he smiled foolishly, "Hey I didn't get hurt ha, ha huh oh no guys look out don't" SPLAT "Crush me".   
  
Meowth mumbled as Jesse and James landed crushing their cat companion like a bug Pokemon Pikachu landed hard but not out, and he saw little Togepi whaling and crying about to hit rock bottom "Pikachu-Togepi". The little mouse monster ran like mad running after Togepi trying to catch him, shouting "Pika pi pika pi Pikachu pi Pika pi Chu-I got you I got you don't worry I got ouch you Togepi". In all of his running and falling Pikachu had saved Togepi but he landed right on his back as both collapsed to the floor, tired and practically lifeless as Togepi laughed constantly "Togepi-again". While all of our heroes looks liken they had all been knocked out unconscious it seems that there is still some life spring up, inside the core of the Power plant namely Misty and her fallen Articuno Frost. As she rubbed her head constantly feeling the numbing pain of her fall she checked Frost, for any injuries "You okay Frost I hope you didn't get hurt too badly". But the spunky Articuno leaped right back cooing and resting against Misty, proving that he was in tiptop condition. "Well that's settled now how are we going to get out of here oh look an opening we could fly right out" but, as she went on and on trying to escape Frost turned to a startling noise at his right. In one second he flinched paralyzed with fear seeing what the noise was right next to them a mere few inches was the sleeping thunder bird, Zapdos somehow he didn't hear them crash they would be safe if they kept quiet. "Articuno, art Articuno-Misty be quiet we got a problem" Frost tried whispering to Misty obviously she couldn't hear him, "What Frost speak up" as she talked Zapdos began to stir Frost quickly continued to shut her up. "Articuno-Misty be quiet" "Frost talk louder I am trying to figure out what to do about escaping" once more Zapdos stirred even louder this time, finally Frost pecked at her back to get her attention she instantly went red. Turned around and shouted at Frost "You stupid bird talk louder I can't understand when you are whispering for no reason can't you see I'm busy", that did it with all the screaming the evil eye of Zapdos blinked wide open. The lighting bird flapped his shocking wings as he stood up and yawned a very tired and cranky yawn as he stared angrily and furiously at Misty, she stuttered shaking harder and faster than Frost staring eye to eye with Zapdos. "Oh t-that's why you shushed m-me uh nice Z-Zapdos sorry w-we woke you u-up" ignoring Misty's angelic girlish cries Zapdos rose up high, and unleashed a vicious thunder bolt attack electrocuting Misty and Frost. Feeling ten times as worse as when Pikachu ever shocked them the high voltage exploded in the core launching them both out of landing, right outside Misty landed on Ash waking him up and Frost on Pikachu. Waking him up along with just about everything else the first thing Ash said was, "Misty GET OFF OF MY BACK" Misty blushed embarrassed jumping off of Ash.   
  
"Pikachu-same here" screamed Pikachu giving Frost the same message Jesse and James slowly came to and looked aimlessly at each other, "Can it be?" "Did we?" "We survived death once again". Jesse and James celebrated grateful for surviving the crash but their smiles turned down, once the ear-piercing cry of Zapdos arose as he soared out of the core surging. Powerfully with off the scale with electric power blasting bolts from his wings tips shocking everyone in sight including our unlucky travelers, "My gosh its Zapdos man I wonder what Dexter knows about this one". Said Ash pulling out his portable Pokedex and scanning for Zapdos file it announced, to everyone "Zapdos the flying lighting Pokemon being of the 3 mystical bird trio. Zapdos is the most dangerous with electricity all over its wings and body attacking this Pokemon gives you a shocking result, Zapdos is also the most powerful electric Pokemon in the world very rarely seen or found". Ending that file grief and despair were the feelings of Ash and the gang watching Zapdos perch itself onto an electrical tower watching them below, Brock stood up and pulled out a Pokeball. "I'll take care of this rock Pokemon are super strong against electric types go Onix", with the thrust of his hand Brock called out his towering terror Onix getting ready for battle. Smiling at his opponent strangely Zapdos was actually going to enjoy a worthy challenge for a Pokemon of his power as he swooped into combat, with a fast fly attack Brock brought Onix up to speed with "Rock throw now". The rocky snake barraged boulders from his curled tail sending the boulders crashing across the sky but thanks to his drill peck Zapdos, easily shattering each rock into pebbles laughing at Onix as he used screech. A high pitched whale echoing threw out the plant but, Onix was totally unaffected by his attack Ash himself laughed. "Was that supposed to hurt Onix or just annoy him?" "Neither" Brock said firmly clenching his fist, knowing exactly what he did in mere moments the Earth began to rumble. Everyone held onto each other and asked what it was Meowth looked back and saw shouting "It's a stampede move it" a stampede of Electrode, rolling and heading right for a shivering Onix Brock called for another rock throw. But this time no matter how hard they were hit the Electrode just came back stronger and faster Zapdos then screeched one more time to end this battle, as the bomb ball beasts collided all at once with Onix and in seconds. Used a self-destruct attack glowing brighter than Zapdos exploding, fainting themselves along with the mighty Onix despite all his rock hard shell. The combined blast fried every part of his snake body Onix closed his eyes and, collapsed Brock was speechless he recalled Onix as Zapdos laughed loudly. "Uh guys maybe it's a good time to split" but Jesse and James stopped Meowth from running "Come on Meowth where's your sense of adventure, we beat this birdbrain we'll control the most powerful electric Pokemon of all time".   
  
"Jesse is right even Pikachu will seem puny to Zapdos let's go" in seconds Pokeballs flew Arbok and Weezing cried out into battle waiting for, a snickering Zapdos who stayed air born away from the poisonous Pokemon. James was very insulted by Zapdos "You hot shot squawker well try this on for size Weezing sludge attack" Weezing barfed forward his toxic sludge, as Jesse backed him up "No in one laugh's at us Arbok acid that feather head". The deadly cobra launched his acid liquid maneuver watching as the projectiles became air born as well coming closer to contacting with Zapdos, but the thunder bird simply grunted and pulled back his wings using whirlwind. As the winds became violent and powerful his gust like move to the shocked eyes of the former rockets the acid and sludge attacks, were blown backwards Arbok and Weezing ran to their masters just as scared. Only to have all 4 get pelted with the poison projectiles burning them like old newspapers, Meowth just stared back and mumbled "Never mind" as he punched himself unconscious forfeiting from the battle with Zapdos. Leaving it down to only Pikachu Ash and Misty who weren't any more lucky then anyone else but none the less Misty stepped up, sneering at Zapdos "I'll take this guy Ash I owe him payback for hurting Frost". Of course he argued back "Misty there is no way, all your Pokemon are water Zapdos would beat them easily let me go I can beat Zapdos I know I can. Besides Zapdos is an expert flyer you would need a Pokemon just as fast or strong as him" Misty then sighed she knew no one could move like him, that is until Misty felt her legs leave the ground she began to scream. Watching the ground leave her feet when she stopped and opened her eyes she saw, behind her was Frost smiling looking healthier than ever picking her up. As he decided to take on Zapdos weak or not, he wants to help in any way possible Misty smiled petted his head and said nothing to argue with him. "Zapdos zap, zap Zapdos-back for more huh I like that let's fly" Zapdos cawed as he and Articuno instantly clashed into a vicious battle in the sky, wing against wing bashing each other with them scarping beak and claw. They raged the war stronger and harder each one getting hit but not quitting both Ash and Misty were proud of young Frost showing a thirst for action, flying and fighting no matter who or what has the upper hand he continued. "Okay Zapdos time to chill Frost ice beam" puffing up a deep breath Frost, blasted a beam of freezing ice from his beak Zapdos panicked and just barely. Avoided the ice attack his wing tips were icicles he growled a nasty growl at Frost and fired an electric attack back at his arctic adversary Frost, but doing a repeat Frost dodged it as he and Zapdos then double timed it all. Ice beams and thunder shocks flew from the heavens shooting striking and missing just by an inch proving both Pokemon are awesome aerial acrobats, until Zapdos stopped and flew full speed for a full force frontal assault. Misty frowned watching Zapdos pick up speed she commanded her   
  
Pokemon "Frost let's show him how its done fly attack straight ahead", her Articuno had his doubts but still he followed about to collide with Zapdos.   
  
In a bashing clash they struck each other grasping each other by their talons Misty watched keeping her distance as Frost and, Zapdos pecked back and forth with their razor sharp beaks leaving bleeding scratches scars quickly. Frost had an idea to win this powering up he immediately pulled a sneak attack shot Zapdos a face full of ice beams freezing his face into solid ice, Ash cheered Misty on with Pikachu proud of them both "You did it Frost. I love you now more than ever okay blizzard attack freeze Zapdos all over" Frost nodded and flapped his wings once more flushing a wave of ice and, snow it came down like a real rushing blizzard Zapdos was frozen instantly. "She did it way to go Misty" "Pikachu pika, pika-great job Frost" both blushed at all of Ash and Pikachu's praising unfortunately it was too soon, they turned back and saw to gigantic electric towers standing side to side. Like perfect magnets they became active pulling a major power source before the frozen body of Zapdos could crash down the magnetic force, attracted him right in mere moments the charge of the towers was unbelievable. The electricity short circuited and struck Ash he screamed "Hey ouch oh no Togepi be careful its dangerous here" he grabbed Togepi, right before he could be shocked as the power cells began to overload. A flash of blinding and powerful light shined outward from the towers, the Electro spheres sparked to life connecting with Zapdos and surged on. Charging powering and surging so dangerously high thunder was a spark compared to the power the machine was dishing out, the electricity was bright but Ash and Misty could still see just long enough to shudder loudly. Pikachu squeaked "Chu pika-oh no" Pikachu couldn't believe his Poke eyes the electric towers had destroyed the icy prison on Zapdos he was now freed, and more powerful than ever as angry just oozing with thundering force. "There's n-no way he c-could have escaped Frost f-froze him solid AHHH" Misty screamed in horrible pain while she was talking, Zapdos turned the juice up a notch with his power shield and electrocuted Frost and Misty. The charges were so painful Misty felt as if the water inside her body, was evaporating she began to die down getting weaker and weaker just like Frost. Ash had tears racing down his face watching his true love get blasted into bits he couldn't take it no more he ran toward Zapdos shouting and, crying as he raised a fist "You monster leave her alone NOW". Ash ran full force crying his poor heart out demanding Zapdos leave his poor Misty, alone can't stand to watch any more of this barbaric torture just to catch him. "Zapdos-your next" changing attention away from Misty and Frost Ash's plan worked he smiled greatly as he saw Misty and Frost, fall from the sky out of the electrical attack but his smile faded as in seconds.   
  
A horrible thunder attack fried him instead now he was feeling the same, incinerating pain "Misty I love you" "Ash NOOO!" they both cried screaming their hearts out in all of their loving pain. Togepi cried watching this and Pikachu couldn't stand it at all the mighty mouse monster leaped, out after Ash and Zapdos screaming with tears running down his little face. The thunderbird continued shocking Ash even though he was so surprised to see Pikachu run rapidly toward him and jump in front of Zapdos attack path, he gathered up his strength and felt the lighting energy struck him hard. "Pikachu pi pika pi Pikachu-Ash I can take him you and Misty rest" Pikachu said bravely as he focused his body gathering up all power around the plant, Zapdos increased the voltage hurting Pikachu twice as much but still he stood still. Ash slowly crawled to Misty who was burnt and battered she called Frost back and crawled to her true love whispering to each other, one word "Pikachu" the time has come to end this battle thought both Pokemon. High the sky clouds grew dark a storm arrived and the thunder began to mix it up ready to strike the Earth with lighting, darkness covered the plant rain poured down dripping from Pikachu and Zapdos locking dead eye to eye. Still Pikachu did not shoot back his power was still charging Zapdos smiled an evil grin as he stretched his wings out cried a howling screech and, fired the tower's maximum capacity of electricity overloading the plant's power supply. The super charged electricity came streaking at Pikachu his ears perked up he looked up to the sky and cried out to the blackened dark world, "PIKACHU-GIVE ME STRENGTH" in the light of it all a bolt of lightning. Struck down instantly striking Pikachu his power went beyond power comprehension he exploded an unbelievable power surge, firing a thunder attack that struck the wet cold floor traveling on the rainy water currents.   
  
The voltage struck Zapdos before his hit Pikachu the power was so massive the shock alone fainted Zapdos in seconds as the machines overloaded, and exploded destroying the power core and source of the entire power plant. The electromagnetic explosion caused a sonic boom knocking Pikachu back to the floor but still he smiled panting hard as he mumbled to himself, "Pikachu Chu pi-Guys I did it I got em" he then looked back seeing a smiling. Ash and Misty holding each other hand by hand crying slightly clapping for Pikachu whispering "Thank you" to him but it wasn't over yet, the young Ketchum boy stood up barely able to walk staring down coldly. At the zapping Zapdos lying on the ground side by side with the vaporized electric towers and as Zapdos twitched his black and blue thunder wings, with all his leftover strength Ash pulled back his arm tossed out a Pokeball. Shouting "Pokeball go" the orb object struck the beaten bird and absorbed him into red light the ball shook immediately rolling side to side, Ash stared it down hard preying that it was enough.   
  
Pikachu Misty and Togepi crossed fingers and then after 3 more seconds the ball died and the light turned off, Ash smiled with a heavy heart picking up the Pokeball and holding it tightly. "Yes I got Zapdos uh" but no sooner he collapsed landing into the loving arms of Misty they smiled gently at each other slowly pulled in for a hug, and kissed a deep loving kiss and whispered "I love you and thank you". "Ditto for me Ash" sighed Misty as the 2 got up woke up the others and went to the nearest Pokemon center healing their Pokemon, and getting themselves all badinaged up thanks to a kind Nurse Joy. Preparing to depart for Victory Road as they sat at table quietly thinking and planning ahead, Ash and Misty sat down with Pikachu and Togepi while Jesse James and Meowth were arguing over the bathroom and as for Brock. "Well Brock here are your friends Pokeballs and yours all healed and ready to go" "What how did you my name?" Joy frowned putting her arms, on her hips. "My sisters and cousins warned me about you and your hormone antics" Brock laughed nervously sweating but still, he tried to put the moves on Joy taking all tough now. "You know this lump on my head got it from battling Zapdos tough bird but I caught him easy, now what do you say about a date OW" he was easily answered with a smack from Joy's hand. "I say your going to need more ice since you have the I.Q of one hum pervert", she grumbled as Brock walked off looking for more ice as Ash and Misty talked. "Ash I gotta say thanks again you saved my life if you hadn't stopped Zapdos me and Frost would be ashes ha, ha" she smiled holding his hand, he blushed brightly "Gee it was nothing but all that hard work was worth it. Now we got 2 birds one more still to go thanks to Pikachu Zapdos is ours" he said petting Pikachu on his head as he smiled, Togepi giggled hiding in Misty's arms feeling her keep him warm and safe "Cutie Togepi ha, ha". Meanwhile "Jesse open the door you have been in there for an hour your make up can't be that hard to put on" James said, pounding on the bathroom door dying to get in since he really, really had to go Meowth growled. "My smell is absolutely terrible all this battling is making me smell worse than James owe", "Don't start fur ball" James smacked the crabbing cat with a whack. Jesse moaned deeply for them to shut up while she changed clothes after her make up was put on delicately, "Listen you fashion flops I'm almost done just let me get dressed and if you yell at me one more time. I swear you'll be drinking toilet water for the next 3 months" James and Meowth were shocked, they ran off not wanting Jesse to go all ballistic. But as soon as they left a snow covered enraged Butch and Cassidy came in, they growled cold bold and more mad then ever Raticate then jump kicked the door down. Butch and Cassidy burst in "Your finished Jesse" "This bathroom just became your tombstone" Cassidy and Butch screamed, shoving Jesse's face into the toilet by accident. Her face was dripping with wet make up but with all the wet make up she   
  
couldn't see anything but, 3 figures not caring who the world it was she blew her top turning boiling red.   
  
Grabbing Team Rocket by her hands she shoved them all down the toilet so hard their crushed bodies were able to fit them all inside, as Jesse flushed them down the drain they groaned in the gurgling water. "Looks like were flushing down the drain again" and was out of sight she stormed on out, and spotted James and Meowth. "But wait you were in the I saw you and toilet oh forget it I must be going crazy working with these twerps", James and Meowth didn't even bother asking about all that getting back to the gang. Fully charged and ready to barge Ash Misty Brock tossed out their Pokemon and flew off with Jesse James and Meowth right behind on Ash's Charizard, following Ash and Pikachu on his brand shocking new Pokemon Zapdos. As it always seem to does time once more passed threw, like sand in an hour glass they soon enough reached the seemingly endless Victory road. The road to where some of the toughest trainers in the world compete almost everyone stared in awe seeing Ash Misty and, the gang fly by on Frost and Zapdos. As the road ended Brock checked his map and said that at the very end of it is a gigantic volcano, "That's right it's the biggest volcano in the world not even a rock or fire Pokemon can stand the heat of that volcano". Ash was very impressed whispering "Wow" but this brought up a good question from James, "But if that's true what good are our Pokemon up there is the heat's so bad?" everyone nodded solemnly as Brock breathed out. "Were about to find out besides we don't have a choice the 3rd and final bird Moltres lives up in the volcano" everyone gasped, "That makes sense that only a bird of fire could survive is such heat like that" Misty said. As their flying Pokemon began to get sluggish like the humidity of the heat, already began to take affect on them Ash called back Zapdos and Charizard Misty Frost. And Brock Golbat as they walked up the few remaining feet of the volcano seeing from the boiling light of the lava flow on top of the volcano just hoping that they won't go from the frying pan right into Moltres's fire. Farther and farther the gang got and the more they got to the top the more they sweated and began to get weary the heat was killing them, their shirts stained with sweat marks their hair wilting like dead flower petals. Finally they reached the top of the volcano after 20 scorching minutes Ash stopped immediately taking a break, "Okay I can't take this no more let's take a break before we all melt to death". "Ash no we can't stop now look we have to get Moltres so we can finish our job and the longer we don't get Moltres, the longer we stay on this boiling volcano" Ash jumped up in seconds. Searching round the clock trying to find Moltres but this time there was no hole or secret nest like Articuno was in just a dead center of a big lava pool, Togepi smiled deeply at the lava and inched to get a closer look at it. Pikachu sweated and felt safe until he noticed Togepi was gone "Pika Pikachu Chu pika PI Pikachu pi Pikachu-Togepi where are you, Togepi come to Pikachu AH Togepi get   
  
away from there I'll save you". He screamed seeing that Togepi was inches away from falling over, into the lava he ran full speed and right before he could reach him Togepi.   
  
Saw a cinder pop out and followed it away from the pool Pikachu panicked, screaming wildly as he barely stopped right before falling in himself. But if he only had looked behind him he would have noticed, another small cinder pop out and instantly burn his little tail he shouted out in pain "Pikachu-Ouch". "Pikachuuu" he yelled as in blind rage used his thunder shock at the lava zapping and bubbling the lava into an even more boiled pool of lava, Ash and Misty giggled watching Pikachu lose his temper until. They heard something Jesse perked her ears up and said, "Hey does anyone else hear that?" "Hear what I don't hear anything" James said confused with Jesse. But Meowth knew she was right "No wait I hear it to listen up real closely" everyone moved their ears out wider and heard a whiny terrible, bird like screech they all stepped back in awe curious at to what Pokemon sounds like that. The answer for Misty however was clear as water as she suddenly went frozen with fear shaking as if she was cold Ash oddly asked her "Uh Misty, what are you doing you can't be cold its like 10 billion degrees up here". "No its not that its just I remembered something a while ago Ash do you remember when you fought Blaine and he used that new fire Pokemon?", Ash thought back recalling fighting the lava monster known as Magmar. "Yeah what about Magmar it can't be him we heard" Misty shook her head still scared stiff "I know but Blaine said he found him in his volcano gym, and Brock said this one is so hot no fire Pokemon in the world can stand the heat except one". Suddenly everyone's face turned blue as they saw exactly what she meant Brock shook nervously and pointed at the lava pool, "Oh no guys look its moving around like a whirlpool or something". But they all knew who and what it was and it was definitely no whirlpool our heroes, grabbed each others hands in desperate fear as in moments a burst from the lava. Erupted into a fire sparkling lava bird with embers burning and a beak red as the lava its wings scorched the skies like a flying inferno the flaming, phoenix rose out and screeched once more it was the firebird Moltres. It cawed an angry caw and Ash just realized why it was so mad "Ah Pikachu, when you shot the lava you hit Moltres that's why she jumped out of the lava". "Pikachu pika, pika-Oops sorry everyone" but sorry wasn't enough Moltres was burning mad and ready to take in some fiery revenge out, she swooped around and fired a furious flame-thrower. Ash grabbed Misty by her arm and in the last second he Pikachu and Brock leaped out of the way, the Cerulean sister smiled with crying eyes and hugged Ash saying "Thank you". Over and over again a blushing Ash was not one to turn her down they quickly stopped and began the battle tossing out their Pokeballs, "Misty calls Frost" "Zapdos I choose you" this time it would be a triple threat match.   
  
Moltres's eyes were as red as her body seeing the other mystical birds coming to attack her she sneered an angry cry "Moltres-traitors", starting it off Ash and Misty called for wing attack both birds used a double smack.   
  
Beating Moltres relentlessly with their elemental wing tips as fast as they could and at the last second tackled her back as far as they could Moltres, now was ready for her turn she blasted a powerful fire blast coming so fast. Frost whaled in pain as it burnt his wing but otherwise he was fine and still able to battle as he blasted a ice beam the cold ray struck his left wing, freezing it solid but his fire melted it off "While he's busy Zapdos thunder bolt". Ash commanded his new Pokemon shocked his bolt quickly the electric shock struck Moltres badly damaging his flying half type but, Moltres was still ready to go he started to glow brightly charging up. Zapdos and Frost had no idea what she was doing and tackled head on Brock shouted "No Frost Zapdos turn back it's the sky attack, that's why Moltres is glowing". Ash and Misty had never heard of that attack and didn't realize it until it was too late Moltres stopped glowing shot off like a flaming bullet, the other birds stopped in fear and were easily struck by the sky attack. They held their wings and bodies feeling the horrible burning pain, they had been badly burnt and the pain would not stop until they fainted "Oh no Ash their burnt". "Misty I know but we have to keep it up these guys are the only ones who could battle Moltres we got to keep trying let's try a take down tackle", Misty smiled not knowing what that was but still they tried it out anyway. Explaining to their Pokemon what to do they smiled and attacked right away Moltres was so shocked by their unstoppable speed they initiated the attack, Zapdos and Frost tackled him first hard and rough then. Using their beaks, talons claws, and jaws slashed bashed and trashed Moltres so fast and, furious the fiery phoenix never knew what hit her perfect for our heroes. "Great job guys that was great Ash you did it we beat Moltres" "Wow thanks Misty but were not done yet time for more team work okay Zapdos, hold down Moltres from the back and give it your thunder attack good". "Frost you help him out use blizzard while Zapdos is holding Moltres and freeze this bad boy bird once and for all" both nodded and began to attack, Zapdos wrapped his wings holding Moltres down tightly shocking him. Surging the painful electricity threw her flaming body while Frost flapped his wings and beak sending arctic ice and snow from out of the icy winds, the shocking zaps and the freezing ice all worked up and in no time at all. Moltres was frozen paralyzed from the shocks making the ice it so strong that she can't get out no matter how hot she was paralyzed all around her, her icy body fell down lower and lower Ash pulled out another Pokeball.   
  
But like last time something went terrible oh so horribly wrong yet again Ash stopped as Pikachu gasped watching the frozen Moltres drop deep into, the lava sizzling smoke steamed out what happened was pretty obvious.   
  
"Can we go now ouch" Meowth's stupid question was silenced by Jesse she angrily explained why they couldn't "Listen up you mangy alley cat creep, we need that bird or we can't leave and my beautiful face is wilting away. So go down there and get us our bird" Jesse grabbed Meowth and to everyone's shocking surprise threw Meowth into the lava pool, nothing but dead air blew in as everyone stared white as ghost's at an annoyed Jesse. "What in the world is wrong with you he is your friend and you just fried him" Jesse pushed Misty away in the face grunting and ignoring her, "Your dumber than I thought look twerpina we want the bird by any means so now. Meowth will get Moltres out no problem" Ash could plainly see Misty was losing her cool by the second he Brock and James stepped back waiting, for them to blow as Misty screamed "What a heartless witch I didn't think. You were as ugly inside and out but I guess I was wrong about you Jesse", veins popped out faster than pimples on Jesse's face grinding her teeth loudly. "Heartless witch UGLY you ain't a prize yourself straw girl what did you eat every day sticks and straw scrawny pants?" "Scrawny THAT'S IT", Brock ran in and blocked them before any punches were thrown at them. "It's bad enough with Ash and Misty I am not breaking all of you up" but Brock didn't care about them fighting nor did anyone else cause right then, Moltres erupted like her volcanic home rising from the burning lava flames. As she rose flying high into the sky to end her battle with Zapdos and Frost once and for all a crispy critter by the name of Meowth dropped down, he coughed up smoke dropping to the floor in pain and said "I hate dat bird". The thunder were caught off guard with a quick flaming double wing attack from Moltres fur and feathers scorched by the incinerating heat, "Guys fight back don't let Moltres win thunder shock ice beam now". Ash called out to the weakened Pokemon Zapdos and Frost teamed up their attacks this time, the ice and electric beams of destruction flowed out from their beaks. Preparing to land a direct hit on Moltres but the fire bird beast had been super recharged by the volcano's lava and with one fiery flame-thrower, it sliced threw the birds attacks like butter Moltres laughed loudly and evilly. But still our defending champions fought on Misty screamed "Moltres is stronger now it must be the lava okay let's try that grab and, freeze plan again Frost blizzard Zapdos hold Moltres down" both once more nodded. Obeying their masters despite the painful burns from Moltres earlier attack but they fought oh so bravely on Zapdos used his super sonic speed and, grappled Moltres from the back Frost worked fast and fired his blizzard. Yet this time the snickering Moltres had a plan of his own he turned around, facing his back to Frost with Zapdos on his back and in 10 shocked seconds.   
  
Zapdos was hit by Frost's blizzard attack and he instead was frozen solid Frost gasped with great fear and horror as did Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu, using the back of his wings Moltres flung Zapdos away crashing into Frost.   
  
Sending the 2 birds unconscious and down to the ground Zapdos was unfrozen thanks to a painful fire blast attack from Moltres finally defeating, both birds and as Ash Misty called their Pokemon back they had a feeling.   
  
That once they recalled Frost and Zapdos their chances of winning just went with them back into their Pokeballs Jesse and James held each other tight, scared beyond belief almost wetting each other's pants "Were dead meat. Do something you sissy saps save ME" with those annoying words, thanks to Meowth Jesse and James quit there shaking and pulled out 2 bazookas. "Hey Moltres time for you to chill out permanently dude" James cackled firing his ice launcher as Jesse fired along with him, doubling their chances "One snowball bird coming right up or should I say down". With great and speed and strength the 2 rocketing missiles struck Moltres dead on their target, Moltres gasped and fell screaming down with his wings frozen he had no way to stay air born. The ex rockets cheered over one of the few victories they had experienced in life Meowth jumped for joy making silly and, stupid faces at Moltres the fire bird of prey could take this humiliation no more. Using a final blast of rage Moltres blasted out a flaming inferno of a fire blast and strange shaped attack struck the volcano side right below where, Team Rocket was standing they stopped cheering and began to scream. As they themselves plunged down the volcano howling like, the helpless birds they were "Ahhhhh no I too beautiful to die oh James do something before we go splat you hear me lunk head?" Jesse frantically slapped James. Like she never slapped him before as Meowth clanged to both of their heads, whining and yelping "I'm in charge around here and I demand you save us SOMEBODY". Ash Misty and Brock stared down in horror watching them reach closer and closer to a rocky and painful crushing death, Pikachu for once was scared that Meowth would be killed he never wanted him dead. Then he looked back and froze in an even greater fear "Pika Pikachu pi pika pi Pikachu Chu pika pi-uh oh guys look out Moltres is free and, he's coming back" Pikachu pointed back Meowth and the others looked back as well. They saw it with their own eyes Moltres heated her body to such extreme temperatures the ice melted off her wings as she flew back around, heading right for the helpless dangling Team Rocket James was sweating like rain. "I got one idea but it's a long shot" Jesse didn't care, she nodded for him to do it James then grabbed one of her Pokeballs and called out her Likitung. "Hey that's my Likitung James use your own Pokemon", "Would you rather end up looking like a pancake?" Meowth looked down seeing Moltres evil eyes.   
  
"DO IT I can't take it no more Likitung pull us up now go, go, go" the chameleon creature unleashed his whiplash tongue high upward top the top, Likitung then pulled with all his little body. As he pulled Jesse James and Meowth right back to the top of the volcano barely escaping the snapping, beak of the winged warlord of fire Moltres Togepi cried ever so loudly. Misty picked up him and ran like she was in a marathon "Don't worry Togepi I'm not letting anyone hurt you I promise Ash has a plan right, Ash?" Misty looked at Ash he looked back at her face a little shocked. He made a stupid smile and asked, "What why ask me I'm as lost as you are" Misty sighed an angry annoyed sigh until she along with everybody else. Was catapulted right to the edge of the centered lava pool Brock tossed out a Pokeball at the last second calling out Onix the rocky snake Pokemon, blocked everyone with his long body just before anyone fell off into the lava. "Oh man we were almost toast awesome catch Onix" Brock said thanking his trusty Pokemon as they quickly got out of the path of the lava, seeing how that Moltres was swooping back down ready to attack Onix. "Ah Moltres is back Brock are you sure you can handle Moltres all by yourself?" Ash asked feeling very nervous and, scared about leaving his best friend to battle. One of the mystical birds all by himself and with only one Pokemon but he smiled answering back faithfully, "Don't worry rock Pokemon have an advantage over both flying and fire types. Onix can do it besides its my turn to catch a bird trust me" Ash smiled brightly shaking hands with Brock, "I trust you okay let's win this one let's go" as the stage cleared of civilians. The battle was set as Brock and Onix went one on one with the legendary phoenix firebird Moltres Brock started off the attack "Onix rock throw", Onix roared as he curled his tail up and launched massive boulders upward. Moltres dodged left then right back and forth easily avoiding each rock Onix could throw so he told him to speed up as did Moltres the action was fast, and furious yet neither one could strike each other with any attack they tried. Finally Moltres dove down and used a super fast sky attack Onix screamed in shock as Moltres plowed threw the remaining boulders and, before he knew it slammed right into Onix toppling the gigantic rock monster. Then ended it with a quick flame-thrower attack direct hit but Onix was too thick, to hurt that much he slowly got up ready for more all were very impressed. Continuing her attack Moltres spun round and round using her flaming ember attacks the tiny fires struck Onix right on the dot Brock laughed, as he sued harden and Onix was easily protected long enough to pelt Moltres. While he was still attacking with more rock throws this time Moltres could not avoid them and took every hit painfully in her beaten body and face, "Way to go Onix and now tail whip" Onix was having a blast with a quick. Snap from his stony tail Moltres was eating dirt, slammed right into the ground Onix prepared to end it with a   
  
body slam but Moltres wasn't threw, "Onix look out she's getting away" but Brock's warning came way too late. In the blink of an eye Moltres flew right out of Onix's path as he hit nothing but gravel now back in her domain Moltres used a variety of quick attacks, with her fiery air speed Onix was not match and couldn't land a single hit.  
  
Ash and Misty held hands with Togepi and Pikachu as did Jesse James and Meowth shaking each one more frightened than the next Moltres was fast, could it really be enough to beat Onix they would all find out very soon. The quick attacks were followed with wing attacks together Onix was slapped punched and clawed in almost every second he turned his face Brock cried. "No Onix please oh my gosh you can't much more of this brutality come on just hit once and she's yours here she comes wait for the right moment first", Onix was very weakened by all of Moltres's battling but still he listened. Watching Moltres swoop back spinning her sharp beak super sonic fast it was her deadly drill peck as she came in closer and, closer with each passing second. It happened the time was here and now Brock flinched and screamed all out "Onix now head butt" Moltres gasped Onix leaped the 2 combatants, collided with a double attack strike beak and head each one hit yet in truth. There only is one winner but who was it after a few second passed Moltres was smacked into the air by the awesome head butt and as for Onix, in the same seconds passed Brock's hope dropped down into his heart. His Pokemon roared one more roar and dropped totally beaten and, battered from battle Onix was defeated Brock ran crying his heart out for Onix. But before his hands could touch his loving Pokemon's face he saw in a strange shock Onix began to float as if he had no gravity and, he was being carried off to space. But soon they saw what it really was Moltres with all her might weak but still strong grabbed with her talons Onix's tail and, was pulling him up from there higher and higher up to the sky everyone was staring blankly. Misty gasped "I knew Moltres was strong but able to lif4e Onix unbelievable" "Yeah I wonder what she's gonna do with Onix in the air", Ash's question just got its answer for once Moltres reached the correct spot. Dead center in the air aliened with the lava pool still grasping Onix with her claws till they burst she released him and dropped him straight down, Brock screamed Pikachu held Togepi's eyes as his cried themselves into a flood. Onix landed right into the lava pool making a massive wave that made Brock's eyes water from the intense heat and sadness of what, appeared to be his now dead Onix he stared cruelly at Moltres raising his fist to her. But what a wrong move it was Moltres swooped down like vicious vulture of prey, aiming right for Brock she fired another ember attack this time Brock withstood it. It burned him badly but still he stood tall wanting revenge for Onix "You want me come and get me FREAK" "Brock NO" Ash howled, as he ran to save Brock but still he stood running to ram Moltres right head on. Both ran screaming in pain emotionally and physically but neither one cared only to who would be the victor and as Moltres almost struck a strike, with Brock the lava pool directly under the aerial enemy suddenly exploded. The lava burst came gushing out and to everyone's gigantic surprise, some sport of creature was   
  
actually riding the lava gusher Pikachu smiled crying out. "Pikachu-its Onix" and it was thanks to his harden attack and his rocky shell Onix survived the lava as he instantly used his wrap attack around Moltres, his snake body captured her as they both rode the lava gusher with Brock. Looking up at Onix wiping away his tears and clapping a cheer for his mighty monster friend as the gush ended it was time to depart Onix still, wrapped around Moltres jumped off hanging on only to the screaming Moltres.  
  
The ground came closer faster and faster the chance was on the line the battle about to end Onix closed his eyes tight as did Moltres, ready for the blow and then BAM Onix body slammed Moltres hard right into the rock. The beastly bird cawed a desperate caw for help as it finally gave up and fainted Onix did the same still holding onto Moltres Brock was very proud, "Well fought old friend time for you to rest and as for you Pokeball go". Calling back Onix Brock threw out another Pokeball it struck Moltres absorbed her right into the white and red ball shaking one twice and, it stopped the light went off Brock picked up and then howled to the world. "Yes we did it I caught Moltres" "Great job Brock you still got the battling edge" Brock smiled at Ash's compliment Misty smiled along with Togepi, congratulating him on a job well done. "You're a better gym leader than me well for now anyway right Togepi?" "Togepi-yippee" everyone laughed, all except for Jesse and Meowth James was strangely curious to why there mad. "Jesse what's wrong we got all 3 birds now we can beat that stupid Mewthree and win the war what could you possibly be mad about?" "Can't you see James this is the biggest rip off since they invented the crane game. All of those selfish brats caught all of the birds that leaves up with zero Pokemon" Meowth growled angrily agreeing with Jesse kicking dirt, in a fit of petty rage "Dis goody 2 shoes act isn't getting us anywhere in life I swear. If dey get one more rare Pokemon than us I'm gonna kill someone" whined until some strange shaking from the ground changed his mind, at first only the rockets felt it but then the others felt it a weird rumbling. Like an earthquake but the rest of the volcano and ground below, was totally unaffected it was very mysterious "Pikachu pika, pika-Ash what is that?". "I don't know Pikachu but its getting stronger each time what could it be?", Brock shook his head clueless Misty watched in astonishment as the rocks from her feet rolled down like a huge force was arriving. "This is starting to scare me guys can we just forget about it and leave like now" "Misty come on were safe you don't have to be a chicken anymore we caught Moltres". Misty grunted at Ash sick and tired of calling her a chicken she quickly snapped back "I am not a chicken Ash this volcano just feels uneasy. And I don't want to spend another second on this flaming pile of rocks", Ash still slightly giggled at Misty thinking she was afraid but just to be on the safe side. He asked Brock if this volcano could erupt at anytime like with them still on it Brock checked his map and read up again about this volcano, but he shook his head no assuring them it was safe "No need to worry guys. It says here the only thing that causes this volcano to erupt, is extreme destruction or other goings on made inside the lava pool that means. You need a lot of action and other stuff to make this thing blow" but, that only made things a lot more scarier for everyone Ash asked Brock sweating. Madly with fear "Uh Brock didn't Onix   
  
fall in the lava and kind of explode out of there to beat Moltres?" at that very moment the volcano exploded, its shattered apart as the lava flowed from its cracks and edged toward them. "See Ash I told you I told you I felt unsafe now do you believe me?" "Misty for once in your life shut up and run" Ash and Misty argued as they ran, so fast their legs felt like they were on fire the lava oozed closer and closer.   
  
From the looks of things it seemed the lava would overrun and beat our heroes to the punch before they could make off the volcano side first, but that was until Brock pulled out another Pokeball tossing it once more. "I know your weak but please Onix run as fast as you can the lava is coming", knowing that they could never out run the lava Brock called Onix as they all hopped on board. Weak or not Onix was their only chance of survival Ash Misty Jesse James Meowth everybody was on and out Onix, scurried across the ground fast as he could a little sluggish but they were avoiding the lava. Togepi wiped a tiny sweat from his forehead giggling "Togepi togi, togi-let's do that again" Pikachu laughed as he dropped dead to take a rest, laying down back to back with Ash he smiled back hugging Pikachu tightly. "Close one guys good thing Onix still had some speed left in him" Misty said cooling off, and smiling as the lava soon was vanishing. Far beyond their sights Jesse and James were holding hand and hand very glad to be alive, "Boy Jesse I thought our numbers were up for a moment" he blushed. Jesse smiled holding her face and blushed back "Well James it just goes to show you that were stuck together forever, no matter how hot things get speaking of which". James giggled as he looked into Jesse's glittering eyes he knew just what was coming as the 2 locked in for a deep kiss Meowth sighed, "First they turn good now they kiss like those 2 kids I swear dis team. Is getting weirder and weirder ever day but at least were on the winning team, and not still stuck with those baby brained boobs Butch Cassidy Gary and May. Their so stupid dey couldn't catch a cold if they tried letting alone us" "Long time no see cat face miss us I know we have" spoke the words, of a very angry and enraged Cassidy Meowth screamed but nothing came out. All except a Pikachu sized squeak as their old enemies/teammates Team Rocket had climbed onto the back of Onix Cassidy Butch and Raticate, the treacherous trio smiled evilly as Meowth stumbled back into Jesse and James. "Hey Meowth what's your problem what AH not you guys again" Jesse screamed holding a shivering James at her side as they closed in, in seconds Butch and Cassidy punched Jesse and James before they spoke. All the shaking finally got the gang's attention Ash and Misty turned around, with frightened faces all they could do is utterly stutter in trembling fear. "You guys again" "Raticate-that's right" Raticate sneered at Ash as he leaped off lunging at Ash he was paralyzed with fright powerless to escape, the vicious fangs of Raticate but at the last second Misty shoved Ash aside. And Raticate's super fang attack struck Misty his ferocious fangs sank deep into Misty's leg she screamed as did Ash he pulled back his foot all the way, and then kicked Raticate right in the mouth as if he were a soccer ball. As the raging rodent fell back to his partners Ash checked Misty's leg "Oh my god Misty are you okay your hurt bad", "No I'm f-fine Ash don't worry about l-little old m-me".   
  
But as the small lines of blood dripped from her wounded leg Ash knew it was a bad injury he set her down keeping eyes, onto Team Rocket Pikachu jumped in front ready to defend his life for them. "Pikachu pika, pika-don't you touch em" they laughed watching Pikachu stand bravely by as Butch, pulled out a small remote control "How cute is just too bad we'll have to do THIS". He jammed his finger hard into the red button a second sound of a beep was heard and in seconds Brock screamed along with his Onix, a huge explosion came in front of their eyes blinding them in a burst of fire and dirt. Onix tumbled over spilling everyone off of him Ash Misty Pikachu and Togepi held onto each other as they rolled off Jesse James and Meowth, awoke with a sinister grin on their faces as they ran off hiding behind a rock. As for Team Rocket they landed oh so perfectly on the ground with style smirking at our fallen heroes Cassidy whistled out very loudly, to what though in moments they saw what out of the rocks and blocking mountains. Black suits endless amounts of rockets came pouring out of hiding along with a snickering Gary and May standing side by side with Cassidy and, Butch bowing down as right behind them was their dark lord and master. The Persian petting mastermind Giovanni his red scare gleamed with evil along with his Persian growling and smiling at the rocket's latest victory, Giovanni stared down at Ash holding the dirt in pain from the tumble. "If it isn't my traitorous son still battling an endless battle against the evils of Earth that's not something you see every day, from such a weak Pokemon trainer. But since you're my son and you have some how bungled yourselves into capturing the legendary mystical bird trio I'll give you bonus points", Misty crawled to Ash's side giving Giovanni a cold stare whispering to him. "The only one who is weak here is you no heart no feelings for your family your just like Mewthree" the Italian mobster mad man chuckled a bit, "Of course I am I was the one who made the blasted creature you pitiful peon". A great number of shocked faces appeared as everyone thought that Henry Spielbomb made Mewthree but it seemed now like it didn't matter, "Your not my father he's dead just like your heart I'll get you for this why you". Ash in a fit of maniacal rage lunged for Giovanni's neck everyone was too shocked to even try and stop him until a swooping slash of razor claws, appeared out of now where it was a fury swipes attack across Ash's face. He dropped down screaming the slash was so fast and, furious he never knew what hit him but once his eyes settled back in they began to cry slightly. "Meowth?" he said in great shock Meowth was smiling with his claws sparkling he attacked Ash Pikachu was filled with just as much rage, he charged up to attack but then he was placed into a rubber bag tied shut. By none other than Jesse and James Misty and Brock cried angrily as well as, the now back in action rockets tied them up as well along with Ash.   
  
Giovanni was extremely shocked yet impressed he clapped for them as he asked his former minions, "Very well done my friends I couldn't have back stabbed them better my selves but tell me why now what is it you want?".   
  
Jesse smiled as James and Meowth tightened the rope "Simple boss its payback time those twerps haven't done anything good for us they get all the rare Pokemon and we get the shaft besides after their last attack on Mewthree. It'll be easy as pie to take him out once and for all" James continued "And who better to win but the glorious Team Rocket, we have always been on your side just waiting for the right time to strike". Meowth then finished it up "Now Team Rocket will win the war for sure, with da kids new Pokemon our resources and da whole world tinking were innocent. Nothing will stop you and all of us from taking over da Earth ha, ha, ha, ha" Giovanni smiled shook hands with Jesse and James once more accepting, their team back into Team Rocket "Well now that that's settled give us the birds". As Giovanni walked forward to grab the mystical bird trio it seems everything our heroes has worked for is about to go up in flames, and this time there's no one around to save them this time or is there? Perhaps so. Legends is what Pokemon have become and legends are what they shall be but for how long Ash Ketchum was going to be a legend in his own time, the greatest Pokemon master of all time and Earth's greatest hero but now. He was none of them it was all a myth it seems what legends end up as a myth, a lie to give you hope and then once you find it you watch it all shatter apart. Perhaps hope is still around to help could it be in Togepi's hidden powers or perhaps that shining bird that is watching in the distance a strange Pokemon, one that is so mysterious only one person has seen it in the entire world. Well only time can tell, tell us lies legends truths and many, many more things but can it save our lives or rescue us well that's a legend all in its own self or a myth which is it you decide.  
  
THE END!  
  



	7. Face to face with Evil

Face to face with evil  
  
  
  
Yes time to talk about a rather unpleasant subject this time and its one that faces us all no matter how many times you or anyone else says it, we have all had our long or brief encounters with the force of evil. The one thing the drives us on and off evil the thing all that is unholy like vampires, or some say spiders or dragons but those people are mostly wrong. Since evil is not described at how you appear if ugly does that make you a monster of evil, no of course not looks mean nothing how one is on the inside is what counts. Your life is used for many things joy work or even just for hanging around doing nothing but evil it rest's deep inside all of us waiting to strike out, and control us making us do the most horrible of things. From what I have heard evil can hide in many forms and disguises just blending in waiting to attack, using what demonic abilities they are given to destroying others lives. And for what torture brutality no evil finds a great sense of humor hurting others, that is what evil is being sick and twisted to a kind soul only for a mere laugh. But no matter how hard it hides or how well it blends in wise man once said evil always finds its true form and in this tale it seems to have come true, for as I speak to you at this very moment evil appears to has arisen once more. In our last tale of trauma and war torn terrors Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu had just been ambushed by Giovanni and Team Rocket none, were more shocked to find out their trusting friends Jesse James and Meowth. Had captured them and tied them right up for Giovanni as an acceptance gift, back into the organization of Team Rocket to win the war once and for all. After all their hard work Ash is hurt beyond belief as Giovanni demands for the mystical bird trio Pokemon they had just recently caught, to be handed over to him but Ash knew that the birds are the only way to stop Mewthree. As Giovanni would soon find out "No way scar face I'm not letting you touch the birds Pikachu or any of my Pokemon for that matter, so just shove your hand back onto that stupid Persian of yours". Giovanni sneered an evil angered look at Ash insulted by his rude remarks, Giovanni pulled his hand back and instantly slapped Ash across the face leaving a huge red bruise. Misty gasped staring at her true love being hurt she and Brock unfortunately could only watch Giovanni picked Ash's beaten face up, staring at his eyes with fire and evil anger burning from with in them speaking to him. "Your just a sentimental joke of a trainer you dirt bag of a son at first I thought, you'd thrill to join our side but now I can see I was wasting my time. Just a stupid old softy who knows nothing of what this real world can offer, its treasures are vast and glorious at the top of the planetary mountain. All we have to do is take it by force the world is only ours if we take it, once our chance is given to us but you don't care about the true things of life. A Pikachu a whiny girl and quitter gym leader what a pathetic band of losers caring for Pokemon as if they had feelings, they are needed in this world for one thing and one thing only power. Your Pikachu has lots of it and I want it so whether you like it or not I shall get it Meowth bring me Pikachu", the turn coat talking cat laughed as he walked on over towards the tied Pikachu.   
  
"Pikachu pika, pika pi-I knew you couldn't be trusted Meowth stretched his paws out and started pulling at Pikachu Jesse and James were almost crying, that they would finally capture Pikachu but it all came down to an erupting. "Thunder shock cried Ash as Pikachu blasted Meowth with his thunder shock attack the cat creature was tossed back screaming, "What a load of Pika pain get em quick" Pikachu had chewed on the ropes enough. To free himself but the others still could not escape the black rockets leaped attacking Pikachu but each time the mighty mouse monster zapped and, used his super speed to easily out smart and speed the bumbling burglars. "Go Pikachu go on you can do it" "Save yourself we'll be fine just go", Ash and Misty cheered preying Pikachu could get some help from the outside. As the guards still couldn't even touch Pikachu time for some Pokemon power, Giovanni thought "Nice pawn Ash but I'm king of this game. Raticate Alakazam Persian get that Pikachu" the Pokemon leaped, at their dark master's words attacking Pikachu triple teaming the defenseless Pikachu. "Ash I'm sorry to say this but things look bad there's too many for Pikachu to stop" Ash wasn't listening to Brock he still had to hope and fight back, but things looked grim Raticate's jump kicks and bites sliced Pikachu. His thunder shocks reversed by Alakazam along with his own psychic arsenal, and finally the cackling Persian glared into Pikachu's black beaten eyes. As he raised his claws open for a final slash attack "Pikachu-Ash I'm sorry", and with those words Persian slashed Pikachu unconscious leaving a small blood scar. Across his cheek Misty and Ash cried staring down at Pikachu with their hopes and dreams crushed "We lost its over" they all whispered, as Giovanni and Team Rocket closed in grinning. Reaching for their Pokeballs all but Jesse James and Meowth were smiling or having any fun, as they stood behind their boss and burglar buddies they sighed a sad sigh. "Jay Jesse" "Yes James" the blue feeling rockets said moping deeply and sadly "I think it's my dumb brain for saying this but I actually feel sad, watching those kids get beaten and defeated so easily like this". Jesse kicked a stone away staring at the frightened faces of their former enemies and, friends "I know exactly what you mean this really stinks in a bad way. With no one else to fight Mewthree he could actually win this war easy, plus Giovanni has dumped us before maybe we should help em" but as for Meowth. He grunted at them "Have you both gone loco they are da enemy and dis is what we always wanted so why not enjoy it you air heads", Jesse and James smacked Meowth annoyed by his ramblings until he admitted it. "Okay, okay I admit it I miss da kids too but how are we gonna stop da boss he's gone off the deep end we would need a miracle to stop huh?" but, before Meowth could finish he suddenly jabbered on and on in stutter.   
  
His fellow rockets turned to see a Pokemon of such power and legend, they could barely speak shaking with fear and yet happiness all at once. The beast's eyes glowed brightly in the dark watching the entire fight ever since, our heroes had arrived here to battle Moltres the reject rockets evilly smiled. "Well Cassidy today is the big day they will finally pay" "How right you are Butch now time for their Pokemon to become ours" they edged forward, Gary and May grinned loving every moment of finally defeating their rivals. Closer and closer the dark villains of despair got and deeper and deeper Ash and Misty's fears went they held hands in horrible heart breaking fear, the blood in their veins went cold Brock closed his eyes waiting for it to end. "Goodbye Misty I will always love you" "Me too Ash I will always love forever" "Pikachu-I'm sorry" they all sighed deep moans of crying sadness, as Giovanni's Persian raised closer with his claws high in the air. Preparing to terminate Ash's rebellion once and for all and finally steal his Pokemon, as the rockets mouths watered practically finally tasting their evil victory. Then in a gust of wind and blast of powerful light a golden beam struck Persian the cat creature screamed and whaled in agonizing pain, until he dropped like a rock surging with unbelievable powerful pains of torture. Giovanni gasped as did everyone else Pikachu and Togepi looked at Persian fired by some awesome force yet, Pikachu had never even touched him everyone was in speechless shock until the music played and they spoke. "Prepare for good trouble and make that a nice double to protect the world devastation to unite all people's with our nation, to denounce the evil of truth and love to extend our reach to the stars above Jesse James. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight Meowth that's right", "You bumbling boobs this is no time for your motto you idiots now tell me who and what is that Pokemon". Jesse and James grinned evilly at that question referring to the rare Pokemon before them, it glowed brightly around it an aura of rainbow colors lit up like a Christmas tree. Its talons and claws stunningly razor sharp and thick as steel it looked with a beak shining gold and eyes mysterious eyes staring and unblinking, its feathers blew gently in the night sky the coat of its colored body shined. With flashes of yellow red white and green with a fringe of feathered hair shining gold at the top of its head, looking like something out of the Egyptian ages as well a mighty fluffy chest that looked kind and soft. But in truth was very strong and actually felt like iron armor the bird cawed, a strange caw with its golden flapping tail feathers rustling in the wind. Ash's eyes glimmered with shocked and frightened yet clam and, happy eyes he stared aimlessly at it only able to speak a few words in his amazement.   
  
"Its him h-he's come back g-god" Misty was perplexed, as if Ash knew this Pokemon "Ash are you all right you sound like you know this bird" "I do". Brock was also shocked along with everyone else he asked immediately "Well then who is this?" "This is the golden bird, I saw over the rainbow on the day I left from Pallet Town to start my Pokemon quest unbelievable". As they stared endlessly rockets and heroes alike, Meowth cut the ropes around Ash Misty and Brock freeing them as Meowth whispered for them to hide. Pikachu looked at Meowth speechless at Meowth's actions but not one to turn him down the gang fled while Giovanni was distracted and hid behind, a batch of boulders watching Jesse and James introduce this new Pokemon. "For tonight and tonight only Team Rocket is proud to represent a Pokemon of such rarity and power even its mere form is priceless, to any trainer or rocket take it away James". "Thank you Jesse the bird before us is none other than one of the most rarest Pokemon in the world the golden rainbow, bird himself and the 4th mystical bird Houou". "Houou?" Ash's eyes glittered staring at Houou he tried to say anything else but, Houou but he could not its awesome sight set his heart in a flutter. Visions of seeing it in the past flashed before his mind and eyes like a movie replaying itself, "Ash its beautiful man to think you were the only one who saw it until now". Ash dropped in gagging annoyance at Misty insulting him once more, in his moment "Hey Misty back off okay I got to see this new Pokemon battle ah". He gasped as Houou flapped its golden wings and released a gust attack pushing Giovanni back onto the ground with great speed and wind force, he growled tasting the dirt in his mouth staring at Jesse and James with hate filled eyes. "You back stabbing traitors what are you doing I am your boss and I demand you hand over that Pokemon now with Houou on my side, I know for sure that I can eliminate both Ash and Mewthree to win this war". Meowth jumped out from behind with his finger waving in a high pitched voice taunting his old master with great pleasure "I don't tink so ex-boss, after all this time we actually enjoyed being on da winning team all along. We thought Team Rocket would be the right choice we thought wrong and if it wasn't for you we never would have captured Houou thanks sucker", as Meowth grinned evilly spitting his tongue at Giovanni along with Jesse and James. He pulled out an object Giovanni was very angry to see it was the "What?" the purple orb object was the Master ball he gave them long ago, "Dats right the ball you gave us to get Mewtwo with we kept it all along. Knowing one day it would come in handy and now time to take Team Rocket out of this war for good guys?" Meowth happily smiled, as Jesse and James smiled back for once in their lives truly happy and in the right place.   
  
Jesse winked at Ash with a smile on both their faces saying "Good guys rule forever" and with that said and done they tore off their rocket suits, showing regular clothes James a pair of blue jeans and a black leather jacket. Like a motorcycle maniac with boots and thick brown gloves his chain on his pants, shined brightly in the moonlight Jesse revealing an orange frilly T-shirt. Also wearing blue jeans but a brighter crystal clear blue more than James with no gloves though and normal high top shoes instead of boots, "Now Houou attack them" they said together the golden winged avenger bird. Flapped onto the battle scene grinning evilly with a glowing psychic aura all around him simply surging from eye to tail feathers, with super psychic powers Giovanni was the only one afraid clenching his fist's so hard. He was actually hurting himself his grip was increased by his fright of Houou, fearing a mere bird could bring upon the downfall of the great Team Rocket. But his followers would still battle on the army of black rockets screamed with no fear or intelligence for that matter for the name of Team Rocket, "Charge men destroy them all" Giovanni shouted and they ran ahead. With Pokeballs bats chains and every other weapon in their disposal, Houou grinned some more and his eyes glowed with a red and yellow energy aura. All of the sudden the rockets rampaging attacking Jesse James and Meowth stopped cold in their tracks frozen like statues but their was no ice on them, with a blue aura around them Houou was using his powers to hold them still. Giovanni was speechless sweating like crazy whispering "No...oh no" then with a blast of psychic energy the rockets were catapulted into the air they, flew billions of miles backwards into the sky sent flying back to their base. Only ones that were left Cassidy Butch Gary May and Giovanni shaking like scared children as if facing god himself, winning was not an option but still angry with foolish pride and stupidity. Cassidy and Butch stepped up front and decided to battle Houou Jesse and James smiled evilly, meanwhile Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu were extremely amazed by Houou's battle moves. "Oh my god how did Houou do that Jesse and James didn't even order it to attack and Houou just blasted away an army of rockets that's impossible", Ash nodded to Misty still shocked at seeing Houou hearing. That he was the 4th mystical bird "But I don't get it why doesn't Houou wait for Jesse and, James to order it and how did they know all that stuff on Houou earlier?". Brock spoke up "I know how it was the legend one that was thought to be a rumor Houou was the golden rainbow bird the 4th bird along with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres together they were an unstoppable Pokemon team. With powers unmatched by any Pokemon alive today but Houou was very popular for its hide and it was easily hunted down, for its feathers for money only one was proven to be alive. But nobody had ever seen it just thinking it was false my guess is Ash he saw you when you first met and, watched us capture all the birds and I think he wants to help us" "Pikachu-amazing".   
  
Amazing was right Pikachu Houou was so powerful however he for now   
acted on his own battling Team Rocket in his own style Raticate stepped up, and began the battle "Your one dead bird goldy locks Raticate hyper fang". Raticate leaped at Houou bearing his ferocious fangs but as soon as the rat monster reached its opponent in that very same second he vanished Raticate, was shocked he looked around and couldn't find him but right behind him. "Raticate get the lead out again hyper fang" Raticate attacked again using every fang and bite attack he had but each time he leaped Houou used his, incredible speed and agility moves to out speed Raticate easily enraging him. Going berserk Raticate has had enough Houou appeared one more time laughing it seemed from his golden beak Raticate puffed up for an ice beam, behind them both Cassidy was literally yanking her pigtails out in anger. Butch stepped back as she screamed and shouted out loud of how much she hated Houou grabbing a large rock she ran full speed to strike down Houou, "Houou dodge it double time" James said Houou nodded vanishing again. And at the perfect time too Raticate squeaked and blasted his ice beam missing Houou once more and instead Cassidy stopped cold literally, as she was struck by the beam and was frozen instead chattering in freezing cold. "Houou-seismic toss" the cackling cockatrice said grabbing Rtiace6t by his tail then with a mighty swing of all his monster might and speed launched, Raticate high beyond sight into the sky as if going into space disappearing. Everyone was speechless except for one very ticked off rocket renegade as Butch exploded with veins bursting from his forehead eyes lit up like on fire, calling out his Hypno "You'll pay dearly now beak face Hypno psybeam". The sleepy psychic Pokemon fired his psychic blast Houou saw it ahead of time flying above to dodge Hypno repeated the move as did Houou, neither one making solid contact with each other until Houou made his next attack. It flew full speed and used its peck attack destroying Hypno's most valuable weapon its pendulum Butch and Hypno were beyond anger this time, "Enough is enough poison gas Hypno" Hypno whooshed out a purple cloud. Filled with toxic poisoning chemicals but Houou flapped his wings fast and hard using whirlwind and blew it right back at Butch Hypno, blinding them making it impossible to see where to attack perfect for Houou. The 4th mystical bird powered up and blasted a fast and furious psychic blast and, if that wasn't good enough for the good guys at that very moment Raticate landed. Where else right on his masters cracking Cassidy out of the ice just in time to be blasted by Houou his golden beam struck them and the cloud, it ignited the gas causing a gigantic bomb blast launching Team Rocket   
skyward.   
  
Screaming out as they vanished from human and Pokemon sights "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again" 2 down 3 to go Meowth said, smiling like the cackling cat that he is this time May didn't bother to wait. She and her powerhouse Poliwrath busted onto the scene the toad Pokemon fired its powerful hydro pump this time it struck Houou, the bird beast was merely pushed back by the watering force barely even damaged by it. Yet still May kept it up "Poliwrath you can do it while he's busy, double mega punch" the blue haired brat smiled watching Poliwrath run at Houou. Then constantly pummeling the stranded sky scourge with its fast mega punches, luckily Houou placed his wings up as a shield before Poliwrath struck him. He more amazing thing was however that not a single punch was effecting Houou his wings were as strong as steel Poliwrath thought, he couldn't touch em the frog monster stopped out of breath weak from repeated hitting. "You water spouting sap head keep it up that bird has got to be what?" May shouted at Poliwrath to being stopped just as she began Houou was glowing, he flapped his wings and prepared for the finishing attack on Poliwrath. "Poliwrath wrath-Oh no you don't" he launched out 2 of his strongest mega punches flaring with purple powered energy from the way it was looking, but with a grin and a grasp of his talons Houou leaped up and grabbed Poliwrath. Right by his fists before they contacted Houou our heroes cheered with great big smiles on their faces as Houou unleashed, a vicious thunder attack from metronome frying Poliwrath and his water weakness type. To the extreme screaming his eyes bulging as voltage surged in and, out of his body feeling like it was going to explode. Until he was blasted right back to May sizzling with electricity flinching and, twitching like a beaten Meowth as May lost and now Gary was about to have his last chance with Alakazam. "Oh yeah Gary is finally gonna get it that jerk he deserves to get beat after all the people and Pokemon he has hurt", "Ash quiet down we can't let him see us otherwise he'll shoot us" "Oh sorry Misty" said Ash quietly to Misty. Keeping it down behind the rocks hiding keeping all parts and voices out of sight or hearing or so they thought Gary had a snickering grin on his face, looking backwards getting an idea as Alakazam stood face to face with Houou. "Come on already punk we ain't got all day" whined Meowth waiting for the last rocket crook to get his payback Gary smiled wider, "Its show time bone heads Alakazam fire psychic blast on Ash and the twerps". He pointed at Ash Misty and Brock everyone gasped in shock that he had spotted them "Uh oh" Ash squeaked as Alakazam turned to the side and, blasted a pink beam of destructive psychic force right at Ash and the gang. "Oh no Jesse they'll be vaporized Houou stop that beam hurry" James screamed Houou turned full speed dashing right in the path of the beam, Ash grabbed Misty's hand along with Pikachu Brock and Togepi running away. With fear impulsating with in their minds with fears of doubt and dread Houou sneered at Alakazam who sneered right back as the golden birds, beak glowed golden yellow and a massive powerful looking light screen appeared.   
  
The golden energized wall blocked the beam as expected and turned right   
back to a now surprised Alakazam who was blasted back, with his own   
attack groaning as his burnt body rolled behind onto his back. Gary kicked the dirt aside to his Pokemon in rage Jesse and James, laughed at the young thief's Pokemon as Houou stood there. Waiting for an attack a challenge for his great and awesome powers Gary was gonna give it to em, "Lazy excuse for a Pokemon Alakazam. I don't care what you have to do or how hard you have to work beat that bird strength attack", Alakazam stood right up sweating nervous as if he loses who knows who might kill him first. Gary or Houou so he launched his next attack as the Earth began to rumble, rocks shattered like eggs from the ground rising like the ever-lasting dead. Hovering in mid air awaiting for its initial attack command from the psychic fox his eyes glowed like head lights bending his silver spoons forward out, and the rocks flew across the land and sky raging in threw the musty winds. Houou flared up his eyes and flew like lightning heading right for the boulders with an even greater pace and force of speed the flying boulders, with the peck of his golden beak of battle he shattered each rock with ease. Pebbles flew as did screams of anger from Gary and Alakazam nothing they did stopped this seemingly invincible Pokemon god as Houou ended it with, a final fast drill peck on Alakazam shattering his spoons and knocking him down. Alakazam has had it no more pain and humiliation could he take as felt the same Gary he pointed skyward and screamed, "Now it ends psychic blast Houou into bits once and for all" Gary grinned insanely May joined in. Along with Poliwrath laughing and cackling like mad jackals as Alakazam powered up with a huge purple aura around him like a magnetic force field, his powers have reached their pinnacle of maximum psychic power force. Alakazam blasted his psychic beam lighting up the sky like a fantastic fireworks show the beam was ten times Houou's size but still he didn't care, the bird beast in fact enjoyed this game Jesse James and everyone else. Watched in staring glorious awe the sight of Houou was one to see for all times as Houou prepared his final move a blue force field surrounded him, it was stuck by the psychic blast and to everyone's surprise it absorbed it. The energy particles broke apart and scattered in fabulous colors of pink and, yellow the electric like psychic energy re-energized itself into Houou. The attack was shield sucking up all of Alakazam's attack energy and, using it to charge himself up in battle first used by the mysterious Pokemon Zeerax. Gary was speechless and as Houou glowed brightly with strange power waves and forces surging from his evil eyes and his golden bird body, he knew it was time to "RUN move it before he blows us to kingdom come".   
  
Gary Alakazam May Poliwrath running screaming frantically in blind panic screaming with and images of Houou laughing in the dark of the evil night, Houou was fully charged his beak made a blinding flash before attacking. An orb shaped energy bomb surging with psychic and electric energy forces fired from his mouth homing in on the running rockets Gary and May looked back only to see the Electro sphere, coming right at them but still it was no use. The bomb struck and a flash of explosion dust and vapors exploded into the sky Giovanni angrily closed his eyes in fear, as he watched his last rockets blast off once more into the sky leaving him and Persian alone. "No I won't let it end this way NO I will not enough is enough, eat flaming death Ash at least if Mewthree kills me I take you with me" Giovanni went insane. Grabbing out a huge rocket launcher he fired it the oncoming missile of death and destruction aimed aimlessly at the peril paralyzed Ash, he was stuttering "Help dad please HELP" "Pikachu-No Ash" Pikachu jumped forward. Preparing to take the assault to save his best friends, "No need to worry Pikachu we got this one Houou confusion its time Giovanni got fired literally ha, ha". Cackled Jesse as Houou stepped in front of everyone still ready for more as his eyes glowed a golden yellow once more, with confusion energy particles surging as they struck the missile inches away. From hitting Houou's beak and exploding Giovanni and Persian were speechless as were the others Houou blinked and the missile turned around, it zoomed right at the final rocket fiends Giovanni only stared just staring. At Ash meeting sad and angry eyes at each other and before the missile exploded and Persian screeched his screech of fear, Giovanni whispered to Ash soft or loud Ash still heard him say "We aren't threw just yet boy". With those final words spoken Giovanni and Persian were catapulted into the sky only Persian screamed Giovanni simply frowned as they vanished, as soon as the silence stepped it was easily broken from the cheerful cheers. "WE DID IT I can't believe Jesse James Meowth Houou that was amazing" Ash said with a thankful smile toward the ex-rockets in smiling gratitude, Misty shook Jesse's hands and asked her something that was bothering her for quite some time. "So it was all a big fake wasn't it guys?" they nodded smiling "You bet your suspenders, we knew Team Rocket was following us ever since we started this quest to get the mystical birds from the beginning". "Actually James we didn't know until I sort of ahem flushed them out of hiding I spotted Butch and Cassidy but I kept my mouth shut, since we knew they would be planning an ambush". Jesse said as Meowth finally took the rest of the explanations, "Dats right so once da boss attacked you guys we knew there was no way to beat them with too many guards.   
  
So we played Pikachu and pretended like we switched sides waiting for the right time to strike but we didn't know what to do until the missing link, Houou over here popped out of hiding and using da Master ball we had. Caught Houou used him against those stinking rocket rejects and dats dat" Brock smiled as did everyone else thanking them for all of their help, "Well now that's all taken care of we only have problem and that is getting home. All of our Pokemon were exhausted battling the birds" everyone knew, Brock was right and even Team Rocket was clueless as how to do so. But once again the great Houou has it covered "Houou, Houou-hold on everyone" Pikachu scratched his head wondering why he said that. He as did everyone else found soon as their bodies were glowing bright white a huge light covered them as their bodies were dematerializing, Ash looked at his gloved hand it was breaking apart before his very eyes. "Hey what's going on?" Misty shrieked as her hair and face scattered to the skies in the light, everyone was fading away and in one final flash of powerful psychic force. They vanished a teleport attack in seconds they felt like ghosts as they were flying it seemed across the world sending them all the way back to base, Prof. Oak stuttered as right before his eyes Karen's and Eve's as well. Ash Misty Brock Pikachu Togepi Jesse James Meowth and Houou stood there, shocked and confused at what happened Meowth blinked and said simply. "Dat solves dat problem" "Ash Misty Brock you all made it unbelievable and in such perfect timing Eve here had brought over an ancient spell book, that just might help de-clue this stone tablet to try and stop Mewthree. Ah what is the Pokeball world in that Ash?" Oak was referring to Houou, standing there on James shoulder cawing and smiling with a slight grin. "Pikachu pika pi pika Pikachu-oh yeah guys the mystical birds" Ash apologized lightly as did the others as they opened up their Pokeballs, and released Frost Zapdos and Moltres revealing all 4 of the legendary birds. "Prof. Oak allow me to introduce our brand new Pokemon Frost the Articuno baby belongs to Misty Zapdos the thunder bird he's mine, Moltres the fire phoenix Pokemon is Brock's and finally you won't believe this". Ash slightly paused sweating a bit from all this excitement Karen watched her son with a big smile proud of her watching him walk over to Houou, "The long lost 4th mystical bird the same one I saw when I left Pallet Town. Houou the golden rainbow bird he belongs to Jesse James and Meowth they saved us all from an ambush from Giovanni and Team Rocket", Oak couldn't stop staring at the birds he uttered "Amazing fantastic my word. Ash Misty Brock Jesse James all of you I am more than impressed with your work I am truly happy as a Shellder now thank you so much, now thanks to your help I shall study the birds for our next plan to end Mewthree once and for all". Prof. Oak wiped a small tear from his eyes and began to research his notes Brock looked past him and went all drooly eyes once more at Eve, "Oh Eve how are you huh, huh I missed you need anything from me?" she stared at him.   
  
Like all girls do at Brock with a creped out frightened look "I uh no Brock thank you any ha, ha oh boy well its good to see all of you again, I am very glad to have helped you take down that giant robot Armageddon. But now I have an even bigger discovery look at this" she pulled out, a large black book with strange black mystical signs and symbols across the cover. All the birds were on it in black rusty old writings and pictures a skull designed Pokeball lock was on it she twisted it and opened the book, showing ancient wet pages of jagged writing burnt and torn worded paper. "Togepi-cool" "Pika, pika-uh huh" "Eve what is this book?" Misty asked curiously staring at it oddly like it looked hauntingly familiar or something, "This is the book of legends the last of the Pokemopolis people's work. The same people that were destroyed by those giant Pokemon are the same ones, who wrote this book it's a spell book for calling on and using powerful magic. To control creatures and use spells to cast out their enemies unfortunately this book was stolen once and, when the giant Pokemon arrived the people of Pokemopolis were lost without the book and were destroyed. But now thanks to Prof. Oak's time tablet and this spell book we can finally find a way to rid ourselves of that wicked monster Mewthree", with a sense of great joy our heroes sighed with a deep smile. Glad to have finally found a way to end this terror but as Jesse James and, Meowth walked forward Houou stopped instantly at the sight of Eve's spell book. His eyes twitched glittering as if someone had just paralyzed him, he couldn't believe that he was actually seeing the long lost book from ancient times. "Houou-the book" "Pika, pika-say what?" before Pikachu could figure out what Houou said the golden bird swooped out and attacked Eve, she screamed as Houou grabbed the book with his talons trying to escape with it. Everyone was going nuts "You traitors what kind of trick are you trying pull with that book?" "Honestly Misty were not pulling anything Houou flipped, we can't stop or control it or AH" James yelled as he was smacked aside. As was Jesse and Meowth sent flying into other directions, by Houou's wing attack Togepi was getting scared Pikachu held him tight watching Ash talk to Houou. "Houou stop this right now there is no need to hurt anyone just put down the book and we'll settle this all what hey my Pokeballs" before, he could finish Ash was shocked as one of his Pokeballs was shaking madly. It was Zapdos he was trying to burst free from it acting just as wildly as Houou Ash could barely even hold the ball, "Hey cut it out guys Zapdos is trying to break free" he turned around and was even more shocked. Misty and Brock had the same problems from one of their Pokemon it was Frost and Moltres trying to escape but why, all of the sudden Misty dropped Frost "Oh no he's getting out" "Ah mine too" said Brock. As Moltres and Frost screeched loudly freeing themselves from their Pokeballs and later Zapdos, did the same now all 4 mystical birds had escaped and locked their sights. On the book that Eve held in her hand the young doctor cried out in fear as Houou tore the book away from her with an angry evil look in his eyes and, quickly passed it to Frost he held it tight.   
  
Then flew out the door way of the base along with Zapdos and Moltres but Houou was having trouble leaving, as everyone piled on top of him trying to make him stop this madness. "Meowth calm down you're our Pokemon forget the stupid book we need it" "Pikachu pika, pika Pikachu pi Chu Pikachu,-what are you all doing this for were supposed to be friends". But no matter what Pikachu or Meowth said Houou didn't listen he simply flapped his wings and, threw both Pokemon off of his body Ash and Misty cried to the maniacal Houou and jumped him. "You're not going anywhere bird brain" griped Ash clinging onto his ruffled feathery neck while Misty wrapped her arms around his left wing, trying to slow him down "Houou were all friends here just tell us what's wrong. There is no need to beat us up for any reason please just listen to us we want to help" Houou snickered at both of them and charged his body, it glowed with a psywave the golden aura covered Ash and Misty. They screamed as the psychic force ejected them from his back and, slammed them, hard into the walls Brock ran to them making sure their okay. "Ash Misty oh no guys wake up please we have to stop Houou and, get our Pokemon back or were all doomed" but it was no use they were knocked out unconscious. But the others weren't done either Prof. Oak Ash's mom Officer Jenny and, Nurse Joy blocked the exit knowing they couldn't stop Houou but still trying. "Houou please end this now" Prof. Oak and so Houou did what he asked he then glowed brightly again and his eyes began to shape into swirls hypnotic, ones they swirled around and around using hypnosis he put everyone to sleep. Now nothing stood in his way from leaving with the others except for Eve and Brock who were cowering behind him shaking widely with fear, but as Houou looked down evilly at them Eve was tired of hiding out from him. With all her anger about the burst she stood up tall and proud staring at Houou with a cold and ruthless like stare she shouted "You stupid bird, were trying to help you by saving this planet and for no reason to take my book. I swear I will get it back no one not even you will stop AHHH HELP", before she could finish Houou grinned as he grabbed her legs with his talons. Then flew out with her screaming like a mindless banshee flying out of sight, Brock ran to the door and screamed in horror as Houou and Eve were gone. "NO Houou Eve why I'll get you for this but first I need to wake them all up" Brock realized what he had to do, he got some water and began to awaken everyone. So they could help get Eve back and as they tried to awaken the birds were soaring across the land, with the book and Eve well in hand unknowingly being watched from above. Deep in space Mewthree has finally completed his repairs to his ship and his supplies and was ready to enter the final battle to decide the winner finally, to end the Pokemon Alien War and see who rules which world. As he stares down at Earth he spots with his cameras the mystical bird trio but, then he sees 4 birds that means. "What no it can't be Houou impossible not him he's not supposed to be there only the 3 old birds not that golden geek oh on, what have I done I let them get to close and now there going to do it.   
  
That why their flying with that girl and that .....no they found it great in name, of the Pokemon world they found IT! The long lost book of Lugia. All 4 birds arise they will form together and create a wave of powerful destruction, it force unstoppable and them he shall rise the god of Earth the great Lugia. Playtime is over Ash its time this war ends once and for all computer full speed ahead enter the earth's atmosphere bring the ship to Earth's orbit, then once within range fire all weapons on the rocket base and then Pallet Town. Burn it and every other target to ashes the world will be mine now GO" the mechanical minion obeyed as its engines roared to life jetting downward, from space heading for the atmosphere of Earth to end the war and life itself. Meanwhile Ash Misty Brock Jesse James and Meowth awake and well were on their way thanks to Officer Jenny's police car, following the trail of the birds they never spoke a word too scared what might happen now if things. Could seriously get any more badly than they are but unfortunately their, troubles haven't even begun yet finally after what seemed like an eternity. Ash Misty Brock and the others finally found the mystical birds along with the long lost book of Lugia and with Eve, but to their surprise the birds were above a lake spinning around and around. In a circle repeating the loops again and again Pikachu called to them loudly, "Pikachu pika, pika pi pika pi Pikachu-guys enough get down here right now". But it was no use Frost even sneered back at Pikachu and continued circling the lake with Eve still held captive in Houou's talons she screamed, as she wiggled and squirmed all she wanted to but she couldn't break free. "Eve Houou let her down stop this now" "Listen to him you feathery freak we need her or Mewthree is gonna vaporize this entire planet with you 4", screamed Brock and Jesse to Houou but still he ignored them circling. "Misty you and Brock stay here I'm going to fly up there get Eve down Zapdos and them may be our Pokemon but this has to stop" said Ash, preparing to battle the birds once more until Misty pointed at Houou. Shrieking "Oh my gosh he's glowing golden again he must be using psychic powers again" Misty was right Eve was freaking out wildly and, madly in fear Houou stared at the waters beneath him and glared at a certain spot. The water boiled and bubbled out of it popped a Tentacool, using its psychic strength Houou levitated from the water Tentacool couldn't move at all. "What in the devil are you trying to do you brainless bird monster let me go I am warning you I will AH" Eve screamed as the Tentacool flew up above, and latched itself onto her head her cries stopped as Tentacool's tentacles. Wrapped around her forehead and then Tentacool itself was glowing bright as well an aqua blue color Tentacool with the help of the powerful Houou, controlled her brain just like in Puerta Vista. When Meowth was controlled by a Tentacool to be a Pokemon translator Eve's eyes glowed red, as Houou dropped her down safely to the ground and Frost tossed her the spell book.   
  
Brock ran screaming at Eve the second she landed asking if she was okay, "Do not bother me now humans I must do this to save your world obey me". "What your not Eve what is going on here?" Brock was screaming frantically scared of what Tentacool was doing to Eve, the possessed doctor watched as the book opened itself the pages flew rapidly in the wind. As the waters before them swirled and turned pitch black Ash and Misty held hands, their fears spread to Jenny and Brock watching the birds' shape the water. Into a vicious black an blue cyclone of powerful waves everyone stared in awe as the controlled Eve read a passage from the book, and then the birds began to glow "Thunder ice fire and life itself come to me gods of power. Help the Earth battle in our darkest hour the help of gods and demons we need, hear my howl and bring us the god of Earth to which we must see. Oh dear lord of all that is weak and powerful and small to this place, bring forth the great Lugia out from its slumber to correct man's mistake". Eve glowed bright as the birds did then all at once Eve screamed out a vicious shrieking cry Frost screeched as well along with the others birds, as they combined their powers firing ice beams flame-throwers thunder attacks. And the psychic blast all fused into one massive powerful force of nature sent into the heart of the cyclone making an unearthly explosion underwater, it burst out with boiling bubbles and washing waves Ash and Pikachu were silent as stone. As the dark water bubbled down the birds landed right at the edge of the lake staring at the explosion hole made into the misshapen lake, as the small Tentacool leaped off of Eve and ceased controlling her brain. Brock instantly ran to Eve picking her up worried like a child's mother "My god Eve are you all right speak to me what did you do with that spell?" Eve, stirred awake and stared at Brock smiling that he was there to catch her. But she answered him with a slight bit of fear in her voice "I couldn't control myself I didn't want to wake him up I swear I'm sorry I thought he was a legend". Ash Misty and Pikachu rushed to her and Brock asking "Who, who didn't you want to wake up just what did that spell do anyway?" asked Misty. Before she could answer Eve heard a water splash she turned around and instantly froze with fear staring with crying shaking fearful eyes, she pointed her shaking finger trembling all over and was able to say "H-him".   
  
"Pikachu pika, pika Chu-Ash w-what is that thing huh?" Pikachu asked   
jumping behind his leg shaking close to crying as Togepi was already doing, hiding in his eggshell quivering with fear and fright Ash could only stutter. Misty almost fainted taking a few backs bumping into Ash and Pikachu Brock held Eve tight squeezing his grip, staring at the giant creature from the lake Frost Zapdos Moltres and Houou look at him and grinned evilly. The aquatic abomination roared with its long white neck and silver teeth its eyes staring coldly with blue strips like a mask over his fearsome face, his back tingled with its long black spines flaring in the wind flying high above. On his wing arms bulging with massive muscles and a white reptile like skin covering his massive body a tail whipping with a sharp tip at the end, striking the water breaking it like glass it roared a haunting yet fearful roar. As everyone stared on at the dragon monster hovering there staring at every Pokemon and person with in sight he glowed flowing with rainbow colors, he stared at Ash and soon Ash was covered in the same colors he screamed. "NO leave me alone" "Ash let him go" Misty cried for her love but Ash was still glowing and as he squirmed and struggled to break free of the hold, a voice boomed into his ears like a thundering roar saying "Ash Ketchum". "What who said that?" "Pikachu-Ash who are you talking?" asked Pikachu as no one spoke a word to him but Ash looked up and realized who it was, "You that dragon Pokemon your the one talking to me aren't you?" the dragon nodded. "Yes threw the powers of the mystical birds and the spell book lost centuries ago I have been called forth to help the Earth defeat, this evil that has been brought down to this peaceful Pokemon filled planet. I am the god of Earth the legendary long lost Pokemon god of the old ages, the missing link between the mystical birds I am Lugia" Ash repeated "Lugia". The glowing stopped and soon Lugia was well heard by Misty Brock Togepi and Pikachu Lugia listened to what has happened already on Earth done by, none other than Mewthree as they talked Jesse James and Meowth awoke. Apparently they had accidentally blacked out and no one not even our own heroes noticed them doze off Jesse and James shivered at the exact sight, of Lugia cowering squeezing Meowth so tight he could barely breath at all. "Let me go I c-cant' breath you stupid fraidy cats before I pass out again" they came to consciousness and stopped letting Meowth go, as they continued to stare at awe and yet terror at the dragon god known as Lugia. "Now that is a rare Pokemon and big too I've never seen anything like it" said Jesse James was feeling and thinking the exact same way "Yeah looks, like Godzilla came back after all ouch" James comment was silenced. By an angry smack from Jesse's fan she shouted into his ears loudly, so he got the message "Monster moron that isn't Godzilla it's a Pokemon but still.   
  
Who is he?" "He's Lugia god of the Earth and the last thing we need to help take down Mewthree for good thanks to the birds they woke him up from sleeping". But still something was still a mystery to Misty "But wait why did the birds run away from us and take Eve and the spell book without us?", Brock snapped his fingers figuring out the answer "Easy the birds are the only ones who can wake Lugia up. So they needed someone to speak the spell to bring him back to life and, since Eve found the book in the first place she was the perfect person to wake him up but this sounds familiar". Brock scratched his chin curiously thinking of how and where all of this sounds familiar to him and soon the others began to recall some of this too, all of the sudden Misty snapped her fingers "I got it all makes sense now. It was in the tablets prophecy the flight of birds shall arise one of thunder, ice fire and the rainbow god and they shall be followed by the god of Earth. Its Lugia it has to be its all coming true everything the tablet said" Pikachu and, Togepi smiled hugging each other very happy at the fact that it will all be over soon. But Ash firmly stepped up with a sigh "But guys you forget the tablet still isn't read all the way threw yet and from where it left off things, sounded really bas for us but still we have to try now with Lugia and the birds. Finally Mewthree will be defeated "Suck laser dragon breath" came out of nowhere a violent scream of anger and evil as a gigantic laser blast, came burning threw the clouds and in moments struck Lugia dead in the back. The mighty monster collapsed into the water crying and moaning in agonizing pain feeling the stinging burns of the laser blast, Jesse James and Meowth shouted out in terror pointing to the sky as if it was falling down. "He's back" they pointed aimlessly upward staring right at the flaming fiery engine of destruction Mewthree sitting happily in his space ship as it burned, threw the atmosphere its shield protecting it from evaporating entering our air space. As the dark doomsday flagship hovered above our heroes weary heads watching and waiting as they stared in frightened awe the ship soon, cooled down and it hummed Ash and Pikachu were paralyzed with fear. The ship made a sickening gas like sound and a small loudspeaker, appeared from the front of the ship pointing downward toward Ash and the others. Everyone gulped as they waited patiently for what this diabolical demon of man's science had to say to them finally the dark lord spoke, "Attention planet Earth and all humans and Pokemon listening to this message. I am calling forth to end this futile war to finish this fight between me and, your despicable chosen hero Ash Ketchum and his feeble minded friends there for. I demand Ash Misty Brock Jesse James and Meowth take all of your Pokemon and engage me in a Pokemon battle to decide the planet's fate, an answer must be given to me at once so listen up Ash cause I know your listening. I want a battle you me and all of your Pokemon and friends alike I challenge you for the final fight of the Pokemon Alien War, the winner shall live and as for the loser they shall be visiting the great beyond forever. So decide now my boy or else I'll get this battle into a murderous blood bath, unleash my last and most deadliest army of Doomsday drones to date.   
  
And level this planet until not one human Pokemon or plant is standing the game, is over and it's gone to sudden death by the way don't worry about old Lugia. I knew you would try and awaken him that's why I blasted him first so we can get this little rumble started so now decide Ash do you accept?", Mewthree stared down with an evil grin on his face watching Ash sweat. Misty and Brock stared at Ash seeing him suffer in all his pain should he do it maybe it's a trap anything can happen the questions raced threw Ash's mind like cars on a freeway with no answers to exit from Pikachu was scared. More scared than of anything he had been in his entire life he stepped up to Ash's leg tugged on it seeing how scared he was, Ash looked down his heart and mind still beating at a mile a minute that is until. Pikachu jumped up hugged him and stepped back onto his head whispering, "Pikachu pika pi-we can do it old friend" Ash smiled and cried a little looking at Pikachu. Then he looked back at Misty Brock Jesse James and even Meowth and cried a little bit more as he hugged them all quickly, having made a decision Ash then got serious staring at Mewthree sitting proudly on this thrown. Ash pointed a brave and strong finger at him sneering at him with cold eyes shouting out to the evil alien "I accept, let's end this now monster" Mewthree chuckled a bit and nodded to him watching them all down below. Then a humming noise broke the dead silence and Prof. Oak Nurse Joy and Ash's Mom were standing inside the jeep they jumped out to see the gang, "Ash honey what's happening please tell me what's wrong with you?" with a mere look. Karen knew the time had come for the final confrontation a day she wish didn't have to arrive but it did Misty filled her in, "Mrs. Ketchum its time Mewthree is holding everyone hostage. If we don't battle him together he'll send out more drones bad ones strong enough, to destroy everything and everyone we all love on this planet" Brock continued. "Yes and we must go professor please take good care of Lugia over there, Eve will fill you in on who and what he is Nurse Joy pleas help heal him. We can't talk now its time for us to go and, things are gonna get very ugly up there" as everyone but Karen rushed toward the fallen Lugia she began to cry. Frost and the other birds saddled up their trainers Zapdos waited for Ash to hop on board but he was stopped by his mother crying and pleading, telling him not to go "Oh god please Ash I can't let you go threw this. Fighting a war is one thing but going all alone against this... this monster, is pure suicide I lost your father and I can't lose you too you are all I have left. Please just look at my crying face and look at what you are doing think about before you do something horribly wrong" Pikachu watched as Ash, turned around and faced his teary eyed mother looked at her face to face. Then with a small tear trickling down from his own face he sighed and kissed Karen on the cheek hugging her bursting into tears himself, he whispered to her sobbing a little but bravely sounding just like his old man. When he was a young Pokemon trainer "Mom I won't lose you will not lose me but if I don't go you will and your own life, I never thought I could do something like this not at all I may be one boy one Pokemon trainer.   
  
But I am also a fighter one that will not die or hide away into the shadows, Mewthree is a demon one that must be stopped at all cost's I won't be alone. Misty Brock Pikachu even Team Rocket will help me out threw thick and thin and I trust them with my very life, and together with all of our heart might and soul. We'll save this world save all Pokemon and humans alike and preserve the power of family friendship love and life itself I am so sorry, I must go good bye mom I will return mark my words Pikachu its time". With a heavy heart one strong as steel Ash jumped onto Zapdos and the 3 flew off into the sky as the sunset behind them Karen cried tears of joy, not sadness pure joy of how her son as evolved himself evolved into a hero. Not any hero but the bravest kindest and most loving hero this Earth, has ever seen along with Misty on Frost Brock on Moltres and Team Rocket on Houou. They fly off to battle a war one that will change their lives forever as the sky darkened a bit Mewthree stared watching the Earth the sun and, as well Ash and his friends ready to end this now and forever or so they hope. Unknowingly however from behind no one at all spotted the wicked mad man Giovanni as he strapped himself tightly to a steel jetpack, his Persian sat there behind him licking his paws as his dark master plans to follow Ash. Kick while he's down when and if he is able to defeat Mewthree then jump in and while he is weak take control and finish both of them off, so he can rule "Your not leaving yet Ash my boy oh no the party is just getting started". Giovanni laughed as he pulled the cord behind him on the pack and blasted off as the engines roared to life blaring out tremendous flames, rocketing him off the ground and hiding far behind Ash and the others. Officer Jenny just now heard the rocket blast and turned around gasping to find out she was too late as she saw Giovanni escaping high into the sky, "Oh no Giovanni you won't get away with this I swear" "What Giovanni?". Said Karen she leaped from her depressed statement and stared up at the sky and stepped back in shocking fear watching with even more tears forming, as her former husband was heading off to destroy their one and only son. "Max no please don't save our son Max" the tears blew off from her frail face and rustled into the wind splashing them onto Giovanni's face and yet, as the renegade rocket looked at Ash he felt a sudden warmth inside him. A feeling that he hasn't felt for a very long time as if it were love, he shook his face off blowing off the feeling keeping an eye on our brave young battlers. "Okay Ash what's the plan?" "Pikachu-say it buddy" cried Misty and Pikachu as they soon would be face to face with the spaceship of Mewthree, the Pallet boy turned his hat backwards pointed forward and shouted out. "We attack head on plow threw the ship and give Mewthree what he wants as long as he keeps my mom and friends alone down there, I don't care what we do" everyone nodded and commanded their bird to fly on ahead faster. But just as our heroes reached the range of full screen view upon Mewthree's master computer things just got a whole lot complicated, the evil alien warlord sat back in his chair and his hand glowed bright blue. With a wave of his metallic fingers buttons and switches, moved on the panel by themselves the ship's main weaponry became activated upon Ash's arrival. "I am so glad you accepted my challenge Ash such a brave boy full of life and surprise fighting against impossible odds to save your friends, I would be touched if I had the pathetic emotions that humans have fools.   
  
The one thing that's similar between me and those weak minded Earthlings is that like some people most can not be trusted just like Ash did he thinks, I will leave his family alone well if that's true he is more weak then I thought". Mewthree's eyes then flared a dark blood red as the weapons popped open from the ship's sides like popcorn and locked onto its target the Earth, in seconds laser cannons pulse rays and missile launchers were fired rapidly. Like wild fire the demonic forces of destructive struck the Earth and destroyed everything in its path Karen screamed as she and, Prof. Oak were catapulted into the air and crashing down hard by the force of a rocket. Nurse Joy Officer Jenny were sent flying everywhere even poor Lugia stranded down because of his blasted back felt the stinging horrible pains, of the weapons firepower other police Jenny's came but the lasers kept on firing. "NOOOOOOOO Mewthree you lied you said you would leave my family alone you heartless beast" Misty screamed out with him desperately, "You bully how could you do this what did they ever do to you huh". "They were born" Mewthree said once again threw his speaker laughing maniacally as the cannons fired non stop Ash and Pikachu, bit their lips in anger Zapdos flapped faster and this time went right overhead of Mewthree. They were no longer on his main visual screen but high above the ranking of all the laser cannons that were firing down on Earth Brock saw Ash's plan, waved his hand to Team Rocket screaming "Come on we got to take out those guns". "Everyone hurry jump in the lake we must stay alive long enough for them to destroy the cannons" Eve shouted, trying to save what was left of the humans standing at this decimated lake site. Karen was blacking in and out Prof. Oak carried her on his shoulder as both were cut, their bodies racked with pain Karen's face filled with slashes dripping blood. Oak's knee was mangled but still he marched on "I'll save you Karen don't worry we can do this ouch I'll do my best" Prof. Oak managed to say, as he and Karen jumped into the lake near Lugia ducking up and down from the cannons. Meanwhile back up high in the sky the battle has already begun and the fireworks were lighting the sky up like a bomb blast Ash and Zapdos, the hot shots heroes flew left tom right back and forth up down and all around the guns. Blasting them with massive charges of thunder shocks the volts vaporized the guns in seconds "Yeah keep it up Zapdos, your doing a great job now drill peck" Zapdos squawked and then shattered gun by gun. With his demolishing drill peck attack his beak was so sharp, the guns were trashed faster than you could even blink at Pikachu was cheering Zapdos on. "Pikachu pi, pi pika pi Pikachu Chu pika, pika-oh yeah were winning okay Ash its my turn now have some thunder bolts", Pikachu screamed madly, as he blasted bolts in each and every direction making a spread wide shot. Ash slapped him a high five as Zapdos made one last thunder attack and swoop, then turned around to continue the battle as Frost and Misty were up next. "Wow hot stuff don't worry Frost you can cool em off come on give em your ice beam" Misty pointed down at 3 grouped cannons Frost nodded, the Arctic Articuno breathed back from his blue beak and unleashed his ice beam.   
  
The freezing attack froze the missiles up before they were launched causing a shattering chain reaction as they exploded taking more and more, with them with each blast Misty petted Frost's head as his mighty talons. Grappled each gun into dust as he used a rapid fly and swoop attack combo Togepi danced happily in back enjoying the action until he looked back, a massive missile was aimed right behind Frost and was fired right at them. "Togi, togi Togepi bree breee-Mommy look out big thing ah" Togepi whaled Misty turned around to see her crying baby and, the missile she screamed "Ah Frost turned around hurry up blizzard that bomb pronto". Frost flapped his wings a full speeding flutter of ice and snow turning right around using the wind as his velocity to aim his next attack at the missile, then he glowed brightly blue and white for a spilt second then fired blizzard. His icy attack blew in like a vicious storm freezing the bomb rock solid plus the winds were so strongly cold they blasted the bomb, right back to its launcher destroying it and everything else visible in the area now for Brock. Moltres cackled with glee smacking gun after gun with its flaming wings burning them into cyber cinders "Keep it up Moltres show them real, firepower" and boy did she ever her fiery wing attack easily burned them. One by one into spare parts until a sudden beam struck her from behind Moltres twisted back in anger and pain seeing 20 rocket launchers, loaded with 12 missiles in each holster but still Brock wasn't worried he smiled. "I don't think so time for a the flaming finale and, end this stupid game Mewthree Moltres fire spin" Moltres puffed up like a weather balloon. Its beak glimmering fire burned in its eyes as it quickly and viciously fired, its fire spin the towering inferno cyclone of flames wiped the launchers out. In mere seconds with a gigantic explosion following, the scattered parts of them burning across the skies and leaving Brock and Moltres the winners. "Jesse I have to say this is the most fun I have ever had what better way to win then with really big bombs yippee" James giggled as he Jesse and, Meowth dropped bomb after bomb on each gun from every side. As Houou flew across over them blocking the lasers with his psybeam eyes, destroying them along with the process as he flew faster and higher grinning happily. The tide has turned and the battle is being won so far Ash Misty slap high fives with Brock Jesse James and Meowth happy as can be successfully, destroying all of Mewthree's spaceship weaponry overloaded by the birds combined awesome powers. Prof. Oak smiled seeing Karen stand up tall a little weak but with the guns now everyone was safe "My boy he did it, I'm...so proud" she blacked out Oak caught her and smiled up at the sky. "Hurry up Ash finish the job and end this nightmare for everyone" his eyes however missed as the diabolical Giovanni had reached a broken hole in the ship. Thank to Ash's attacks he had an entry route by entering the air conditioning vents as he crawled into them chuckling and whispering, "Stupid little Ash your helping me without even knowing it and soon. When the time is right I'll defeat you and Mewthree with my secret weapon, good thing I kept this bile from those nit wits its power is far beyond their pathetic mind".   
  
Giovanni laughed quietly as he stared at the purple glowing test tube of mutant liquid inside apparently a going away present, he made to use on Ash or someone else what is it no one knows back to Ash and Pikachu. Staring coldly angrily at the massive spaceship and it destroyed parts he spit onto it and screamed out to Mewthree in a fit of blind maddening anger, "ENOUGH no more lies games gags anything Mewthree let's battle NOW". "Ash look something is coming out of the ship" said Jesse pointing her black gloved hand at the strange silver tube like snake device rising up and up, directly facing our heroes and their bird battling Pokemon all was quiet. Brock scratched his head oddly and asked, "What is this thing?" "Looks like a giant vacuum cleaner" James replied as its engines hummed a strange sound. All of the sudden a burst of sucking air exploded from the tube's massive mouth like hole in moments Jesse James Meowth and Houou, screamed as the tube sucked them up deep down into the ships bowels. "Oh no it is a vacuum he's sucking us AH ASH!" Misty screamed, as she was being sucked in as well Ash cried out her name in frightening utter terror. He grabbed her hand keeping her from being pulled in by a few inches Frost, thought could take it his power was used up attacking the ships cannons. The blue Articuno trooper fell back swirling into the vortex "Frost no, don't worry Togepi I'll save you what ah TOGEPI" as she cried her weeping tears. Togepi rolled up into his eggshell as he too was pulled into the darkness of the tornado like tube pulling him down as Misty's hand lost its grip and, she too sank down deeper with Togepi screaming Ash's name as she vanished. "Ash don't worry she's still safe they all are but we got to follow them first" said Brock he and Moltres fought the wind, with every scrap of power they had Ash looked at him holding Pikachu and Zapdos down tightly asking. "But how do we do that?" Brock sighed and leaped down into the tube Moltres instantly flapped her wings violently and went down with Brock, Ash gasped as Pikachu hugged him whispering. "Chu pi Pikachu-Ash I'm scared" "I know Pikachu but its time to stop being scared and fight back, okay Zapdos let the wind take you let's GO" Zapdos smiled and nodded. The thundering bird dove down and together they all vanished out of sight the tube stopped its winds and extended back down as the gang fell forever, down into the black lines of the tube seeing no light signs of life nothing. Then a huge burst of light shattered the darkness Ash Pikachu and Zapdos covered their eyes out of the blinding blast and once they reopened them, they were in a huge cybernetic computer lab chamber hall of some sorts. And right next to him rubbing their eyes and heads was Misty Brock Team Rocket and everyone else he cheered "Misty Brock guys we all made it huh I can't believe that its, its you we meet for the last time right Mewthree". Ash stared eye to red glowing eye with his evil opponent the dark god of evil and mass destruction the all mighty and powerful Mewthree, staring right back with eyes just as evil and cold Mewthree grunted loudly "Oh what fun. You 5 bumbling boobs should be such a good bunch to beat up, I haven't had a good fight in well let's see never you see you're not the only ones to dare challenge me. For all the years and endless months I have been up here I have traveled from planet to planet searching for my identity and killing, those who would dare not bow at my sight for very long I was a mystery.   
  
Until I came to this world called Earth and it seemed all so familiar and then I remembered everything of who and what I was it showed me my destiny, to rule this planet and every Pokemon and person alike with an iron fist". They all sneered at him with hatred and evil in their eyes evil wanting to explode and destroy this cocky creature of darkness once and for all, but they staid back Pikachu shouted to him "Pikachu pi, pi pika pi Pikachu". "Pokemon and humans living in peace that's a bigger joke than you are pathetic rat we Pokemon have been used for pointless battling on Earth, fighting for what to find out who is the bigger idiot and while we fight. Human scum take us and use us as lab animals to give us torture destroying our hearts souls and lives just for sick and horrible tests its payback time", Misty looked at him and felt so sick just looking at him she shouted to him. "If you ask me they did a good job mistreating you at least you of all Pokemon deserve every bad thing this world has to offer you say your better, than everyone but in truth your just like the old Mewtwo foolish and cocky". Mewthree's eyes lit up with heart breaking rage he screamed as he covered Misty with a psychic glow she was lifted from the ground screaming, as Mewthree smashed her face forward into a steel wall at least 12 times. Then with Ash speechless and now heartless watched as Misty, crashed to the floor unconscious bleeding from the face a little the room was dead quiet. "DON'T EVER compare that mutant mistake Mewtwo to me ever again he is a brainless fool all of his awesome powers wasted, he could have killed you all so easily a single blast and you fools would be out of my way. But no he picks the perfect time to get stupid feelings like love and caring no one, gave me any of that not even my creator so I'm giving it back to this world". Ash and Pikachu ran to Misty crying staring at her with broken hearts Brock pulled her back as she started to awake weak but still hurt as was the others, mentally the angry Pallet boy demanded of Mewthree to know why he's doing this. "Tell me now you heartless freak" Mewthree gasped with a sarcastic tone in his voice "My, my since you asked so nicely guess I will, now you will see how rightfully correct I am about this planet as you see. For at least 20 years as I can recall I have been sitting here hiding away in my spaceship fortress waiting to exact my revenge on the human scum, that created me it all started years ago 1 year after Mewtwo destroyed the lab. Dr. Henry Spielbomb was crushed that his creation became a mutant monster maniac and his soul crushed not wanting to create, another monster like him fortunately for me he did so anyway after being healed from the attack. Henry relocated himself back to Cinnabar Island and in his Pokemon mansion began to work again this time for his diabolical revenge, against Giovanni he was the one who wanted a super Pokemon Henry felt it was his fault. For making Mewtwo and began to make a new creature using the same tricks and techniques he used to clone the original Mew from but, this time he didn't use a Mew fossil it was destroyed in the lab but luckily for me.   
  
During the escape Mewtwo blew off a tiny speck of his scales once he   
attacked he was able to save it and began to clone me from that scale; he called me Mewthree of course talking day and night of how better I was. Rotting in that infernal tube growing my appendages and developing my psychic powers till I became more powerful than both mew and Mewtwo,   
finally my body was complete my powers an unstoppable psychic force. And best of all my face was so perfect along with my brilliant brain it was perfect no hideous features eyes or mangled cheeks and lips just perfect, however I did not realize all of this at first for Henry added a new feature. No free will my mind was like a robot's loyal to him and only him independent thought was a memory as I tested my powers destroying all, he commanded me to do I never felt more sick in my entire life but it got worse. That slime ball you call a father Giovanni found out about me and sensed my powers he couldn't let me or Henry stay alive any longer so he attacked, not a physical one a psychological one as Henry slept one night a robber broke in. It was a rocket I'll never forget this miserable night as the rocket went to my sleeping tube chamber and pulled out a bile of some sorts, it glowed with oozing bits and pieces of green purple black and blood red. Marked with a skull symbol the rocket injected it into my tube's computer systems the liquid that kept my asleep was infected with that viral virus, it spread all over my body its pain was tremendous I screamed insanely. As my tube shattered and I broke free my mind and body being deformed and, morphed into something much more hideous than any other living creature. Henry awoke and the rocket escaped as Henry stared at me shocked and scared right out of his wits and yet for some strange reason I actually spoke, not like a slave but a real voice with independent thoughts and feelings. I was actually alive but at the cost my face was destroyed I became a monster, inside and out my rage drove me over the edge as I burned the lab down. My mad creator tried to stop me grabbing me demanding I stop and obey, but he was getting very annoying and so I blew his hand off as he whined their like a baby. I tore his lab apart piece by useless piece destroying everything in sight that is until I found something a secret project, that my master had been working on for a very long time years centuries it seems it was magnificent. A gigantic fully armored and weapon filled war sky space land and sea space ship one that I would steal and use in the beginning of my conquering reign, to rule this planet as well humans and Pokemon alike but dear Dr. Henry. Had replaced his hand with some sort of mechanical claw he jumped at me trying to kill me with that puny appendage device the poor fool however, he should have watched out for the power switches next to my face. And he got an electrifying result to his discovery he was killed by his own insanity, after that I stole the ship along with some robot parts stayed up here. Building my endless army of demonic Doomsday drones increasing and improving my psychic powers with each passing day as for this bio suit for all this time. It has been trying to reconstruct my face and heal my demented shape finally, in just about 30 minutes I will be restored to my natural self and with that. Your world and all its life shall be destroyed starting with you puny mammals" as Mewthree ended his life long story Ash was still growling, Misty was badly hurt because of him and he wouldn't let it happen again.   
  
With a grappled fist and a heavy heart Ash stared down eye to eye with his evil enemy Mewthree compared to Gary Mewthree was Ash's worst   
nightmare come to life no Pokemon or person, has survived against this   
metallic monster. Which was starting to make him feel very worried things were about to get seriously deadly but as he looked back, at the frightened faces of Brock Jesse James Meowth Togepi and the badly injured Misty. He knew he had no other choice as Pikachu stepped up ready for battle, Ash told him not to go in just yet "No Pikachu not yet I don't want you getting killed. You're the strongest Pikachu alive but Mewthree is bad news we'll try our best shot Frost Zapdos Moltres Houou okay let's make this freak pay", the mystical bird titans lined up staring at Mewthree cawing for action. The dark alien overlord shrugged and got into a fighting stance chuckling, "Bring on the bird brigade I'll crush them all like feather dusters" "Pokemon attack". The birds screamed and flashed out of sight as they cawed into war Mewthree smiled and stood there waiting for them to attack Frost used peck, Mewthree ducked with super fast speed avoiding him Zapdos and Moltres. Slammed their wings into Mewthree he simply blocked them and jumped back his mutant might bruised the birds wings so fast it was like lightning, finally Houou opened up his wings and launched a barrage of sharp quills. Using a new attack quill darts as the razor wing feathers strangely burned up just as they reached Mewthree into tiny cinders, as if a wall of flames protected him everyone was speechless stammering and stuttering blindly. "You fools whatever that table told you was garbage nothing can stop me it was me who put that stupid thing there cause I knew you'd take the bait, believing that the birds could stop me guess again nothing can beat me HA". Mewthree rushed in laughing as he plowed threw the birds with his bionic fists crushing their faces beaks wings and bodies one by one speed strength, this demon had it all a quick head butt Frost goes down 2 upper cuts. And in the face with Zapdos and a swift kick in the gut dealt with Moltres Houou, was now as scared as Ash as Mewthree powered up a small psychic attack. The orb he held in his hands surged black with blue electricity running over it he laughed like a hyena yelling at the defenseless bird "Eat psybomb, you legendary loser" Mewthree slammed it hard at Houou the golden bird blew. Into a flash of painful light and fire he dropped downward with the others everyone's dreams were shattered Jesse and James cried "This is the end". "Articuno-no its not" Frost said bravely the icy bird thought about his mother and jumped up again Mewthree frowned at his brave attempt, Frost attacked Mewthree on his own firing a huge ice beam directly at Mewthree. Misty awoke in time to cheer on her friendly fighter smiling as Mewthree seemed worried it faded as the evil android attacker simply raised, his metal mitt of a hand and fired a flame-thrower attack canceling out the ice beam. Frost was too shocked to even see Mewthree jump at him the Articuno slammed his wings at him blindly Mewthree stopped them with his arms, while distracted Mewthree's legs began to glow with a powerful charge. With all his might he kicked them forward using a super double thunder kick attack the electricity fried Frost his weakness on both of his types Mewthree, kept it going kicking shocking and ending the assault with a massive psybeam.   
  
Frost was sent battered and beaten to the wall Mewthree cackled staring as Misty cried hopelessly for her fallen-feathered friend Zapdos went up next, Ash and Pikachu yelled out to him having full confidence in his abilities. "Zapdos make him pay go, GO" the thunder bird leaped out flaming mad with his electric speed he zoomed past Mewthree with a flash of light, his beak scratched his hand making a small cut across his steel fingers. Mewthree cringed and roared out loud in maniacal anger exploding with rage he jumped up and flied after the retreating Zapdos, firing evil red eye lasers missing with each blast Zapdos looked back and finally attacked. With a blinding flash he fired his electrifying thunder blast but with a grim look, on his and Ash's face Mewthree flew into the electricity and passed threw it. Like as if it was nothing to him not even phasing or even a scratch on his entire body Mewthree snarled a cruel grunt mega punched Zapdos down, to the steel crushed floor with a hammer like punch painfully down but not out. "Don't let him win Zapdos try your thunder bot now" "Pikachu-here he comes" both Ash and Pikachu yelled with tears, as if the horror would happen yet again. "Game over sparky HA, HA" Mewthree laughed with glee and great evil shining in his visor eyes as he flew down with his foot out, preparing to kick Zapdos down and out with yet again his mighty thunder kick. Zapdos counter struck with his thunderbolt attack hitting Mewthree dead on but his already electrified foot absorbed the shock, making him stronger as the kick struck Zapdos right in the face frying him unconscious. "2 down 2 to go who's next I can't wait" "Moltres NOW" Brock yelled going for the fast and lethal attack Moltres blasted Mewthree with a huge, fire spin mixed with embers and lots of flame-throwers everything she had. The inferno covered Mewthree instantly exploding with cinders and burnt marking across the floor no one could see Mewthree everyone cheered, congratulating Brock and Moltres that is until the flames had died out. Mewthree stood there unharmed untouched and unthinkably furious he elbowed Moltres in the gut fast and furiously then slapped, her beaked face left to right so fast only Mewthree could see what was happening. Blood flew from her mouth back and forth more and more spilled out each hit, finally ending it both Pokemon launched their attacks Moltres fire blast. And Mewthree a dual eye laser strike they both struck each other and no surprise, the eye beams sliced threw the fire blast like butter struck a weak Moltres. Sending her burning yes-even Moltres burning back defeated and crushed Mewthree laughed and watched the birds twitch and struggle ,"One left Houou you have to do win this or else were doomed for everyone on Earth. We must win now go save the world" said bravely Jesse James and Meowth putting their lives hopes and dreams all in the talons of their Houou or else, the world is doomed but yet Houou made an effective hit with his gold beak. It scarred his metallic chest plate of his stomach Houou then whacked Mewthree again and again with his rainbow colored wings, making each hit count his wing attack was brutal everyone was cheering loudly for Houou. Finally to end his aerial assault Houou's eyes glowed gold and his beak blasted out a powerful massive psychic blast sending Mewthree exploding, back to the side of his shop covering him in a blast of fire and smoke. "We did it" Ash and Misty screamed out breaking the silence of the dead air, cheering Jesse James danced Meowth and Pikachu shook hands and Brock.   
  
Well unfortunately he knew better he simply stood there watching the smoke clear and then the glare appeared he screamed "HOUOU", the golden bird look too little too late a dark strange green beam shattered threw the smoke. The nuclear blast emitted from the core of Mewthree's black heart incased within his mechanical center the dark alien master laughed as Houou, was blasted violently glowing green himself back to the wall with the others birds. Then the dark ray did not stop there as everyone watched their hearts inking and speechless beyond human belief as Frost Zapdos Moltres and, Houou were blasted out of the hull of the ship a huge hole was left there. In place of where the mystical birds used to rest they screamed, in blood curdling terror they watched the sky fade away as did Prof. Oak and Karen. Gasped as right next to the fallen Lugia the birds laid there half dead and totally powerless to even think of getting back up Karen whispered softly, "Ash...No" "Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, this game is over human fools. Your birds are beaten and so are you time now for the grand finale computer let's take this ship sky high" the computer buzzed a small noise meaning yes, as the engines roared and sparked like a sleeping monster awakened to life. The ship hummed as Ash was suddenly shoved by a violent force to the ground, "Ouch oh man what the heck?" he said as Pikachu fell beside him soon then. Misty crashed down to and Brock and Team Rocket even Giovanni in the vents crushed his body to the floor of the vent because of the weird gravity, as the worst fears came popping up right in everyone's minds and thoughts. "He's taking us to space" Giovanni said as did everyone else realizing their true horrors Mewthree glowed bright blue green purple and, blood red all at once his psychic powers surged out from every part of his body and mind. "Oh my god I never felt such a power like his this is bad Ash really bad" Brock said to Ash he replied trying to fight the gravity as the ship brought, then far out of Earth's orbit and then suddenly stopped somewhere in space. Deeply out of any ships range from Earth making sure no one can interfere now Ash replied standing back up barely "No I won't let it end like this, right Pikachu?" "Pikachu-that's right" Misty watched them both scared. "Ash I believe in you I don't care how strong Mewthree his drones or anyone is I love you with all of my heart and soul and I will be here for you, no matter what let's take this freak huh hey look at that" Misty shouted. Pointing to the broken wall made by Mewthree when he ejected the birds out it glowed bright metallic blue and then in seconds it automatically, reformed itself as if healing its own wound the ship acted like another living creature. Mewthree smiled with a very sickening evil grin staring at our trembling heroes Jesse and James kept repeating to themselves over and over, "Its only a dream its only a dream" "More like a nightmare you goody good geeks. This battle has just begun but like I did with your stupid useless birds one by one I will take you each down your Pokemon will be crushed physically, and emotionally I doubt a good fight from any of them because Ash Ketchum. Like your Pokemon and your friends and family and everyone else you know you are all doomed to be ruled by me you will die as fools stupid, meat heads thinking you could saver your pitiful feelings of love and friendship. All garbage worthless just like you and your dimwitted rat excuse for a Pikachu" "SHUT UP AH" Ash couldn't stand anymore insults, he cried his heart out tears flaring out of his eyes as he lunged out madly. His rage taken over his friends calling to him but their voices were mere echoes as the brave boy pulled back a fist with so much anger he wish, this would show how much Mewthree deserves to die he flew out his punch. "Ash NO my love" Misty screamed crying just as well as Mewthree raised his hand up and all of a sudden Ash stopped he glowed bright red along, with Ash and then he screamed in pain as if some force was crushing his heart.   
  
Mewthree was using telepathy and was literally crushing Ash's bones and   
bodily organs with a mere thought from the inside he was dying Pikachu,   
screamed to both of them crying whaling "Pikachu pika pi-Ash oh god NO". Ash dropped his heart being crushed along with his soul right down to the cold steel unfeeling ground his vision blackening "Life fading away...Misty, Pikachu everyone goodbye" he whispered as Mewthree's robot arm raised up. A razor sharp scythe sword blade popped out it gleamed as Mewthree planned to give Ash his final cut of the war everyone screamed out madly, "PIKACHU-GOOD GOD ASH!" Pikachu screamed and his body blew. Electricity burst out like a mini thunderstorm as a huge thunder attack raged out in Pikachu all over he jumped up and stared eye to eye with Mewthree, crying and frowning sadly and horribly at the now petrified Mewthree. He stammered jabbering on and on "It can't be" Pikachu fired his thunder blast, the huge jolt of mind-boggling electricity the bolt of mass destruction and power. Struck Mewthree and in seconds his whole vision and life went death white he screamed so loud everyone went death for seconds a boom came, the blast catapulted Mewthree backwards to the far, far back of the ship. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed as his worse fears had occurred his armor shattered off like a cracked eggs falling away from him, his visor mere glass shards his arms attachments junk piles everything but his chest. Blew off scattering to pieces across the ship's floor screaming again as he exploded into a burst of thunder fire electricity and, broken machinery all over into the wall there was a dead silence and Pikachu dropped next to Ash. Misty Brock Jesse James and Meowth speechless shaking frightened out of their wits Giovanni saw everything he could only blink again and then again, "Good lord the power..." "P-Pikachu its y-you". "C-Chu Pikachu-yes me Ash" the true life long friends whispered back to each other, their hearts joined they felt so tired and yet so much alive thanking one another. But as they rose they forgot all about Mewthree they looked at the cloud, formed around where he was shot at Ash was totally clueless that Pikachu did that. Then as the smoke cleared a little Ash stopped froze heart dead in fear sweat ran from his head like a rainforest Pikachu jumped into his coat horrified, a dark shadow loomed over in the clouds Misty grabbed Togepi stuttering. Over and over mindless gibberish along with Brock shaking like a baby's rattle Jesse and James were speechless just staring endless ghost like staring, Meowth said his prayers looking up while he frightfully shed his fur out. The armor hiding Mewthree's true form was gone destroyed by Pikachu it was actually completing his healing process upon his deformed face and, body but it ended once Pikachu fried it now Mewthree was returned back. To his hideous pure evil demonic face that Giovanni gave him years ago he walked out of the clouds his face came to view more better and clearer, his face was the true form of evil thought Ash who's only reply was "Now there's something you don't see every day". Now Armageddon has arrived and evil has finally showed its true form and god what a sight it is, Ash Pikachu Misty Brock and the others have just entered into the final hour. The day of doomsday has reached its now or never good has prevailed before but this evil may too dark to stop a force just like an evil god, Ash will have to face everything he hates the evilest of evils the monster Mewthree. Or else everything he loves cares will be destroyed the world in his hands like a Pokeball ready to throw it and catch a Pokemon but, whatever Mewthree may look like or what his powers may be 1 thing is clear this battle will be the last Endgame.  
  
  
THE END!  
  



	8. Death Match

  
  
Death match  
  
  
The time has come the thing we dread to arrive a day a month a year a certain week maybe every time second minute hour and breath we take, leads up to the final Judgment day. Or as others call it the end of the world Armageddon Day of reckoning the end of days, some believe it will come now others believe it has yet to come but for our heroes it may have today. For as we last saw Ash Misty Brock Jesse James Meowth and Giovanni had made their way high up into the dark and demonic spaceship fortress, of the most darkest evilest creature that has been known to man the evil Mewthree. In all out grand finale war fight to the death battle to decide the surviving victor of the fate of planet Earth Mewthree has been blasted, thanks to Pikachu's attack in a burst of anger and awesome super shock rage. Mewthree's armor was destroyed deforming his face back to what Giovanni had done to him 20 years ago now Mewthree is back and angrier than ever, as the smoke cleared the dark demon's face came into view "Good god". Good god was right as Misty whispered to herself and Togepi as Mewthree finally showed his true for his mouth simply put would make a shark shake, a mass of razor blades at least 3 rows of frightening fangs dripping with venom. Sharp as an axe and twice as deadly his eyes he had 3 2 normal ones and another in the center on his forehead all of them blood red like raptors, reptilian like as well inhuman all together the back of his head as well sharp. Green lizard like spikes poked from the back of his head small but still painful and dark green so dark it seemed to be alive and, of course it got worse now to his arms white and thin just like Mewtwo except the sides. To everyone's heart dropping gasp gill like blades were on the outside, like a mermaid murderer they shined sharp and thick as solid steel like a reptile. They flexed out wide with his muscles like fish's fins or flippers strong sturdy and downright demonic his hands still had the same circle fingers, but on each end wolverine like claws were showing twice as long triple times sharper. Than any Sandslash born his chest was the only part staying mechanical like a tin plated heart it beat with the core of a monster, the steel seemed shiner and more powerful than ever and as for his tail no better off. Still purple until it reached the tipped end with now a grouped set of claws sharp and snapping mad like it had a life of its own whirling and twirling, like a blender combined to make the megalomaniac monster mutant Mewthree. Ash held Misty's hand tight she was crying her eyes out but no scream or sound even came out of her trembling lips her heart raced, more she looked at Mewthree the faster it beat Ash felt exactly the same way. The sweat trickled down from his face like a rainstorm his hazel eyes motionless, staring simply staring at Mewthree Togepi hid in Misty's arms Pikachu wished he could too. Brock stepped back petrified with fright he couldn't speak or even breath right without gasping for air at the sight of his face, Jesse James and Meowth weren't even looking anymore. Burying their faces into their hands as the dark demon lord finally spoke his teeth glimmering, as he spoke his words piercing their very souls feeling a dark cold feeling. "Gone all of it...YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I was mere seconds away from getting back what I have wanted for over a decade to get back, my face you see now is what I am my face is gone destroyed by your evil Pikachu.   
  
Thanks to you everything that I ever and only cared about has been taken away from me now I shall do the same to you and, everyone of your loved ones crushing their very hearts and souls with a single thought but first. I will have great pleasure in ripping your girlfriend's body into shreds ripping her limb from limb setting it on fire watching it burn to black ashes, and then her heart will beat in my claws before I crush the worthless thing". "Ash...no please Ash god....no I don't want...to lose you save.....M-me" Misty squeaked her eyes staring full glance at Mewthree widening with fear, tears dripping down from her delicate gentle cheeks. She felt like she was going to die of fright her love Ash looked at her and that was all he needed, seeing the one girl he loved for cared for died for in terror was his limit. Standing tall and proud he stood bravely in front of Misty staring coldly at Mewthree not moving an inch protecting her with his soul and body "No, you want her to have to go threw me you monster she is my life my love. My friends are my family too and I will protect them until I die no matter what it takes you will PAY so how about we get this battle started" Ash, frowned at his heartless enemy with Pokeballs in his green-gloved hands. Misty cried with tears of hope that Ash is actually protecting her against the one being that actually scares the future Pokemon master of the world Ash, Ketchum she stood up tall and proud behind Ash kissing him he kisses back. Both blushing smiling and saying "We'll win" Pikachu nodded saying "Pi-yes" as he jumped into the center of the ship serving like a steel stadium, Mewthree grinned evilly with his horrible teeth happy to battle Pikachu. "A battle for Earth with your Pokemon against little old me I must say you get, my vote for bravest to ever stand against me but you end up like the rest DEAD". Brock walked up with Ash and Misty both looking back at Mewthree standing in a fighting stance being scared no more of this freak, "Wrong he's different because he will win plus you will also be fighting my Pokemon". "And mine so it looks like it's a free for all brawl huh Mewthree?" Brock said grinning happily with Misty and Ash in love and, feeling like a newborn child happy and ready to deal with the world. "So be it I will have great pleasure personally crushing your pitiful Pokemon, one by one for now that my armor is off my powers shall be fully maximized. Leaving no hope at all for your Pokemon to stand a chance against my newfound super psychic speed and strength along with my nuclear core chest, soon the world shall fall like you broken in spirit soul and body all at once. But of course I won't be able to destroy your friends down there on Earth such a pity it looks like my drones will have to it in instead ah ha, ha, ha", laughing maniacally like a mindless monster Mewthree pulled down a lever. The switch slammed down hard and a red alarm blared over the lights and speakers of the spaceship in moments it rumbled like a dragon awakening, from its century long slumber Ash held onto Misty tightly feeling it shake. Brock looked out at the space sky and screamed "Ah guys look, Doomsday drones" they all ran to the space window staring out at an opening hatchway.  
  
The spaceship roared it seemed like its demonic master and in no time at all a new fresh army of Doomsday drones burst out of it like happy children, jetting down far away from the ship passing threw space toward the Earth. Pikachu Togepi and Meowth's eyes were staring endlessly at them watching them burn into atmosphere and then crashing down into the ground, with massive force popping out totally in tact Karen and Prof. Oak were there. The wobbling humans stood up baring their injuries and stared with grim faces of fright on them as the drones activated locking and loading, their deadly arsenal of destruction hovering into the sunset sky. Like angels of death Oak sighed sadly "It looks like the end well if I'm going to die, I better do this now Karen please don't ask" "What are you talking professor Huh". Before she could finish her sentence Prof. Oak took a deep breath and like a love struck fool deeply kissed Karen right on the lips, as if madly in love with her and to the stranger fact was that Karen was enjoying it she blushed. Never been kissed like this since she married Giovanni it was heavenly love she was glad she could have it at the end as a drone, fired a missile at them zooming head on to send them to their deaths but all of the sudden. A huge bright beam of pure energy shattered into the dead silence and darkness, the beam easily blasted away the missile and then vaporized the drone that shot it. Oak and Karen stopped gasping smiling and blushing all at once looking up with pride and renewed hope and spirit they saw with great happiness, in their eyes there stood with a sizzling glove was Lance and the other Elite 4. They had come with the endless army of friends and foes alike of Ash's journey to end the war one way or another Lorelei proudly gave to Lance, a flag not just any flag but the American flag centered with a golden Pokeball. "The madness will end now no more blood shall be shed no more tears will fall I say this to you Mewthree not as the leader of the Elite 4 or as a god, we are mortal but that does not mean we will go down without a fight. We own this world its beauty's and its great treasures and, wonders you want to destroy it and shape into a world of horror and darkness well we'll see about that. You're the monster the virus of this world and in the eyes of the true hearted you must be cleansed for the good of all man kind and, Pokemon kind so now you will not face the fury of one boy or beast or 10 or even 50. No you shall face the fury of the lives of billions upon billions who live to love and survive to enjoy life the greatest gift of all and no alien machine, or mutant will take it away from us in the name for Pokemon humans and all. Living creatures of Mother Earth CHARGE!" Lance screamed out madly his heart and blood pumping like bomb exploding with rage and bravery, the army raged on forward as did the Doomsday drones. And a battle of epic proportions began each brave soul using his and, her own abilities to their best performances Ash and the others watched the battle unfold before them. On a massive screen used by Mewthree laughing as his drones engaged in battle but to his great disappointment and Ash's greatest hopes and dreams, the humans were winning over the robots with their unbelievable strengths. Lance and Lorelei cleared the way freezing and blasting each bot into spare parts in seconds Bruno's powerful muscles plowed threw like a bulldozer, Agatha and her ghost Pokemon easily hid away in the shadows bashing the bots away. The Bike gang from the bridge were chain ganging their chains across the bodes and throats of each robot in sight slicing and dicing them, while Duplica and her cute Ditto used the robots weapons to their advantage.   
  
Ditto transformed into a drone and blasted them one by one while Duplica grabbed a bot blaster and fired away she laughed having the time of her life, littering the ground with nuts and bolts of the demonic androids with Ditto. The battle heated up immensely as the infamous Evee brothers joined in Mike lead them being the brave boy like he was when Ash and the gang met, him near Mount. Evolution his un-evolved Pokemon Evee dove in first. He ran past the laughing drones with his quick attacks smacking them head on, without them even seeing him except a flash of brown fur then balling up. Right into a ball form he slammed full speed forward with take down and to everyone's surprise he plowed threw the insides of the robots like paper, the drones collapsed and in seconds exploded 3 more were jetting on forward. But this time the other brothers would handle these 3 "Stay here Mikey we got it" they all said proudly entering combat Jolteon paralyzed them all with, thunder wave as Vaporeon made the electricity worsen with hydro pump. And Flareon finished them all off with a flaming fire spin destroying them for miles and miles teamwork worked great for the Yaz Kaz gym leaders, as Scyther and Electrabuzz teamed up to face off against 2 Doomsday drones. Claws clashed with Scyther and his drone slashing and slicing each other furiously while Electrabuzz was thunder boxing his drone to submission, both were getting each other closer and closer to the end now it was time. Scyther at the last second used his super slash attack and sliced off his drones arms kicking him to Electrabuzz who finally thunder punched, his drone unconscious as both bots slammed flying backwards into each other. "Scyther-here it goes" he flew upon his mantis wings screaming with rage as his claws slashed himself right threw the collided bots cutting them in half, as Electrabuzz winked to Scyther sending the knock out punch. A huge thunderbolt blast it struck the sliced cyborgs and destroyed them in seconds, Melvin the magician was having a terrible time as he and his Exeggutor ran. Like cowards from the fire spitting drones whaling and whining in terror "Oh my oh my Exeggutor do something you're my Pokemon so fight, use your razor leaf" the coconut headed Pokemon nodded with all 3 of his heads. Exeggutor stopped the 4 robots coming for him and Melvin long enough and launched his slicing barrage of razor leaves cutting 2 robots into pieces, but the other 2 badly burned Exeggutor with their flame-throwing mouth guns. "Exeggutor-help us please someone" Exeggutor tried to plead but it seems like everyone was too busy that is until as the 2 drones loomed evilly over, Melvin and Exeggutor a huge Parasect latched onto their faces scratching. And slashing them apart Cassandra the young girl that developed a smart potion for Pokemon thanks to her Parasect helped Melvin and Exeggutor up, she called Parasect off from the weakened robots as Exeggutor fired his egg bombs. To finish them off the egg orbs fired from his mouth obliterating the drones in seconds scattering their parts and weapons to the wind, Mewthree was having a heart attack watching them destroy his Doomsday all of them. Chris with the Farfetch'D Trevor and Pooka Florinda and Gloom Atoshi and his Marowak Stella and her Mr. Mime and circus Pokemon Tombo and, the huge herd of Kangaskahn Katrina and her Raichu and John and Ginee. With their loving Arcanine and Vaporeon all was lost to the humans, they had won Mewthree said to himself grasping his claws in unimaginable anger.  
  
He screamed like mad man insanely and destroyed the TV screen with a   
psybeam blast he lunged at Ash and Pikachu, screaming at the top of his   
lungs "YOU RUIEND EVERYTHING AND NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE".   
Mewthree flew from the ground screaming and raging beginning the battle   
Pikachu jumped forward hoping to get the first his firing his thunder shock, grinning Mewthree stopped in mid air and teleported out of the shock's path. Pikachu was confused until he gasped seeing Mewthree behind him he shocked him again but he teleported once more Ash shouted, "Keep it up Pikachu" but every shock was a miss Mewthree was teleporting too fast. As Pikachu panted for some air resting from all that electricity unfortunately, he never noticed Mewthree behind him laughing quietly until it was too late. "Pikachu Look out" Ash and Misty screamed as Mewthree grabbed Pikachu with his red flaming fist and with an evil stare and smile upon his ugly face, Mewthree pummeled Pikachu with a furious barrage of fire punches. Burning scarring and battering the electric mouse right down to the ground he squeaked weakly as Mewthree kicked him with a mighty low kick, to the wall his head crunched into the painful steel wall. "Pika Pikachu-no never give up" Pikachu said staggering back up barely strong enough, to battle Mewthree he cackled evilly "Brave little rat aren't you oh well too bad. But its time to put your lights out rodent get a load of this" Mewthree jumped, into the air his claws sharpened enough to slice threw diamonds aimed. Directly at Pikachu as he was coming down to finish the poor Pikachu off but his taunting gave Ash an idea he shouted "Pikachu now flash attack". Pikachu blinked and smiled as he instantly flashed the whole room with a blinding flash Mewthree whaled holding his 3 eyes in unimaginable pain, blinded he held his face and eyes inches away from Pikachu who was safe. Safe enough for his chance to attack he balled up his fists and charged them up with a powerful charge Ash smiled and cried a small tear seeing that he, didn't even have to command Pikachu he was smart and brave enough. To do it on his own Pikachu used his thunder punches on Mewthree's most vulnerable spot his metallic chest with his electricity, surging threw out his body. Mewthree's mouth opened in mind quenching pain his circuitry in his chest were overloading and exploding Pikachu ended his thunder punches, and blasted Mewthree off with untraceable speed right up into the ceiling. With a frontal face off assault from his thunder attack Mewthree screamed angrily as he struck it cold and hard then feel back crushing himself, into the floor his body sparking and jittering with Pikachu's given access electricity. He jolted back to life mad with rage as he body slammed Pikachu to the floor he took the hit badly everyone gasped, as Mewthree whipped out his blender clawed tail and slammed it at Pikachu but he quickly countered it. With his own tail the tails struck each other yellow and purple fur and steel pushing back on one another neither one winning or losing for that matter, Pikachu growled pushing harder on his tail Mewthree did the same thing.   
  
Finally finding a way to end this Pikachu laughed and pulled his tail off running up Mewthree's like the mouse Pokemon he is right to his face, then before Mewthree could react he slapped him back and forth across his face. Our heroes cheered smiled and laughed as Mewthree was slapped silly by Pikachu sparks flew sparks of electricity as well sparks of anger, Mewthree was sick of this game he then clamped his ferocious fangs on Pikachu's tail. "PIKACHU" "Bite that rat" both screamed Pikachu jumped off holding his tail bad move Mewthree used this chance he jumped back getting distance, as he created a small black orb surging with blue electricity it glowed. Brightly on his menacing claws Pikachu ignored his tail pains staring frightened to death of that strange black bomb Mewthree chuckled evilly, "Like it I'm glad my newest attack one I was saving for you humans. But since you destroyed my army and ruined just about everything else I guess, Pikachu will have to do here you go have my own very psybomb fire". Like a Pokeball of destruction the bomb launched from his powerful hands, Ash and Misty gasped closing their eyes not wanting to see. What they had thought would have happened but as they stopped weeping and worrying, they opened them back up and saw the most surprising thing Pikachu. Was holding the psybomb via use of his tail even though it was severely bitten, Pikachu was able to hold it off but he was losing grip he whined "Pika pi-Ash no". "Hang in there Pikachu you can do it don't let this bully push you around fight Pikachu use everything you got and show him what we can do", "Pikachu pi pika, pika-right thanks Ash and now its your turn Mewthree". Pikachu screamed out madly and with all of his surging raw electric energy flung the bomb from his tail using a thunderbolt for a booster push, Mewthree gasped in deep shock he tried to block it but the bomb was too fast. Putting his hands up to block he whaled in pain as the bomb struck and exploded on him sending him flying backwards in a burst of smoke and fire, then Pikachu dropped breathing barely with a total lack of air and strength. Ash ran to him and picked him up staring at his poorly beaten buddy "Pikachu no please you can't be", Misty looked into Ash's hazel eyes seeing tears flow could the worst have happened to Pikachu. All for his fight with Mewthree but they both smiled and sighed a heavy heart as Pikachu smiled, gently got up and licked Ash's cheek whispering "Chu-I'm not" Ash cried. His heart happy and yet sad all over thanking god that Pikachu was still alive he held him in his arms like a baby keeping him safe as Ash walked back to, Misty and his friends totally unaware that this battle was barely even started. A sudden burst of psychic energy fired from the silver smoke of were Mewthree was a huge psybomb crushed Ash in his back sending him flying, into the wall face first crushing any strength in his body he felt paralyzed. Misty turned around and stared right back into the evil 3-eyed alien overlord Mewthree completely fine with no scars or scratches on his entire body, hovering above them like a vulture circling its prey grinning and watching them. "That kind of hurt I underestimated that Pikachu pest luckily that won't happen again with him and your bumbling boyfriend out of my way, taking down the rest of you clowns will be a breeze so now who's next?".   
  
"Who said we were finished?" called out a voice that belonged to Ash he stood up a little woozy but still strong and willing enough to fight on, staring down Mewthree setting Pikachu aside laying him next to Misty and Togepi. He grasped a Pokeball with his green gloved hand and held it to his face "No one hurts Pikachu he's my best friend in the whole world and your going to pay, for Pikachu for Misty and for everyone friend I lost because of your stupid war. This battle is still on so let's go Bulbasaur I choose you" Ash turned his cap around and in moments Bulbasaur emerged from his Pokeball it cried, "Bulbasaur" stomping the floor eager to battle Mewthree simply laughed. "Fools all of you mindless fools I could destroy an army of Pokemon an army of humans you think this little creature will stop me Ha despite, how fruitless this match is I shall battle anyway. Hope you learn a lesson from this Ashy boy" Mewthree leaped forward into battle Bulbasaur followed, the 2 were on a collision course both using a straightforward tackle attack. Ash crossed his fingers preying Bulbasaur could win this, no matter how bad it looked the 2 struck head to head not much surprise Bulbasaur had lost. The force of the tackle sent him skidding back with Mewthree laughing evilly, "Bulbasaur keep a distance from him use vine whip" Bulbasaur nodded. And unleashed his whipping vines extending all the way from their kept distance, Mewthree grinned and jumped past the vines with amazing speed using his agility. To avoid them easily each whip was a solid miss nothing touched him but Ash didn't give up he tried it one more time big mistake Mewthree, ducked under them and grabbed the vines with his claws with a firm grip. With a mighty tug using massive strength and force Mewthree lifted Bulbasaur by his vines Ash gasped with shock, as Mewthree smashed Bulbasaur no the floor again and again like a mace and chain by his vines. Crushing his face and bones into the ruptured steel floor faster and harder until tossing him over to the left side of the ship Mewthree flew up high, using the fly attack glowing and charging up his awesome aerial attack. Misty shook Ash who was so scared he couldn't speak she screamed in his ear bringing him back to reality and told him quickly "Ash do something, or else Mewthree is gonna crush him I got it leech seed" "Way ahead of you Misty. Bulbasaur wait for the right moment then fire leech seed got it?" Bulbasaur nodded smiling a little with some hope now inside his soul, his bulb surged feeling the seeds getting ready to launch waiting for the time. "Its over dino breath now DIE" "Bulbasaur now" they both shouted Mewthree jetted down from the ceiling screaming raging at Bulbasaur, the plant poison crossbreed jumped up and unleashed his binding leech seed. Before the evil abomination could react Mewthree was captured in the seeds snare covering his arms and eyes blinded he was going to crash down, Bulbasaur saw him and ran like his tail was no fire just in time. Avoiding Mewthree crashing and exploding behind him Bulbasaur ducked his head, avoiding the flames lucky to be alive he stood back up seeing Mewthree.   
  
Standing there and struggling angrily as the seeds sapped his energy away everyone knew those wouldn't hold him for long, as Bulbasaur began to gather sunlight energy via use of the sun's rays outside of the spaceship's window. Quickly he gathered the rays as Mewthree pulled out his scythe blades from his hands and sliced the seeds off growling at Bulbasaur, "Yeah your history now Mewthree Bulbasaur fire solar beam" it was launched. The sunbeam fired from Bulbasaur's bulb Mewthree looked at it and smiled, as the beam was about to hit his mechanical chest opened up shining brightly. In the shock of a lifetime the beam was sucked right into the core of his chest Mewthree laughed as the beam reflected back off his chest returning, the fire at Bulbasaur blasting fainting him Ash sighed as he called him back. As he pulled out another Pokeball whispered to his friends "What the heck was that it looked like a mirror?" "It must be a reflector it seems Mewthree, has all sorts of weapons in his chest be careful Ash" Brock warned. He nodded as he tossed out his next Pokemon Squirtle who started his assault, fast and furiously with a powerful hydro pump the water blast landed a hit. Mewthree was tossed backwards feeling it right in his cybernetic spine Squirtle stood bravely watching him and fired his bubble beam attack, the bubbles came fast Mewthree growled and pulled out his claws slicing threw em. The bubbles popped easily as he lunged right at Squirtle who used withdraw and hid back into his shell just as Mewthree punched him, with a thunder punch not even Mewthree's powers could crack Squirtle's shell. The alien invader growled and kicked the shell high in the air, Squirtle came out just in time to see Mewthree blow him away with a super psychic blast. "Squirtle, Squirtle squirt-oh man this guy can hit" Squirtle groaned Ash still had faith but it was getting worse Squirtle tried a ramming skull bash attack, Ash yelled "No Squirtle not that move" but it was too late Mewthree easily. Took advantage of the hit and wrapped his tail around Squirtle's neck before he hit raising him to his face Squirtle shook like a rattle quaking with fear, Mewthree smiled as his mouth and his 3 eyes glowed brightly at Squirtle. The turtle Pokemon covered his eyes Ash screamed as Mewthree blasted him with a triple eye laser from all 3 of his eyes along with toasting him, in a powerful inferno fire blast from his razor teeth filled mouth a powerful hit. Ash watched as Squirtle skidded onto the floor to his sneakers he picked him up crying knowing he was okay but still Squirtle didn't deserve that, "Don't worry Squirtle you did great you rest for now its okay" he called him back. Things had gotten worse it seemed for our struggling survivors 3 Pokemon were already out and Ash was worried if the others could handle this, this monster of a mutation "Oh man here goes nothing Pidgeot I choose you". Ash was worried that he still might lose but with one look at Pikachu and Misty laying there petrified of dying by the hands of this man made thing, "Okay Pidgeot use your speed and agility now" "Pidgeot-right away". He cawed of course Mewthree could only smile and chuckle, thinking that this bird could actually bring him down but as Pidgeot flew past him so fast.   
  
He quickly realized that Pidgeot's razor beak had sliced his skin, leaving a small gash on his cheek leaking out dark purple blood Mewthree was infuriated. "DIE" he screamed out in raging flaming anger as he blasted off from the ground like a thunder jet his metallic chest and back excelled him faster, with powerful jet rockets sending him upward into an air battle with Pidgeot. The 2 floating fighters stared each other with a cold emotionless face of ferociousness and fierceness "Pidgeot try the whirlwind", Pidgeot flapped his wings rapidly with incredible speed and power. But despite all the effort Pidgeot was putting out Mewthree wasn't moving an inch just silently still, Pidgeot growled at Mewthree's smirking and raged at him with a drill peck. In blind hatred Pidgeot foolishly went on ahead without thinking letting his anger control him Mewthree simply flipped over and, with a simple drop kick Pidgeot was smacked back with his own speed turned back against him. The fighting falcon crashed back first into the wall aside from them all Mewthree saw his chance and fired a thunderbolt storm wave attack, the voltage zoomed in so fast Pidgeot barely flew out just right before it struck. Infuriated with anger Pidgeot dove forward again but this time Ash was ready "Okay wing attack" Pidgeot lashed out his wings like baseballs bats, Mewthree laughed and blocked it with his arm holding it strongly in place. As his bio mechanical hands unleashed built in claws and scythe blades pulling them back he and Pidgeot smashed arm to arm weapon to weapon, Mewthree was impressed he and Pidgeot were matching each other move for move. "Enough games my turn bird boy" Mewthree laughed evilly increased his power slashed his blades all out across Pidgeot's face wings and chest, a flash of feathers burst out from poor Pidgeot Ash could only watch. Watch as Mewthree pummeled Pidgeot with fire and thunder punches bashing him down to the ground and, finishing it with a double thunder kick in the back Pidgeot cawed in screeching pain feeling the shock. As the high voltage fried every inner most part of his feathered body Ash grunted and said nothing calling Pidgeot back, "Oh my god......this...this is inhuman I can't watch anymore" Misty cried turned her crying eyes away. Pikachu laid with her trying to help her sorrow Ash couldn't stand this any much than Misty could but he must go on another Pokeball was released, "Charizard I choose you" the fire dragon roared immediately into battle. Without Ash saying a word he tackled Mewthree with the speed and force of his wings and muscles knocking him right back into the titanium plated wall, he flew forward fighting and feeling the same way Ash felt inside his heart. To end this nightmare once and for all without words even spoken too Charizard blasted a flame-thrower at Mewthree, the dark lord pushed it aside with his psywave forces and quickly drop kicked Charizard in his stomach. He staggered back but baring his claws the raging reptile lunged forward with a slash attack Mewthree removed once more his claws mimicking, Charizard and flying same speed about to crash head on neither one cared. Time froze the seconds passed like hours and in a flash clash and sound of a cracking claws they clashed threw each other Mewthree and Charizard, landed turning their back to each other as if nothing had happened just now.  
  
Everyone was quiet watching awaiting a reaction to the confrontation from the Pokemon and it arose but it wasn't a good sign, Charizard screamed madly holding his claws everyone gasped seeing Mewthree broke his claws. Pikachu was speechless and white as a ghost he never knew any living Poke on or person that could ever hurt Charizard like this that is until just now, while distracted Mewthree attacked blasting Charizard with a psychic blast. The dark green beam struck Charizard dead on the back crashing him painfully to the ground Mewthree smiled and, began to glow gathering energy for his next attack floating up high toward the top using sky attack. "No Ash don't go please" "Pikachu-be careful Ash" Misty and Pikachu shouted to Ash as he ignored them tears flowing from his eyes, staring at Charizard "Charizard please speak to me no you can't be gone please no". Ash ran and kneeled down beside his dragon friend noticing all the burnt marks and psychic scars covering his massive body both knew it was bad, Ash hugged Charizard crying "Please don't leave me we uh I need you. I don't care if you burnt me in the past that's what I love about you giving my life a challenge to train you into as better Pokemon and I won't let you go now". Charizard was crying slowly and softly with a small smile at Ash seeing how much he cared and remembering how much he helped him, back then when he was a Charmander feeling whole once more a great friendship. It just might end however for Ash had no idea that Mewthree was watching him as he zoomed down with his sky attack planning to kill both of them, Charizard gasped Ash screamed in a desperate act of bravery Charizard. Tossed Ash out of the way of fire still damaged he stood up and roared hoping to stop Mewthree with his own speed, they came eye to eye now or never. Was the moment do or die was the situation here Mewthree laughed at Charizard's brave attempts to try and stop his awesome assault, puffing up massively and unleashing out a final fire blast from his scarred dragon jaws. The human shaped fire attack soared Mewthree's eyes widened with shock no way to avoid the move he put his claws blocking his face, at the last second as it struck the fire exploded onto his body creating a flash of flames. Charizard and Ash stared at the puff of smoke endlessly awaiting the second Mewthree would emerge back from the dead as he has done time and, time again Misty prayed to the gods he was gone and thankfully as it cleared out. The smoke vanished so did Mewthree there was no sign or sight of him everyone screamed with cheer and happiness until the noise Brock flinched, he wasn't dead he panicked screaming madly pointing "Ash he still alive". In a split second as the young boy turned his frightened face behind him a burst of powerful water struck Charizard striking him down finally defeated, the face of joy became faces of fright as Mewthree stood there by the fallen Charizard. Staring coldly evilly at his frightened enemies things didn't look good Ash recalled Charizard stepping back jittering saying nothing at all, he thought to himself "What now Charizard was one of my strongest Pokemon. No one could ever beat him what its it gonna take to beat this guy maybe a little 2 on 1 will work" his eyes sparkled and the Pokeballs flew it went on, "Go Kingler Muk" his next Pokemon leaped out standing idly by Ash.   
  
Mewthree was nowhere near impressed as he walked slowly forward to   
crush Ash's Pokemon "2 on 1 3 on 1 it makes no difference you fools, out of all the battles you have been in you never learned a single trick did you Ash"? "Actually I did now guys double team pound attack" the pocket monster leaped off with amazing speed and power grappling with Mewthree, overwhelming the evil alien he couldn't stop the vicious claw hammering. That Kingler dished out on his face or the gut wrenching pains and crack his metal chest endured with Muk slugging his sludge, pummeling Mewthree like putty the dark master could only scream and take in the punishment. Finishing the fight fast and furiously Kingler and Muk blasted a full frontal face filled attack of hydro pump and sludge catapulting Mewthree, right back into the crack filled wall imprinting his body on its tattered metal walls. "Yeah go guys keep it up Kingler bubble beam" Kingler clanged his claws happily and blasted his bubble bombardment Mewthree leaped away barely, taking some damage from the aqua attack holding his arm in limp. "Muk your next now mega punch" "Muuuuuuk" the sludge blob monster cried, charging his slimy fists up with a red glow ramming full speed at Mewthree. Then slugging him twice powerfully in the face with his mega punches could lady luck have smiled upon our weary heroes in this darkest of hours, perhaps so perhaps not Mewthree stood up angrily growling at the Pokemon. His triple eyes flashed with colors of hate and anger an unhappy frown appeared upon his hideous face Ash ignored him and signaled the final blow, "Kingler with all you got crab hammer" "Oh Kingler please be careful". Misty wished him well watching the clinking crab creature leap into the air bravely charging at Mewthree who simply stood there, showing no signs of fear or happiness Kingler slammed his claw right in his face. Staring frantically making sure it was hit but instead of his face Kingler's claw struck his clawed hand as he grasped both claws and grappled Kingler, then with a sick grin on his face Mewthree electrified Kingler right off him. The scuttled water Pokemon sizzled away leaving only Mewthree and Muk left, the poisonous blob knew he was outclassed but still he and Ash fought on. Muk transformed into a liquid sate and dove under the floor into a slimy puddle trying to attack from underneath the ship Mewthree laughed evilly, jumped off from his gilled legs and in a split second a flash of fright and fear. Covered the faces of all who watched as Mewthree used earthquake blasted Muk out of the floor and in that same second fainted him, with a lethal psychic blast attack poison being weak against psychic Pokemon. But Mewthree was more like a psycho monster more than a Pokemon, Ash sighed and held his head dreadfully he had only one Pokemon left Mew. And she was his last hope he gulped took a deep breath and tossed the Pokeball from his sweating palm and the rarest Pokemon on Earth appeared, Mewthree's alien eyes widened with amazement as well a fang filled grin. "Mew of all the Pokemon in the world you had to be here fortunately for me your powers aren't even enough to take me down, my powers are beyond your wildest imaginations so give me your best already bring it on pinky". Mew grunted her cute little nose at him and gladly floated towards him eager to wipe that sick smirk off his hideous face Ash felt some hope in his soul, "Now you'll pay for all you have done to this world Mew psychic attack". The pink wonder glowed brightly with a massive pink aura beam Meowth's eyes glittered watching a fellow cat Pokemon battle Mew blasted away, a gigantic pink psychic laser it struck Mewthree with a direct hit on him. But Mewthree didn't even try to dodge it as they saw Mewthree, was completely undamaged Mew was breathless shaking and sweating frightfully scared.  
  
Mewthree then levitated off the floor floating right towards our trembling heroes Mew fired again and again and again still nothing "Uh oh no Mew, try your mega punch tail whip pound attack I don't know do something". Listening to Ash's frightened words Mew gave Mewthree every bit of power she had but nothing phased him he knocked each attack away, like they were pebbles the poor Pokemon was low on power and Mewthree was at her face. As the 2 titans stood there staring at each other Mew with fright Mewthree with pure delight Ash ran his hands balled up into fists aimed at Mewthree, but the dark demon simply flashed his triple eyes and tossed Ash aside. With his psychic force and grasped Mew injecting his venom filled claws, into her neck she cried her tears of pain looking eye to eyes with her deadly enemy. "Mew-why?" Mewthree laughed evilly staring at the crying eyes of Mew his eyes then flashed a light of green fire like evil in his triple reptile eyes with, a simple toss into the air the poisoned Mew floated in the sky as if slowly. Floating away in space as Mewthree created a large psybomb surging with psychic power as he blasted it furiously at Mew she was totally dazed about, Ash screamed at the top of his lungs "Mew wake up!!!" his voice awoke her. In a split second with all her remaining strength and growled at Mewthree glowed brightly with a psychic pink aura she lashed out her lengthy tail, it slammed into the bomb ball and blasted it right back with her tail whip. The now pink psychic psybomb slammed right back into an even more shocked, Mewthree he screamed as it exploded on his body on impact throwing him. Back crashing painfully to the floor he groaned and moaned angrily standing slowly back up and walking very patiently back towards Mew who had fell, the poison had taken effect Ash ran to her and gently caught her in his arms. He looked back at her cute innocent face crying with his black hazel eyes Mew crying back with sky blue angel eyes, "You d-d-did great Mew don't worry we'll ....take it from here just rest and, and" Ash couldn't finish. Mew blacked out her head gently falling on Ash's arms Misty was at his side, crying as well whispering "Stay as sweet as you are Mew" she said finishing Ash's words both looked eye to eye crying madly in love so much in love. Ash tried to say something but Misty put a finger to his lips and whispered shhh she nodded and smiled happily at his beautiful face Ash did the same, but the silence was broken as Mew squeaked out pointing her paw aside. "Mew, Me-ew-Mewthree" and then fainted Ash turned and his heart sank Mewthree was standing there fiercely growling at them all like rabid dog, "That hurt and now I'll make you pay you and your crying Mew too Ash". The young Pallet boy was shaking his eyes unblinking his throat dry heart beating a mile a second holding Mew in his hands he knew, he was out of Pokemon but in a shocking display of bravery Misty walked in front of him. "Forget it he's out of Pokemon besides I would be more than a match for you freak face" Misty said grinning winking back at Ash as he backed away, Mewthree grinned wider than Misty "You battle me HA don't even bother.   
  
Your too much of a whiner to be anything of a Pokemon trainer if Ash was the best you got then your whole group is in deep trouble and I mean deep, so if you really want to die so soon then be my guest bring it on bubbles". Misty sweated wiping it from her head nervously thinking to herself "This is not good but I got to try he doesn't look that hard hr's probably weak now, right?, right?" she asked herself getting back to reality tossing 2 Pokeballs. "Misty calls Staryu and Starmie" with a call and burst of light the starfish Pokemon arrived calling their cries for battle "2 on you should work okay, Staryu and Starmie spinning tackle" Misty commanded and they obeyed. Mewthree smiled and leaped into the air the Pokemon followed and in flashes of speed and might Mewthree clashed bashed and, smashed back at both water Pokemon blocking each tackle and shoving them off quickly. "Staryu bubble beam" the orange starfish unleashed a bubble barrage from his jewel core Mewthree used his psychic powers to blow them all apart, "Was that supposed to hurt me?" he cackled but Misty smiled evilly back. "No it was supposed to distract you now Starmie and Staryu hydro pump" her plan worked like a charm the water blast's poured out from side to side, Mewthree gasped and blocked his face with his arms as both struck hard. The water force shoved him back tripping him falling down on his back the fishy fighters stood up tall and proud aiming their water guns at Mewthree, "Ha never underestimate your opponents too bad you never learned that". "Actually Misty it looks like you need the teaching" Mewthree grinned and instantly jammed his claws into the ground and violently electrified it, Staryu and Starmie couldn't move it struck both shocking and paralyzing. The stranded water Pokemon Misty screamed watching in horror as Mewthree leaped back to his feet and rammed full speed at the Pokemon, his claws shaped into drills golden ones his arm brackets serving as weapons. Striking down both Staryu and Starmie with thunder drills cracking their jewel cores and de-powering them they dropped down fainted and defeated, "Got any more?" Mewthree licked his fanged lips sickening Misty's eyes. "Sicko psycho okay it's a long shot but here goes nothing, go G-ahhhh PSYDUCK" instead of calling out her aquatic dragon Gyarados Psyduck, the one Pokemon she knew would come out arrived instead of Gyarados. "HAHAHAHA you call that my next opponent yeah right what's he gonna do quack me to death?" "Ah" Misty screamed madly in rage with her mallet, and right before everyone's shocked eyes slammed it on Psyduck's head. "Now use your head for once and do it right confusion attack" Mewthree gasped and jumped back and Psyduck glowed with a psychic blue aura, "Psy yai, yai duck-my head" he quacked as he blasted Mewthree with confusion. The blue brain blast struck Mewthree his body then started to go out of control he punched kicked and attacked himself Psyduck, controlling his body with Misty cheering with Ash in the background enjoying this all. Until Mewthree began to grin widely again baring his fanged fangs the aura still was on him Psyduck quacked in fear running off from Mewthree as he, glowed dark green laughing and cackling as he blasted a freezing ice breath. From his fearsome jaws the blizzard blast froze the waddling duck in his webbed feet Misty gasped and was speechless stuttering "What the no way, how did you he Psyduck how?" Mewthree laughed at the questioning Misty.   
  
"The answer is as simple as your brain is your Psyduck's psychic powers are nothing compared to mine I simply faked being under his control", Misty groaned she was now more worried than ever she sent out her last Pokemon. "Misty calls Gyarados" the awesome dragon roared onto the battlefield "Gyarados take em down fast hydro pump" Gyarados fired the water burst, the massive shot screamed at Mewthree he cackled and punched threw it. The water was like a bubble compared to his fist as he zoomed forward slammed a double thunder punch right into Gyarados's gut shocking him, the electricity had a double weakness effect on the flying water type dragon. As Mewthree leaped back a strange thing was happening to Gyarados he was coughing and gagging as if something was stuck in his throat "What, he looks like he's going to puke" Ash quickly turned to Misty about Gyarados. "Misty has Gyarados eaten anything bad lately cause he doesn't look too good" Misty thought about it for a second and then gasped, holding her mouth "Oh no he did oh man were toast now" "What?" Ash asked again. But the answer was plainly seen as Gyarados bulged his eyes out coughed a final cough and spewed out a small pink ball covered with spit and saliva, "Is this some sort of secret Pokemon or something?" Mewthree asked them. Poking at the ball with his claws it jiggled and revealed itself to everyone they all screamed as it was a Pokemon and it spoke out "Jigglypuff", "AH Jigglypuff what's she doing here I thought we got rid of her last time". But Misty knew James was wrong all they did, was have Gyarados eat Jigglypuff because she was trying to control the Armageddon drone and now she's out. Mewthree stared oddly and strangely at the spit covered Jigglypuff she pulled out once again her marker microphone ready to sing, "Now's my chance Gyarados hyper beam them both before Jigglypuff sings again". Gyarados made his mouth glow with golden energy his hyper beam attack powered up Mewthree looked straight ahead and, saw Gyarados powering up "Oh great he's gonna fire well better you than me pinky TAKE THIS". In a last ditch effort Mewthree grabbed the confused Jigglypuff tossed her out, forward screaming at the charging Gyarados Misty had no time to warn him. As Jigglypuff struck Gyarados between the eyes blinding him as he fired his hyper beam attack it still went out Misty and Ash cheered Gyarados did it, but Mewthree had expected this for now his eyes glowed bright neon yellow. His hand glowed the same color and with a simple gesture from his hand the beam immediately changed course magically and went back to Gyarados, "Ah everyone run for it" Ash screamed and everyone did well almost. Gyarados still was blinded by Jigglypuff he screamed violently as he was struck dead on by his on weapon frying both he and Jigglypuff unconscious, Misty ran to the beaten Pokemon crying with tears she felt so hurt inside. She stared her blue cold eyes at Mewthree as she called back Gyarados and carried away Jigglypuff Brock stood up next in line but this time it was over, "Enough games I have toyed with you for far too long send them all at once. You'll never win my destiny is at hand and I will make it so prepare for the wrath of the all mighty god of power the awesome Mewthree" but Brock, ignored him none the less sending all his Pokemon out like Mewthree said.   
  
"Do it fast and hard Geodude rock throw" Geodude unleashed a barrage of   
boulders Mewthree crushed each one in seconds with his mega punch attack, then zoomed ahead and grappled fist to fist with Geodude no contest here. Mewthree easily crushed his rock hard hands causing major pains and then finished him off with a mega kick to the cracked face fainting Geodude out, "Oh man Geodude I uh guys don't give up Marowak Golbat your up next". The 2 Pokemon went on a double team attack Golbat flew biting madly at Mewthree's face to distract him so Marowak uses his powerful bonemerang, which he did tossing his ancient Pokemon bone face forward at Mewthree. Golbat was triple eye blasted off of Mewthree's face catapulting the bat Pokemon right into the path of Marowak's bone he hit it Marowak gasped, then bone beast tried to escape but Golbat and his bone came too quickly. They collided all were sent flying back Mewthree ended it with a psybeam attack knocking out both Pokemon Vulpix panicked and used her fire spin, the flaming cyclone zoomed ahead at Mewthree but he ignored it easily. With another wave of his hand and a confusion wave it turned around and fried Vulpix unconscious Onix was the last Pokemon left the rock snake, thought about Brock and jumped forward with his tackle attack "Onix-You". "Me yeah, yeah bring it on" Mewthree laughed at the gigantic stone snake and held his massive head back with a mere finger everyone was perplexed, and speechless with fright Mewthree cackled double kicked and punched. Onix right in the face then ran across his body using his mighty mega kicks to crack Onix's thick rock hide reaching his tail then to do the impossible, Brock was silent as stone as Mewthree picked up Onix with only one arm. With that arm he laughed and body slammed Onix across the room and at everyone else to scared to run they screamed as Onix struck them all down, blacking them out Brock had enough strength to recall his Pokemon back. The war was over the humans lose Mewthree psychically lifted up everyone Ash Misty Brock Pikachu Togepi nailing them against the walls however, out of them all he never noticed that Jesse James and Meowth were gone. He gloated evilly at them as Team Rocket whispered quickly their rescue plans, "Everyone got it?" "Clear as crystal Jesse Meowth here is all our Pokeballs. Don't screw this one up the Earth is counting us" "Dats right let's go" they said as Mewthree stood there laughing at the unconscious heroes grinning, with a devilish smile as he backed away powering up a final psychic attack. "Well my foolish its been fun for the time being but now this game will end with its rightful winner as well the new ruler of Earth and all the Pokemon, goodbye Ash Ketchum and his meddlesome friends this time you have lost". But before his charged claw like hand could discharge the green glowing blast a sudden gaggle of screams and cheers burst out of the deep darkness, "Team Rocket forever" Meowth screamed as he Arbok Weezing Likitung and Victreebel. Leaped out flaring their attacks and throwing themselves upon Mewthree he growled angrily as they pummeled him with attacks, Arbok poison stings Weezing gases Victreebel razor leafs Likitung tongue. And of course the fury swiping claws of Meowth attacking with the full force of Team Rocket meanwhile Jesse and James pulled down our heroes, finally awaken by all the commotion stirring up from their unconsciousness.   
  
"Huh what happened?" "Hey where's Pikachu and Mewthree" "Pikachu-right   
here" Misty Ash and Pikachu said waking up to see the happy faces, of their friends everyone thanked them but the Pokemon Calvary just died out. Exploding his whole body out with a blinding green neon light of nuclear psychic energy Team Rocket's Pokemon were sent back to them fainted, Meowth was able to mumble before he blacked out "Meowth what a cat". As the dark dust cleared from the blast site the dark form of Mewthree came in like a cloaked shadow of death walking slowly toward Ash and the others, "Okay were out of Pokemon and Mewthree is still kicking we need a plan". Said Brock nervously watching the dark lord come forward inch after inch the others agreed "We tried everything and he keeps coming back", Jesse agreed with James "Enough whining more thinking Ash do something now". Misty was insulted at them by pushing Ash "Hey back off he's just a kid so are we he's trying his best he's not perfect you know, he's the world's last hope so just" "No Misty their right" everyone gasped Ash sighed sadly. Looking at them all with deep saddened hazel eyes Pikachu watched him feeling dread and fright threw out all of his little fuzzy body "Pikachu pika, pika-no Ash don't" "Pikachu there right and so is Misty I screwed it all up. But its going to change now I will not let this bully push me around or anyone else for that matter I love all of you guys you're my.........family, you're a part of mine now and forever and family take care of each other". Pikachu smiled happily standing proudly on Ash's shoulder as he stood up tall and bravely staring eye to eyes once more with Mewthree unimpressed, as usual Misty Brock Jesse James and Meowth did the same behind Ash. With a turn of his Pokemon cap and the weight of the world on his shoulders Ash ran full speed ahead toward Mewthree with Pikachu fighting head on, "This ends now Mewthree" "Your right it does" both replied back and forth. Both combatants were sure of their destruction by this head on collision force by crashing one another into themselves Ash and Mewthree forever, both knew they were watching each other annoying each other and ruining. Destroying everything that both needed to get on with their lives but it all ends now Ash's fist extended with Pikachu's Mewthree's blades retracted, fist and blade about to clash but before any blood was cut Ash had stopped. In a massive flash of amazement mighty purple skinned monsters tackled Mewthree down like a football tackler out of the blue they both appeared, rampaging Mewthree into the wall everyone was astonished Pikachu gasped. "Pikachu-Giovanni" "What I uh dad?" Ash and Pikachu said in complete shock as Giovanni stood there frowning angrily with 2 opened Pokeballs, everyone knew it was Giovanni who sent out those 2 Pokemon at Mewthree.  
  
Misty quickly stood up shouting at him "What the heck are you doing here I thought we left you back on earth its bad enough we have to deal with 2", "I'm here to help" Giovanni cut her off leaving her and the others in awe. Mewthree growled and screamed in mad agony as a massive psychic blast burst into the sky of the spaceship Giovanni's Pokemon came back to him, fried by the massive psychic blast thanks to the even more angry Mewthree. "Oh no I knew Nidoqueen and Nidoking wouldn't hold him off for long even with all their power poison Pokemon are weak against psychic moves, okay Ash listen you have to listen up I am threw being Team Rocket's boss. For once in your life I need you...to trust me I know after being your enemy all along when I should have been your father and I screwed up big time, so please if you can find it in your heart to forgive me please do so for AH". Before the possibly changed Giovanni a psybeam blasted him down to the ground he moaned painfully with burnt marks all over his torn clothes and, weakened body "Dad No" Ash screamed running to him ignoring Mewthree. Team Rocket were speechless watching their once brave and dark master lying beaten and battered on the floor next to them Meowth walked to him, "Mm-m-master are you okay please d-d-don't die" Meowth sighed sadly. The red scar he left on Giovanni's face made Meowth feel worse for giving him that in the first place as everyone gathered around the fallen Giovanni, Ash held him in his arms hugging him "I'll help you and the world. Just please say that you'll be okay and that you, you..." "Love you son?" with those words Ash lifted his crying eyes from Giovanni's chest to his face. And cried his heart out hugging him gently as possible expressing the long lost love that they missed all over these years Misty whispered to Brock, "Isn't it sweet Giovanni is finally back to normal Ash looks so....happy". Brock replies happily "Yeah father and son reminds me of my own father, I hope he is alive and surviving this war speaking of which its Mewthree". Brock was right everyone turned and saw in a great deal of fear Mewthree frowning evilly with anger and pure hatred for Ash Misty and Giovanni, they have dealt the most pain that he wishes to pay them back for it all. Ash stood up bravely preparing to attack Mewthree once more, Pikachu hopped beside him "Ready to finish this creep off once and for all Pikachu?" "Pika". Pikachu replied standing ready to fight to the death until Giovanni stopped them both grabbing down on Ash's blue jacket groaning "Not yet son, I have ruined your life enough and I've paid the price for not being there for you. For the times you needed me most from my heart and soul please use this" Giovanni extended his hand out to Ash's dropping a small tube, in the palm of his green-gloved hand the test tube glowed brightly with a purple liquid. Ash looked it his eyes seeming to reflect its strange eerie glow Pikachu put his paw on it and a power surge flowed all over his fur, he jittered backing away "Pikachu-my god" "Its beautiful but what is it?" "Earth's last hope.   
  
This tube is a toxic instant evolving formula to make any Pokemon no matter how weak or strong to instantly evolve of course I have yet to test it, and I feel now is the time I beg of you son use it on your Mew to evolve her. Change her into Mewtwo making her powerful beyond imagination that way we will have some chance to win this" Giovanni said to both Ash and Misty, sitting back and allowing Ash to think as Mewthree approached he decided. A Pokeball flew out Mew appeared once more still weak of Mewthree's attack on her but this time they had to win or everyone on earth loses "Ash, you brainless brat Mew is no match for me" "But how about Mewtwo go". Ash tossed the tube at Mew the pink Pokemon smiled and spotted the tube knowing she had to take it she jumped allowing it to spill on her, the purple goop shined her body brightly as it sank into her skin she smiled at Ash. "What?" Mewthree screamed as in moments the evolution of the year occurred Mew glowed bright with white she floated up and began to change, her body expanding in power and size her arms stretching out of her sockets. Her legs extending downward her tail getting longer and her powers off the scale with super psychic power and in seconds after the endless staring from, Ash Misty Brock and Mewthree the light was gone and so was Mew leaving. "Mewtwo" spoke the newly transformed psychic Pokemon the first female Mewtwo landed softly on the ground beside a shocked Mewthree stuttering, "N-n-no way its imp-p-possible Mew just evolved into a Mm-m-Mewtwo". "Believe it or not you worthless piece of space scum" scowled Mewtwo as she quickly slugged Mewthree across the room with amazing power back, slamming into the wall behind them Ash and Misty cheered their hearts out. "Mewtwo, Mewtwo go, go fight for the freedom of planet Earth" both said repeating their cry until Mewthree stood back up and silence was all around, "I should have killed you all when I had the chance now its gotten far worse. No matter I will kill you too Mewtwo then your friends so BRING IT ON" Mewthree screamed as Mewtwo was silent and the real final battle began, Ash Misty Brock and Team Rocket stayed perfectly quiet threw out the end. They began as Mewthree and Mewtwo both fired massive psychic blast's the rays struck and pressed against each other seeming to be in equal in power, neither one sweated nor backed down they just pushed it further and further. The twin engines of destruction were engaged in combat neither could have ever prepared for Mewthree never having a fair fight in years and Mewtwo, just being born and all this battle was a new experience for both of them. But to live they better go over the edge to win let's see who will win the world, finally the blast's exploded blinding them all in light yet both could still see. Mewtwo and Mewthree vanished as both ran forward at the explosion's core in a flash of fighting fists knees tails legs hands fingers and heads, crashed smashed bashed and trashed both matched each other move for move. They went skyward zooming at lighting speed both as if the same speed but, they fought on no winner was seen nor was a loser they dropped back stopping.   
  
For at least 1 minute Mewthree and Mewtwo stared each other down   
sneering coldly and evilly back and forth wiping small dots of sweat away, then the battling resumed Mewtwo smiled this time as she teleported away. Mewthree retracted his blades and misses Mewtwo spots her rushes back and slashes the air she teleported again everywhere he looked and turned, Mewtwo is here and there she's everywhere he couldn't get a hit on her. In a fit of fury he used super sonic from his ferocious fanged mouth at Mewtwo, she stopped holding her ears grinding her teeth in horrible pain big mistake. Taking his shot Mewthree leaped at her and slashed her arms with his blades she gasped holding her right arm a small trickle of purple blood leaked out, our heroes staid quiet as the battled raged on Mewthree slashed out insanely. His sword like hands went left right up down and all around Mewtwo's scar was deep she could only block and dodge the barrage of blades, Ash Pikachu Misty and Togepi tensed up but kept silent as did everyone else it continued. Mewtwo finally was able to duck both blades for a split second just what she needed in that same second she used take down and tackled Mewthree back, the dark Pokemon flew miles per hour backwards just stopping at the wall. Growling like a wild animal he teleported right back to jump kick Mewtwo right in the face crashing her back first into her wall stranding her down, just as Mewthree ran pinning her to it grinning and drooling like a mad maniac. The dead silence was about to be shattered Mewthree raised his twirling twin drill like swords preparing to finish off Mewtwo for good pushing on, with a laugh and a blink of his triple eyes his blades rushed right at Mewtwo. With all her psychic speed she ducked as Mewthree jabbed both his swords into the cybernetic wall gluing him to it but he was no threw yet his blender, tail leaped from behind at Mewtwo's face she karate chopped Mewthree. Right in he robot chest he missed as he teleported away as his own tail jabbed itself into the wall this time connecting to the electrical wires, the mad monster screamed a blood-curdling scream piercing everyone's ears. Mewtwo floated in the air and before Mewthree could escape attacked him powering up in her hands an electrical storm of thunderbolts and shocks, she blasted it down her eyes flaring with boiling blood of rage and sadness. The super Electro attack connected with an even bigger shock than the wall Mewthree was white as the sunlight his body bursting with electric energy, his screamed died the blindness spread like wildfire a massive explosion. Destroyed the dead air making all watching to cover and cower in its light Mewtwo lowered her arms and hands looking down smoke filled the ground, nothing or no one was visible thinking he was dead Mewtwo floated down. Slowly yet carefully walking into the smoke to search for any remains until she shrieked a burst of purple blood gushed out from Mewtwo's neck, Mewthree stood up evilly panting with a wicked smile from his purple fangs. Fresh from striking Mewtwo biting into her weakening her once again she held her neck in horrible pain eyes going blurry loss of blood getting dizzy, trying to focus on Mewthree but she couldn't totally vulnerable to attack.   
  
Which Mewthree exploited firing a rapid amount of missiles from his cyber gauntlet arms spewing the rockets out Mewtwo closed her eyes and was hit, the pain burned her body was badly the blast tossed her back a good strike. After the smoke cleared Mewtwo was panting there black and blue all over holding her arm neck she was seriously injured as Mewthree evilly laughed, cackling his psychotic laugh but it was all too soon Mewtwo laughed too. Her own laugh easily cut off Mewthree's he frowned as a bright pink aura covered all over her body and in seconds sparks and magic like dust shined, spreading around the room the burnt marks vanished the cuts sewed right up. Right before the shocking evil eyes of Mewthree Mewtwo was completely restored healed right down to her bright purple tail she smiled oh so happily, surging with new renewed psychic powers but Mewthree wasn't left out. He used mirror move thanks to his mimic attack and copied the recover attack, just as easily as Mewtwo did Mewthree healed all his scars and cuts back up. Both fully restored fully charged and psyched for a super psychic showdown to start itself up again they began distantly this time firing out at each other, Mewtwo on the right with her super starry swift attack Mewthree on the left. Shooting out a metronome of razor leafs the 2-sided attacks struck instantly and both cancelled each other out Mewtwo and Mewthree frowned leaping, off screaming like mad mutants both using a purple powered mega punch. Super fast super furious and super powered were they and in moments they hit same time same place Mewtwo and Mewthree were both hit on the face, reversing positions of the 2 crashing Mewtwo to the left Mewthree the right. Placement was irrelevant to them as they quickly got back up and fought on Mewthree screamed out flame-thrower from his fanged mouth so Mewtwo, clever creature she is quickly placed a yellow barrier block to stop the fire. Easily phasing out the flames weakening the barrier Mewthree blasted his triple eyes laser at the barrier cracking it and striking Mewtwo to the wall, cornered Mewtwo was Mewthree flew off the ground at jet plane like speed. Extending his foot forward Mewthree attacked with the mega high jump kick Mewtwo woke right up the true hearted Mewtwo, grabbed Mewthree's foot before he hit swinging him around in seismic toss spinning him about. Again and again so fast if you watched it you just might vomit finally Mewtwo released Mewthree crashing him in seconds at the far left ceiling, while there Mewtwo used metronome firing a freezing blizzard blast out. Landing a direct hit Mewthree scowled and screeched as it froze him up crackling and crystallizing his mangled body he was frozen right up but yet, once he hit the ground a violent rage attack deep in the furious Mewthree. Melted the ice into cubes in seconds Mewtwo gasped and dove underground for a dig attack but Mewthree was quicker his blender tail dug right down, drilling into the steel floor and for a few seconds everything quiet until. An earthquake like tremor broke out like a wild boar Mewthree's tail grappled, Mewtwo clutching and choking the life out of her colliding her digging path.  
  
As Mewtwo hanged there is the clenching claws of the dark Mewthree all she and the others could do is watch Mewthree crush Mewtwo's life away, he grinned evilly and whispered to Mewtwo "Its lights out for you loser". Mewtwo placed her 3 fingered hands to her head and growled back looking at his triple eyes with sweat and hatred pouring out from them "You said it", in a burst of blinding powerful light Mewtwo used flash on Mewthree's face. Getting the full blow he screamed madly holding his hideous face in pain releasing Mewtwo she leaped back with golden glowing hands placing them, in front of her purple chest she scowled like an animal firing 2 hyper beams. The golden weapons of destruction soared across the room and easily struck the blinded Mewthree making another blind cloud of smoke and destruction, Mewtwo panted hard preying he was dead thinking about Ash and Misty. And the hopes of all humanity and Pokemon rested in her hands as she thought her hands then suddenly slammed backwards to the steel wall, then her feet tail and the rest of her body electricity surged all over like a magnet. Then it hit everyone Mewtwo was being magnetized to the wall Mewthree walked out of the darkness cackling like the sick twisted fiend he is using, electric attacks in reverse Mewthree then retracted out his twin blade arms. The swords spun like dentist drills and sparked with the charge of death he shrieked out to all "NOW DIE!" as he ran full speed swords spurring wildly, Ash screamed madly crying he ran out to block his Pokemon as did Misty. Pikachu Jesse James Meowth Giovanni Brock all ran out onto the battlefield with no emotions or tears as they leaped onto Mewthree tackling grappling, the dark lord tossed around and around as they strangled him like a chicken. "Your not gonna ruin any more lives you monster" "Pikachu" "We will stop you" "At any cost's" Ash Pikachu Misty and Brock shouted at Mewthree, Mewtwo struggled all her might still stuck by the Electro magnetic field. Mewthree was threw toying around he snarled as his body energized itself shocking everyone on him but still our heroes held on as tight as possible, Giovanni and Brock held his arms but were easily slammed together and off. Jesse and James pulled down on his legs until they were kicked off Pikachu Meowth and Togepi hanged onto his tail shortly until whipped right off of it, everyone was tossed off only Misty and Ash remained on his head and face. "Misty keep hanging on we got to fight" "I'm trying Ash I Ah" screamed Misty as Mewthree pulled her off of his body and slammed her to the floor, her soft body made a light thud as she moaned in pain Ash was totally silent. Distracted by Misty he was caught by Mewthree's tail choking and gagging him he cried but still tried to fight even though he was slowly blacking out, his head getting dizzy his eyes getting heavier and heavier Mewthree smiled. "Yy-y-ou w-w-won't w-win" "I already have boy" Ash and Mewthree said back he raised his drill blade to Ash's pale face preparing to finish him off, but before our brave hero could pass on a sudden cracking noise cried out. Metal clanged and struck the floor Mewthree turned only to see a blurry Mewtwo charged with a powerful pink aura coming at mach speed forward, in seconds Ash breathed a heavy gasp Mewtwo tackled Mewthree way back. Striking him with a super psychic force of brute strength "NOOOOOOOO" screamed Mewthree as he slammed his back right into his master computer, the metallic chest conducted a power surge the raw electric energy fried him.   
  
His body exploded with power and pain as his 3 eyes bulged and went white as Mewtwo unleashed a massive hurricane of psychic blast's at Mewthree, the power collided with one another charged for a second then it exploded. Mewtwo blocked her eyes as the circuitry and wires blew right past her she ducked down and looked at Ash speaking to him "Ash oh my god Ash talk, please for Pokegod's sake speak" frantically she spoke until Ash coughed. Misty's heart jumped back to life she ran to him eyes crying and smiling Ash stood up wobbly holding his head until Misty hugged him tightly, "Oh Ash I was so worried oh I love you Ash Ketchum" Misty repeated to Ash. "Okay, okay I'm alive ouch I think so I love you too Misty thanks Mewtwo you did it you saved our lives and the world's" she smiled warmly standing, up proudly looking back at the destroyed computer and Mewthree's body. Only to find in a shocking revelation of truth that there was no body at all then in mere seconds another flash of deadly green light broke into the sky, Mewtwo couldn't even scream as her head literally exploded from with in. The horrible pains of her mind shattering apart and destroying every single thought feeling and emotion were unbearable Ash and Misty were dead pale, as Mewtwo hit the ground with a sickening thud hitting the cold steel floor. "NO Mewtwo please speak to me say something" "She can't hear you boy no one can help her now thanks to my special attack mind burst I destroyed, her brain and every one of her stupid thoughts just like Michael's Pokemon. She'll be in a coma for all eternity ha, ha, ha," Mewthree said from the dead it seemed like as he hovered ghostly like from the destroyed computer panel, he moved closer and closer to Ash and Misty like the darkest angel of death. Pikachu watched in fear as Ash and Misty shivered in fear Mewthree came face to face with them grinning evilly he began to power up a psychic attack, his hands charged with deadly powers he raised his psychic claw high in air. "Monster" that's the only word Ash and Misty could whisper as they closed their eyes awaiting to die Pikachu screamed to Ash, "Pikachu pi, pi-Ash Misty NO" the mighty mouse ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Mewthree ignored him and slashed down his psychic slash attack but before our heroes' blood could spill Pikachu bravely jumped in the path of the claw, waved bye to Ash as his eyes opened for a split second and Mewthree hit. The move sent Pikachu skidding behind them his fur sliced and bleeding Ash whispered like the wind of the dead "Pikachu" Misty cried but no, sounds of weeping came out she instantly screamed like a wicked banshee. Raising her fist to Mewthree's face but with a simple seismic toss he slammed Misty right into Pikachu taking both out and leaving Ash alone, the young boy was silent as stone as Mewthree picked him up by his throat. Clenching him as Ash's tears rolled down his cheeks Brock and the others couldn't help and could do nothing but watch his friends die and fade away, then slowly but then quickly Ash began to glow with a rainbow like glow. But the glow was not a good one Misty and Pikachu widened their weak eyes to gasp as Ash's feet and legs began to turn into molecules breaking, apart it went onto his chest arms hands and now only his head remained.   
  
"End of the line daddy's boy" "You will never win" was all Mewthree and   
Ash said to each other but before the end of our hero and all humanity goes, up in smoke an electronic buzz pierced the air a green light had appeared. As Mewthree held Ash de-materializing him bit-by-bit Giovanni, leaped out of the back with a blazing light saber like sword holding high above Mewthree. With a cry of anger and a squish of blood Giovanni sliced Mewthree's arm holding Ash right off he instantly jumped away at sight of the severed arm, the evil alien screamed a blood curdling scream echoing threw out space. The fighting father Giovanni grabbed Ash and took him Misty and Pikachu back to their friends immediately he breathed hard holding the saber tightly, "My god what a rush this weapon is incredible we just may win this son". "Thanks.......Dad but what about poor Mewtwo she was our last hope", everyone sighed sadly realizing the horrible truth Mewtwo twitched. Until Giovanni pulled out a small bottle from his pocket glowing bright blue, he tossed the jar as it cracked over Mewtwo's head while Mewthree moaned. Misty gasped at the bottle name "Full restore I get it now your using it to fully restore Mewtwo's brain" Giovanni nodded smiling as Mewtwo, leaped back to her feet surging with her newly restored psychic powers and speed. Mewthree stopped holding his stump as wires dangled out of the socket seeming to be cybernetically attached to the arm to gasp at Mewtwo back, "Impossible no creature can survive my mind burst IT JUST CAN'T BE". His arm laid there dripping purple blood as did Mewthree nearly depleted of energy as he stared coldly at Ash and Giovanni revenge was on his mind, "You destroyed my drones my plans my generals my computer now this. No more this time you shall be destroyed I have had enough Nuclear Blast", he screeched an attack and emitted from his metal chest as it opened up wide. A dark cannon poked out green with nuclear power pointing right at Ash in co, the green light grew brighter and brighter preparing but now Ash was ready. Raising his green gloved hand in the air he shouted to all "Everyone release your Pokemon and hit Mewthree with everything you got your best attacks, Mewtwo Pikachu your in front we'll beat Mewthree right dad?" "Right son". In seconds Misty Brock Team Rocket released their Pokeballs calling em out all the Pokemon stood in a proud line like an army of menacing monsters, Mewthree cared less he shouted in rage as he fired his ray "Everyone DIE". "NOW" both screamed as the rays were fired the green ray struck like lighting against the Pokemon attacks each trainer attacking all at once, the beam collided with Pikachu and Mewtwo's rays first barely holding it back. But that was not enough Mewthree's nuclear ray was increasing Ash winked at Misty Brock and the others they happily winked back knowing his plan, "Now all Pokemon fire attacks Bulbasaur solar beam Squirtle hydro pump. Charizard flame-thrower Muk sludge Kingler crab hammer Pidgeot gust" Ash said his Pokemon launched their multiple arsenals helping Mewtwo, and Pikachu Misty followed "You heard guys Staryu Starmie surf attack. Psyduck confusion Gyarados hyper beam" the watery moves burst out washing with power and force adding to their beam Mewthree tensed up, "Again Geodude rock throw Onix earthquake Vulpix fire spin. Golbat super sonic Marowak bonemerang" Brock's rock and rolling moves right in, Team Rocket took the final turn of attack "Arbok poison sting Likitung lick attack".   
  
"Weezing toxic Victreebel razor leaf" "Nidoqueen Nidoking double horn   
attack" the last shot was fired and the mix was made now for the results, the colorful rainbow of firepower fused into Pikachu and Mewtwo's beam. Mewthree screeched in anger his beam was subsided as both were even the dark green nuclear ray struggled with the rainbow blast of the Pokemon, "Impossible my nuclear attack should have destroyed you out what is happening?" Ash looked eye to eye with Misty both saw the same thing pure fear "Ash what do we do now were out of Pokemon and I'm really scared", Ash put his hand over Misty's shaking hand and looked at her sky blue eyes. Tears slowly fell as he whispered "We will be together forever no matter what" Misty nodded and hugged Ash tight crying on his shoulder loudly, Pikachu and Togepi watched them cry while still holding the beam up. The Pokemon sweated and felt faint as their energy began to dry up and weaken, "Pi, pi, pi Pikachu pika, pika Pikachu Chu pika pi-no guys we can't give up. For Ash Misty and the world we will win" Pikachu said like a brave speech for al Pokemon as he pushed his electricity over his limit trying to push it, young Togepi cried loudly watching the ones he love crying in horrible fear. His cries grew louder and louder then his body glowed brightly Mewtwo and Pikachu turned their eyes back and widened them with surprise and shock, a blue aura surrounded him in seconds it forged a massive psybomb weapon. "Pikachu full power with Togepi" "Pikachu pi-yes Mewtwo" they replied Ash Misty Brock and all watching stared in awe as Togepi's huge psybomb, zoomed past the stunned eyes of our heroes and to the colliding beams path. In seconds the psybomb gave Mewtwo a massive power boost the psychic ray overwhelmed the nuclear ray in mere moments heading backwards to, Mewthree he could only scream and block his face shrieking "NOOOOOO". Another explosion covered the room all light went white flames of fury burned the walls electricity surged in threw every bolt and screw of the ship, crashes and cracks of heavy machinery destroyed the room part by steel part. And then it was over the blast ended the Pokemon and people were speechless and the rest is silent as all turned their heads to baby Togepi, the only word they could say in all their awe amazement was simply "Togepi?". Then a sudden jolt of rumblings shook the ship like an air born earthquake red lights flashed alarms blared the sirens our heroes frightened by all of it, James sweated like a fat pig freaking out yelling "What's happening what?". His answer was soon revealed as a weak but familiar voice had spoken out "It's the self destruct sequence of this ship......ha, ha you brainless fools staying up here in space you have given me the perfect chance to conquer. Just in case of emergency like now I have a back up switch its function to crash this blasted scrap heap into the nearest planet EARTH once, it burns threw Earth's atmosphere and crash an atomic chain reaction will occur. Vaporizing you your friend's family Pokemon and every last living creature on your miserable excuse for a planet destroying life as you know it, I may die but at least one way or another I win this war and kill you all ha ,ha ,ha". Cackled the black charred beast Mewthree as he lay bruised broken bleeding and dying his metal chest mangled into cybernetic junk sparking circuitry, as he lay there his eyes weakly opened as his mouth grinned a devilish grin. The gang froze with fear and looked all around them as the ship began to break apart and burst into flames before there very eyes, "Oh my god time to go and I mean NOW" Brock screamed everyone called back their Pokemon.   
  
Running around in a crazy panic "Wait how do we get off this ship we got on by riding the mystical birds & there gone?" Jesse said a very good point, everyone thought their brains out what to do what to do they all repeated. Pikachu tugged Ash's rugged jeans pointing to the left calling "Pi Pikachu- Ash over there" he turned and a smile of joy appeared on his gloomy face, "An escape pod yes we can go now everybody inside" Ash cheered happily. Misty stayed close to him as one by one everyone packed themselves in the massive mirror window of the ship's viewpoint was filled with Earth's body, the ship began to burn and melt the steel and metal oozed off the ship's hull. A computer voice started to speak "Alert planet Earth in range self destruct of ship in 5 minutes repeat alert complete destruction of ship in 5 minutes", now all were on board except for Ash Pikachu Giovanni and Mewtwo. "Okay Pikachu you get in first" Ash said placing Pikachu in the pod next to Misty Brock and Togepi while the others rested safely in escape pod two, "Dad Mewtwo your next Ah" before Ash could speak another word. Out of the blue Mewthree grappled him by his neck crushing the life out of him, snarling and laughing at the frightened faces of Giovanni and Mewtwo. "Son no let him go you monster" Giovanni said in a furious rage of anger pulling, out once again his laser saber wielding it skillfully Mewtwo was dead pale. Her hands quivered watching Mewthree and Ash keeping her eyes on both "Don't push me you rocket reject or I'll pop his head like an oily little zit", using his one arm breaking out his deadly claws across Ash's sweaty neck. Both Mewtwo and Giovanni backed down despite Ash's pleas to forget him and save themselves "Please forget about me save yourself dad I'm gone", "PIKACHU" was the cry of Ash's pal Pikachu he exploded with electricity. Behind from the escape pod Pikachu unleashed a surging super thunder blast the thunder force fried every part of Mewthree's already fried and mangled, deformed body his scream was cut as Giovanni and Mewtwo grabbed him. Just as Ash was dropped to ground Giovanni picked up the collapsed Ash as well Pikachu tossed them into the escape pod and slammed the door shut, Misty screamed to him from inside "What are you doing get back in here". Giovanni was silent as was Mewtwo Ash stood up and banged on the pod door screaming "No open up dad Mewtwo stop this now you can't stay, please why oh god why?" pleaded Ash crying what's left of his heart out. Mewtwo weak and dead tired from the battling engaged Mewthree once more in combat as Giovanni told Ash the most hurtful thing in both, of their lives "Son I know you want us to come but we can't Mewthree is still alive. I made this monster and if you or anyone else dies by this freak its my fault I have caused too much pain and agony to you your friends and planet Earth, I made him and now I must stop him there is no time to discuss this anymore. I love you son from the bottom of my heart and Misty and Brock your like the sons and daughters I didn't deserve your love has changed me so much, my fatherhood was a nightmare but now I can correct at least one mistake. Goodbye my proud and wonderful son take care of my dear Karen you too Misty take hold of my boy proudly and his perfect Pikachu have the best, of lives Mewtwo and I will end the war don't worry we'll always be watching". With a simple wave a break of tears and a throw of a black switch Giovanni died and Max Ketchum was reborn as Ash and his friends blasted up and off, with Ash screaming his heart and soul out crying with Misty and Pikachu.   
  
For the father that they had always needed deep down inside and outside the pod ejected from the ship soon followed by the one containing Team Rocket, as both zoomed down threw the atmosphere and eventually back to Earth. Back on Earth itself with a sudden burst of life from within the lying Lugia Articuno Zapdos Moltres and Houou arose from the ashes of defeat upward, they sensed the ships arrival and planned to stop it no matter what the cost. A shield of fire ice thunder and psychic waves thanks to the mystical birds covered the dragon as he safely entered space blocking the ship, back onboard the battle soon died down as Max Mewtwo and Mewthree. Finished fighting all dead of power and energy waiting their immanent demises, Max wobbled over past his broken laser saber picked up Mewthree from the neck. Stared coldly into his evil triple eyes hearing the sick creature laugh yet again "You have sealed you and your own son's fate once this baby crashes, nothing will survive Earth will be a memory wiped out you lost Giovanni". But as Max looked out at the window a sudden white dot became bigger and it was soon revealed to be the great marine god dragon himself Lugia, on a collision course with the exploding ship the computer spoke for the last time. "Final warning ships complete self destruction in 30 seconds repeat 30 seconds" Mewthree looked back at Max he was pale ghost white pale even, Mewtwo chuckled painfully as she helped Max lift up the defeated demon. With a thrust of force and man power Mewthree was hurled at the window slamming smack into it just as Lugia's massive body was about to crash in, Max screamed his last words echoing threw out the ruptured steel walls. "I am Max Ketchum monster the Pokemon alien war is over YOU LOSE!", the last words said Mewthree cracked the glass he stammered utterly in terror. Lugia opened his massive jaws wide as he placed them to the space window his mouth energized small particles fired a gigantic hyper beam outward, in a flash of light and fire Mewthree's body was totally destroyed erasing him. Time was out Lugia heaved with all his monster muscle might against the ship he shoved it out farther into space still holding onto the shield he had, Max and Mewtwo closed their eyes hugged each other as the clock ran out.   
  
A fiery rumbling began to erupt the walls burst with flames as they instantly engulfed Max and Mewtwo extinguishing their lives easily as Mewthree, the explosions were massive all across the galaxy could see the nova like light. The aquatic avenger felt the heat of the ship he knew what was happening yet he smiled looking back at Earth and spoke for the first time in English, "I love you earth" the flames broke the glass the shield was totally shattered. From the pods Ash Misty Brock Pikachu Togepi Jesse James and Meowth's eyes lit up like stars as for the brief second they saw a blast, the explosion destroyed the spaceship Lugia Max Mewtwo and Mewthree. But it also destroyed Ash's heart and in his mind so went his life a broken boy for life, the pods landed and the crowds cheered with joy and praise for all of them. Yet no matter how loud they cheered or how hard they loved him Ash was forever changed as he looked up at the space sky seeing his life die forever, Karen slowly walked up to him and whispered "Welcome home...my son".   
  
  
Ash hugged her and cried his little eyes out she did as well Misty hugged them both feeling the pain Pikachu sniffled he spoke silently to himself, "Pika, pika Pikachu pi pika pi-but what will happen to us all now?" The night ended for some but for Ash it lived on as the best night of his life and, also the worst in one single blast his friend father and an ally was killed. All in one horrible battle that had no reason to be fought no reason for to die, a worldwide war caused by a monster made by us in truth the real monsters. Morning came a lot had happened last night since Ash's house was destroyed he Misty Brock Team Rocket and Mrs. Ketchum slept in a hotel, Misty awoke slowly rubbing her eyes yawning as day light poured on in. Her bed was warm as she Ash Pikachu and Togepi had slept together in it but as her delicate hand moved to Ash's side she realized, "Ash what he's gone" Misty jolted out of bed and looked around but he was no where. "Hello, hello Ash please come out where are you this isn't funny please tell me I'm getting scared again oh huh what's this a letter?" Misty had found, a small latter by the door she opened it and stared blindly at the golden sun. She opened it up as Togepi wobbled out and smiled happily but was worried as he saw the sad look on his mothers face he tapped her leg asking, "Togi, togi Togepi-what is it mommy?" "It's a-a-a letter from Ash and Pikachu". As she read it her heart sank and like Ash her life seemed to have ended-  
  
  
My dearest Misty by the time you read this me Pikachu and my Pokemon will have left, what is left of Pallet Town I know your confused my lover so please let me explain. In the past few days my life has changed from Pokemon trainer to war hero and yet I wish nothing had changed because now everything is now worse, because of Mewthree and this war I feel I have gained and lost everything. Michael was turned into a monster than killed because of Mewthree and after seeing that my father was just coming back in one blast he was gone, just like Michael Mewtwo and Lugia I don't my life will ever be the same. What I am about to tell you will hurt you maybe even break your heart if so I am deeply sorry but I am leaving pallet Town to the Pokemon league alone, I know how much you and my mom want to cheer my on but you...just can't. My heart is torn apart one of my best friends Mew is dead with my father I can't think straight now I need to think this threw, I know how much you want to help but this is one battle that no one can help me but my own self. Pikachu is with me I couldn't leave him there please my true love forgive me my soul is being tormented by everything from this stupid, stupid evil war, I must grieve for my lost friends alone and face my fears yet again alone. I will always love you my heart and love for you is forever undying, remember that please remember say goodbye to Team Rocket and Brock for me okay. They are my best of best friends in the world and they need to be told please help my mom once she hears this she'll hate herself thinking its all her fault, but its not I made the choice I promise when I return I will be the number 1. Pokemon master I cross my heart and promise with all my heart and soul I love you Misty for all eternity but I don't know when I will be back maybe, not for a month or for even years I'm not sure I have a lot to think about. While I'm gone stay as beautiful as lovely as you are now for when I return there will be a brand new Ash Ketchum waiting for you better than ever, Mewthree's reign of terror is finally over so there is nothing left to fear. You can live in a safe and happy town like Pallet until you decide when to go, back to Cerulean City far well my love see you someday somehow I promise.  
You're one true love, Ash Ketchum  
  
  
The letter dropped from her shaking pale hands as she dropped to her knees crying tears flowing down her face like a waterfall yet no sobs were heard, she could only stare at the beautiful sunrise glowing brightly on the water. Togepi went up into her arms and hugged her but she was still hurt minds raced threw her mind as the wind carried her long red hair across her face, what will his mother say what about Brock and Team Rocket what to do. "Be happy Ash.... my love my.......forever long lost love" Misty said the sound of the wind seemed to carry her gentle voice across the seas and sun, traveling threw wind water land sky Pokemon and people alike journeying. To one place and in that place we see a young boy with a blue jacket green gloves a Pokemon league cap a green backpack blue jeans and a Pikachu, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu entered the packed Pokemon League stadium. Before either spoke a faint voice seemed to call to Ash he looked behind but saw no one he uttered "I'll be back Misty......let's go Pikachu were up", Pikachu nodded replying "Pikachu-right Ash" they then stepped forward. Into the blazing sun hearing the cheering cries of billions of Pokemon fans Ash and Pikachu stood like warriors as the announcer, blared to all "Now from Pallet Town please welcome the 1 and only war hero Ash Ketchum".  
  
  
THE END!  
(And a new beginning for everyone)   
  
  
  



End file.
